Prince of Petals Part 1
by Spunky0ne
Summary: Byakuya is chosen by the king to wed Prince Tohma, his stubborn and angry second son. When their child is stillborn, the prince becomes abusive and Byakuya's loved ones seek a way to free him before the prince kills him...mpreg
1. Royal Privilege

**Prince of Petals**

**By Spunky0ne**

**(Thanks must go out to KingHerod for thinking up this magnificent and angsty plot. Be warned…beneath the pretty surface, this story is rife with angst, wickedness, domestic violence and mpreg. Not for the faint of heart, but I, as always, promise a happy ending for our heroes Note: This story appears in edited form here, but I am loading the MA version on AO3 and Aarinfantasy for those who wish to read the unedited version. But please, still review here. This is the site that gets the most traffic, so I would appreciate the revirews!)**

**XXXXXXXXXX **

**Chapter 1: Royal Privilege**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Poised on the edges of love, we took that first, breathless step together. With light feet and lighter hearts we moved forward, smiling and unsuspecting…and before the warmth of our first kiss had faded, we were torn apart.**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So Taichou," Renji said, glancing down at his empty plate and nearly empty sake glass, "You said that you had something to discuss with me. It was nice of you to invite me to dinner at your manor, and to be such good company, but shouldn't we get to whatever business there was to talk about? Is it the training program? The upcoming squad competition?"

Byakuya blinked away the pleasant, sleepy feeling that had settled over him after an evening spent in Renji's good company. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful his fukutaichou looked against the backdrop of the colorful flowers, green grass, the koi pond and the scores of tiny lights strung in the trees all around them.

"Taichou?"

"Ah yes," he said, nodding briefly, "We will get to that, of course. But let us first walk up to the waterfall. There is a good view of the full moon from there. We can talk there…"

"Sounds good to me," Renji said, rising.

He followed the noble down the garden path, enjoying the sweet scent of sakura and the sight of the spinning petals in the air all around them. They walked out the back gate and quietly traversed the forest trail that led to the trees above the waterfall. They stood together beneath a blooming sakura tree, looking out over the cliff at the full moon. Renji gave his taichou another sidelong glance, wondering what they could be about to discuss. It seemed that Byakuya was stalling, and Renji wasn't sure if it was because we didn't want to ruin the lovely mood of the evening, if the news was unpleasant, or if perhaps the redhead's impossible dream of winning his taichou's deeply sheltered heart had somehow come to pass.

"Renji," Byakuya said quietly, "I want to thank you."

"Th-thank me, Taichou?" Renji asked, tilting his head, "Thank me for what? What did I do?"

Byakuya gave him a fleeting smile.

"I am referring to more than a few things…but most especially your loyalty to my sister, and the way you have remained at my side as I recovered from the wound Gin gave me that day at the Sokyoku. You have gone above and beyond what a fukutaichou, or even a friend would do. And I wanted you to know I deeply appreciate it."

Renji felt sudden warmth on his cheeks.

"Well, Taichou, Rukia has been my friend since we were kids…and when it comes to you, sir, well…you are my Taichou…"

"Yes…I am. And your taichou is thankful to have you at his side. But I…"

He stopped for a moment, feeling as though the breath had left his body. He wanted so much to say the words…and had, in fact, thought carefully about exactly what he would say when the time came. But his voice seemed to have abandoned him and he could only stare helplessly at Abarai Renji, outlined in moonlight and waiting for him to go on.

What in sweet kami's name is wrong with me? I feel it so strongly inside now that he must know! How could he not know? I feel like it's radiating in the air all around us.

_Is he getting closer?_

_Kami, oh kami, why can't I breathe?_

He felt sudden warmth in front of him and looked up into the fiery red-brown eyes. They were looking into his with understanding…and could it be…affection? Byakuya held his breath as Renji bent slightly and his face came closer.

"Taichou," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "I think I know why you asked me here, but I need to be sure…"

Byakuya stood frozen, his dark eyes wide and staring. Renji's hands rose and gently cupped his face.

"I feel the appreciation, but I feel something else too…"

"Wh-what do you mean?" said Byakuya, trying to force down the dizzy feeling that was sweeping over him.

"There's only one way to know for sure…"

Byakuya closed his eyes as Renji's lips found his. The pressure was light and the kiss was sweet and lingering. As it ended, he opened his eyes again and found himself looking deeply into Renji's eyes. He tried to think of something to say, but hadn't the words…and in any case, Kuchiki Byakuya was one more inclined to actions, rather than words. He leaned forward and met Renji's lips again, then moved closer and slipped his arms around his vice captain's slender body. A lovely flush had come over Renji's face and throat, and he looked back at Byakuya and grinned.

"Was that what you wanted to tell me, Taichou?" he asked, letting his arms wrap around Byakuya.

The noble yielded a rare smile and let his head fall onto Renji's shoulder. His half-closed eyes gazed up at the lovely, blue tinted full moon and he nuzzled deeply into the redhead's shoulder.

"Yes, Renji," he said finally, "That is what I wanted to convey. I am glad you understood. I am afraid that I became a bit tongue tied."

"Tongue tied, eh?" Renji said, still smiling widely, "Well, let's see if I can untie it…"

He slipped a hand under the noble's chin and lifted it gently. Then his tongue ran slowly over his lips, teasing them apart, and pushing into his mouth. Byakuya made a surprised sound, but held perfectly still as Renji's tongue stroked his, then went on to slowly explore him more thoroughly. A light moan escaped him as his weight fell against the redhead and he felt as though they had left the ground and were off somewhere closer to the moon…

"Does that help, Taichou?" Renji asked in a deeper, huskier tone.

The moon touched the red brown eyes and made them shine. It added a lovely white aura around Renji's whole body, giving him a decidedly celestial look. Byakuya felt a soft, wonderful stirring in his loins as the redhead's warm, masculine scent brushed over his senses. He let his fingers run lightly over the pattern of tattoos visible in the 'v' of his shihakushou and smiled.

"Yes," he said softly, "I believe that has loosened my tongue…though I certainly wouldn't mind being subjected to more of the same, even now that I've regained my powers of speech."

Renji's light chuckle rumbled delightfully through his body and the redhead buried his face in soft, sakura scented hair. He nuzzled in deeply and found the meeting of throat and shoulder and planted a line of kisses from there to the noble's ear. He teased the earlobe gently and was rewarded with a pleased sigh.

"So…I take it that this feeling I have, this desire for you that I feel…it is mutual, then?" Byakuya asked as Renji's mouth continued to explore his throat.

"Yes, Taichou," Renji whispered, his breath teasing the noble's sensitive skin, "I have wanted to be with you like this for almost as long as I've been your fukutaichou…"

"So…why did you wait so long to let it begin to show?"

Renji paused for a moment, his breath cooling the skin he had been kissing.

"I was waiting for my taichou to show some sign of wanting to be with me. You hide your emotions well, Kuchiki taichou. For a long time, I wasn't sure you could ever love me. You are noble, a clan leader…and you were married to a woman."

"Hmmm…" Byakuya said, considering, "My noble upbringing has made me cautious with my emotions…but that does not mean I lack them. I am only well-trained in concealing them to protect myself. It took me some time to realize that I no longer wished to protect myself from you."

"Well…I'm glad that you decided to let me know what you felt. I don't think I ever would have found the courage to say anything if you hadn't. I mean, it's kind of crazy, isn't it? Someone like you falling for someone like me? In addition to you being noble and me a peasant, we're almost total opposites…"

"Then it only proves the old saying that opposite forces attract each other."

"I guess we're proof of that, ne?" Renji said, sinking into the noble's mouth again.

Their kisses deepened and became rougher, until Renji's eyes took on a wilder, more feral look and Byakuya's skin was flushed pink with arousal, his eyes hazed over and drenched in moonlight. Renji's arms tightened around the noble and slowly eased him down onto a blanket of sakura blossoms. With his mouth still fastened on Byakuya's, he loosened the noble's clothing as well as his own, then leaned over Byakuya, touching his face with gentle fingertips and meeting his eyes questioningly. The noble blinked slowly, taking in the lovely, surreal environs…the blazing blue moon, the deep, white mist that crawled along the ground, the fresh scents of flowers and water, the warmth of the body that waited just above his. He was without words again, but he managed a welcoming nod.

His eyes would have closed again, but he couldn't stand the thought of missing the sight of the redhead lowering himself onto the paler body beneath him. The heat of him flared all around Byakuya, sinking beneath his skin and warming him to the core. His mouth returned to the sensitive skin of his throat and began traveling slowly down his body, tasting everything in his path, and those rough, calloused hands gently explored him everywhere. He reached up and pulled the tie out of the redhead's hair, loosing the long autumn colored strands to drift down and touch his skin as temptingly as the mouth and fingers that were bringing him such deep pleasure.

Byakuya moaned softly and sank his fingers into the thick, red hair, enjoying the feeling of softness and strength against the skin of his hands. Renji's mouth fastened on his navel, his tongue probing as he sucked hungrily at the area, sending dizzy waves of bliss through the noble's aroused form. He arched upward into the redhead's body, his hands tightening in Renji's hair and his eyes alive with desire. He hadn't been sure about wanting to proceed so soon to lovemaking, but in truth, they had already waited a very long time, just to reach the point of telling each other.

But the full moon and soft night sounds, the lovely scents and the beautiful, warm touches on his skin, made his indecision melt away. He did want this to last…but at the same time, he wanted them to make the most of each minute. Love, he thought, was something fragile and vulnerable…and there were no guarantees. And knowing that, he opened himself, letting the reiatsu loose all around them, sending it curling around Renji, unsettling the petals that fluttered down from the trees.

Renji felt it touch him and dove deeper into his taichou's lovely, pale form, kissing his way down the softened abdomen, then paused for a moment, letting his eyes half close. And as he pleasured the noble with his mouth and fingers, Byakuya thought he might have to stop the redhead or climax would take him too soon, but as though reading his thoughts, Renji rose up over him again and met his eyes lovingly.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked, just the sound of his voice sending a soft jolt through the noble's entrapped form, "I know it's kind of fast…just having admitted to what we're feeling, but…"

"But," Byakuya said, "If there is one lesson I have learned, it is that there are no real guarantees. I learned that when I lost my wife. Thankfully, she taught me to accept the blessings of each day…so tonight, I am willing to embrace as much as you are willing to yield, Renji."

The redhead's smile widened and his eyes twinkled happily.

"I hope that doesn't mean that you'll leave me in the morning, Taichou."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Abarai…I did not remain chaste for fifty years only to offer you a single night of pleasure and then to leave you at dawn. Do I look like such a fool?"

"No, Taichou," Renji whispered, bringing his hardened member to the noble's tight entrance and pausing, "You look like my lover…the only lover I'll have from now on…"

Byakuya graced him with a smile of gratitude.

"Then, if we are to be lovers, I expect you will call me Byakuya…except while we are working in our division."

"I think I can manage that…Byakuya," Renji breathed, taking him in slow, gentle movements.

It was odd, being taken for the first time, but Renji's heat inside him felt astonishingly good and when the redhead's mouth took hold of his again and the heavy, deep thrusting began, the noble found himself made speechless with the pleasure. He moaned into Renji's mouth, inhaling sharply as the redhead's hand began to pleasure him again. Byakuya's breathing shortened and he felt the shallow puffs of Renji's breath against his skin. The brightness of the moon and the sweet smells, their rough, needy thrusts and the low, intense sounds of pleasure brought Byakuya to the brink of ecstasy. He lay suspended on the edges of bliss for what seemed like an eternity, then suddenly, Renji's body shifted and his hardness found the center of pleasure inside him, driving the noble over and into sweet oblivion. A wonderful, searing heat spread throughout his insides, leaving him feeling full and deliciously sated.

Renji collapsed onto his sweat-dampened chest, breathing heavily and too exhausted and happy to move. They lay beneath the fully risen moon, breathless and completely absorbed…so absorbed, they didn't notice the arrival of a hell butterfly. Annoyed at being ignored, it flitted down and lit on Byakuya's nose, startling into sitting up and capturing it. Renji sat up as well, squinting slightly and noting the odd look to this hell butterfly.

"I've never seen a hell butterfly like that," he mused.

Byakuya nodded.

"It is from the royal family."

"Oh," said Renji, "You want me to leave you alone for a sec?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"You're fine. It isn't confidential."

He gazed at the waiting butterfly and nodded.

Kuchiki Byakuya, His royal highness, Prince Tohma, is pleased to summon you to the king's palace. The royal family extends a warm welcome to you and is delighted to announce Prince Tohma's intent that the two of you shall be wed in the spirit dimension in two week's time. You will report to Yamamoto Soutaichou tomorrow morning and he will open a royal senkaimon for you. We look forward to your arrival. We have much to celebrate…

The two shinigamis watched in stunned silence as the butterfly floated away, into the darkness. They stared at each other in silence, neither knowing what to say. Both knew that there was no recourse. It went without saying that the royal family had the right to arrange marriages at will with members of the noble clans. And the chosen nobles were supposed to be delighted at their choosing. It was an esteemed honor to be chosen to become a part of the royal family.

Renji cleared his throat softly and began to set his clothes back in place. Byakuya sat frozen, his clothes splayed out on the ground, and his mind as scattered as the petals all around them. He barely felt it when Renji finished dressing himself and moved to help him dress also. He was silent as his fukutaichou sorted him out, then gently helped him to his feet. Renji slipped an arm around the spellbound noble and turned him quietly in the direction of the manor. They exchanged no words until they reached the gate and Byakuya felt the cold return of breath to his body.

"I'm…so sorry," he whispered, "Renji, I swear, I was never given a hint that this would happen…"

"I know," Renji answered with unusual calm for such a fiery person, "You would never have fallen for me if you had been aware. I know that, Taichou."

"Please…" Byakuya said softly, "Call me Byakuya. No matter that we cannot be together, Renji. You are still…"

"Stop, Taichou," said Renji in a gentle tone, "We both know how it has to be. That was a royal summons…and you belong to them now. I'm sorry too…because I know it would have been beautiful."

"It _was_ beautiful, Renji," Byakuya whispered, "even if it was only this night. I won't ask any more of you. I know what you must be feeling…but I would feel your kiss one last time before I have to go."

They met open-mouthed, pouring everything into that last exchange of affection and parting reluctantly. Renji brushed a tear away from his eyes and knew that Byakuya's tears only waited for him to leave. The noble was proud and would never break down in front of him…but he felt the tremor in the strong reiatsu, the iron will that held everything back. He looked back at Renji solemnly, betraying nothing of the pain that flared beneath his skin.

"Goodbye, Taichou," Renji said softly, "I hope I will see you now and again."

It went without saying that he did not expect Byakuya would come back. The royal family lived in the palace. And while Byakuya might return to conduct Kuchiki family business, such visits would likely be rare once he was married to the stood silent, unable to respond as Renji gazed at him for a moment longer, then flash stepped away.

Alone outside the gate, Byakuya felt his heart quiver and a pain rose up that threatened to overwhelm him. He flash stepped back along the trail and up to the place by the waterfall, beneath the sakura tree where he and Renji had made love. He dropped down into the tumble of petals and dissolved into heavy, silent sobs.

He wasn't certain how long he laid there beneath the tree, enveloped in tears and regret, before a gentle hand touched his shoulder and the trembling voice of his attendant broke the silence that had fallen over everything.

"Kuchiki-sama, come…I will make you some tea…"

"Arigato, Torio," he managed in response.

He gave himself over into the youth's hands and let himself be led back to the manor and hastily bathed. He fell into bed and barely managed a few sips of his tea, before falling into a troubled sleep.

But even knowing as he dreamed that it could never be, his body replayed again and again, the sweet memory of Renji's body taking his…


	2. Prince Charming

**Chapter 2: Prince Charming**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Warily, I bore the weight of your eyes, the golden orbs that hinted at what lay beneath the surface. You take my hand gently now, and meet my eyes with warmth. But all the while, my heart shivers at your touch…almost as if it knows…that you will someday break it…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya stood quietly as Torio set the kenseiken in his hair, then turned him to view himself in the mirror. It had been some time since he had been dressed so ceremonially, in the finest kimono, white with pale green (the color of the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu) ivy curling all around, the body beneath it ritually bathed to remove all impurity, the skin made soft and glowing.

"You look perfect," Torio said, admiring the noble briefly.

He noted the sad look in the noble's eyes and bit his lip, trying to think of something to lighten his mood. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind, so he swallowed hard and tried to change the subject.

"The escort just arrived. They are ready whenever you are, sir."

"Arigato, Torio."

The youth turned and walked to the door, then stopped and waited. Byakuya gazed into the mirror, his eyes carefully avoiding the shihakushou and taichou's haori that hung nearby. He turned away and silently followed his attendant out into the gardens, where his entourage waited.

He sighed softly, wondering why it took so many to accompany him into the spirit realm. He could understand the presence of the royal guardsmen. After all, Byakuya would be made a royal family member, a prince by marriage…a step up in status even from being the leader of the greatest of the four noble houses. But with this being only his introduction to the royal family, he didn't see the need for the presence of the entire Kuchiki council of elders, all of their attendants, and a scattering of family members and even more attendants. He sighed softly as they lined up around him, then stepped forward, starting the procession to the first division.

He wondered, as he left the manor courtyard and walked out onto the streets that were lined with shinigamis and denizens of the Rukon who had received invitations to attend the viewing of the soon-to-be prince as he left his home, if anyone had considered that having him leave so publicly would tempt someone of baser intent to try to abuse the opening of the royal senkaimon. Though it was sure to be fastidiously guarded, it seemed somewhat frivolous to tempt fate so. But then, the royal family likely wanted to offer the populace a way to feel connected. They gazed intently at him as he passed, their voices sounding awed and excited.

"He's more beautiful than the princess!"

"Look at that lovely kimono!"

"I heard he was a taichou. I can feel his reiatsu from here!"

He caught his breath at the word '_was_' and felt his feet stop for a moment. His entourage stopped as well as Byakuya realized suddenly that he was standing in front of the sixth division office. He looked out of the corner of an eye and both felt and saw the lovely red brown eyes that watched from the doorway. The eyes tried to look happy for him, but even not looking directly, Byakuya could feel the shared pain. And it was that shared emotion that enabled him to lift his head a bit higher, calm his reiatsu and walk on, not looking back…because to look back would be too much for both. Beneath the beautiful clothes and clean-washed body, he wanted to tear free of it all, to run to Renji and feel himself being swept away to where no one would find him. But the heavy reality was…that even if he broke ranks and ran now, he would only doom himself to death. For to disobey a royal order of marriage, was punishable by death. And anyone who assisted him in fleeing would be executed as well. He might have been more tempted to run if he would only doom himself, but where Renji was concerned, he would take no chances. No matter that Renji could not be his lover, he was still dear to the noble, and Byakuya knew to just what lengths he would go to protect his fukutaichou and friend.

He rounded the corner and started up the next street, feeling his emotions settle as Renji's reiatsu faded and slowly disappeared. By the time he reached the first division, he had fallen into a deeply calm and seemingly tranquil state. It was the way he brought down the level of his emotions, making them more manageable during such times. It was something he had used often in the wake of Hisana's death and now it helped him to gather himself and step forward into the first division, placing his life in the Seireitei at his back and facing the future quietly and with hope that he would come to some level of contentment.

"Kuchiki Byakuya," said Soutaichou, bowing his head slightly, "The way to the palace is opened. May good fortune follow you."

"And you as well," the noble replied, nodding.

He stepped forward into the royal senkaimon, with the guards, family and attendants all around, passed through the precipice world without event, and into the spirit realm. As the senkaimon closed behind them, they found themselves in a stunningly beautiful garden that could only belong to the spirit king. The king's personal guard met them in the gardens and sent family and attendants to be placed in their suites, while Byakuya was turned and led directly into the throne room. King Tatsuo sat calmly on his throne, gazing down at Byakuya as he entered and knelt, bowing his head respectfully.

"Rise, Kuchiki Byakuya," he said in a welcoming voice, "We are glad that you have come."

Byakuya rose and stood quietly, looking up at the king and waiting. Tatsuo left his throne and stepped closer, studying Byakuya as he approached. Then he smiled.

"I know you have many questions, not the least of which is when you shall be presented to my son. He will be joining us soon, actually, but before he does, I wish to speak with you privately."

The remaining guards and attendants bowed and left the room. Tatsuo faced Byakuya, his eyes flickering softly with golden power.

"Byakuya," the king went on as soon as they were alone, "I am afraid that there is more to this invitation than a simple marriage. You have been selected for my son based on many criterion…but the most important is this…Tohma is a passionate man. He is of very high spirits, stubborn, and has been somewhat difficult to manage. You may have heard that he was engaged to be married to Princess Aika."

"Yes," Byakuya said quietly, "and I also was saddened to hear that the princess died, shortly before their nuptials were supposed to take place."

"Yes," said the king, nodding, "As much as she was spirited herself, Aika's passing came too soon and wore heavily on Prince Tohma's heart. For a time, we did not seek to send him into marriage. He seemed to improve after several years and again we arranged a marriage, this time to the Shihoin Prince Naoki. And you may also know that Prince Tohma withdrew from the marriage after Naoki was found to have been concealing a lover, who was executed along with Naoki for that crime. The prince was left very bitter by both experiences, and it seemed to result in troublemaking and poor behavior, here in the spirit realm. As a result, we searched for a noble of proper quality…and one outside the spirit realm with the means to house and protect a member of the royal family. In addition, we sought someone of proper moral judgment…someone who made it a priority to embrace obedience to the king's laws. We wanted someone who might have experienced loss as Tohma has, so that he would feel understood…and we asked our son to choose among the list of possibilities that we offered him. Prince Tohma was very taken with you and is pleased at this marriage. We are heartened in that we thought we would have to struggle with him after what happened with the last two marriages. With him having some choice and being that he did, in the end, choose you, we believe that this marriage will be successful. But we wanted you to understand the circumstances before meeting him."

"I understand, my lord," Byakuya said, blinking slowly as his mind absorbed the barrage of information.

"But now that you know, you must meet Prince Tohma."

As though on cue, the door opened and a tall, slender man entered the room. Like the king, he had pale, glowing skin, jet black hair that had been slicked back and was tamed by a jewel encrusted circlet he wore. His almond shaped, golden eyes also matched those of the king, and they surveyed Byakuya closely as he stepped forward and stopped, facing the noble. Byakuya started to kneel, but was stopped by the prince.

"It's not necessary," he said quickly, "We are alone. But it is good that you are aware of the rules and that you respect them."

He extended a hand in greeting and took hold of Byakuya's.

"Welcome to the spirit realm, Byakuya."

"Arigato, my lord."

"Come, let me have a look at you," the prince said, moving closer and coaxing the noble into a slow turn.

He nodded appreciatively.

"You truly are as beautiful as your image," said Tohma, smiling, "I look forward to getting to know you. I understand you enjoy walking in your garden…moongazing? Is that right?"

Byakuya nodded.

"Hai, my lord."

"Please, Byakuya, we are going to be married. Call me Tohma when we are alone and save the formality for when others are present."

"Very well then…Tohma," Byakuya said, watching as the prince smiled and nodded.

"Well," said King Tatsuo, "I imagine that Byakuya will want to settle in and see his grandfather. He should spend as much time as possible with him while the two of you are here."

"While we are…here, my lord?" Byakuya queried.

"Ah…" said the king, "In my haste, I forgot to explain. Byakuya, it is not our intent to steal away all that you have and bring you to live here. You are a clan leader and a taichou. We will not interfere with those things that are such an attractive part of who you are."

"So," Byakuya said slowly, "Prince Tohma and I are to live…"

"In the Seireitei," said the prince, looking pleased at the prospect, "At Kuchiki Manor."

"I feel that it will be good to give Tohma exposure to the lands outside our realm. I want him to study life as it is in the three worlds and to understand the people…so as better to serve their needs. For as royals, we must cultivate our people. We enjoy many pleasantries and comforts here in the spirit realm, but it is important to realize that not all folk share in that good fortune."

"My father has informed me of your actions to improve life in the lower Rukon. You honor the memory of your wife through your clan's humanitarian acts in the region where she lived. Very commendable. I shall have to accompany you there at some point."

"You will be a most welcome sight there, my lord. It heartens them to know that despite the suffering they endure on a daily basis, they have not been forgotten."

"Again, a very commendable viewpoint," said Tohma.

He turned to his father.

"I have asked Ginrei to join us for dinner, but if you have no other requests of us, I would like to share a walk in the gardens with my intended."

Tatsuo nodded.

"It is good that the two of you get to know each other. Enjoy your walk."

Tohma turned to Byakuya, smiling.

"Come…we can exchange information as we walk."

Byakuya took his place alongside the prince and left the throne room, returning to the gardens, where his group had first arrived. Tohma looked around, then turned him down a small path that led off across a lovely field of wildflowers and up a hillside dotted with sakura trees. Petals danced in the air around them, and despite Byakuya's remaining sadness, he couldn't help but be uplifted by the loveliness of the area. He could feel Tohma's eyes on him from time to time, but decided that it was only natural that he should take such an interest in his future spouse. They came to the top of a small rise and Tohma motioned for him to sit beneath one of the sakura trees, overlooking a huge, green meadow filled with deer, who drank from the gurgling brook that meandered along through the area. Byakuya lowered himself to the grass, settling among the petals, with more floating down from overhead. Tohma sat beside him, studying him carefully.

"Byakuya," he said, blinking slowly, "Now that we are away from the others, I must ask you. It seems there is a heaviness of heart about you. Something troubles you. I sensed it right away, and I thought that we should speak of it before moving forward. I am pleased to have chosen you, of course, but I would know if your choosing has had poor effects."

Byakuya thought briefly of Renji, but with an effort, pushed the thought away.

"I am content with my choosing, Tohma," he answered, "however, the…suddenness of my choosing left me with many questions. I am relieved to know that we will be returning to the Seireitei to live. It eases my mind in that I will be able to continue in my positions as taichou and clan leader."

"Yes…it is important for you to maintain your other titles, I think. You have a respectable place in our society, which will benefit both of us in how we are perceived as a royal couple. You will probably suspect, as well you should that life at court is rife with politics. I am certain your clan has its own idiosyncrasies, ne?"

"Yes, of course," Byakuya agreed.

The prince went on, but Byakuya only half-listened, focusing enough to answer properly, but letting his eyes roam over the fields, up into the blue sky and off into the distance. He became aware of the prince moving closer and looked up at him. Tohma stopped talking and reached a hand out to touch his face. Byakuya held still, an odd, unsettled feeling passing over him. He wasn't sure why, but even though the touch, itself was gentle, he felt a sense of something not being quite right. There was a coldness beneath the prince's warm reiatsu, something he had felt from the moment Tohma had entered the room. The coldness seemed to travel through the man's hands and into the pit of Byakuya's stomach. He wondered at the feeling. Prince Tohma had done nothing to make him feel uncomfortable, had in fact, been very accommodating. The king too, had been friendly and kind to him. So what, he wondered, was this feeling of disquiet? This odd coldness that hung somewhere between them, there, but quiet and for the moment, dormant. A soft shiver went through him, and he realized that the prince had slipped an arm around him and was moving to kiss him. A sudden tension moved through him and the prince stopped and studied him for a moment.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

And there, just beneath the simple words, was that unexpected sense of something not being right.

"My apologies, Tohma," he said quickly, "I am…simply tired from my journey here. The many preparations and the procession through the Seireitei took their toll, I think."

"Ah…and you will rest," the prince said, looking around them.

Byakuya felt a privacy shield rising around them and the sense of warning inside him increased. His heart raced softly as the prince turned and looked into his eyes.

"You will have plenty of rest after we share dinner with my family. But I think that now that we have established we are compatible enough on the surface, that we explore other levels of compatibility as well, ne?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Byakuya asked, a shiver going through him.

"I think you know what I mean," the prince said, taking hold of him and fastening his mouth on the noble's.

Byakuya tensed, but did nothing to stop the prince as the other's lips took his. The kiss was rough and hungry, but stopped short of being forceful. Byakuya forced his body to relax, telling himself that, of course, the prince would want to know that he was marrying someone compatible with him this way. It was just that there were very strict rules of courtship…

The kiss ended and Byakuya found himself looking into Tohma's eyes. He felt a chill as he encountered a growing aggressiveness to them. The expression on his face suggested emotion somewhat controlled, but the hands that held Byakuya in place had tightened almost painfully.

"M-my lord," Byakuya said, conjuring the most calm voice he could manage, "I do not mean to be rude, but as you know, there are strict rules guiding our courtship. We tread on them already by being beneath a privacy shield…"

The prince smiled, but the smile stopped short of his eyes.

"Come now, Byakuya. You must know that no one actually bothers with that, as long as we are discreet. And think of it this way. This way, we have a sense of how well we function together sexually. I know you had a wife…and she was your only lover. That means that you have never been taken by a man. So, how are we to know if you will understand how to please me? If we are to spend a lifetime together, shouldn't we establish first that you are capable of pleasing me?"

"My lord…"

The prince's hands wrapped around his face, tightening uncomfortably, but stopping short of inflicting pain.

"I told you to call me, Tohma. Don't distance yourself by calling me that."

Byakuya stared at him silently, uncertain what to do next. Tohma gazed back at him for a long moment, then forced him down onto his back and restrained his hands on either side of his head with kido ropes.

"Tohma…"

The prince leaned over him, sinking his fingers into the noble's hair and curling them until the pain made him catch his breath. The prince's mouth fastened on his more forcefully, his tongue pushing in between Byakuya's lips and forcing his mouth open wide. Tohma's tongue explored him with heavy pressure. His hands released Byakuya's hair and worked quickly to undress them. Byakuya shivered as he felt Tohma's hot skin settle against his.

"You are so beautiful," Tohma panted, rubbing against him, "I can't believe how good your body feels, Byakuya."

Tohma crawled slowly down his body, touching and caressing him, the touches intense and nearly to the point of being painful. He bit down hard on the pale, white throat, sucking heavily and leaving angry red marks behind, then continued down the rest of him, marking his skin everywhere.

Byakuya turned his head, trying to focus on the falling petals, the sky, anything but the sting on his skin and the increasingly painful sexual contact. It was nothing like what he had experienced with Renji. The touches were strong and passionate, but felt empty without the emotion to lift them.

He shivered at the feel of the man's rough hands pushing his thighs open, and closed his eyes. There was a long pause and then Tohma's voice sounded with an iciness that hadn't been there before.

"I want to see your eyes."

Byakuya took a breath and opened his eyes again. The prince stared down at him.

"I want to see them as I take you, because that will tell me…"

"Tell you what?" Byakuya asked softly.

"It will tell me you are with me. I know you don't love me yet…and I know you're trying to distance yourself, but I will break you of that and I will make you see me. And soon, I will be all that you see, Byakuya. I will be all that exists for you. That is how love should be, ne? You will grow to love me…to yearn for me…to be willing to die for me. You will give me all of yourself and keep nothing. Ours will be an all encompassing love, Byakuya…a love you will come to embrace."

Byakuya felt a shock of pain that made him gasp and his body recoil. He felt the prince's fingertips touch his face and felt the weight of the golden eyes observing.

"You wonder, perhaps, why I make this painful?" Tohma said in an oddly gentle voice, "Pain makes an impression, Byakuya. The pain you are experiencing makes it clear to you that you are mine. Don't worry. I won't make it this painful when we are together in the future. I won't need to. Because this will make you understand…"

Tohma's body moved and Byakuya caught his breath sharply. His hands clenched where they were still restrained on either side of his head. Tohma's mouth captured his in a surprisingly gentle kiss.

"Byakuya…Byakuya, my lover…"

Byakuya felt another shock inside as Tohma began thrusting, holding him with tightened fingers and kissing him almost brutally. He tried to keep silent, but a groan of discomfort escaped him and reached Tohma. The sound made the prince's eyes flare and he thrust in harder, digging his fingers into the pale, soft skin.

"You see, Byakuya, I control your pain and I control your pleasure. Watch how quickly I can change what you experience…"

He shifted suddenly, causing a shock of pleasure to rocket through him. Byakuya took a hissing breath in reaction, reeling as Tohma struck the same place a second time and a third. The noble panted heavily now and sweat broke out on his forehead.

"I think you understand now," the prince said quietly.

The hands that held Byakuya loosened and became gentle again. He continued to kiss Byakuya, but the pressure was lighter. Healing power flared from his fingertips and he soothed away the markings he had made.

"We don't want your attendants noticing, after all," he murmured.

He sank warmly into the noble's mouth and pleasured him with one hand as they moved togehter. He touched Byakuya's wrists, releasing his hands. Confused by the sudden change in the prince's behavior, Byakuya simply let his arms encircle Tohma, who smiled down at him and continued to move. He moved faster, making the noble's body quiver and bringing him carefully to the edges of bliss.

"Remember this," the prince whispered as Byakuya's body seized with pleasure, "I can give you pleasure or I can give you pain. Please me, Byakuya, and our love will be intense and fulfilling…fail to please me, and you will know pain unlike any you have ever experienced."

He panted against Byakuya's bare shoulder his blazing heat burned inside the stunned noble. He slowly kissed his way down Byakuya's body, pausing to linger over the soft abdomen, soothing the breathless noble with kisses.

Byakuya laid quietly, his mind trying to make sense of Tohma's behavior. He understood now why his senses had warned him to be wary. There was something unsettling in Tohma's behavior…something ominous. He closed his eyes and tried not to think too much about the fact that the last two times Tohma had been engaged, the unions ended in death before the marriage. He still didn't know the details of why, but he was certain that there was more to those deaths than he was being told. He knew well that as they moved forward, he must tread with very cautious steps.


	3. The Punishment

**Chapter 3: The Punishment**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Held to the light, we have no choice but to reveal our imperfections. As tiny as they are, they loom larger now, and we are forced to pay the cost. Watch as my head bows, as my body accepts just punishment without defiance. I am a lesson in obedience…and for that, you despise me…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya stood quietly on the balcony outside his suite, looking out over part of the king's vast gardens…and in particular, focused on a particular sakura tree near the brook. He felt again, the pain inflicted as he was taken, and the words of warning that went with the harsh sensations.

"I know you don't love me yet…and I know you're trying to distance yourself, but I will break you of that and I will make you see me. And soon, I will be all that you see, Byakuya. I will be all that exists for you. That is how love should be, ne? You will grow to love me…to yearn for me…to be willing to die for me. You will give me all of yourself and keep nothing. Ours will be an all encompassing love, Byakuya…a love you will come to embrace."

He felt an odd, sick feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"You wonder, perhaps, why I make this painful? Pain makes an impression, Byakuya. The pain you are experiencing makes it clear to you that you are mine. Don't worry. I won't make it this painful when we are together in the future. I won't need to. Because this will make you understand…"

Footsteps sounded in the hallway outside his room and he lowered his eyes, waiting…

"Remember this. I can give you pleasure or I can give you pain. Please me, Byakuya, and our love will be intense and fulfilling…fail to please me, and you will know pain unlike any you have ever experienced."

The door opened and Byakuya lifted his eyes and turned his head. Prince Tohma stood in the doorway, studying him quietly. He stepped forward, his lips curling into a smile. The door clicked shut behind him.

"Byakuya…"

"Tohma," Byakuya replied.

"You look surprised to see me…"

"No," Byakuya said, stepping in off of the balcony, "I was simply expecting that Torio would be here to see to my preparations for dinner."

"Ah, I did see him in the hallway…and asked him to wait outside for a moment. Come here."

Byakuya walked to him and stopped, looking at the prince questioningly.

"Will you please kneel?"

Byakuya gazed at him for a moment, then slowly dropped to his knees.

"You may have been wondering why I took you as I did. It might seem cruel or somehow wrong, and I am sorry to have hurt you. But you have to understand, I have feelings…feelings inside me that no one understands. All of my life, my father and mother have done nothing, but tell me to follow their silly rules…to live by their standards. So…when I am disobedient as I was in the gardens with you, it is not aimed at you. I defy _them_."

"I understand," Byakuya said quietly.

Tohma slipped a hand underneath his chin and lifted it, his fingers stroking the skin lightly.

"I know you understand…because I know you."

"Gomen nasai, what are you saying?" Byakuya asked, confused.

"I have pored over every inch of your life, Byakuya, up to the point of your choosing. You see, here in the spirit dimension, the royal family has the ability to consult the book of lives. It chronicles the life of every human, every hollow and every shinigami. Only the royal family is allowed to look upon its pages, because the knowledge contained within could turn our worlds upside down. As part of his training to succeed my father, my brother, Prince Yoshihiro consults this book frequently. I am sometimes included, because if anything were to happen to my brother, I would then become crown prince."

"I have heard of the book of lives," Byakuya said, staring up into the golden eyes, "and I know that one of the trusts placed on those who look upon it, is that they will not use it for their personal gain…"

Tohma smiled down at him.

"Is that what you think I did? Used it for my personal gain?"

"You used it to study me."

"I studied all of the ones they suggested, Byakuya. I took the list of names and while they were otherwise occupied, I researched every one. And they were mostly all the same…dry, boring people, addicted to following the rules. You might follow them now…but there was a time when you did not. They chose you because they imagined that you might _tame_ me…that you might convince me to follow their rules and live according to their ways. And they don't want to look at me until I have been made obedient. They don't want to see how they've hurt me…but you _know_, don't you? You know, because after your father and mother died, your clan did this to _you_. They took a beautiful, spirited boy and turned him into the sad shell of a person you are now. I didn't choose you for the same reasons they did. I chose you because I looked at you and I saw myself. And I thought, that out of all of them…you would be the one who would understand…and help me…"

Byakuya met his eyes warily.

"What do you want me to do?" he whispered.

"I want you to be on my side…to listen to me…to love me…and to help me in my defiance of them. I want you to help me turn their plans for this marriage upside down. On the surface, let them think that we listen and obey…but wherever we can…rebel with me…fight them…make them pay!"

Tohma reached down and move his clothing out of the way, revealing his erect member.

"You have been bathed already, ne?"

"I have," Byakuya said, his voice shaking slightly.

"I have too," the prince told him, "We have followed their rules and cleaned ourselves to make ourselves presentable for dinner."

"Tohma…"

"Shh…" the prince said, stroking his cheek, "It is a very small act of defiance, but I need you to do this…to show that you are loyal to me…not to them. Byakuya, pleasure me…dirty yourself."

Byakuya caught his breath in dismay.

"N-no…no, I…I can't."

Tohma glared down at him, then without warning, slapped him hard across the cheek. Byakuya gritted his teeth and forced himself not to react. He knew well enough not to strike the prince…

"Don't disappoint me, Byakuya. I know that you hate all of their rules and ways and posturing. Your heart wants to rebel and you only don't because they trained you out of it. My wedding gift to you will be your freedom, Byakuya! Now…I told you to do something. Obey me at once!"

Realizing that there was no recourse, Byakuya leaned forward and complied. His breath shortened and his body shook softly, but he forced himself to move, slowly and gently, eliciting a soft moan of delight from the prince.

"Ah…ah…" moaned Tohma, slipping his fingers into the noble's hair and encouraging him.

He panted softly and as the pleasing contact continued, he began to move with the noble. Never having done such a thing before, Byakuya was unsure of how much pressure to exert or how long it would be before the prince climaxed. His mind spun with the oddness of it, but given no choice, he continued to obey the prince's command. Tohma quivered and his hands tightened in Byakuya's hair. It was the only warning he received before Tohma moaned loudly and released, choking him. He tried to pull away, but the prince's hands tightened painfully in his hair.

"Byakuya…"

He tried to swallow, but choked and almost coughed.

"Byakuya!" the prince said louder

It was almost impossible with his mouth so full, but he forced it down, then fell back, coughing heavily. He reached up to wipe away some of the fluid that had dribbled onto his face, but Tohma dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around the noble, and licked it away. He pushed forward, pushing Byakuya down onto his back and moved his clothing aside. Smiling devilishly, he began to return the pleasure that Byakuya had given him.

"T-tohma!" Byakuya gasped.

He lost the ability to speak as the prince's mouth sucked hard, igniting his arousal and making him pant and his heart race. He knew it was wrong, all of it, but he seemed to have completely lost control of his situation. Tohma moved up and down on him, sending beautiful, heady waves of pleasure all through him.

"Please, stop this!" he hissed as the shocks of pleasure continued and his eyes closed in protest.

Tohma's fingers joined the prince's mouth in pleasuring him, and touched off an explosion of intense pleasure. Byakuya gave a hard cry and released violently. Suddenly, he felt Tohma freeze. Byakuya opened his eyes and caught his breath in dismay.

King Tatsuo stood in the doorway, with Ginrei at his side…and both wore expressions of surprise and disgust. Byakuya sat up and backed away from the stunned prince, who rose quickly and stood facing his father defiantly. The two glared at each other.

"What is the meaning of this?" the king asked, "How _dare _the two of you act out in such a way!"

He turned to his attendant.

"Go and inform the others that we will not be joining them."

He turned back to Tohma, who stared at him, white-faced, but still defiant.

"You and Byakuya are to come to the throne room. We will see to your punishment…immediately!"

Tatsuo turned and flash stepped out of the room. Tohma looked from Byakuya to Ginrei, then flash stepped after his father. Ginrei gazed down at Byakuya in silence. Byakuya set his clothes back in place, then found his way to his feet. He could barely stand as his legs shook beneath him, but he forced himself to look his grandfather in the eyes. Strangely, although his eyes held disappointment, they also registered a certain amount of sympathy.

"Grandfather," Byakuya whispered, "My deepest apologies for disappointing you. I will make no excuses. I will only say I am sorry with all my heart…and I hope you will forgive me."

There was silence for several minutes, then Ginrei sighed deeply.

"I am ashamed at your behavior," he said finally, "but you must know, this is not the first time that Tohma has acted out. The way he chooses to act out is different nearly every time…but the king does not realize what is happening. Prince Tohma is very disturbed…and desperate to save his son from coming apart, the king has called upon you to help him. He sends you away from the spirit dimension under the guise of allowing Tohma more self determination, but he hopes that while the prince is away, he will learn to conduct himself more honorably. I worry for you, Byakuya. You have stepped into a very dangerous place."

"The others…" Byakuya said softly, "There's more to their stories than I've been told…am I right?"

Ginrei nodded.

"Aika was a lovely, spirited woman…and Tohma loved her. But the two ignited each other's defiance. When together, neither respected the rules. She died very suddenly…and it was not known what caused her death. But Tatsuo did not look surprised, and although grieved, Tohma looked as though he knew something we did not. The Shihoin prince was much like his cousin, Yoruichi. He too, was possessed of fine spirits…and though he left a lover behind, he seemed to fall in love with the prince quite readily. But he too, stepped over lines and could not rein in the prince. They said he was unfaithful…but I watched the execution. Tohma and Naoki were very much in love, but it isn't love that his majesty seeks for his son. He seeks one that can turn him around…that can rein him in…that can make him obey. Understand, Byakuya, that if you cannot do this, you will die, too! You must find a way…if it is not already too late."

"What am to do, Grandfather?" Byakuya asked, desperation in his voice, "What am I to say to the king?"

Ginrei took a slow breath.

"Tell him that you are sorry to have dishonored him…and accept whatever punishment he gives you. And if the prince objects…stop him. That is the only way I can think of."

"Arigato, Grandfather…and again, I am sorry to have dishonored you."

Ginrei nodded in acceptance, then flash stepped away. Byakuya left his suite and found Torio waiting in the hallway.

"S-sir," he said, his voice shaking, "I am t-to take you to his m-majesty."

Byakuya nodded silently and followed Torio to the throne room. The guard motioned them inside and closed the door behind them. Tatsuo sat on his throne and guards held Prince Tohma in place as Byakuya stepped forward and knelt at the king's feet. He waited silently, with his head bowed until the king spoke.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, I have heard from my son that he was the one who led you into this disgusting act of defiance…that you did not want to go along with it…and that he forced you into it. Even so…you did not stop him…and that is a matter of concern. You are about to gain a royal title, but you do not have one yet, nor do you enjoy its protections. My son has admitted guilt…but I am somewhat limited in how it is possible to punish him. The royals face imprisonment, but are never beaten, and so shall my son be imprisoned…until his wedding day. You too, will be placed in a guarded tower. But before you go, my son will see the result of his defiance. For though he is royal and he may not be whipped…you are not royal…and your punishment will be the harsher for it. Perhaps then, you will understand your responsibility in marrying my son. It will be your final warning."

"Father, no!" shouted Tohma, straining against the hands of the guards, "You can't hurt him! He's mine! He's mine!"

"Hold him," Tatsuo said quietly, "Make sure he sees. I want him to know the damage he has done to this one he loves. Perhaps it will make him rethink his choices…"

Two members of the royal guard stepped forward. One bared Byakuya to the waist, while the other stood ready with a heavy whip in hand. Tatsuo looked down at Byakuya sympathetically, but said nothing more. He nodded to the guardsman holding the whip.

There was a hissing in the air, then pain erupted across Byakuya's back. He forced himself to remain still as the whip rose and fell. After ten lashes, his entire back felt as though it was on fire.

"Father, stop! You've made your point! I'm sorry! Don't do this! Don't!" Tohma pleaded.

The whip continued to snap across Byakuya's tormented flesh. It stung until tears rose in his eyes and he could barely breathe. As they passed fifty lashes, his head spun and his eyes glazed over. He hardly registered the pain and he had grown so dizzy that he could barely remain upright. As they neared seventy, he fell forward and caught himself on his hands. He lowered his head as the whip continued to snap across his back.

"Father, he can't even hold himself up! Father, please! Father!" the prince howled, "I won't let it happen again, I swear! Please, stop them!"

The whip snapped across Byakuya's back again, and the noble felt something give way inside. His arms gave way and he collapsed. Out of the corner of an eye, he could see the whip rise again.

"Halt," the king's voice said softly.

Byakuya heard Tohma give a muffled sob.

"F-father," he said in a choked voice, "I am s-sorry for what I did. P-please…allow me to heal my fiancé. I will ask for no more. And I will not misbehave again."

There was a long pause.

"Release Prince Tohma. Allow him to heal Byakuya…then remove them to separate towers until the royal wedding."

Byakuya heard retreating footsteps and a closing door, then suddenly Tohma was beside him, leaning over him and extending his hands over the bruised and bleeding skin of Byakuya's back.

"I am sorry," he said in a low, trembling voice, "This is my fault. You tried to do the right thing and I wouldn't listen to you. I was the one who did wrong…but you paid the price. It's always like that…and it's not fair. Aika…Naoki…and now you. Byakuya…I won't let him…"

Healing power flared around the prince's hands and sank into Byakuya's body, dragging a low sigh of relief from the exhausted noble. As Tohma's hands moved over him, the prince continued to speak to him in a soft voice.

"I won't let this happen to you again. I will behave myself until after the wedding. After that, you will have your royal title and he won't be able to do this to you. And we'll be in the Seireitei. We'll have more freedom there. Things will be better, Byakuya, they will…I promise you. I won't let you be hurt like this again…ever…"

He lifted one hand to stroke the noble's hair gently.

"I love you, Byakuya. I'm sorry he hurt you because of me. He hates me. He hates everything about me. He wishes he could whip me like a slave. He wishes he could make me disappear. But he can't whip me or make me disappear, so he hurts the ones around me…for no better reason than that they can't make me behave any better than he can. It's all about changing me! Why can't he love me? Why does he hate me so? Why?"

Byakuya was beyond using words to answer, but as the prince continued the healing, he slipped a hand into one of Tohma's and squeezed it gently. After that, the prince quieted. And by the time the healing was done, he had become oddly calm and docile. He kissed Byakuya gently on the cheek and followed the guards out of the room without comment. The remaining guards helped Byakuya to his feet and led him away to the waiting tower.


	4. The New Prince

**Chapter 4: The New Prince**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**It only takes the slightest glance to know that I am not the man I used to be. My face has not changed, but everything beneath it has faded. Do not dream you can save me. By the time you reach for me, there will be nothing left.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I am sorry," the tower guard told Renji, "Kuchiki Byakuya is only able to receive visitors who have proper clearance. As yet, we have not received your clearance."

"Yeah, well, I get what you're saying, but the thing is…I am his fukuktaichou…and I need to see him regarding the sixth division. Last I checked, he was still our taichou, so I need access to him to discuss work related matters."

The guard nodded sympathetically.

"I'll tell you what. Wait here for a moment and I will see what I can do."

He turned away and disappeared, leaving Renji at the base of the tower, looking somewhat blankly at another guard. He sighed deeply, beginning to lose hope he would get in. But even then, he knew he couldn't afford to NOT get in. His fingertips strayed to Zabimaru's hilt as he recalled the zanpakutou's sudden warning.

_Renji…you should know…I have sensed that Senbonzakura is in distress. He says that he was left behind at Kuchiki Manor while Byakuya went into the spirit realm. He sensed that his master was in great pain, but Byakuya refused to call him to hand, even though he easily could have. Something is wrong…_

And it seemed that Zabimaru must be right. Why else would Byakuya be locked in a tower in the palace and have such restrictions placed on who he could see?

"Abarai fukutaichou," said the guard, who had returned as Renji stood daydreaming, "your entry has been approved. Come, I will take you to Kuchiki taichou."

"Thanks," Renji said, sighing in relief.

He followed the guard up the long winding stairway, catching his breath softly as he noticed the seal that restricted use of shinigami powers to the guards in the area. Not that he planned to break his taichou out of the tower, or anything reckless like that…unless, of course, there was reason to do so. But he had to talk to Byakuya to know for sure what was going on…

"Hold a moment," the guard said, stopping him outside the cell door.

The door opened and an aged man stepped out. He paused and turned to look at Renji, curiosity in his features.

"And who might you be?" he asked.

"I am Abarai Renji, fukutaichou of the sixth division…and you are?"

"I am Kuchiki Ginrei, Byakuya's grandfather."

He extended a hand in greeting.

"I am pleased to meet you, Abarai fukutaichou. Word of your division's excellence has reached the spirit dimension…and your name is spoken often here."

"Is that so?" Renji said, smiling, "So…how is Taichou?"

Ginrei sighed softly.

"He is well enough, however, I think that things will improve once he has been wed…at least, I hope they will."

"Huh? Is something going on?" Renji asked.

Ginrei nodded.

"Go inside, Abarai fukutaichou. Your Taichou will explain."

He turned and began to descend the stairway. The guard held the door open for Renji and he stepped inside the cell. The door clanked shut behind him.

Renji sighed in relief that the cell he stepped into had more of the feel of a large bedroom than of a place of confinement. The bed and other furniture looked comfortable and there was a large window that overlooked the king's garden. Yes, it seemed comfortable enough and Byakuya's reiatsu seemed strong enough, despite being held back by the seal in the area. But he knew upon seeing Byakuya sitting by the window, gazing out at the sky, that something was off. He stepped forward, clearing his throat.

"Taichou," he said quietly.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and Byakuya's head turned, his eyes coming to rest on Renji and going wide for a moment.

"Renji…" he said softly, sounding as though he wasn't sure he was really seeing his fukutaichou, "How did you get here? It isn't as though entering the spirit dimension is easy to do. The permissions you need…the clearances…"

"Yeah, well…Soutaichou had a sense that something was wrong."

"So…he sent you?" Byakuya asked.

"No…actually, I went to him…"

"You…went to Soutaichou…and asked to see me? Why, Renji? It must be uncomfortable for you, knowing why I'm here."

"Of course it is," Renji said, matter-of-factly, "but look…just because we didn't end up together doesn't mean that we can't be friends…and when one of my friends is in some kind of trouble, I'm going to be there for him."

"And you think I am in trouble?" Byakuya asked softly, "You think I require assistance?"

Renji stared at him for a moment.

"Well, let's see. You're locked up in a tower…and your powers are sealed away. Your visitors are restricted and it's going to be that way until the wedding. To me, that sounds like trouble."

"Perhaps it is protective. After all, I am to join the royal family. Do not worry, Renji. I am well enough. You should return to the Seireitei."

Renji shook his head.

"Stubborn ass…I knew you'd say that," he said in a low voice, "but I know something's wrong here. I _know_. Taichou, Zabimaru went nuts yesterday…and said that the reason was that Senbonzakura was in fits, because you were in pain and you refused to call him to hand."

"Well, perhaps your zanpakutou needs to be checked for mental fitness, because, as you can see, I am not in any kind of pain or distress. I am comfortable and in no danger. I do not need you to come to my rescue. And truly, I do not wish you to be made uncomfortable by having to witness my nuptials. You don't deserve that."

"Yeah, fine," muttered Renji, "I know why you're brushing me off…and just so you know, I'm not going to take offense, even though I can tell that you're trying to make me mad. You want me to get angry and leave. But it isn't just because you think I'm going to be uncomfortable watching you marry the prince. It's because of how it's making you feel. I know you don't want this. We both know that."

"Renji…"

"Not like our feelings matter. I know it doesn't change the facts of the situation…but you are still my taichou. And even though you're pushing me away to protect our feelings, I know we're still friends. Friends look out for each other. And that's why, even though it's pretty damned painful…I'm going to stay for the wedding. I'm part of the escort that is taking you back to the Seireitei. And remember, too that I am still your fukutaichou. As much as you can avoid me now, before the wedding, I heard you will be living at the manor…and you and I will still be working together. We need to be comfortable doing that…"

"I have been thinking about that," Byakuya said quietly, "And even before I learned I was to be married to Prince Tohma, I had planned for you to take the next taichou's examination. You are certainly well enough prepared. I will see to your recommendation when I return."

Renji's lips tightened and his eyes narrowed.

"So…you think it will be too hard to work together, with you married to the prince…and me still single…"

"Renji…considering the way things ended, is it really a good idea for us to work so closely together? Should we put ourselves in that situation. It will be uncomfortable, I think, for both of us…especially when I become pregnant with Tohma's child."

"Wh-what?" Renji stammered, "But…"

"When we are married and together for the first time, the contact with the royal prince will alter my systems so that it is possible for me to bear children."

"You mean…you'll change genders?" Renji said breathlessly.

"No," said Byakuya calmly, "Contact with his reiatsu will alter mine so that when we are together, my body will form a reiatsu chamber. It will combine our two reiatsu to make a third…and that will emerge from my body and take form as a shinigami child. It takes about the same length of time as a human birth, because of the need for the reiatsu to be stabilized within my body for a certain amount of time."

Renji's expression turned pensive and he stood quietly for a moment.

"In any case," Byakuya went on, "I am certain that I don't wish for us to be made uncomfortable thinking 'what if,' so…"

"You would have wanted children with me?" Renji blurted out, suddenly.

He froze at Byakuya soft, surprised inhale of breath. And the long silence that followed answered his question more thoroughly than words could have.

"Sorry, Taichou," he murmured, "That was uncalled for…"

"Why? Because fate made it so we cannot be together? So now we cannot admit to what we were feeling…and what we would still be feeling had the summons never come? I know it will do neither of us any good, Renji, but just so that you know…yes…given the choice, I would have wanted to have children with you. It doesn't change our reality…"

"But it does give me comfort, Taichou, to know that you loved me that much."

The room fell deeply silent and neither seemed able to speak again. Renji stood for a moment as Byakuya turned back to the window and stared out at the king's garden, then without saying any more, he turned away and left the cell, closing the door softly behind him. But even as quietly as the door closed, the click of the lock echoed loudly all around.

Back in the cell, Byakuya continued to stare silently out at the king's garden, a tear sliding down one porcelain cheek.

"Yes, Renji," he whispered, "I love you that much…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya stood quietly as Torio checked over kenseiken, ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu, kimono and everything else, then nodded in approval.

"You look perfect, Kuchiki-sama," he said, stepping back, "And your escort is here."

Byakuya nodded and turned to follow the guards out of the confinement tower and back down into the palace. They moved quietly down several hallways, through a large courtyard and into the main hall, where hundreds had gathered to witness the royal nuptials. Having been confined in the tower for nearly two weeks and without his powers, he felt the uncomfortable press of reiatsu in the room. It left him feeling somewhat suffocated.

"Just a moment now," his escort told him.

Byakuya stood patiently, catching a glimpse of himself in a nearby mirror. He felt a sense of disquiet seeing how awfully pale he actually looked, how even the lovely kimono and beautiful surroundings couldn't hide the toll his situation was taking on him. Because even though he had simply been confined and not punished physically after that first time, his situation was wearing on him. He had not been looking forward to marrying the prince. He had, in fact, been dreading it. He had been careful not to let Renji see it the one time his fukutaichou came to visit, but he had the feeling that Renji wasn't fooled. He was glad that the redhead had not come back to see him after that. It would have been far too painful for both of them.

He wondered if they would ever feel comfortable together again. Renji seemed to be handling things well enough, but then, his Rukon life had made him a very practical survivalist. Byakuya had been more sheltered and had less to help him manage his emotions. He only knew how to conceal them, not how to alter or control them in any real way. He was still very much in love with Renji. And despite his understanding that he was going to marry Prince Tohma, despite his acceptance of the facts, he did not see himself ever loving the prince. He would not admit it, of course…but neither would the emotion change. He knew that his love for Renji was special…and that it wouldn't leave him…ever…

"Proceed," the escort said softly.

Byakuya stepped forward and his hand was gently placed in Prince Tohma's. They were careful to keep their eyes focused straight ahead…not to look at each other or anyone else. Byakuya could see out of the corner of his eye that the prince looked pale as well. He seemed calm enough and even managed a smile as he felt Byakuya's hand take his. They walked past the long rows of guests and to the front of the room, where they stopped and waited as the king entered from a side room. Byakuya felt the prince's reiatsu flutter, but his expression remained calm.

As the king began to speak, Byakuya half-listened, having prepared beforehand so that he knew what to say and do at each phase in the ceremony. The prince's hand held his through most of the ceremony and Byakuya could feel the happiness. He wondered if maybe, after what had happened in the throne room, that the prince could be turning a corner.

But it didn't seem likely. The prince was unstable…but the king didn't want to deal with it. That kind of thing didn't just disappear. He sighed softly, knowing that things would likely get worse before they got better. If they got better. And if they got worse and the couple lived in the Seireitei…and he still worked with Abarai Renji…then Renji would figure things out.

And Byakuya didn't want that…

He realized suddenly that the end of the ceremony had come. Somehow, even trapped in his thoughts as he had been, he had managed to say his vows…and now the king was pronouncing them married. The full weight of the fact settled over him and he felt the breath leave him. Prince Tohma turned and took Byakuya in his arms. And as the prince's lips touched Byakuya's, the room went dark around him. He felt his legs give way beneath him and he surrendered to the blackness.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya," said a soft, worried voice, "Byakuya, please wake up…"

He thought at first that it was Renji, and he forced his eyes open. He took a shallow breath and tried to sit up, but Prince Tohma pushed him back down. He lay in the prince's bed, and looking over at the window, he could see that night had fallen. He felt a weight settle on his heart as he remembered that they were married now. The prince was his husband…

"Are you feeling better?" Tohma asked, touching his face gently, "The healer said…that you would be fine."

"But…" said Byakuya, "I don't understand. Why did I lose consciousness?"

The prince smiled.

"Well…" he said, looking pleased with himself, "at first, the healer thought it was because of the sudden return of reiatsu after spending all of that time in confinement, with your powers sealed away. But then he had a closer look, and…well…Byakuya, that day we were together in the king's garden. It wasn't supposed to happen so soon, but…but we are going to have a child!"

Byakuya caught his breath in something between dismay and wonder. He stared at the smiling prince, then the conversation he had had with Renji reared up in his mind. He forced a smile, but inside his heart was breaking…because even though he was pleased enough to know that he would soon be a father, he would have given anything for this to have been Renji's child.

A cold chill went through him as it struck him that he had been with Renji just before the prince had taken even though he was not fertile until the prince's body altered his to make it so…at that time, there were two men's seed in his body.

And without tests to be sure…

The father could be either Tohma or Renji…

"Byakuya…you don't look happy," the prince said, kissing him.

"I…I can't be anything but happy," he said, feeling a hard knot inside, "I'm just…surprised. I thought that your body wouldn't alter mine until after the wedding."

"It is not the wedding," explained the prince, "but the first taking that alters your body. After that, you can have as many children as we want…"

He leaned forward and brought his body to rest on Byakuya's. His eyes took on a deeper, more intense look.

"I've missed you, Byakuya. It was horrible, being locked away like that and kept from you. But we are together now. We will always be together…"

Tohma's hands moved gently to open his yukata, and the prince slid down and pushed his thighs open.

"You belong to me now, Byakuya," he said, carefully preparing him, then pushing slowly inside.

But even as Tohma's body claimed his, the reality circled painfully in Byakuya's mind.

_This child inside me...could be Renji's!_


	5. Echoes

**Chapter 5: Echoes**

"Make way for Prince Tohma and Prince Byakuya!" called the escort.

Behind him, a contingent of royal guardsmen led the group, followed by the wheeled pavilion carrying the two princes and their entourage. The seated officers from Squad Six walked along the sides of the pavilion and more royal guardsmen trailed after.

Byakuya sat very still and quiet at Tohma's side, with Torio at his right shoulder. He did not have to look up to be aware of Renji's presence just ahead of where he sat on the right side of the pavilion. Though he tried not to look directly, out of the corner of his eye, he could see the redhead's back and his red ponytail. He kept his breathing slow, but the sickness he felt was difficult to manage. He was aware that he looked dreadfully pale, but there was nothing to be done for it. It would resolve itself as his pregnancy progressed. As he sat trying not to look at Renji, all he could think about was just that possibility…

_This baby could be Renji's. What do I do? If I tell Renji, then he will, of course, want access to his son…and if I tell Tohma…I have no idea what he will do. He cannot claim that I was unfaithful, as I did not choose to be with him before our marriage. But even so…as unpredictable as he is, he could become angry and hurt the baby…What do I do?_

"It is a lovely day for our journey, ne?" Tohma asked quietly, slipping his hand into Byakuya's and smiling at him.

"Yes," agreed Byakuya, "It is perfect for travel."

He tried to say more, but felt dizziness coming on again and leaned against Tohma. The prince wrapped an arm around him and kissed him gently.

"Not to worry. We'll reach Kuchiki Manor soon and you'll feel better."

Byakuya nodded, but the motion made the feeling of sickness worse and his vision began to fade. He heard the prince call for a healer, then everything became quiet, dark and still. He wasn't sure how long he was unconscious, but when he woke, he found himself in his own bed at the manor. Tohma lay beside him, stroking his face and speaking to him in a soft, worried tone.

"The trip was too much for you, I think. You are having trouble tolerating the pregnancy, but your Unohana taichou was very helpful. You will be all right now. We will have to refrain from our lovemaking for a bit while your body adjusts, but soon we will be able to be together again."

Byakuya sighed with relief at the news. But it wasn't a resolution. He was still married to the prince…and despite the respite, sooner or later, they would be intimate again. He closed his eyes and leaned against Tohma, trying not to think about it.

Torio entered the room, carrying tea for the two and as they rested and drank their tea, Tohma stroked his hair and back and talked about whatever came to mind.

"I walked up to the waterfall with your sister, Rukia. She is a pleasant girl, if a little talkative, but I can see why you like her. Your staff here is wonderful. They were really helpful in getting us settled. And I met your fukutaichou…quite interesting, for a commoner…"

Byakuya began to drift off and found himself in the middle of an all too lovely dream.

_"Renji…there is something I need to tell you," Byakuya said, wrapping his arms around the redhead._

_"What is it?" Renji asked, touching his face and stroking his hair._

_"We are going to be parents, Renji. I am having your child…"_

"Byakuya?" Tohma's voice sounded, breaking into the dream, "Are you all right?"

It was then that he realized that his body was shaking and his face was drenched in tears.

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji looked up as the office door opened and Byakuya walked in, looking pale and ill.

"Oi, Taichou," he said, frowning in concern, "You don't look so good. Have a seat. I'll make you some tea."

He disappeared down the hallway and returned shortly after with two steaming cups of tea. He handed one to the noble and kept the other, dropping into the chair next to the noble's desk and sipping at it absently.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as Byakuya sipped at his tea and relaxed in his chair.

"Yes, arigato, Renji," he said, nodding, "I feel much better."

"But why are you so pale and sickly? That's not how you usually are…"

"I…I did not take well to being in the spirit realm for so long. I missed home…"

Renji looked unconvinced.

"Maybe so, but…Taichou…"

"I will be fine," Byakuya assured him, "I need you to give me a status report on the squad's activities while I was in the spirit realm."

As Renji nodded and began to impart the information, Byakuya half-listened, his mind deeply distracted by Renji's closeness, by the emotion building up inside him…and by the knowledge that he could be the baby's father. And if he was…then what? If Tohma had been the crown prince, then the baby's paternity would have been checked immediately by requirement, but given that the crown prince was healthy, they would not have to submit to testing unless there was reason to doubt. If he came forward with the truth and was tested now, he would be held blameless of infidelity as he could not have known or controlled any portion of the situation. But even though he wouldn't face legal recourse, Tohma could, and would likely become violent upon learning that his association with Renji had been so intimate. He would, of course, seek to have Renji moved from the squad, something Byakuya imagined would have to happen anyway, but that he found heartbreaking if the baby should be his…

"Taichou?"

Byakuya realized he had become lost in thought again and nodded.

"Arigato, Renji."

He started to say more, but the sick feeling returned with such ferocity that he was forced to abandon Renji and flash step to his quarters, where he emptied his stomach somewhat violently, then sat on the floor, too weak to get up again. He tried hard to focus on getting himself onto his feet, but couldn't manage, so was left to consider lowering his pride and crawling to the bed. But suddenly, someone was there with him, slipping an arm around him, lifting him and carrying him to the bed. He looked up into Renji's concerned face and felt tears coming to his eyes again. Renji set him in bed and sat down in a chair beside him, concern everywhere in his features.

"Taichou, I really need you to tell me what's going on. I've never seen you this bad before…"

He stared, knowing he probably shouldn't tell Renji anything, but knowing the redhead would pursue him about it, whatever he did, he opted to explain.

"I know something happened in the spirit dimension. It's why you were confined to the tower. I heard that the prince was, too. What happened, Taichou? Did they do something to you? Please, tell me!"

He stared at Renji in silence for a time, considering, then sighed and nodded.

"Something did happen…and it explains all of this. I was ordered not to reveal it unless absolutely necessary…and any who are told are also sworn to secrecy, Renji."

"Okay, Taichou. I won't say anything," Renji promised, "but why are you so ill?"

Byakuya felt an ache in his heart and placed a hand on it absently.

"It is not supposed to be known, because it wasn't supposed to happen so soon. But…Prince Tohma and I were…intimate…before our wedding, and I am ill because we conceived a child."

He was stunned that Renji's face could express such a range of emotions all at once.

"Oh…wow…I guess that explains it," Renji said, his voice becoming soft and wounded, "Well…congratulations, Taichou…and don't worry. I won't say anything. I'm just glad you're all right."

The silence grew heavy between them. After several uncomfortable minutes, Renji forced himself to his feet.

"Well…let me know if you need anything, okay?"

He started towards the door.

"Renji."

"Hai."

"Just so you know…it wasn't my choice to be with Tohma that way so soon. I…am expected to defer to him, so…"

He felt the soft flare of anger from across the room.

"So…he just couldn't wait to get his hands on you and had so little self control, he stepped all over the rules and your honor, just to get you into bed…is that what you're saying?" Renji said in a low voice.

"The situation is…complicated, Renji. I only told you because I didn't want you to think that I…"

He stopped, the sickness rising up again and making him lean forward, clenching his midsection. Renji was at his side again in an instant.

"Taichou, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put pressure on you. I was just worried. I've never seen you like this."

He moved back across the room and sat back down in the chair.

"I cannot stand the thought of you believing for a moment that I…"

"Hey," said Renji, forcing a smile, "Who do you think you're talking to? I know you didn't want to marry him."

He placed a hand on top of Byakuya's where it rested on his abdomen.

"And I know that if we had our way about things, this baby would be mine. Don't even think I'm going to blame you for this. We just got blindsided, Taichou…both of us."

Byakuya nodded silently.

"What's going on here?" said a voice from the doorway.

The two looked up to see Prince Tohma standing across the room from them. Renji hastily removed his hand from Byakuya's and stood.

"You look better now, Taichou. Rest. Let me know if you need anything."

He started for the door, but was stopped when Prince Tohma laid a hand on his arm. Renji's eyes met the prince's warily.

"Abarai-san, I am grateful to you for seeing to my spouse, but I will see to Byakuya now, if you will excuse us."

"Yeah…" Renji said, continuing towards the door.

Prince Tohma's hand tightened on his arm, stopping him again.

"You have not spent much time in the presence of royalty, I imagine, however, I expect you know the proper way to leave our presence, Abarai-san."

Renji paused for a moment, then nodded.

"Gomen nasai," the redhead said in a low voice, "Good afternoon, your majesties."

He bowed stiffly and left the room. Tohma turned to face Byakuya.

"Kind of him to assist you," he said, gazing down at Byakuya, "but his manners are atrocious, ne? And that he put his hands on you…"

"Renji meant no harm. We are at ease with each other," Byakuya said carefully.

"I noticed," said the prince, "but perhaps, considering your new title and position as my spouse, you will consider how such familiarity reflects on us…"

Byakuya was silent for a moment.

"Of course," he managed, finally.

The prince smiled.

"Well, I came to meet you for lunch, but as you are not well, I shall accompany you home. Come."

He extended a hand and helped Byakuya to his feet, then slipped an arm around him and walked with him out into the squad office. Renji looked up from his work, but said nothing as they passed. Tohma said nothing this time, but a smile crept onto his face as he reached the front door. He stopped Byakuya and slipped his fingers into the noble's hair, cupping his face gently. Byakuya looked back at him questioningly.

"You are so beautiful, watashi no koi," he said, watching Renji out of the corner of an eye.

He leaned forward and kissed the noble passionately, holding their bodies close together.

"Come, Byakuya," he said, smirking, "our bed has been made ready for us at home."

Byakuya's lips tightened, but he said nothing. The prince slipped an arm around him and led him out of the office.

Renji glared after them, the report he held turning to ash in his hand.

"Bastard…" he breathed, forcing the anger down.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya was surprised at the way the prince seemed to change in personality as they left the Squad Six office. He held Byakuya's hand lightly and chatted calmly about the people he had met, the beauty of Kuchiki Manor and anything else that came to mind. Although mystified that after what had happened at the office, he seemed to be disinterested in saying anything about it, Byakuya sighed softly in relief, feeling the pressure of the situation fade. He relaxed inwardly and let the prince chatter on as they entered the manor and greeted the housekeeper cheerfully. They proceeded down the walkway and entered the bedroom. Byakuya went into the dressing area to change into a yukata. He frowned thoughtfully as a privacy shield enveloped the room, then a chill went through him as Tohma entered the dressing area and slipped his arms around the noble from behind, locking eyes with him in the mirror. The way he was held seemed harmless enough, but he sensed sudden malevolence in Tohma's reiatsu.

"So…you and your fukutaichou seem to be on very easy terms. You require shockingly little respect in your exchanges, I see."

Byakuya gazed at him silently in the mirror, but said nothing.

You know, Byakuya," Tohma went on, "when I studied your life in the Book of Lives, it did not escape me that your actions and emotions towards your fukutaichou were growing rather affectionate."

"Renji and I are associates and we are friends…"

"I know you were in love with him and only trying to think of a way to tell him. I looked closely, Byakuya, and decided that despite this, I wanted you. I understand it is not easy to turn your heart away from someone you were beginning to love, but…"

"Tohma…" Byakuya said carefully, "As you know already that Renji and I were falling in love, then you should know that just prior to the summons, we…became intimate."

Tohma's hands tightened on him.

"You…slept with him?" the prince asked in a low voice.

"As I said, this was prior to the summons. I think you should be aware of it. It has no bearing, as the summons ended our relationship, but…"

"You said nothing of this before…when I assumed you hadn't been with another man. You said nothing, Byakuya. Why?"

"I had only just met you," Byakuya said calmly, "I was still reeling at the speed with which my life had changed. I did not mean to withhold anything…but…I feel it is important you know, so that you understand…Renji and I are content with remaining friends. He recognizes and respects your right to claim me as your spouse."

"Good of him," the prince said shortly, "but I hardly need his approval. You know, Byakuya, I also didn't mention something. You see, when I realized what the two of you felt for each other, I looked into his life as well."

Tohma's hands tightened .

"He is a powerful shinigami, yet he remains with you because of his feelings for you."

"I know this. And I am recommending him for a taichou's position," Byakuya said, nodding.

"That is an intelligent decision."

"But, Tohma, despite the fact that doing so will ease the pressure of the situation, there is something that you and I need to consider…given the timing of the conception of our child…"

Tohma frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked in a low, controlled voice.

"I was with Renji just prior to being summoned…and you and I were together far sooner than we should have been…and that means…"

He stopped speaking as deadly rage appeared suddenly in the prince's features.

"Do not say anymore, Byakuya. You know that the punishment for infidelity is death, if proven," he said warningly.

"I was with Renji prior to the summons. The Book of Lives will support this. It vindicates me of any charge of infidelity, as long as I am forthright with you…"

"You did not tell me until it was too late…"

"You did not wait until the appropriate time to lie with me."

"I didn't know you had been with him so recently."

"If you had waited, there would be no question…"

Byakuya went silent as the prince's hand rose and wrapped firmly around his throat.

"There _is_ no question, Byakuya. This child is _mine_!" the prince said coldly, "Do not dare to say otherwise."

"Tohma…it is no good to lie to ourselves. You must see that…"

He was forcibly stopped from finishing as the prince spun him around and struck him soundly across the face. Byakuya caught his breath sharply, but knew better than to strike back. He did, on the other hand, raise his reiatsu in defense and take a step back.

"Be careful," Tohma warned him, "You know the punishment for attacking me. Being that you bear a royal title yourself, you would avoid death, but there are worse punishments that would leave you alive…"

"I know better than to attack a member of the royal family, but will not allow one to strike me, either. I am permitted to defend myself. It doesn't require returning blows, only stopping them," Byakuya answered calmly.

The prince's reiatsu darkened dangerously.

"You and I both know that as you are with child, your powers are weakened, Byakuya. You cannot shield yourself from me for long. You had best remember your place before I am forced to prove that to you."

"You would endanger your child, merely to prove a point?"

Tohma flash stepped forward suddenly and grabbed the front of the noble's yukata with clenched fists. Byakuya winced as the prince's fingers dug into his skin.

"I will do what is necessary to make you obey me. You have a royal title now, Byakuya, but as you married into the family, you are more limited in your rights. Do not think you can defy me! Listen carefully, because I am only going to say this once. This child is mine. You will accept this without question and you will not take action to prove otherwise. Tomorrow, I will go to your Soutaichou and have you released from duty until after your delivery. You will recommend Abarai for advancement and will not attempt to see him again. You will sever all ties with him and will not, under any circumstances tell him there is any chance that this child might be his. It is mine…end of story. Do you understand?"

"You won't even seek to establish paternity?" Byakuya asked, stunned, "It doesn't bother you that this child might not be yours?"

Tohma's fingers tightened painfully.

"It doesn't matter, Byakuya. The child is mine. You will not question this. If you pursue this and you do manage to prove Renji is the father, I will have your pregnancy terminated. You know I have that right if it is determined you are carrying another man's bastard child."

"That is only meant to be used in cases of infidelity…Tohma…"

The prince smiled coldly.

"And yet, the letter of the law permits me to do this. Breathe one word of this lie…and I will kill that child inside you!"

Byakuya caught his breath sharply as the tension left the prince's body and his calm countenance returned as swiftly as it had disappeared. He turned Byakuya towards the bed.

"Now…lie down. Don't worry. I know you are not to partake of physical pleasures, but I am under no such restrictions. So…you will pleasure me."

Byakuya climbed onto the bed and waited as the prince laid down. Tohma opened his clothing and calmly stroked himself.

"Bare yourself," he said quietly.

Byakuya wordlessly removed his clothing, then knelt quietly beside the prince.

"Now…show me that you can use that pretty mouth of yours for more than defiance…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya left Prince Tohma sleeping and slipped out into the gardens, shivering as the cold air struck him. He would have dressed in more than the thin yukata, but would have risked waking Tohma. He summoned a hell butterfly.

"Senpai…I need to meet with you privately to discuss a highly confidential matter. You are familiar with Prince Tohma, and so know not to approach me while he is with me. Proceed with caution. I know I needn't explain why…"

He sent the butterfly flitting away, then watched as it disappeared. He sighed softly, looking up at the hazy moon. He started uncomfortably as Tohma's arms suddenly wrapped around him and hot lips brushed against the back of his neck, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Did I say that you could leave me, my lover?" Tohma hissed softly, "What brings you out here in the cold?"

"I felt ill…and the cold air seemed to help," Byakuya told him, calmly yielding as the prince's mouth attacked his with hungry kisses.

"You still taste of me," Tohma said, licking the noble's lips, "It leaves me starving for more…Come, Byakuya, let's forget the unpleasantness and just indulge in each other…"

Byakuya quietly accepted the prince's hand and followed him back into the bedroom.


	6. Tightrope

**Chapter 6: Tightrope**

Byakuya woke to a familiar sickly feeling and left his bed to flash step to the bathroom and let the sickness out. He remained on his knees afterwards, panting softly and aching to feel Renji's arms wrap around him. But the arms that snaked their way around him weren't nearly so warm, nor was the voice so welcome. Still, Prince Tohma was his spouse. And no wish of his was going to change that reality. It made him wonder if he had done the right thing. He wanted to know the truth, but what good would the truth do anyone? He would still be married to Tohma and he still couldn't be with Renji. So what good would knowing do?

But he still ached to know…

Because Byakuya couldn't help but want to know that the life growing inside him was a last connection to Renji that Tohma couldn't take away. Because even having threatened to kill the child, should he find out it was Renji's, Tohma knew that killing an heir of the Kuchiki family was not something he could do without recourse. If Tohma harmed his child, an appeal could be made to the king. Tohma could be punished and the marriage nullified. It was a delicate situation, but it gave him hope that the prince would not harm him or the baby. It was probably the largest reason that Tohma didn't want to know. He couldn't act anyway if the baby was Renji's without losing Byakuya as well…and for some reason, the prince seemed desperate to keep Byakuya close to him.

Byakuya wondered why that was…

Tohma settled down on the floor with him, arms wrapped around him, his head resting on the noble's pale shoulder.

"Are you all right now?" he asked Byakuya.

_I don't understand…how he can be two different people, one kind and gentle, childlike and just desperately wanting to be loved…and the other side cold and calculating, angry and violent. I don't understand…and I don't know with any certainty what will trigger his anger. It comes on so suddenly._

"I am fine," Byakuya answered, forcing himself not to let tension stiffen his body as Tohma's fingers pulled his hair back and the prince's warm lips attacked his throat gently.

"Would you like some tea?"

He would have given anything for a steaming cup of the calming ginger tea that Renji knew how to make.

"Yes…arigato."

He let himself be lifted and guided back to bed. Tohma sent a worried looking Torio scurrying to the kitchen to make the tea and climbed back in bed with Byakuya. He turned onto his side and rested his head lightly on the noble's shouder, letting a hand slip beneath his yukata. He gently rubbed the small bump on Byakuya's abdomen and his face became so calm and happy that Byakuya was stymied once again at the odd variance. But Ginrei had warned him that Prince Tohma was dangerously unpredictable. Still, feeling as awfully sick as he did and not having any way to be with Renji, Byakuya contented himself with relaxing into his spouse's arms and enjoying the gentleness and affection while it lasted. During times like this, it was tempting to forget how angry and vindictive Tohma was. Byakuya resolved to be careful enough not to forget, but he wasn't going to miss the moments of warmth and kindness…because that was all he had left.

"You are so beautiful, holding our child inside you, Byakuya," Tohma whispered, kissing him affectionately, "I know our baby will be so beautiful…"

Byakuya closed his eyes as Tohma's kisses intensified. The prince's tongue found his and caressed it so lovingly, that it seemed for a moment as though reality had shifted and he wasn't with Tohma at all, but was instead being held by Renji. And when he opened his eyes, it wasn't Tohma he saw, but Renji. He knew it was a hallucination, that there was no reality to it, but he took comfort in it anyway, knowing he had no choice but to remain with the prince…at least he could dream that it was Renji's mouth capturing and plundering his, Renji's hands exploring and caressing him, Renji rising up over him and calmly preparing him. And just from being with Renji that one time, he remembered what it felt like to be taken with gentleness and love.

He was surprised that Tohma was treating him with that same kind of affection now. He wondered if it could mean that the prince was beginning to calm, that as the king had suggested, that being away from the pressures of life at court were starting to have an effect. And maybe their last confrontation had cleared the air…and as long as Byakuya stayed away from Renji, everything would be all right.

As long as he stayed away from Renji…

But although avoiding him physically might be possible, there was no escape from the fact that every time he closed his eyes, Renji was there. Renji was there and Byakuya couldn't drive him away. It was Renji's length he felt thrusting into his body, Renji's hips that drove themselves deeply into his, Renji's moans that filled his ears and drove him to the edges of bliss. Pleasure exploded through him and he gasped with delight at the feeling. Heat filled him inside and erupted onto their skin.

But even as the wonderful waves of release still circled around them, he felt the prince's anger swell and his reiatsu rise dangerously.

"How _DARE_ you say _that_ name!" Tohma snarled, "How dare you say _his_ name while you're with _me_!"

"Tohma…I am sorry…I…"

But the prince had risen up over him and was straddling his body and holding him by the throat. Byakuya shielded himself as well as he could, but being royal born, Tohma's power outstripped his, and after the first few blows, it shattered. Blows with fists and kido seemed to strike him everywhere at once and there was no way to fend them all off.

"Sir! Prince Tohma! Please, sir, stop!" screamed Torio, dropping the tea tray and trying to pull Byakuya away from the enraged prince.

"Take your hands off of my spouse!" Tohma yelled, kido exploding from his hands.

Somehow realizing that the strike would be lethal to the boy, Byakuya shifted his body and absorbed some of the shock. He and Torio were thrown heavily to the floor and Tohma leapt off of the bed, following as Byakuya rose to his knees and pushed his sobbing attendant behind him.

Tohma advanced slowly, his power flaring hotly around him. He glared down at Byakuya and Torio, his chest heaving with fury and his eyes filled with hatred.

"You…" he said in a choked voice, "You said that you accepted the rules of royal privilege, that you would give him up and you would love me! But you are a liar! You are just like the rest of them, Byakuya. My father said he loved me, but all he ever did was push me away! Yoshihiro was the crown prince. _He_ was the important one. Everyone gathered around him and gave him all of their affection until there was nothing left for me! You can see it in their eyes, you know…when you are a disappointment to them? When you aren't able to follow their rules and squeeze yourself into the expectations they have for you? And do you want to know why, Byakuya? Do you want to know what made it so bad? Do you want to know why I finally snapped and couldn't take it anymore? It was because I was being slowly strangled by life at court! By the ones who only pretended to like me because they feared what would happen to them if they did not! By the ones who were dragged in to look me over and to pronounce what was 'wrong' with me and how to cure it. And they came from everywhere and my parents tried everything. They punished me, cajoled me, tempted and pleaded, manipulated and twisted. But all the while, they never did the one thing that would have worked…that would have shattered my defenses and brought me back to them again. They couldn't love me…nor could Aika, nor could Naoki…"

Tears slid down Tohma's face and he dropped to his knees in front of the stunned noble and his petrified attendant.

"That's why I chose you," he said, reaching out and touching Byakuya's bruised cheek, "I chose you because I thought that of all of the ones they considered, you had the most heart. I thought that, if anyone could make a place for me and love me…that you could. But that is…that hope is…"

Byakuya gently took the hand that touched his face and moved it to his abdomen. He watched as Tohma's tear-stained face registered shock and his breath caught and released in a broken sob.

"That hope is still here," Byakuya said quietly, "Tohma…I said that I was sorry for what happened. You must have known that it would be difficult for me to simply forget my feelings for Renji. That doesn't mean that I do not have room in my heart for you. But it takes time to build love. Please…try to be patient while I adjust. This is difficult for both of us, but…it is not hopeless."

The prince nodded wearily and sank into Byakuya's arms, sobbing brokenly against his shoulder.

"Torio," the noble said softly, "leave us."

"B-but s-sir," the youth stammered, white-faced, "You are hurt…bleeding…"

"I will manage…"

"I'm not leaving you like this," the attendant said, moving around and placing his hands on the noble.

Healing power flared and Byakuya gave Torio a grateful nod.

"Arigato, Torio," he said softly, "Please be sure to see the clan healer when you are done. You were a bit knocked about, yourself."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama."

"And Torio…"

"Sir?"

"You are not to mention this to anyone. Do you understand?"

"B-but…"

"This was my fault. I made a grave mistake that caused him great pain. And in any case, it is a private matter. You will not reveal this to anyone."

"Hai, Kuchiki-sama," Torio said, his blue eyes moving uneasily to the inconsolable prince.

He carefully healed Byakuya's wounds, then rose and cleaned up the spilled tea and broken china. With a last, worried glance, he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him. Back in the room, Byakuya worked his way to his feet, bringing Tohma to his feet as well. The prince rested heavily against him, silent now, but with his reiatsu still swelling with dark emotion. Byakuya helped him back into the bed, then slid in beside him and turned into his arms.

"You aren't even angry with me?" Tohma asked softly, "You're not going to go to Renji and tell him how awful I am to you so that he will come and rescue you from the bastard prince you married?"

"What good would that do anyone?" Byakuya asked softly, "It wouldn't change things…and would only result in Renji's execution if he did interfere. And in any case, I do not require rescuing. I am committed to making our marriage work, Tohma. And once you realize that, you will not be driven to anger so easily. But trust and love take time to build. You must be patient with me. I am trying."

Tohma's head turned and he nuzzled closer to Byakuya.

"I know you are…it's just…hearing you say his name like that while we were…"

"I know…it was heartbreaking. And I will not allow it to happen again. All that happened was that I became less guarded with you…and I said something I hadn't intended to."

"But you must admit that you still love Renji…and you don't yet love me. You love him by choice and you accept me by dictate."

"You must stop worrying about such things. You are the person I am married to…and you are the one who will be raising this child with me."

Tohma managed a small smile and rested a hand lightly on Byakuya's abdomen.

"Yes, of course, you're right, Byakuya," he said softly, closing his eyes, "This child…_our_ child."

Byakuya watched quietly as the prince dropped off into a troubled sleep. He waited until his sleep deepened and he seemed more settled, then pulled free of him and slipped out into the gardens. He walked slowly, highly aware of the fact that although the cuts and bruises had been healed, there would still be some residual pain he would experience for a day or so after. He knew he was lucky that the baby had not been harmed. But Tohma had seemed to avoid striking him in the abdominal area…as though, even in the worst of his rage, he still felt something for his child.

He was a horribly complex person…

"You're quite caught up in thought, aren't you?" asked a feminine voice from behind him.

"Senpai," Byakuya said, turning, "Come, let's get out of the gardens and we can talk up by the waterfall. Did the guards see you?"

"No, baka, of course not," Yoruichi said, looking offended.

They flash stepped out of the gardens and up the forest path, sending the breeze through the tree branches. In moments, they stood at the top of the waterfall. Yoruichi looked at him appraisingly.

"You look even paler than usual," she commented.

"Not unheard of for one being with child," Byakuya answered.

She stepped closer, reaching up to touch his face and frowning.

"I see he hasn't changed a bit since Naoki," she commented, shaking her head, "Byakuya, you are in a world of trouble."

"Do not worry, Senpai. I have no intention of sharing your cousin's fate. And in any case, as long as I carry his child, Prince Tohma will restrain himself from inflicting serious damage."

"Byakuya, you are fooling yourself. I can see the signs of your healing. I know it was bad."

"It wasn't as bad as you think…and in any case, it isn't why I asked you here. I need your help."

"At least we agree on that," the purple haired lady said dryly.

"Amusing, Senpai, but I would like to get through this before Tohma wakes."

"What is it then?" Yoruichi asked.

"It's about the fertilization process. You know that when the prince was with me the first time, it altered my body and reiatsu to allow me to reproduce. But he failed to wait until after our wedding. In fact, he lay with me the first day I was in the spirit dimension."

"Which explains Renji's story about you being confined in the tower."

"Actually," Byakuya said, "That came about over another incident that was witnessed by the king, himself."

"Ah…I see. He wasn't happy with his son trying out the goods before the binding, ne?"

"He…and my grandfather…were less than pleased."

"Ouch!" muttered Yoruichi.

"But this is about something else. You see…before the summons arrived, Renji and I were together."

"Whoa…" said Yoruichi, "You mean…right before? As in within three days?"

"As in, the night before. So when the prince was with me and I became fertile…"

"It could have been either one…Byakuya!" hissed Yoruichi, "Byakuya, you can't let him find out!"

"He knows. I told him."

"You…what?" Yoruichi asked, stunned, "Did he order a paternity test? I know he forced Soutaichou to take you completely off duty until the birth…"

"Prince Tohma says the child is his and that there will be no paternity test."

"Wh-what?"

"He ordered me to keep silent about it…to tell no one…and not, under any circumstances, to be tested."

"B-but that means that this child could be Renji's…and he doesn't want to know? Why not? Isn't that the first thing a person would want to know?"

"I didn't understand at first either, but I think I'm beginning to. Yoruichi, Prince Tohma is a royal son, a powerful man, but he is weak of heart…and this weakness makes him seek love as though it were water of air. Anything that gets in the way of that, meets with his fury. He becomes angry and violent."

"And that's how you ended up needing healing," Yoruichi said, nodding, "But, Byakuya, even if you understand him, you can't stay with him. He will kill you and that baby, his or not! I think you know that."

"No…Yoruichi, if I leave him, he will make sure that Renji dies and then that I do. We will both be destroyed if I don't hold this marriage together. I managed to calm him and I gave him hope."

Yoruichi sighed softly, a sad look taking over her face.

"Naoki thought he could manage the prince's emotions too, Byakuya. And he certainly did try. But just when it seemed he had started to really make a difference, he made a fatal mistake. He happened to be seen just talking to his former lover. I was there, Byakuya…I saw. And Tohma took Naoki apart very publicly. Faced with that, the king felt he had no choice. He had my cousin executed for infidelity. Byakuya…I don't want to see that happen to you."

"I know that, Senpai…and I will be careful."

"Does Renji know the baby could be his?" she asked.

Byakuya's lips tightened and he shook his head.

"He cannot be told. Tohma said that if the child was proven to be Renji's, then he would force me to abort the pregnancy."

Yoruichi's eyes widened.

"Byakuya…"

"You are not to tell Renji. If he knew, and if the child turned out to be his…Yoruichi, you know Renji. He wouldn't be able to help himself. He would try to rescue both of us. But you and I are noble. We _know_ what the outcome of that would be. Renji and I would lose our child and our lives. You know this…"

"Then why do you want to know, Byakuya? What good will it do?"

Byakuya loosed a soft sigh.

"It will leave me with something of the one I love. I may not have him, but I might have this part of him…"

Yoruichi brushed a tear away from her eye and nodded.

"Okay," she said in a choked voice, "Okay, Byakuya, I will help you."

She paused, thinking for a moment.

"Renji is around Urahara's all of the time. We can easily get some reiatsu samples from him."

Byakuya withdrew a small vial that glowed softly from within.

"This is a sample of the baby's reiatsu. I need Urahara to examine them and to get word back to me…"

"I will bring word back myself," Yoruichi promised, "And in the meantime, I want you to be careful. Tohma can be loving and affectionate, but do not let that make you forget that he is also dangerous, Byakuya. I don't to lose you."

"Why not?" he replied with calm sarcasm, "You left me readily enough…"

"We weren't in love…and besides, Kisuke was…"

"I know chapter and verse why you left, Senpai. I have lost my anger over it."

"But you still have to smack me with it now and again, ne?" Yoruichi said, smiling.

"Of course," he said, smiling.

"Who is your friend?" said Tohma's voice from behind them, "Is that Shihoin Yoruichi? I wasn't aware that you were still friends. Yoruichi…it has been a long time."

"Yes," said the purple haired lady stiffly.

"Still holding a grudge over your cousin?" the prince asked, "I did apologize. I did love Naoki. It is unfortunate how things ended."

"Yes, it is."

Yoruichi nodded to Byakuya.

"I am off. I will see you again soon, Byakuya."

Byakuya and Tohma watched as Yoruichi disappeared.

"Still as fast as ever," Tohma commented, "Does she come to see you often?"

"Here and there," Byakuya said carefully, "I do not invite her. She just appears and disappears at will."

"Hmmm…" said the prince, "Flighty things, the Shihoins…"

"Yes," Byakuya agreed.

"Well, in any case, I have had the staff prepare us a fabulous lunch…and I have something for you."

Byakuya looked up at him questioningly. Tohma reached into his pocket and withdrew a gold necklace with a gold dipped sakura blossom.

"It's a real blossom, taken from the king's own gardens. It will bring us good fortune."

He placed it carefully around Byakuya's neck.

"Please forgive me, my love. I never meant to hurt you. I reacted badly…and I will try not to let it happen again.

He leaned forward and kissed Byakuya warmly.

"Come…let us forget this unpleasantness. It is a lovely day and I would like to share a walk with you."

Byakuya nodded silently, took Tohma's hand and followed him back down the path towards the manor.


	7. Longing to Touch

**Chapter 7: Longing to Touch**

Byakuya stood patiently in the dressing area of his bedroom, looking into the mirror as Torio finished setting his kimono in place. The noble ran his hand over his more prominent abdomen and sighed softly. He felt sick to his stomach again, but breathed through the feeling, not wanting to succumb to the urge to loose the contents of his stomach while so elegantly dressed. It was silly, he knew, to be so vain, but for a man carrying a child, he was finding that some vanity seemed necessary to hang on to any semblance of his dignity. The baby stirred and kicked beneath his hand, bringing a smile to his lips.

So his dignity might have been sacrificed, but there were good points to carrying this child as well…

He wondered at how quickly the baby was growing, at how the reiatsu had begun to pulse with its own life…how it stirred when he rested his hand over it. Despite everything, it was a comfort to have that feeling of not being so alone, of not having lost everything in his service to the royal family. Due mostly to Tohma's constant presence at his side, Yoruichi still had not approached him with the results of the paternity test, though he knew they must be available by now.

"Let me look at you, Byakuya," Tohma said, smiling.

His spouse had seemed to calm significantly after the last, violent outburst and since had been mostly affectionate, with only a few moments of heated words…and only one instance in which he had grabbed Byakuya roughly by the wrist before catching himself and reining in his temper. Torio remained a constant presence at Byakuya's side, watching over him every moment except when he turned the noble over to Tohma during the night. With as much time as he spent in bed, Byakuya should have been well rested, but the prince was always hungry for heavy physical contact, and as a result, Byakuya often woke with red markings and bruises Torio was left to heal. Byakuya was deeply grateful that his assistant kept a careful watch on his tongue. Torio knew how dangerous the prince could be and knew well to pick his battles carefully or he would not remain alive to protect his master.

The one area of deepest concern left to Byakuya was the prince's insistence on attending council meetings. At first, he sat quietly and merely listened, but as time went on, he began to involve himself more deeply. As a member of the royal family, it was, of course, within his rights to do so, but Byakuya had been under the impression that his status as a clan leader and Taichou was one of the reasons the king and prince had decided to house them at Kuchiki Manor. As time went on and Tohma became more animated and involved, Byakuya and the other council members were forced to yield to his wishes. Byakuya sensed the elders' frustration, but no one dared voice their concerns as all were aware of the volatility of the prince.

"You look wonderful," Tohma said, moving in close and placing a warm hand on the noble's abdomen.

The reiatsu beneath it flared and Byakuya winced and took a slow breath. He wondered if perhaps the child inside him was to be as intense in personality as his father…

He stopped himself for a moment, thinking again of the long absent Yoruichi and wondering then if the child was Renji's and somehow already knew this man was dangerous to him.

"Are you all right, watashi no koi?" the prince said, standing and wrapping an arm around his noble counterpart.

Byakuya felt the creeping feeling of suffocation and his stomach lurched.

"I…I am fine," he managed, "I just…need a moment."

He fled to the bathroom with Torio on his heels and fell to his knees, retching. He heard Tohma's step and threw up again, forcefully. The prince's hand settled on his shoulder and rubbed gently. He retched again, then fell back against Tohma, breathing slowly and trying to stave off the dizziness.

"I would hate to have to forego our visitation to the cherry blossom viewing."

Byakuya shook his head.

"I am all right. This is normal. I was told to expect it would be problematic at times," he insisted.

"Are you sure?" Tohma asked, "You wouldn't want to recklessly endanger our baby, would you, Byakuya?"

"Of course not," the noble answered quickly, hating the harshness in the question.

Tohma was fiercely protective of the baby…to the point of making Byakuya feel unimportant, even sometimes forgotten…

"Kuchiki-sama would never endanger your child, my lord," Torio said, bowing his head, "He loves the child too much."

"Silence," Tohma said shortly as he helped the noble to his feet, "I'll have no more of your interference. You are here to serve your master, not to inject your imperfect viewpoints into our conversation."

"Torio meant no harm, Tohma," Byakuya said quietly, "He simply worries for me."

"Well," said the prince, his reiatsu rising warningly, "He can worry in silence."

Byakuya exchanged glances with the attendant and both fell silent. Tohma slipped an arm around Byakuya and turned him back towards the bedroom.

"Are you certain you don't wish to rest a bit, first? I could lie down with you…" Tohma offered.

Byakuya forced a tentative smile.

"I am much better now, Tohma, and I look forward to attending the cherry blossom viewing with you. It will be good to leave the manor for a bit. I feel like I hardly see the outside world."

Tohma laced his fingers together with Byakuya's.

"Ah, but that is only because you are with child. It won't be much longer now."

"Yes…" Byakuya agreed, "I am looking forward to meeting this little one…and getting a bit of my life back."

Tohma frowned thoughtfully.

"How do you mean?" he asked as they turned out of the room and started towards the front gate.

"I mean that it will be good to resume my work in the sixth division. It feels unnatural not to have even checked in during all of this time."

"Yes…and while I am certain you will enjoy a return to your former position, I must tell you that I have heard nothing of Abarai Renji's advancement. Do you know why?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I have had no word of happenings in the division."

"You have been very focused on preparing for our child's birth."

"Yes," the noble agreed, "but even so, I should check in and see…"

Byakuya gasped as Tohma grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him back against the wall. Torio froze in his tracks, staring, but too terrified to speak.

"You will not go to the sixth division until Abarai Renji has been promoted or transferred, Byakuya. You understand why…"

Byakuya stared into the prince's eyes, very aware of Torio taking a step closer.

"I understand," he said quickly, "I will not make contact with the sixth division until Renji is no longer there…"

Tohma nodded and his hands loosened, allowing Byakuya to step away from the wall.

"Oh…see there, your misbehavior has resulted in a tear in your lovely kimono…" Tohma said, shaking his head.

Byakuya turned his head and studied the small tear. He adjusted the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu to cover it.

"You see," he said, giving Tohma a small smile, "No harm done."

The prince gazed at him appraisingly for a moment, then nodded, took his hand and continued walking. They exited through the front gates and made their way to the central Seireitei. Tohma studied the array of trees in the main square dismissively.

"The trees at our home are much more lovely, I think. I…"

He broke off, looking at something in the distance, then back at Byakuya. Byakuya followed his eyes to where Renji stood with Rukia and Shuuhei. Byakuya caught his breath softly, noting that Renji had an arm around the ninth division fukutaichou and was smiling and was leaning close and saying something to him.

"Oh…Byakuya…" said Tohma softly, "I am so sorry. I had heard rumors, of course, but I had no idea he would have found someone again so soon...and to let you see so callously like that."

Byakuya saw Renji's head turn and he flash stepped away, leaving a smiling Tohma behind with a confused Torio looking after. The prince turned to the attendant and sighed softly.

"Come Torio. He will likely return to the manor. We should have remained there in the first place. He only set himself up to be hurt."

The two flash stepped away, not noticing that Renji had also disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat beneath a sakura tree in a remote park, carefully masking his reiatsu so that Tohma would be unlikely to find him. He was glad for the cover of the trees around him, as it offered him a quiet place to struggle with the sudden swell of emotion that had stricken him upon seeing Renji with the Squad Nine fukutaichou. He knew he should be happy that Renji was able to find happiness again. He shouldn't feel his heart breaking. Being married to Tohma, he hadn't the right to feel anything of the sort. His relationship with Renji was over.

"Byakuya."

He looked away for a moment to dry his eyes, then looked up at Yoruichi. The purple-haired woman smiled, but then saw the look on his face and sobered.

"You're not an easy man to approach, Byakuya."

"I know," the noble admitted, "Tohma is very…attentive."

"I would say overbearing," Yoruichi corrected him, "but that's just me. In any case, I didn't come to start an argument. I thought that you would want the results of the…"

"No…"

"What?"

"I don't want the results," Byakuya said softly, "because if it is Renji's child, it won't change anything. I will still be married to Tohma. Renji will still move on in his life. He doesn't need a connection to me."

"Renji has been miserable," said Yoruichi, "He has had an awful time."

"He looked well enough today…and I want him to be well."

"You can't brush this one off, Byakuya. Whether you want to hear this or not, you are having Renji's baby. It's definite."

Byakuya fell silent, watching the cherry blossoms fall around him. Yoruichi shook her head.

"I know you don't really want my advice, but you need to know there is more going on here than you think. Tohma has been meeting with some powerful shinigamis. He is up to something."

"You don't think he would hurt Renji?" asked the noble.

"I don't know who his target is," Yoruichi admitted, "but Kisuke, Ichigo and I are all investigating this. Byakuya…one of the possible targets is his brother. Think about that. If something happens to his brother, Tohma will be crown prince…and you and I both know that would be a disaster."

"But Tohma seems perfectly happy here. Things have been much better between us…"

"Byakuya," Yoruichi said, leaning forward and taking his face in her hands, "you are living in a dream world! Things are not fine! You don't see it, but he is keeping you in the dark, you and the council, carefully controlling your movements. He is up to something…and whatever it is, we can't let it happen."

"And what do you suggest I do?" Byakuya asked, "If I breathe too loud it sets him off. I have a child to protect…"

"And you cannot let him know it's Renji's. But Byakuya, if Tohma is targeting his brother, and he becomes crown prince…then you know they will have to conduct a paternity test. That baby is Renji's. You know what will happen if it is proven that you concealed such a thing! You would be executed, Byakuya, whether or not Prince Tohma also knew!"

"Tohma doesn't care whose child this is."

"You are wrong," Yoruichi insisted, "I think he said that to take you off guard. You can bet that if he finds out, you and your baby will be in danger. Byakuya…"

"There is nothing I can do. I…"

He stopped as Renji flash stepped into view and stopped in front of them.

"Is, uh…Is everything okay?" he asked.

Yoruichi met Byakuya's eyes meaningfully.

"I have to go. You two should talk."

She disappeared before either man could answer. Byakuya wrapped an arm around his abdomen and gazed off into the distance.

"What was that about?" Renji asked quietly, "Is something going on?"

"N-no…"

"Really," said Renji, looking unconvinced, "Because I think you looked pretty rattled…before, at the…"

"That doesn't matter, Renji. Before I was married, it would have mattered…but I have no right to wish you anything but happiness with your new lover."

"He's not…"

"It doesn't matter," Byakuya said, cutting him off, "You are free to see who you want. I lost all rights to care about that when I married Tohma."

Renji shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Byakuya…Taichou…it hasn't been so long since we were together. And it's not like we chose to part ways. I need time to come fully to terms with that, just as you do. I am not going to just go and hop in bed with someone else…really…what I felt for you…what I still feel inside is way too strong."

_That's why I cannot tell you. That's why, though it hurts to keep it inside, I will. I have to now. If you know this baby is ours, you won't be able to move on…and neither will I…_

"So don't read too much into what you saw. I was only talking to him like that because we are friends…good friends…and we were happy because I might take the taichou's post in Squad Nine."

"You tested?"

"Not yet," Renji said, moving closer, "I will only test when my taichou returns to work, so that he can be there to set the haori on me."

"Renji…"

"That is what every fukutaichou works for. And that time will come, but not until after you have your baby and come back to work."

Byakuya didn't answer, but nodded silently in acknowledgement.

"You want me to walk you back to the manor?" Renji asked, "Or we can find someone…"

"No, Renji…"

The redhead reached out and caught his hand, pulling him to his feet.

"What are you doing here, Abarai?" asked Tohma, appearing suddenly on the other side of the tree.

"I was walking home," Renji said in a collected tone as Byakuya pulled his hand free, "I saw Kuchiki taichou alone in the park and thought he looked upset about something."

"Well, that's really not your business…and Byakuya is fine. His pregnancy has merely made him prone to bouts of melancholy."

Renji's lips tightened, but he caught Byakuya's look of warning and turned away.

"Fine. Take care, Taichou. I will see you when you come back to work."

Tohma stared as the redhead disappeared into the distance.

"I did tell you that it was a bad idea going out today…"

He glanced over at the silent, frowning expression.

"And it appears that it was difficult for you seeing him again…"

"I have made peace with the end of our relationship," Byakuya said softly, "But I do think you are right that it was a mistake to come out today. I would like to return home, if you do not mind."

"Of course not," smiled Tohma, looping an arm through his.

They walked back through the central square and turned toward the manor, Byakuya leaning slightly against the prince. They passed through the gates at Kuchiki Manor and met Torio. Tohma's eyes flicked to the attendant.

"Go and make tea," he said shortly.

"Hai, my lord," Torio said, turning away.

Tohma followed Byakuya into the bedroom and closed the doors behind them. He turned back and flash stepped across the room, capturing the noble and bringing him down on his back on the bed.

"You weren't alone in that park when Abarai found you…I know!" he said angrily, holding Byakuya down, "I know you were with Shihoin Yoruichi!"

"Why would that matter?"

He was stopped and thrown back against the bed as the back of Tohma's hand struck him across the face.

"I told you not to seek a paternity test, Byakuya. I warned you!"

"How did you…?"

Tohma tore the sakura pendant from his throat.

"This is how I knew! I suspected you were moving behind my back to start up with Abarai again. I warned you not to go near him and not to seek to know if the child was his! But you had to know, Byakuya, didn't you? You couldn't simply let everyone go on with their lives. You had to go behind my back. You had to…"

"It doesn't matter…" Byakuya insisted.

The prince tore him off of the bed and threw him to the floor. Byakuya turned and started to rise, but something snapped sharply across his back, sending him to his knees again. He turned and caught the heavy whip as the prince swung it at him again.

"How dare you!" he flared, suddenly, surging to his feet and yanking the whip, "I am a noble and I am your royal life partner! How dare you strike me like a common beast!"

Taking advantage of the noble's condition, Tohma pulled him off balance and shoved him to the ground. He quickly bound Byakuya's hands to the bedpost with his strongest kido. Byakuya struggled to free himself as the whip fell across his back again.

"You have forgotten who is in control!" screamed Tohma, striking him repeatedly with the whip and leaving bloody streaks on his back, "I am your master! You obey me! If you had stepped over the last line and told Abarai about the child, I would have torn it out of you."

He stopped for a moment, realizing that Byakuya had ceased fighting back.

"I had to punish you for defying me," he said, panting with exertion, "but if you agree not to tell him…ever…I will let this go. Just…promise me…"

Byakuya leaned against the bedpost, too dizzy to answer.

"Byakuya," Tohma said, raising the whip again.

"I…I won't," the noble managed.

Tohma took a breath and the anger drained out of him. He leaned down and broke the kido holding Byakuya's wrists. The noble dropped to the floor with a pained gasp. Tohma walked to the door and opened it.

"Torio!" he called sharply, "Come here at once!"

The attendant appeared with a tea tray in hand. He set it on the dresser and flash stepped to Byakuya, kneeling at his side and making a sound of dismay at the sight of his wounds.

"Byakuya has been injured," the prince said off-handedly, "Heal him…then return to your other duties."

The prince flash stepped away, leaving the two alone.

"Sir," said Torio in a shaken voice, "Please…you can't let this go on!"

"Just…do as he says," Byakuya ordered the youth, "and in the morning, I will have you reassigned. I won't risk him doing harm to you."

"To me?" Torio cried, tears rising in his eyes, "What about you, Kuchiki-sama! What about your child?"

"He won't hurt the baby. I won't anger him again…"

"You can't help angering him," sobbed the youth, touching his hands to the noble's bleeding back and raising his power, "Kuchiki-sama, he is crazy…He'll kill us both!"

"No," Byakuya said urgently, "He won't harm me. But you must leave, Torio. As soon as you are finished, I will send you on an errand…and you are to go to Urahara Kisuke in Karakura Town. I order it!"

"No, sir! I won't leave you! You cannot make me leave! Please, we have to find help…before he really hurts you and your baby!"

"Take a breath, Torio," Byakuya said, touching the boy's shoulder, "Calm yourself. We will work together to manage things. You realize that we have no other choices. He is the prince."

Torio fell silent and carefully healed the noble. As he finished and helped Byakuya into bed, Tohma appeared in the doorway with several wildflowers in hand. He approached the bed, smiling apologetically.

"Torio," he said quietly, "Leave us."

The boy knew better than to hesitate. Tohma moved to the bed, climbing in next to the noble and touching the flowers to his freshly healed face. Byakuya flinched and turned his head away. Tohma caught him by the chin and looked into his eyes.

"I am sorry, my love…my behavior was uncalled for. It just angered me so that you would go behind my back…and I wondered why you would want to even know. You belong to me. You must accept that."

"I do accept it, Tohma…I do. I made a mistake in asking Yoruichi for help. I shouldn't have done that. I am sorry."

Tohma smiled.

"No harm done…as long as you let this go now. Will you, Byakuya?"

The noble hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"Renji is moving on with his life. If you were listening, then you know that."

"Well…not really, from his words…but I will trust you, Byakuya. Only do not test me again. You must stay away from Renji and never tell him the child is his."

"I will stay away from him…and I will say nothing," Byakuya agreed.

"Good," Tohma said, standing and pulling Byakuya down to the end of the bed.

He moved in between his thighs and moved their clothing out of the way. Byakuya closed his eyes and turned his head away as the prince pushed into him and began to thrust in and out.

"Then everything will be all right now."

Tohma set his hands on either side of Byakuya's head and thrust in harder. Byakuya felt hot breath touch his skin and shivered at the odd, glazed look in Tohma's eyes. He seemed to have disappeared into the harsh motion of his body, not even seeing the noble anymore. The prince's breath shortened and grew ragged and he held himself inside Byakuya as his hot seed filled the noble. He pulled free and dropped down onto the bed, wrapping his body around Byakuya's and drifting off to sleep.

Byakuya lay quietly, tears running down his face as he remembered his conversation with Renji in the park.

_It's over. It is truly over. I can never tell him. He can never know..._


	8. Beauty Among Thorns

**Chapter 8: Beauty Among Thorns**

Renji sat at his desk in the sixth division, poring over a stack of reports and requisitions and trying as always not to notice the empty chair at the desk across from his. He didn't want to think about Byakuya…especially not after their last meeting.

It had been difficult losing Byakuya in the first place, but he had calmed himself somewhat by convincing himself that at very least, Byakuya would be able to find some kind of happiness with Prince Tohma. And he tried to convince himself as well that he should have known something like that would steal Byakuya away from him. He was, after all, a noble and though they loved each other, a noble clan leader didn't really belong with a commoner anyway. Yes, he had gone to a lot of trouble telling himself the million reasons he should let it go. And he had almost been successful.

But when he had seen Byakuya in the park, he knew immediately that, not only was his former lover not happy…something was very wrong between Tohma and him…

Byakuya had been upset about seeing him with Shuuhei, but there was a deeper sadness about him…a lifelessness that hadn't been there before. He sensed there was disharmony between Byakuya and the prince as well. The prince's aggressive behavior and Byakuya's avoidance of conflict suggested that Byakuya was very much passive in his dealings with the prince. There were a hundred other minute things about the way Byakuya looked, how he held himself, small nuances other people would miss. But Renji knew his taichou better than anyone. It wasn't likely that such things would be lost on him.

And he wondered darkly if that, more than the fact that they were once lovers, was the reason that the prince seemed determined to keep them far away from each other…

Renji shook his head in frustration. It made no sense to keep going over it. It wasn't going to change the situation…and Byakuya had made it clear that he didn't want Renji's help. The redhead sighed and buried himself in his work, trying not to think about it.

Several minutes later, the door opened and Renji was surprised to see Byakuya's personal attendant step in through the doors. Renji smiled up at him and greeted him warmly.

"Torio…what's up? Are you here to collect something for Kuchiki taichou?"

Then he noticed the tears on the youth's eyes, the weary, pale look about him and knew it was not an official visit. His face turned somber and he motioned to the chair beside his desk.

"Hey…sit down before you fall down, kid."

Torio sat down and Renji could see he was gathering himself to say something difficult. He swallowed the small stab of fear it brought on and met the youth's eyes calmly.

"Look…something is obviously bothering you a lot. Why don't you wait for a minute and I'll make us some tea, okay?"

Torio nodded silently and sat taking slow breaths as Renji prepared the tea. The fukutaichou returned a few minutes later and set the steaming mug of tea in front of him, and the two spent several minutes sipping at their tea in silence before Torio found the nerve to speak.

"Sir…"

"Call me Renji," said the redhead, smiling, "I'm not one of those snobbish nobles you spend all your time around…and I'm not with Kuchiki taichou anymore, so you don't have to be formal with me."

"Oh…" said the boy, "Thank you, Renji."

"Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Torio looked down into his tea.

"It's…it's Kuchiki-sama, Renji."

"Did something happen to him? Are he and the baby all right?" Renji asked quickly.

"Well, for now they are all right, but…"

He stopped and wiped tears from his eyes.

"Renji…I'm really afraid something bad will happen!" Torio almost sobbed, "P-prince Tohma is so cruel to him. He hardly lets Kuchiki-sama breathe without his permission…and…and when he becomes angry, he is violent. He grabs and hits Kuchiki-sama. And after he saw you together at the cherry blossom viewing, he tied my master's hands and whipped him like a slave! And my master won't fight back. I mean, he tried, but the prince's royal powers are too strong! And I'm scared for him and his baby! I know the prince will hurt them! He has even hurt me when I tried to protect my master!"

Renji placed a hand on the youth's trembling shoulder as he continued.

"Kuchiki-sama ordered me to keep silent about what is happening. He says that even though the prince is doing wrong, he is royal and powerful, and fighting him will only end badly for all of us. He tried to order me to leave…to go to Karakura Town to stay with Urahara-san…but I cannot leave my master! He is already so isolated from everyone that if I left, he would have no one but Tohma. And…and I think that is what the prince really wants!"

Renji bit his lips and closed his eyes against the words.

_Damn…I knew it wasn't good between them, but I didn't know it was like this!_

He thought carefully.

"Torio," he said finally, "You did the right thing by coming to me. I don't know right now how to fix things, but…look, I will go to Yoruichi. She is friends with Kuchiki taichou and she might be able to tell us what we can do to help him. She's noble too…and she will know best what to do in this kind of situation. But the important thing is to do what you can to keep yourselves safe. Where is Byakuya now?"

"He is alone at the waterfall…sitting under his favorite tree."

Renji felt an uncomfortable pang of memory.

"Okay…go back to him and stay as close as you can. Just do everything you can to keep the two of you out of trouble."

"You won't come to talk to Kuchiki-sama?" asked the boy, wiping his eyes, "I hate seeing him so unhappy. He barely eats enough to keep the baby growing…he's so pale and he never smiles anymore…and he…he…"

"What?" Renji prompted the boy.

"N-nothing…just, please help my master, Renji! I don't know how to help him, but I know you can!"

Renji shook his head, sadly.

"Torio, you know it will be difficult for anyone to do anything. They're noble and royal…and commoners like me? We are expected to stay out of their business."

Torio's eyes became desperate and Renji put up a staying hand.

"I said I would help, kid, and I meant it. You just need to realize that it won't be easy, nor will it happen quickly. That's why I need you to keep things as stable as possible for him. Do what you can to make things calm around him…and tell me immediately if the prince hurts him like that again."

Torio nodded and wiped his eyes again.

"Thank you, Renji," he said in a teary voice, "I knew that Kuchiki-sama and I could count on you."

He paused for a moment, looking over at Byakuya's empty desk.

"J-just so you know…my master was never so happy as when he was falling in love with you, Renji. I am with Kuchiki-sama all of the time and I imagine I know him even better than you. Everything about him was lighter and more carefree when he loved you. He was never so happy before or since. His eyes are always sad now…and even when Tohma is kind to him, he is heavy of heart. I think he hasn't forgotten. I think he can't, because he is still in love with you."

"But you and I live in the real world, Torio," Renji said gently, "He married into the royal family, his choice or not…and now, whatever we feel for each other…we have to let it go."

Torio's eyes widened, then grew sad again.

"So…it is as I expected," he said softly, "You still love Kuchiki-sama, too."

Renji gazed at him in silence.

"For some reason," the youth went on, "even though you say you have to let it go? It gives me just a little bit of hope, Renji. Again, I thank you."

Torio bowed, then flash stepped away.

Renji stood and summoned a hell butterfly.

_"Yoruichi-san, I need to speak with you about Kuchiki taichou. Things are worse than I thought. I really need your advice about what to do…or if we can do anything…I will be in Karakura Town as soon as I can get there."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat silently beneath the sakura tree where he and Renji had been together, where they had engaged in the gentle exchange of passion that had yielded the child that moved restlessly inside him. It was nearly time for the baby to be born. He rubbed his abdomen gently, wondering if even the joy of having Renji's child could take away the darkness that seemed to have closed in all around him.

He wasn't sure why his melancholy never seemed to lift anymore. Tohma had not been unpleasant with him, not since the cherry blossom viewing. And in fact, the prince had been unusually kind to him, smiling at him more, calling for his favorite foods to be made. And their lovemaking had become gentler and more affectionate. It seemed that Byakuya's acceptance that Renji was no longer a part of his life had calmed Tohma. But even as the prince seemed stable, a part of him did not trust the situation…and in fact, only waited for the next thing that would set off the volatile prince again.

But perhaps, he thought, the worst was over. Perhaps, now that he accepted that he must never tell Renji about the baby being his, things would be different.

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes…

He had always faced reality before and he knew _that_ was only wishful thinking. He could not escape the prince's temper forever. And so, he opted to take what comfort he could from the quiet times.

"Byakuya…"

He wasn't sure why he felt tears threatening whenever Tohma spoke to him.

"Why are you out here all alone and unattended? Where is that fool, Torio? I should have him whipped for leaving you alone in your condition."

"Please don't blame Torio," he began, then he had to stop at the lump that formed in his throat.

Tohma sat down and put an arm around him.

"I know you're unhappy," he said, pulling back the black curtain of hair and kissing him on the shoulder, "but remember that you are just about to have a child. It is normal for you to feel out of sorts from the chemical changes in your body. Perhaps, once our child is born, Unohana taichou can prescribe you something to help your mood lighten."

"I am fine," Byakuya said quietly, "I need nothing to elevate my mood. I have never been prone to great amounts of emotion, positive or negative."

Tohma smiled and kissed his lips lightly.

"Now, having looked at the pages of your life, I know that is not true, Byakuya. You had plenty of life in you as a boy. I wish I had known you then. Maybe…if I had had someone lively like that…someone who, like me, didn't feel like conforming to stiff rules and regulations, maybe I wouldn't have turned out so…"

He broke off, seeing a tear trickling down the noble's face. He caught it on a finger and stared.

"This is so unlike you," he said sadly, "I keep hoping that some of your finer spirit will return…but…Byakuya…I really made a mistake in whipping you like that. I…don't know what made me do that…and I have apologized repeatedly. I have given you my word that it won't happen again. And I have been gentle with you ever since. Will you never forgive me?"

Byakuya's head turned slightly.

"What makes you think that I haven't?"

"This…" Tohma said, moving closer, "This little world you go into all of the time. You're here physically, but your mind and heart are absent. I fear for you, Byakuya. I do not wish to lose you to your melancholy. Perhaps we should see Unohana taichou now?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"It is unnecessary. As you said, I will have the baby soon and the chemical changes that are causing this will fade. I will be fine."

Tohma kissed him on the mouth gently, then more deeply and ran his fingers through the long black strands of his hair.

"I hope so. I do not want anything bad to happen to my lover. I don't know what I would do if I lost you, Byakuya."

"Why do you worry? I told you I will be fine."

"But you do not look fine. You are too pale…and you do not eat enough. I know that I hurt you by punishing you, but now, it seems, you punish yourself…"

Byakuya sighed.

"I will attempt to eat more if that will ease your concern, my lord."

Tohma nodded and took his hands, pulling him to his feet.

"Come then, I am having the cook make us a wonderful lunch and before we eat, we can lie down for a spell and just enjoy holding each other."

"As you wish, Tohma."

They walked back to the manor in silence and retired to their room, exchanging their clothes for silken yukatas. Tohma led Byakuya to the bed and laid down next to him.

"Now then, my lover. You will decide what we shall do. Tell me what you desire and I will do whatever you ask."

Byakuya turned into the prince's arms and rested his head on Tohma's muscular chest.

"I feel weary," he admitted softly, "I really just wish to be held…and touched gently…and nothing more."

Tohma's lips tightened, but he nodded wordlessly and let his fingers run through the noble's hair and down his back. He reached down between them and gently rubbed Byakuya's protruding abdomen, smiling at the contented look that came over the noble's face at these soft, unobtrusive touches.

"I think I understand," he said quietly, "I thought that if I wanted you to feel loved, I should have sex with you more often…but as often as we are together, even when you climax, you never look pleased…only relieved…as though you cannot wait for me to leave you alone. But when I touch you like this, you actually look content. Why is that? You don't desire me sexually?"

"That is not it," Byakuya said without opening his eyes, "You are an attractive man…and I am not immune to that, Tohma. I merely need, sometimes, to feel that there is something deeper than physical attraction holding us together."

"Hmmm…" sighed Tohma, kissing Byakuya's forehead, "I see. Then you only need say when you feel like being held this way. It is pleasant for me as well…and seeing you look anything but sad is a comfort…just…I hope you won't always want just this. I think that…well…some lovemaking is necessary, ne? You aren't suggesting…"

"No," said Byakuya, smiling, "not at all."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tohma left Byakuya sleeping and stepped out into the gardens. He flash stepped back to where he had found Byakuya before and looked around. A moment later, a dark cloaked man stepped out of the trees.

"My lord," he said, bowing.

"Are things ready?" Tohma asked.

The other man nodded.

"All is in place."

"Then I shall come to the spirit dimension with you this evening. I shall send word that Byakuya and I are not to be disturbed and will make sure he sleeps, so he will not be aware. We will meet here and cross over together, secretly. No one will even know we were there."

"Yes, my lord," the man answered, "No one will suspect anything…"

Tohma watched as the man flash stepped away, then walked back to the manor. As he reached the gardens, he spotted Torio coming in through the front gates. He flash stepped to the youth and took him by the arm.

"Come with me, Torio," he said tersely.

He led the youth to his quarters.

"What is it, sir?" Torio said in a trembling voice, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You left your master unattended. That is not to happen again. Do you understand?"

"Hai…I will not leave him again…" Torio promised.

"Where were you?"

"Kuchiki-sama gave me leave to go out. I was…visiting a friend, sir."

"And while you visited your friend, Byakuya was left alone. You must be punished for that. Lie down."

Torio stared at him in surprise.

"I will not tell you again."

Torio laid facedown and shivered as the prince bound his hands and gagged him.

"I will not do anything too much…this time. You have apologized and promised it will not happen again, so I will be more lenient. But do not leave Byakuya alone again. I have certain fears about his emotional state and he cannot be left alone. Do not let it happen again."

He bared the youth's back and drew his whip across the skin, sending a frightened shiver through Torio.

"This is a warning…not so harsh. You are lucky I am not going to kill you."

The whip snapped across the youth's back once, twice, and a third time before Torio made a sound of pain. He struck twice more…to be sure he had gotten the point across.

"I will leave you bound for the night, Torio, and will be back to free you in the morning. Someone else will look after your master until then."

He pulled the gag out of the youth's mouth and glared at him warningly.

"You are not to make a sound...and do not attempt to leave this room until I come back."

Torio nodded, but said nothing.

Tohma turned and left the frightened servant alone and bound in his room.


	9. Nocturne

**Chapter 9: Nocturne**

Byakuya came awake with an awful pain in his head. He groaned softly and tried to go back to sleep, but woke more fully upon realizing that Tohma was gone from their bed. He rose and looked about for Torio, thinking it strange for the youth not to be about. Though it was difficult to sense him with his spirit centers sealed in anticipation of his delivery, he still found himself able to pick up on the attendant's whereabouts. He left his bedroom and moved out into the gardens, pulling a cloak around his shoulders and over his yukata to ward off the evening chill.

He felt an odd sense of something being wrong. The manor was quiet…too quiet, even considering that night had fallen. Byakuya inhaled softly, feeling a shiver of anxiety. He reached Torio's room and knocked softly on the door.

There was no answer…but he still sensed the youth was inside, so he opened the door quietly and looked in. A shock went through him as he spotted his attendant lying facedown on his bed, with his hands bound to the headboard. He rushed to the boy's side and quickly freed him.

"Torio…what happened? Who did this to you?"

The boy winced as Byakuya's hand touched his shoulder. Byakuya caught his breath sharply and pushed Torio's yukata down off one shoulder, gasping softly at the black and blue markings and small streaks of dried blood.

"Tohma did this?" Byakuya asked, resting a hand on his abdomen.

Torio nodded silently.

"I told you that you should have gone. Now you will not argue with me. Come, I will take you to Karakura Town."

"Are you going too, sir? Please tell me you're going too?" Torio pleaded, tears streaming down his face, "I won't leave without you."

Byakuya bit at his lips.

"Come with me," he said, pulling the boy to his feet, "I would take the time to heal you, but my powers have been sealed away because of the baby."

"But you're going to leave him now? We're escaping?" Torio asked desperately.

Byakuya knew better than to answer him. If he told Torio he would be returning, the youth would never leave him. He led the youth out of the servant's quarters and opened a senkaimon into the living world. They moved quickly and quietly through the precipice world.

"Do you know where he went?" Byakuya asked.

"No," Torio said softly, "He only said he would be back to free me in the morning…and that someone else would tend to you."

"Why did he hurt you?"

"Because I left you alone. Kuchiki-sama, he worries about you being so unhappy…"

"But I told you to go…"

"Sir, he is afraid of you being alone so close to your due date. He's probably right that I shouldn't have left you."

"I told you to go…and do not make excuses for him. He shouldn't have hurt you."

"He shouldn't be hurting you!" Torio exclaimed.

He swallowed hard at the stern look Byakuya gave him.

"Quiet now," said Byakuya, "I hear something…"

They stepped out into a small park near Urahara's shop and looked around. The park seemed quiet, but Torio pressed closer to Byakuya, sensing that something was not right.

"Kuchiki-sama…" he hissed softly, placing a hand on the dagger at his hip.

"Hollows…" Byakuya whispered back, "Keep to the brush…"

They moved slowly towards the shop, listening carefully. They had nearly reached the edge of the park, when one of the hollows lifted its head and sniffed the air. A screech sounded in the air and Byakuya grabbed Torio's arm pulling him into a run.

"Move!" he gasped.

The hollow lifted itself into the air and soared towards them. Byakuya pulled his sword free and slashed at the beast, cutting it in half. The two watched as it screamed in pain and dissolved. Torio turned to Byakuya, his face pale.

"We should hurry. There may be…"

He broke off as the bushes next to them exploded outward and a large hollow rose up next to them. Torio's dagger was out and slashing immediately, but the beast threw him aside and slashed at Byakuya. The noble fell back, blood soaking the chest area of the yukata and cloak he wore.

"Kuchiki-sama!" Torio screamed.

He turned and threw himself on the hollow as it moved in on Byakuya, who had dropped to his knees, holding his midsection. His dagger sank into the mask as the hollow's claws tore into his back and tried to pull him free.

"Torio!" gasped Byakuya, staring in dismay.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" cried Renji, appearing suddenly near the fallen noble.

His weapon extended and raked the hollow, making it drop the injured attendant as it died. Torio landed roughly and dropped to one knee, but managed to drag himself to his feet. Both he and Renji flash stepped to Byakuya and Renji lifted the bleeding noble into his arms.

"Can you run?" he asked Torio, "We have to get him to Urahara!"

Torio nodded and managed to keep the pace as Renji raced back to Urahara's shop. He nearly took the door off the hinges going in and shouted the shopkeeper's name frantically. Kisuke ran into the room and, spotting the two injured shinigamis, sent Jinta running to fetch Orihime. He directed Renji to a bedroom where he set Byakuya down and Tessai and Kisuke opened the cloak and yukata. As they started to work on Byakuya, Torio made a soft whimper of pain and dropped to the floor.

"Shit…" muttered Kisuke, moving to the fallen attendant, "Tessai, get to work on him. Renji…go and make sure Orihime comes straight in."

Yoruichi slipped into the room as Renji. Tessai leaned over Byakuya.

"M-my baby…" panted the noble, "I'm having…pains…"

"I'm going to deliver the baby now," said Tessai, "Relax. You'll need to sleep through this because of the injuries…"

"B-but…I…"

Yoruichi slipped a hand into Byakuya's and sat on his other side.

"I'll stay right here. Do what he says. Sleep."

Tessai placed a hand on the noble's forehead and Byakuya fell still.

"Tessai, how is the baby? He wasn't hurt?" asked Kisuke, his healing power flaring over Torio.

Tessai placed his hands on Byakuya's abdomen and frowned.

"He is weak. There is bleeding inside. We must hurry."

"Okay, Yoruichi, I need you to work on Torio while I deliver the baby."

Kisuke bared the noble's abdomen and readied his medical instruments. He marked the area for the incision and looked up at Tessai.

"We're ready. I'm going to get the baby out, then I want you to care for Byakuya while I see to the baby."

Tessai nodded. Kisuke leaned over Byakuya, quickly making the incision. Together, the two managed the bleeding.

"I'm going to push him out and you pull him free, okay?"

Kisuke pressed down and watched as Tessai carefully extracted the infant. Kisuke applied clamps to the umbilical cord and carefully cut it, then lifted the unmoving baby into his arms.

"How is Torio?" Kisuke asked Yoruichi.

"He lost a lot of blood, but he will recover," reported Yoruichi.

"Go and see if Orihime is here," Kisuke said, trying to keep his voice calm.

Yoruichi nodded and left the room.

"Tessai, I'll be seeing to Torio and the baby in the next room. I'm sending Renji in to help you. You two have to stop all of that bleeding or we'll lose him."

"I understand," said Tessai.

Kisuke slipped out of the room and into the next, setting the infant down and raising a healing field around him. He returned to the other room and carefully moved Torio as well. Then he returned to the baby.

"Come on, little guy. Hang in there. Orihime is coming."

Sweat broke out on his forehead and he intensified his power. Still, the tiny infant did not move. Kisuke let out a frustrated breath and poured his power into the infant's body. As he worked, the door opened and Yoruichi and Orihime entered the room. Orihime knelt next to Kisuke and raised her healing shield. Yoruichi and Kisuke rose and walked to the far corner of the room.

"Renji said it was a hollow attack," Yoruichi said in a low voice, "and after what he told me about Torio coming to him…Kisuke, I don't know if this was connected to whatever Tohma was doing or not. But you should know…word came from my contact in the spirit dimension that there was some kind of accidental explosion in the palace. The king and the crown prince were injured. Tohma was called to them and I haven't heard anything since. But I've been thinking about this…and I think Tohma is making a play for the throne. What I can't figure out is why he wasn't in fits about the child not being his. If he knew, then judging by his normal behavior, he should have forced Byakuya to abort the child. He didn't, and in fact, Torio says he has been looking forward to having the baby. That leads me to think the hollow attack on those two was a random incident, and what Tohma is doing…is going after the throne."

"But that still doesn't make sense of his response to finding out the baby wasn't his," argued Kisuke.

"I've been thinking about that too…and there are two possibilities…either he plans to use the baby's paternity to control Byakuya or perhaps to get him executed later on or…Kisuke, what if Tohma can't have children? The rules say the chosen heir to the throne must be able to have children. What if Tohma can't?"

"But you're suggesting that he somehow knew Byakuya and Renji were together…"

"Think about it. The royals have access to the book of lives…and the hell butterfly showed up right after Byakuya and Renji were together. Coincidence? Is it also a coincidence that Tohma didn't wait for the wedding to have sex with Byakuya?"

"But there would be a paternity test…" Kisuke objected, "There always is for a crown prince…"

But if the king and crown prince died, Tohma would be seated before the paternity test and could exert power to conceal the results. And there's another possibility, Kisuke. If Tohma knew Byakuya and Renji were together and he explored Byakuya's past…he may have explored Renji's as well. You and I both know that more than a little bit of royal blood has shown up in Rukon kids before."

"You think Renji has some royal blood?" Kisuke asked, surprised.

"It's a possibility. And it's something we can confirm on our own. If he has some royal blood, then it could prove that Tohma wanted the throne, but needed a blood heir."

"Damn…" muttered Kisuke, looking back at the baby, "Yoruichi…this is bad. We can't let Byakuya and Renji's baby go back to Kuchiki Manor. Even if he does live through this, he would either be a wedge to keep a chokehold on Byakuya, a tool to bring Byakuya down, or a way to secure the throne for Tohma. And judging by what he's already done to Byakuya, that baby would be in harm's way."

"Not to add to the chaos," said Yoruichi, "but have you asked yourself why Byakuya and Torio came here tonight?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I healed Torio, I noticed that while the claw marks were from a hollow, there were bruises and blood streaks from a whip. I know for a fact that Byakuya would never lay a hand on Torio that way."

"So…Tohma beat up on a defenseless kid," mused Kisuke, shaking his head.

He gazed back at Torio and the baby.

"What are you thinking?" asked Yoruichi.

Kisuke frowned deeply.

"I'm thinking that there's no way that we can let Byakuya and Renji's kid go back to Kuchiki Manor…and I'm thinking Torio shouldn't go back either. We need him alive and well to prove that Tohma was beating the living daylights out of Byakuya and him, because Tohma already has Byakuya too far under his thumb."

"Do you think Byakuya will go along with that? Won't Tohma just suspect he knows where they are?" asked Yoruichi, "Or should we take Byakuya too?"

"We can't take Byakuya," Kisuke said solemnly, "When I worked on him I noticed a royal cipher imprinted on the back of one hand. There is nowhere Byakuya can go where Tohma won't find him. Also…you've noticed how whatever Byakuya hears, Tohma seems to find out? Well that cipher may explain that too. I think the bastard monitors him at least some of the time. That's why I brought Torio and the baby in here. I don't want him to know they're still alive. It's too dangerous…especially considering what you learned about the king. We need to find proof…proof that Tohma was responsible…and until we have proof, we need to hide these two. Tohma must have no clue they are alive."

Yoruichi's eyes blinked slowly.

"Kisuke…you can't mean…"

"We will stop Tohma and free Byakuya…and then we will reveal the truth."

"But Kisuke…Byakuya will be devastated. We cannot do that to him…"

Kisuke met her eyes warily.

"You and I grew up in a noble home…with your cousin. Don't forget what happened to him. Byakuya and everyone close to him are in danger. How long do you think Torio would survive, being the only one who witnessed first hand how brutal Tohma was to Byakuya…and as much as he says it doesn't matter, how long would it be before Tohma cracked and did something to hurt or kill that baby? Yoruichi…we have to weigh one kind of bad against another. You say Byakuya will be devatated…and I know he will…but this way it's only temporary. If we send that baby home with him, the devastation will be permanent."

Yoruichi looked back at the baby and sighed in resignation.

"Do we keep this from Renji too?" she asked softly.

"Renji doesn't know the baby is his…but Byakuya may tell him…and if he does, how could Renji keep something like that from him? It's too dangerous. We have to keep this to ourselves. I'm going to get a few of my special 'stand in' gigais. And I want you to accompany Orihime , Torio and the baby to a safe house. I'll take care of telling Byakuya. I don't want you to be the bad guy on this one."

"I don't think we can avoid that, Kisuke."

"Now you listen to me. Byakuya is a noble. He will understand when we expose Tohma and reveal everything. He will know it was the only way…you know he will."

Yoruichi brushed away a tear.

"And think of it this way," Kisuke went on, "We're saving two lives …and we're not going to stop until we save Byakuya's too. We'll get them all out…but this? What we're doing? It's the only way to do that and all come out alive. Yoruichi, think carefully and tell me honestly if you think I'm wrong. Tell me that truthfully and we won't do it."

Yoruichi looked from Kisuke to the baby and the unconscious attendant.

"No Kisuke," she said quietly, "You are right. Until we stop Tohma, it is too dangerous for Tohma to know they're alive."


	10. Petals on the Breeze

**Chapter 10: Petals on the Breeze**

Byakuya felt a cool wet cloth slowly move over his face and throat, then it went on to his chest. He tried opening his eyes, but they only refused to focus properly…and with his spirit energy in the midst of restoring itself, it wasn't clear who was tending him. He vaguely remembered being in the park and being attacked by hollows.

"T-torio?" he whispered.

Then a warm, calloused hand touched his face.

"Try again," Renji said, softly.

"Renji…" the noble moaned, reaching down to touch his healing abdomen, "Renji…where…where is my…"

"Kisuke hasn't come back yet," Renji told him, brushing the hair away from his eyes, "He and Orihime are still working on the baby and Torio."

Renji's hand found his and laced their fingers together.

"You're going to be all right now. There was some bleeding, but we stopped it."

"Arigato, Renji," Byakuya said gratefully, "for stopping that hollow and for helping to keep me from dying. But…what were you doing here?"

"Torio came to see me at the division," Renji began.

"I told him not to risk it. Tohma is…"

"Out of control, that's what he is. But you know that, don't you? Torio told me what Tohma's been doing to you both. I guess that's why, isn't it? That's why you two came here tonight? Were you leaving him, Taichou?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I cannot leave him unless it is proven in the royal court that he has broken the law…but Renji, proving such a thing is…not the same as it is in other places. Royal and noble courts are…complex places, where right and wrong is not always judged fairly. I won't find justice or escape for myself unless I have proof that will stand up in the Royal Court. And the spirit king presides over that court. You can imagine the difficulty I would face, trying to prove anything."

"So you were trying to get Torio out…"

"I was acting to save his life, Renji. Tohma would have killed him. And Torio is the only one who has seen…witnessed…what happened."

"So everything Torio told me…while I've been sitting here hoping that you would find some kind of happiness…that bastard's been…"

"Renji…"

"He's been beating the hell out you and Torio!" Renji hissed, "I should kill him for laying hands on you! If he was anyone from anywhere else, you would have killed him yourself…but he's royal so the rules don't apply to him!"

Byakuya smiled sadly.

"An ironic thing in the life of one devoted to obeying the law," he said lifting himself and leaning against the redhead's shoulder.

Renji let his head rest on top of the noble's, holding him there.

"It's strange. Back during that whole thing with Rukia and her execution…I didn't understand why you were so determined to follow the rules to the point of watching her die. I still think it would have been wrong for you to go that far…but Taichou, there is truth to what you told Ichigo that day. Because now, when your life is on the line and people are getting hurt, right and left by this man. Even while we all have to play by the rules to seek justice…just because he is royal…he's given protection from his crimes. I see now how wrong that is."

Byakuya nodded against Renji's shoulder.

"Either extreme is wrong, it seems. But we haven't the luxury of pleading for fairness or bemoaning how we are treated. If I want to survive, I have to fight on their level…and you have to stay out of this."

Renji turned his head and slipped a hand beneath the noble's chin, lifting it so he could see the dark gray eyes.

"You can't mean that," he said resolutely, "I am not just your fukutaichou. I am your friend!"

"And a commoner…and a former lover. Those things make you a person it would be dangerous for me to depend on. I have to work alongside others who know the ways of the noble and royal classes, Renji. You would apply your and Kurosaki Ichigo's unique brand of justice…and we would all be executed."

"Well looking at the track record of the nobles that Tohma nearly married before you, I'd say I have as much chance as anyone else…"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"You talked to Yoruichi about Naoki?"

"Yeah, I did. And going through proper channels didn't do him a hell of a lot of good, did it? Now you're placing your life in the hands of the same noble sorts who couldn't save him? Taichou that's…"

"Urahara and Yoruichi weren't able to help Naoki…that is true, but we have all grown older and wiser. Renji…you will be there for me, but you will help me in a different way."

"How is that, Taichou?"

"Just this…what you are doing now. Just being in your presence makes me hopeful. And that is the most crucial thing in keeping me safe. I cannot escape Tohma now…but as long as I manage myself and remain hopeful, I have a chance. Just now…while he isn't here and we are alone…I need to build strength. And realize that if you involve yourself in this and are executed because of it, you will have taken with you all that gives me hope of one day being free of Tohma."

"I understand what you're saying, Taichou," Renji said, brushing the hair away from the noble's eyes, "and I won't take any foolish actions. I will be careful, but I…"

He stopped as the door opened and Kisuke stepped into the room. Byakuya noticed immediately the downcast, weary expression and sat up straighter, pulling at the newly healed area of his abdomen and making him pause and place a hand there.

"Urahara-san," he said quietly, "What is the fate of my child?"

The shopkeeper's eyes regarded him sadly.

"I am sorry, Kuchiki-san," he said in a low voice, "We did all we were able to do…but…the baby never drew breath. He was stillborn."

"B-but, he was moving…just before…"

"There was a great deal of bleeding in the area. We nearly lost you as well. I am…very sorry."

Byakuya stared at him, the information refusing to settle into his confused mind. Renji's arms tightened around him, as though still trying to protect him.

"M-my baby is…gone?" he asked, blinking slowly.

"Yes," the shopkeeper confirmed, "and Byakuya…we were unsuccessful in reviving Torio as well."

Byakuya's eyes closed against the words. Renji waited for some kind of reaction…for his reiatsu to rise and start destroying things, for him to yell and scream that Urahara was mistaken…something. But he only sat, leaned against the redhead, the words spinning in his battered mind and imprinting themselves on a too often broken heart.

"Arigato, Urahara-san. I trust that if you were unsuccessful in reviving them…then there was no hope to be had."

Kisuke swallowed hard and nodded, then left the room and closed the door softly behind him. Byakuya rested silently against Renji, breathing in his warm, masculine scent, his heart aching at feeling so alone, but not wanting to add Renji's pain to his. But, he thought, Renji deserved to know. And with the baby gone and no risk that Renji would contest his paternity, Byakuya felt released to tell the redhead what Tohma had forced him not to say.

"Everything is gone," he whispered, "everything we made that day…"

"What?" Renji said, blinking in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"We spent so many days in each other's presence…taking small steps, growing ever closer. You were unfailingly patient as I learned to express my love to you. You never asked for more than I could give you…yet you gave everything to me…always. And we finally said the words…and we placed ourselves in fate's hands…and like that, it was to taken away from us. But when everything was at its darkest, and I was ready to take my last breath and to die, something happened to give me hope."

"Taichou? What are you saying?"

Byakuya lifted his head and turned to face the redhead, his eyes lowered.

"He wouldn't allow me to tell you…I learned it that day at the cherry blossom viewing. That's what Yoruichi was there to tell me. Renji…the baby I was having…wasn't Tohma's at all…"

"Wh-what?"

"He was ours…the baby was ours."

Renji stared, his eyes becoming intense and his reiatsu flaring.

"But…ours? B-byakuya…Byakuya, that's not possible," he stammered, shock flooding his face.

"I'm sorry…I did want to tell you, but Tohma…he said that if I told you…he would force me to abort the pregnancy. And having lost you…I was too weakened with grief to let go of something so precious…a small part of who we were…something to say that the love between us would never truly die. Renji…now that hope is gone…all of it."

Renji placed a hand over his mouth and tried to fight off the sickness that was rising inside.

"Taichou…I don't understand. Tohma was willing to let you have my baby…as long as I didn't know…Taichou, why? Everything I know about that man says he would never accept my child as his. Why would he do that? Why would he let you have another man's child?"

"I don't know," said Byakuya wearily, "I didn't question what he said at first, because I was too stunned…and then too overwhelmed by his reaction. You're right that it makes no sense. And I don't know why he was willing to raise another man's son. But after the cherry blossom viewing…while he was angry I had had a paternity test performed, his first concern was not to end the pregnancy…but to cover the fact that he was yours."

Tears filled Renji's eyes and he rested his face against Byakuya's, keeping his arms wound tightly around the noble.

"I guess that explains it…why…even though I thought the baby was Tohma's…every time I saw you…and you put your hand down there to touch him…and I saw you smile. Some part of me must have known…or at least suspected. I told myself to be happy for you, because it seemed that you were accepting your life with him and making the most of it…but when Torio came and he told me the truth of things…that's when I came to Yoruichi. She didn't tell me the baby was mine…but I see the double meaning in her words now. She was trying to keep us all safe."

"I-I'm sorry, Renji," Byakuya whispered, tears flowing onto his face, "I'm sorry that I let him force me to keep this from you…and that I wasn't strong enough to stop him…and that I left the manor tonight, thinking I was keeping Torio safe. I didn't know I was putting our baby at risk. If I hadn't moved, if I'd just…"

"What? Stayed and let him keep beating the hell out of the kid? It was wrong and you knew it. There is no way you could have known you would be attacked."

"But Tohma warned me not to leave the manor without him! He feared for the child. Renji, despite what he knew, Tohma acted as though our child was his own! He never once blamed him…or acted hatefully towards him."

Renji shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I don't understand that at all. But I do know one thing. This was not your fault. Don't let yourself believe that it is. Given your set of circumstances, I would probably have done the same thing."

"No," Byakuya said in a soft, unbidden sob, "Renji, you would have been stronger than this. You wouldn't have concerned yourself with saving your own life. You wouldn't have let yourself be cornered like I did. I was pathetically weak. I let him corner me…and now…w-we…we both have to pay…for my mistakes…"

"No…"

He broke of as the door opened and Tohma stepped into the room. The prince's face was a mask of intense, forced calm as he studied the two quietly for a moment.

"T-tohma," Byakuya mouthed, "You…know?"

The prince nodded silently, then looked at Renji, still holding himself calmly.

"Abarai-san, if you will please unwrap your body from around my life partner's, I will take Byakuya home to rest."

His eyes met Byakuya's with a hint of iciness.

"I did warn him not to leave the manor…"

"Don't you dare blame him," Renji said in a low voice, "We all know why Byakuya came here tonight."

"Do you? You know less than you think, Abarai-san…and you think dangerously, right now. Unhand my spouse."

Byakuya rose slowly and pulled away from Renji. He approached the prince warily and shivered as one arm wrapped around him. He didn't dare look back at the redhead. Tohma drew his zanpakutou and opened a senkaimon. As he did so, Renji's eyes caught sight of a streak of blood on the blade. He shook his head at the sight as the prince and noble disappeared into the precipice world. The door closed behind them and Renji was left alone in the now dark room, sitting on the rumpled, sakura scented blankets and blinking back tears. He shook his head slowly as they over flowed onto his cheeks, fury and sorrow swelling up inside until they escaped him in a shattering cry.

"N-no!" he screamed, "It c-can't be!"

The door opened and Yoruichi flash stepped into the room, kneeling beside him and gathering the collapsing redhead into her arms.

"It can't be true…it can't…" Renji sobbed, "It can't…It…can't…"

The purple-haired shingami held Renji close and closed her eyes hard against the guilt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tohma walked silently, slowing when he realized, Byakuya had fallen behind. The noble's legs quivered beneath him, sweat shined on his skin and his breath came in harsh gasps.

"Come now," he said in a low, emotionless tone, "If you thought you were in good enough condition to go roaming about as you were, surely you can manage the walk home. Or do you perhaps see the foolishness in your actions now?"

"T-tohma…"

The prince came closer and Byakuya saw then, the pain beneath the coldness in his eyes.

"P-please…we are both still reacting to what happened. We lost our son tonight. I know you blame me, and I will not argue it…but…just for tonight. Don't be angry. Don't make this any worse…"

The prince took Byakuya by the shoulders and glared into his eyes.

"You have _no_ idea what you have done! You have ruined everything…do you understand? Years worth of plans! Everything hinged on tonight…everything! But you disobeyed me and look what has happened! We lost our child…and you lost your attendant, who I know you valued, Byakuya. And I lost my chance at…at something more."

"Tohma…" Byakuya said softly, "What are you talking about?"

The sound of a cleaner rose up in the passage behind them. Tohma pushed the noble back against the rock wall and held him there, still glaring.

"If anyone asks you why you left the manor…you are to tell them that I sent you to Karakura Town for your safety…that I only said there was an emergency and didn't tell you what kind. You are to tell them nothing of how you found Torio or why you really left, do you understand?"

The cleaner moved in closer.

"Tohma…the cleaner…it's sweeping this passage. We have to get out of the precipice world!"

"Did you hear me, Byakuya?"

"Yes," the noble hissed, staring as the cleaner bore down on them.

Tohma's head turned and he stared at the monstrosity as it closed the distance between them, shaking the walls of the passage.

"Perhaps you have forgotten how powerful I am, Byakuya," Tohma said, still watching the cleaner.

"No…no I haven't…"

"I think you need a demonstration," he said, tearing the noble and throwing him down onto the floor of the passageway in front of the cleaner.

Byakuya lifted himself, knowing there was no time to get out of the way. The cleaner approached him, making the very air tremble. Byakuya stared, his face white with terror. As it reached him, Tohma's power exploded all around him, thundering in his ears and burning his skin. The cleaner exploded as well, and Byakuya covered his head with one arms, laying his body tightly against the passage floor. Everything went silent again around them. Then Byakuya heard slow footsteps and felt himself being gathered into the prince's arms.

He held on wordlessly as they passed out of the precipice world and back into Kuchiki Manor. The prince carried him to their bedroom and curtly ordered an attendant to bring tea. He set Byakuya down on the bed and knelt next to him, leaning over him and extending his hands over the noble's abdomen. Healing energy flared around his hands and lit their faces as Tohma worked.

"Why?" asked Byakuya, "Tohma, I know you are angry with me…"

"Yes," agreed the prince in an eerily calm voice, "I am furious with you. Your foolishness caused two deaths…and it stopped me from achieving a very important part of my destiny. Now that I've made it clear who is in control, I will tell you what I was about tonight. You see…I was about to make them pay…"

"Th-them?" Byakuya repeated softly.

"My father…my brother…all of them. Byakuya…there is much that you do not know about the royal family. They are careful with what is told, even to our noble families. We royals, it seems, are deceitful, even with our own. You see…everyone thinks…that I am full royal…but the truth is…I wasn't born of the queen…"

"What?" Byakuya gasped softly.

"I was the king's son, but born of a peasant woman."

"How…how can that be?"

Tohma laughed sarcastically.

"After my brother's birth, the queen desired more children…but the first delivery had been painful and difficult. She was left unable to conceive. But not wanting to disappoint her, my father agreed to a plan she made. He went to the Rukon district in disguise and he bedded a local whore to make his child. He returned to her and remained at her side until the child was born…I was born. He took me…and he erased the woman's memory. The queen pretended, of course, to have birthed me herself. But as I grew, she became dissatisfied. Always she treated me with less affection than my brother, though I never knew why. No one was told. She was cruel, Byakuya…hateful. She waited until his back was turned and she tormented me. She told me that I was worthless…and that I was low born. And one night…I could take no more. I took my zanpakutou and when she tried to beat me, I slit her throat. I claimed it was a mistaken identity…that it was an accident. But always after that, my father was cautious. He kept me at arm's length…even after he remarried and my relationship with the new queen was good. As time wore on…and he wished for me to marry, he chose the ones before you. But neither was able to understand me…neither to accept me. And they died for that. With you, my father hoped to wash his hands of me entirely. But I knew beforehand what he was about. I waited until he was busied with the council and I slipped into his private quarters and stole a look at the book of lives. I wanted to know why the queen called me low born…and I found the story in her past. Then…I found the woman who was truly my mother. She died that night, the night that I was born…but not before…she gave birth to another…a son. Byakuya…the woman…my mother. Her surname…was Abarai. And your Renji…is my twin. We look different, me like my father and Renji like our mother, but we are twins. I know it for a fact."

"And…this is why you…accepted his child as your own?"

"He would have passed the paternity test, don't you see? The child you were carrying would have seemed to be mine."

"But Tohma, why? Why did you need Renji?"

Tohma hissed a soft sad laugh and touched Byakuya's face gently.

"My naïve…sweet counterpart," he said softly, "I cannot have children…and the reason I cannot…is because the former queen had me sterilized…as a child. And yes, I do remember. She wanted me to know."

Tohma shook his head.

"If she had known about your Renji, then she would have had him killed. It was bad enough to her having to put up with me."

Tohma sighed softly.

"But with her gone, there was only one more piece of her evil to contend with…my half-brother. I tried to have him killed tonight, along with the king. It almost succeeded."

Byakuya caught his breath softly and tried to sit up. Tohma pushed him back down.

"Don't think to tell anyone. There is no way you would be believed. As soon as you tried to tell your story, your Renji would disappear…and no one would find any trace of him ever again. You are a part of this now…and you are going to help me…and if you do, then when I am king, I will release you. I will allow you to go on with your life with my secret brother. All I want is for the two of you to give me a child…just one. I need an heir…to prove myself. I will take the throne and make the child my crown prince. And everyone is happy, don't you see? You and Renji will be together…I will have my revenge and the throne…and my wretched father and brother will die for the torment that was placed upon me. All you must do…is to heal…and when you have done that…I want you…to seduce him. Lie with him and make my heir. You need not be a part of what happens to the king and crown prince."

"Tohma," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "I can't…"

An icy hand wrapped around the noble's throat.

"You have seen my power. You live and die at my command. If you want be with my brother, then you will quietly do this. And once you are pregnant, I will make another attempt on the crown prince and king."

"No…no…" Byakuya said, trying to climb out of the bed.

"Byakuya, don't think you can escape."

Byakuya tore away and flash stepped to the garden doors, only to have them slam shut in front of him. He tried a kido spell, but his power failed him. Tohma's arms wrapped around him.

"Let go! Let go of me!"

"I cannot have you talk…so I will silence you. Relax…" Tohma whispered, sending a shock of kido into his stunned form, Byakuya collapsed into his arms and the prince laid a hand on his forehead. He focused deeply.

"When you awake, you will remember nothing of what I told you. But you wake with a deep hunger for your former lover…one you will seek to feed. You will seduce him and make another child…and you will know nothing of my plans…the burden of knowing was too much for you. I understand. What was done to me was truly wicked…and now they will pay…for everything. Sleep, Byakuya. Heal. Soon enough, we will get what we want."


	11. Wounds

**Chapter 11: Wounds**

Byakuya shifted restlessly in his sleep, shivering as images rose up in his mind. He saw bony, masked hollows slashing at him from all directions…heard low angry voices and caught the coppery scent of blood that leaked onto his skin. He woke, bathed in sweat, alone in his bed. He looked around, his mind still dizzied and unfocused from dreaming.

"R-renji?" he whispered, placing a hand on his abdomen, "Our baby?"

Tears rose in his eyes and spilled onto his face, and he fled the room, reaching out and taking hold of Senbonzakura as he ran. He flash stepped past the evening watch, his reiatsu flaring around him. The lead guardsman, frowned as he passed.

"Sir…should we inform Prince Tohma?" asked another guard, "He said to let him know if Kuchiki-sama needed him…"

"Hai, go and inform him. Kuchiki-sama's reiatsu seemed very disturbed."

The second guard flash stepped away.

Byakuya ran out the back gate and into the forest, his body aching fiercely and straining as he flash stepped again. He caught sight of the moon through the trees and in his mind, he heard a baby crying.

"Our baby?" he whispered, "Renji, our baby is crying?"

His eyes wide and unfocused, he continued on, reaching the waterfall and gliding down the cliff face, and still running endlessly. The baby's cry sounded in his ears, high and frightened, and all around him in the darkened meadow, under the light of the full moon, he saw hollows…too many hollows.

"No…" he whispered, "You can't have them! You can't have our baby and you won't take Torio either!"

He heard the growls and screams all around him and the baby's voice cried louder. He stepped back, the sound flooding his ears and making his breath ache in his chest. Tears overflowed onto his cheeks as the hollows moved in closer and encircled him.

"Leave us alone!" he screamed.

He thought he heard his name on the breeze and blinked. But his body burned as though it was on fire. His head turned right and left, looking about frantically, while the baby's cry sounded again.

"Don't cry…" he said dazedly, "I won't let them find you. You're safe inside me…"

He started to run again, but screamed as cold hand grabbed him and dragged him down in the grass.

"No!" he cried frantically, "Leave us alone!"

Senbonzakura began to glow within his sheath. Byakuya tore himself free, but then looked down at himself and caught his breath in painc.

"They're inside me…" he moaned, "Kami, they're inside me!"

"Byakuya!" a voice shouted.

But he couldn't hear anymore. He pulled his zanpakutou from its sheath and loosed it without making a sound. He surrounded himself in pink petals, focusing on the hollows he felt crawling around inside him. With an agonized sob, he sent the petals slicing into his own body and the one that held him. Shock flooded him as he heard Tohma cry out in pain and both dropped to the ground beneath a hailstorm of glowing pink petal blades.

Tohma's power exploded around them, blowing apart the mass of attacking blades, but hundreds still found their mark and both shinigami's bodies leaked blood as Tohma grabbed Byakuya's wrists and sealed his spirit energy away. He turned Byakuya in his arms and shook him roughly.

"What's the matter with you?" he demanded, "Are you out of your mind? You could have killed us both!"

"He's crying," moaned the noble, falling heavily onto Tohma's shoulder, "Our baby is crying! The hollows…they were…they were inside me…and he was…crying!"

Tohma stared into the dark, senseless eyes and felt a chill pass through him. He pulled Byakuya close and wrapped his cloak around them. He tried not to hear Byakuya's voice as the noble continued to whisper incoherently against his skin.

"It's okay now," he said quietly in the delirious noble's ear, "Your weariness and your grief have simply overtaken you. Come, let's go back to the manor. We can have some tea…and I will call for Unohana taichou to come and see you."

"N-no…" Byakuya said, peeking out at him from under his tumbled lengths of hair, "Don't you hear it? The baby is still crying. He wants me to hold him…"

Tohma swallowed hard and gazed deeply into Byakuya's hazed eyes.

"Byakuya," he said softly, "You know that our son died. Now come with me. We need healing. We were both injured by your zanpakutou…"

"No!" Byakuya said, trying to pull free, "He's here! I hear him!"

Tohma grabbed his face and held it in both hands.

"Our baby _died_, Byakuya! You can't be hearing him. You are senseless with grief. Please…"

"No! Let go of me! Let go…let go…let go…" Byakuya gasped, struggling.

"Stop this!" Tohma yelled, shaking him again, "You have to stop! Everyone will think you've lost your mind! Our baby is gone, Byakuya! You have to accept that!"

The noble's eyes filled with angry tears.

"_It wasn't your baby!_" he hissed, furiously.

The back of Tohma's hand struck him hard across the face and Byakuya dropped to the ground, unmoving, except for the soft rise and fall of his breathing. Tohma glared down at him, unbidden tears in his eyes as the noble's words echoed in his ears.

"You can't _say_ things like that, Byakuya," he murmured, lifting the unconscious man into his arms, "Such awful things…such hurtful things…you can't say things like that to me."

He flash stepped through the darkness, back up the cliff face and down the forest trail, where he met the evening guards. He stopped at the gate into the gardens and turned to the watch captain.

"You are not to allow Kuchiki-san to go out alone. If he tries to leave, return him to his room and call me. He is beside himself with grief at having lost our child. We must keep him calm and safe."

"Hai, my lord," the watch captain replied, bowing, "We will watch out for him."

Tohma nodded and carried Byakuya back to their bedroom. He set the noble on the bed and set kido restraints at wrists, waist and ankles, then slid into bed next to him and kissed him gently on the mouth.

"You will be all right now that you are calm. Just stay calm and quiet and everything will be fine now. Your body will heal and you will have another baby. And this time, I won't let you out of my sight for an instant. This time, I won't let anything bad happen to you. You think I don't love you…that all I want is this baby, but that isn't true, Byakuya. I need you in my life, you see? You are the first person who ever really tried to understand me. I know we have had many differences, but you always try to understand me. I am not an easy man to live with, I know…but you do try. The others…they were repulsed by me. They couldn't see how badly I was hurting inside…and that the damage doesn't stop inside me. It keeps raging inside me until I feel it come out of me…and it hurts the people around me…but it's the same hurt from inside me…from when _she_ was alive…from when she…well…that is over now. I know I have to let that anger go. And once my father and brother are gone, I will have swept away all of the reminders…all of them…except…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji woke to blaring pain in his red, swollen eyes and his throbbing head, and he groaned fitfully.

"Oh…" he gasped, "Oh…hell, this…this…fucking h-hurts!"

He felt another presence and squinted into the darkness.

"Ichigo?" he managed in a thick voice that hardly sounded like his.

"Yeah," the substitute shinigami said in a low voice, "Kisuke and Yoruichi said you needed a friend."

"Oh…" Renji moaned, "Kami, yes…well…as long as it isn't another bottle of damned sake. I don't know what I was thinking letting her talk me into drinking like that. I mean…I do sometimes, but it's not like it's gonna change anything, you know?"

His eyes filled with tears again.

"Damn! I just can't get this out of my head! He was holding on to me so tight, you know? And I knew he was hurt, but I thought that the baby would be okay…I didn't know. And when Kisuke told us he was gone…it…it looked like he was dying too. And I was sympathetic, you know, because even though I was in love with him and I didn't know it was my baby, I wanted him to be happy. I didn't want him to…to lose the baby…and then he said it was ours, Ichigo! And I felt my heart break into pieces. And then I just wanted to hold him…to tell him it would be okay…that…but…it isn't okay, you know? And it isn't going to _be_ okay! Our baby died, Ichigo! The only thing we had left…died…"

"I know," said Ichigo, slipping an arm around his inconsolable friend's shoulders, "But even though this is really hard…you will get through this, Renji. Remember…Byakuya is still in trouble. That bastard still has him trapped and we have to find a way to get him out of this. I know you feel all broken up inside. You lost your baby…but it's not over yet for you and Byakuya. You two can still have each other. You just have to get through this pain that's eating away at you and fight for him."

"But…how?" Renji half sobbed, "He's…right, you know? He said that you and I…we think different than they do…nobles and royals. The rules are different and it isn't fair. He's having to let that son of a bitch beat him up…and there's nothing he can do! The court favors the royals over even noble lords! All he had in his corner was Torio! And Torio's dead too! Ichigo…Ichigo, how are we going to get him out of there? How do we get him away from Tohma?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"I don't know," he said softly, "But you won't be much good to anyone like this. You relax and I'll make us some tea. We'll take some deep breaths and start trying to come up with something. The situation is bad…but it is not hopeless."

"I saw _him_, Ichigo…before? He was so beautiful…so…so like…B-byakuya. His hair was mostly black, but the bits in front were...were red...like mine. And I had this thought that passed through my head. Ichigo…I…I wished he was mine! And…And then he was! And Byakuya and I had a family…for just one moment before I even knew…we were a family! Then…it all disappeared. And I was holding Byakuya in my arms…and he was shaking all over when Kisuke told him. His eyes went wide…like when he used to have nightmares sometimes…after Rukia's near execution. I tried to comfort him, but then Tohma showed up. And that son of a bitch said it was Byakuya's fault…"

"What?"

"B-because he left the manor against Tohma's wishes. But Ichigo…he only left because he was trying to get Torio out of there. And Torio died too. I know he's blaming himself…and Tohma is only going to make it worse, saying awful things like that to him. He needs to be held by someone who loves him. He needs me, Ichigo! I can feel him breaking apart…all the way from here. I know he's in agony over this!"

Ichigo rested his face against Renji's.

"And I'd wager he isn't the only one, ne?" he said gently.

Renji turned into his friend's shoulder and burst into tears. Ichigo held him and let him cry until the torrent slowed and the redhead found he had reached the point where he had no tears left. He continued to lean against Ichigo, his mind racing and spinning at a dizzying speed.

"I have to…do something," he told Ichigo, nearly startling his friends with the first intelligible words he had spoken in nearly a half hour, "I can't just sit here and let this keep on…"

"Hey…you can't go off half-cocked, Renji. Keep it together. You aren't going to help Byakuya if you do something reckless and you die too. We're going to do something."

"We?" Renji said, looking up at Ichigo.

"Yes," said Rukia from the doorway, "Ichigo said 'we.'"

XXXXXXXXXX

"There now," said Torio, smiling and holding the baby boy on his shoulder, "Don't cry. See, I've opened the curtains so that you can see the moon. Kuchiki-sama loves to look at the moon."

The infant turned his head to rest it on Torio's shoulder and blinked as the moon's light filled his eyes. The attendant patted his black hair and lightly stroked the red strands that trickled down onto his forehead. His cries ceased and he gazed, rapt, at the large white sphere in the night sky. A moment later, Torio smiled as the baby boy cooed softly and began to suck on his tiny fingers.

"There, you see," Torio said softly, "You are so much like Kuchiki-sama…and Urahara-san says you are also Renji's baby, and we have to hide you from Prince Tohma. He will hurt us if he finds us. But don't worry. We will be safe as long as we stay here. Urahara-san says that we will be. I will take good care of you, I promise. And soon, we will go home to Kuchiki Manor, and everything will be all right. You will see."

Torio turned his head as the door opened and his brown eyes met Urahara's. Kisuke smiled and nodded in greeting.

"You are doing really great with him," the shopkeeper commented, "Byakuya will be very pleased with how well you have kept him."

Torio met his eyes worriedly.

"Do you have any word from Kuchiki Manor? Is Kuchiki-sama all right? He was injured. And it must be hard for him, going on as though he thinks his son is really gone…"

"Don't worry about that. Remember what I told you. Byakuya's orders were for you to care for the child here so that Tohma won't find him."

"Will Kuchiki-sama come to visit soon?" asked the youth.

"No," Kisuke said, meeting Torio's eyes meaningfully, "He won't take the chance on Tohma finding the boy. He trusts you, Torio. He trusts you to keep his son safe."

"I will," the youth promised, "I won't let anything happen to him."

Kisuke smiled.

"I know you won't."

He studied the infant for a moment.

"Did Byakuya say anything to you about what he wanted to call the baby?"

Torio nodded.

"Before we were sure it was a boy, he said he would choose Emiko for a girl and Koichi for a boy. And this boy…he loves to look up at the moon like Kuchiki-sama. His eyes are very bright and shining…and he is a prince, too."

"I think Koichi is perfect for him," Kisuke said, smiling, "So Koichi it is."

"Urahara-san," said Torio in a more serious tone, "Do you think that Kuchiki-sama will really be all right? I feel like I shouldn't have left him alone with the prince…"

"He'll be okay," Kisuke promised the youth, "He has a lot of people looking out for him. We will find enough proof for Byakuya-san to take to the Royal Court and he will have his marriage to Tohma annulled soon. But you just focus on your part. Keep Koichi safe and comfortable, okay?"

"I will," Torio promised, "Kuchiki-sama can count on me!"

Kisuke slipped back out the door, closing it behind him.

"They're doing all right?" Yoruichi asked, meeting him on the doorstep.

"Yeah, for now," Kisuke said, frowning.

"But something's wrong…"

"Yeah, something's wrong," Kisuke said, looking up at her, "I hate lying to the kid like that…and lying to Byakuya and Renji. Did Rukia come back from her assignment yet?"

"Yes, I just saw her before she went to help out with Renji. She said that Byakuya had made Ukitake taichou assign her to a post away from home to protect her from Tohma. But after I told Ukitake taichou what was going on, he recalled her. And Ichigo and Renji can back her up. Ichigo is about to get an 'assignment' that will keep him in the Seireitei…and Rukia's going to invite him to stay at the manor. Don't worry. She won't be going in alone. They will place the secret monitors we gave them and gather what they can on Tohma. We will prove what he's been doing to Byakuya, Kisuke. We will."

"Yeah," said Kisuke, "Well it had better be soon. We can't keep things like this for too long. Torio is already asking questions…"

"Just as long as Tohma isn't," Yoruichi said, "If he suspects anything…we are in a world of trouble. We could lose Byakuya like we lost Naoki…"

"We won't let that happen," Kisuke said softly, "Never again…"


	12. Speaking to Pain

**Chapter 12: Speaking to Pain**

Byakuya woke to find himself in his own darkened room, undressed and wrapped warmly in Tohma's strong embrace. The restraints that had been present the first time he woke had been removed and hot tea and food waited at their bedside. The prince loosed an arm and took the teacup in his hand.

"Drink," he said quietly, "You have been asleep for nearly two days and have become depleted.

Byakuya kept his eyes on Tohma and sipped at the tea, almost hating it for warming him inside.

"You'll need to eat too," the prince added, in the same calm, expectant tone.

Byakuya obeyed more just to keep himself calm and focused, than because of any hunger he might have felt. Indeed, nothing seemed to exist inside him but emptiness…an emptiness that encompassed body, mind and heart.

"Good," Tohma said, stroking his back and threading his fingers through the noble's hair, "I know you don't taste it right now, but even so, you need it."

Byakuya didn't answer, but continued to eat quietly, his eyes studying the shadows all around the room. As he did, Tohma continued the light physical contact and kept his voice low.

"You may not realize this, Byakuya, but of all of the people you know…of all the ones you've ever met…minds and hearts, great and small, I am the one who knows what you need most right now. You probably wonder how I can think such a thing…how a man filled with such uncontrolled emotion, such wicked venom can understand any of what you are feeling. But know this, my lover…I have been a slave to pain since I was very small. In fact, I know more about pain than most people ever will."

He rested his head on the noble's shoulder, accepting an offered sip of tea from his spouse's cup, a mouthful of bread, a cautious glance.

"The reasons for our pain may be different, but the pain itself works through us in much the same way. At first, it is an all over shock to the system, harsh and furious in it's initial stages. At first, pain rips and tears…and leaves us breathless. It's like a bomb detonated inside that obliterates. But that is only the beginning, ne? And you have already experienced what comes next."

He turned brushed his lips against Byakuya's.

"Raw emotion…emotion that our fathers and grandfathers told us we must always bear in silence. I don't have to have known you for a day to know that Ginrei drilled into you the importance of keeping your emotions tightly under control. And, like me, you took those words to heart without questioning. You trusted those words. How could you not? They came from a man you loved dearly, ne? A man who took the place of his son, your father, in raising you…a man who was older and seemed so much wiser than you. So the hurt was doubled when the pain overwhelmed you and made you shed tears. As your spirit tried to release that pain inside, you punished yourself for your weakness, making more pain swell inside you. You cursed yourself for each tear that escaped you and made the hurt increase the weight on your heart until it shattered. Then…the pain poured out and you could not stop it."

He paused for a moment, closing his eyes, as though remembering…

"Do you wonder why I simply held you and did not tell you to stop? Why I never once dried your tears, but let them run freely? It isn't the way we were taught, ne? No, we were taught to keep everything inside…to bottle it up and push the emotions down. We were taught to tighten our lips against pain and overcome it without surrendering to tears. But you and I are first hand witnesses to the poison that pain becomes if left inside. It crawls through your body, infects your thoughts and robs the strength from your heart. It roils the darker emotions, forcing them up from the depths inside and turning you into a monster like me. It makes you a prisoner…"

Byakuya's fingers touched his lips gently and he yielded them a soft kiss.

"You can see it as it happens…as it steals you away from yourself and makes you lash out at everyone around you. And even though you hate that you are inflicting your pain on others, tearing at them…infecting them too, you can't stop yourself. And if you are too powerful…no one can stop you."

He met the noble's dark eyes longingly.

"Do you know that, deep down…I want to be stopped? I want a stronger hand to take mine and hold it and tell me that my pain has been felt…sensed…accepted. I want someone to open the doors to my heart, to tell me it's okay to let the pain pour out, that no matter how many tears must fall, there will be an end to them. And this darkness around us will fade…and morning will come again. But there is no one strong enough…not even you, though you do try."

The prince smiled at Byakuya sadly and kissed him warmly on the mouth.

"That's why I wanted so much to help you. I didn't want to see your pain infect you the way mine has infected me. Because when the pain is left to fester for too long, it becomes a part of the soul. It is odd, that. It becomes part of the very soul it devours. The soul loses hope as the poison overwhelms it…and eventually, the soul dies, Byakuya. All that is left is a shell of a person…all that is left is a hollow. Look into my eyes. You see it, don't you? When my death finds me, I won't be taken back into the cycle of birth and rebirth, but will be shunted off into that place where it is always dark and cold. I will wear a bony mask on my face and have a hole where my heart once existed. But that is where someone like me belongs."

Tears came to his eyes and he took Byakuya's face in his hands.

"That is not what I want to have happen to you. There was no one to protect my heart when I was suffering. Now, the pain's poison has strengthened me with hatred and rage. I cannot go back and change that. But I can be there for you. I can give you a place to let out the hurt…to drain away the sorrow, so that your soul will not have such a burden to carry. Let your tears fall here and be absorbed. Let the pain out before it eats you away inside…Do not let it destroy you as it has destroyed me…"

Byakuya set his tea on the nightstand, then turned and knelt beside Tohma. The prince rose to his knees and faced the noble, observing him silently now. Byakuya's eyes were dry, having shed the tears until he could shed no more, and he was so empty inside, he might have been a hollow, himself. But as much as he hurt inside, the prince's words had somehow reached inside him…and had comforted him, even in the grip of such grief. He touched Tohma's face and brushed away a tear. Slowly, he moved forward and settled onto the prince's lap, meeting the dark, tormented eyes and lowering his lips to meet the ones that had offered him solace. Tohma sat very still, nearly holding his breath as the noble kissed him once and pulled away slightly.

"You are wrong," he whispered, "You are lost, but you are not without hope. You are in pain…but you have not been made hollow inside…Tohma."

Their eyes locked and a shiver went through the prince's body. Byakuya lifted himself and descended slowly onto the prince's length, moving carefully until it was fully inside him. He brought his face close to the other's and kissed him again.

"Let me heal you…as you healed me."

Tohma's eyes looked stricken and the hands that held Byakuya tightened in surprise. He wrapped his arms around the noble, sliding his hands down the long, slender back and capturing the fine, slim hips, pulling on them as they rose and fell.

"Byakuya!" he half-whispered and half-sobbed, "Byakuya, it's too late…you can't save me. I am beyond hope…"

"No…" Byakuya whispered back, "Only open your heart and let it find you."

The noble's mouth fastened on his, the pink tongue sliding into his mouth and stopping his objections. And oddly, despite having his powers sealed away, healing green light glowed around the two.

Tohma fought down the urge to take over, to dominate, to control. He let the noble's body move as it chose and dropped his head forward, resting it against Byakuya's chest as flames of pleasure licked at his senses. He ran his tongue gently up the long white throat and tasted an earlobe, then tightened his arms and encouraged the noble's body in it's movement, thrusting upward as the slender, beautiful form fell. Byakuya's breath shortened and his head dipped forward. His mouth found Tohma's again as they reached climax together. Their bodies shuddered feverishly and their fingers laced together. Tohma lowered the noble onto his back and kissed his way down the graceful torso, licking away the remains of their lovemaking and then returning to Byakuya's mouth to mingle their tastes and scents together.

"Byakuya," he murmured, his eyes uncharacteristically vulnerable, "You know…I can almost believe it when you say there is hope…but do not be fooled. That emotion and I parted ways a long time ago. But enough of this. Rest…eat…heal. You and I have important work ahead of us. Tomorrow, it begins. Tomorrow, you will return to work at your division."

"What?" Byakuya asked, frowning, "I thought you said that…"

"Yes…well, I was being paranoid, I think. You have quite proven that I can have faith in you. I trust you now, Byakuya…even around Abarai Renji…"

XXXXXXXXXX

"So…are you two going over to the manor now?" Renji asked, leaning back in his chair.

"We're actually going to stop in the fourth division," said Rukia, "to let Unohana taichou know what we are doing. She may have some ideas of either things we should do to help Byakuya or instructions about handling our interactions with Prince Tohma. He's not likely to welcome us there. And Byakuya may be sensitive about it. He may not appreciate us barging in and trying to sneak around. We are going to have to be careful."

"Well," answered Renji, "I don't know that even being careful is going to protect you from that guy. He's a piece of work, that's for sure…"

"That's why we're asking for help beforehand," said Ichigo, "Unohana taichou has known Byakuya for a long time…since he was a child. If anyone can help him, then she can."

"Yeah," agreed Renji, "You're probably right about that…"

The door opened suddenly and Rukia gasped as Byakuya walked into the sixth division office, dressed in his uniform.

"Good morning, Taichou," Renji said quickly, "I wasn't expecting to see you today…"

"Good morning, Nii-sama," Rukia said.

"I wasn't expecting to see you," Byakuya said to Rukia, "I thought your mission would take longer…"

"Well, Ukitake taichou had me relieved for a while, so I will be home as of today."

"Very well, I will see you at the manor," the noble said, sitting down at his desk.

"Ichigo is here on special assignment, Nii-sama," Rukia went on, "I was hoping…"

"Of course…just inform our cook that we will need extra settings at dinner."

"Oh…" said Rukia, "Of course, Nii-sama."

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged confused glances and left the building. Byakuya turned to his paperwork and Renji left to make tea. He returned several minutes later and set the mug of hot tea on the noble's desk. He paused a moment as Byakuya took a sip, then sat down next to him.

"Taichou…"

"I have a great deal to catch up on, Renji," Byakuya said, cutting him off, "Would you please bring me the troop status report and the requisitions to sign off on?"

"Ah…sure thing, just…Byakuya…"

The noble met his eye sternly.

"Sorry…Taichou. Look, it's only been a few days since…"

"And…"

"And you don't look like you feel so well. Let me turn down your bed for you. You can rest, but be…"

"Abarai fukutaichou," Byakuya said calmly, "I have passed the requirements to return to work and I have done so. I do not need you telling me what I am and am not fit to do."

"But you and I…"

"Be careful, Renji…"

Renji let out a short breath.

"You just lost a baby…"

"I am aware of that. It was painful, of course. But Tohma and I are handling it. And I trust your friends are a comfort to you?"

"Yes, of course, but…"

"Then I would say that things are getting on as they must."

Renji stared at him sadly for a moment.

"Hai, Taichou."

He turned back to his desk.

"Renji…"

"Taichou?"

"I appreciate your concern for me, but it is not necessary."

Renji shook his head and sat down at his desk. The two passed the morning in a mostly normal fashion, with Renji just stealing a few cautious glances, but as the day wore on, Byakuya had a worn look about him and Renji sensed his energy was flagging.

"Taichou, why don't you take a little rest in your quarters? I can bring things I to you. I'm not saying don't work, just don't work so hard."

He fully expected the noble to brush him off, but to Renji's surprise, Byakuya simply nodded and stood.

"I will be in my quarters," he said quietly, "Let me know when you are finished with the training schedule."

Renji nodded and watched him leave, then went back to his work. When the schedule was finished, he took it in hand and left the squad room. He stepped into the hallway and knocked lightly on Byakuya's door. He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.

Byakuya lay, sleeping peacefully in his bed. Renji turned out the lights and started to leave.

"Abarai…" said Byakuya softly, "May I speak to you for a moment."

Renji smiled at him and returned to his bedside.

"Sure," he replied, "What do you need, Taichou?"

Byakuya looked up at him quietly and reached out to touch his face lightly. Renji held still, looking back at him uncertainly.

"I am sorry if I was brusque with you before," he said, apologetically, "I was simply trying to get myself moving, thinking that to remain busy was best."

"Yeah, I kind of figured that."

"Renji," Byakuya said, looking up at him, "are you coping all right?"

Renji's smile faded somewhat, but he nodded.

"I'm okay, Taichou. I'm really sad about it, of course, but…I didn't even know until after he was gone. I didn't have the connection with him yet that you did."

Byakuya's eyes fell and a sad look came over his face.

"I am sorry I didn't tell you, Renji. Truly, I am. I didn't…"

"I know," Renji assured him, "Tohma wouldn't allow you to tell me…"

"I am glad I could tell you then," Byakuya said softly, "It helped to have you hold me for a bit, Renji. I…"

He shook his head slightly and frowned.

"Taichou? Something wrong?"

"N-no," Byakuya said quietly, "but…I think I would like to rest now."

"Oh…no problem. I'll come back in a bit with some tea…"

Renji went silent as Byakuya's hand captured his face and pulled him in for a kiss.


	13. Whispers

**Chapter 13: Whispers**

Byakuya felt Renji freeze as his lips claimed the redhead's and his hands took hold of Renji's face, holding him in place as he kissed him harder and more passionately. Inside his mind, Tohma's voice sounded…soft and quiet…directing him as though there with them.

_This will not be difficult for you, I think. Abarai is vulnerable to you, especially while the pain is fresh in his mind. Use it. Show him your emotions as you attempt to put the past behind you and let him comfort you. And when he comes close, bind his heart to yours and weaken his resistance. It's all right for him to touch you…to hold you…to make love with you. Only you and I will know what this is really about…_

"T-tai…chou…" Renji whispered, between the heavy, penetrating kisses, "Taichou…Byakuya…st-stop…stop it…"

Byakuya stopped kissing him and instead rested his head against the redhead's shoulder. He brought his lips to Renji's ear.

"I am sorry watashi no koi. I know we should not do this…that it is wrong and Tohma could find out. But Renji, the weight of everything feels so heavy to me right now. I feel such pain inside that only your touch reaches. My heart feels like it breaks over and over again. I am surrounded in darkness and you are the light that helps me find my way. I thought that I could live without you, Renji…that I could bind my heart to noble duties and see them through, no matter the cost to my heart. But the weight of doing that is unbearable now. You are an endless source of hunger I cannot sate and I feel like I am starving for you."

"Taichou…"

"Please don't abandon me, Renji. Don't leave me in this darkness alone. Tohma is a horrible man, and all I know in our marriage is pain. I know it is wrong, but I only ask you to take a little of the weight from my shoulders, to take a measure of the pain from my heart. If all you can do is lie down with me and hold me in your arms now and then, I would die to just be held by you, Renji."

Renji's fingertips touched his face gently and slid lightly down the skin of his throat. He gazed longingly into the dark, longing eyes and hesitated.

"I know the pain is awful for you, Taichou, but you are not alone. Rukia is back now and will be home. I am here to listen, but it's not right for me to touch you like this. Deep down, despite everything, you know that…"

"So…you are refusing me?"

Renji looked back at him sadly.

"I know you are hurting, but you have to believe me when I tell you…you have friends who are working right now to help you get away from him. But this way you are suggesting…Byakuya…I have known you a long time now. I know you well enough to know that you would not cross this line while married to anyone. And this being a royal marriage, if we are caught together, it would be the death of both of us."

Byakuya stared at him, mentally weighing the strength of the resolve in his words. Tears filled his eyes and he allowed one to slide down his face.

"Of course you are right, Renji. Please forgive me for being weak."

He slipped out of the bed, ignoring Renji's instant protest.

"Taichou, please, lie down. You are overly tired and under too much stress…"

"I am fine. I will be fine. I think I returned here too soon. I should go…"

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I know I hurt you," Renji said.

"It's not you fault, Renji. The fault is mine. I knew that what I asked you for was wrong. And yet I asked anyway. I should not have done that."

He looked back over his shoulder for a moment.

"Ginrei once told me that the hardest thing to do when one is noble is to accept that nobility and loneliness go hand in hand. You can depend on no one. You must always be able to stand on your own, and you must never give in to the weak need to share your pain. My apologies. I will not ask you for anything more."

He left the room and returned to his desk. He took a moment to dry away the tear that had fallen, then began to pore over the papers that waited there. As he worked, he was aware of Renji returning to his desk and after watching him quietly for a few minutes, the redhead returned to working as well. Byakuya kept his expression even and his face and body tense and composed. All the while, Tohma's words continued to sound softly in his mind.

_He was your lover. He will know posturing when he sees it. Sit quietly and look normal, but leave that tension for him to see. It will wear on him to know you are in pain and hiding it. Let him think about it…_

He could feel Renji's eyes straying to him every now and then, and he could feel the light, questing touches on his reiatsu. And Renji was not one to be able to hide his feelings. His reiatsu fluttered and vacillated all afternoon. Several times, he seemed on the verge of saying something, but he managed to stop himself. The redhead seemed both relieved and guilty when the end of the day came and they said their goodbyes. Renji stopped him at the door and met his eyes warmly.

"Taichou…don't let yourself feel as though you are alone in this. We are still with you. We are all carrying a measure of this burden."

He set a hand on Byakuya's shoulder and blinked in surprise when Byakuya flinched and caught his breath.

_At a vulnerable moment…let him see this…_

The redhead frowned and reached for Byakuya's shihakushou to look beneath it. As his hand touched it, Byakuya captured the hand and moved it to his lips for a moment.

"Do not concern yourself," he said softly, "Look only at the surface, because you do not wish to see what is beneath."

_Let him see it…_

As he turned and opened the door, the breeze caught his shihakushou and lifted it lightly. Renji inhaled sharply at the sight of heavy bruising on the shoulder he had touched.

"T-taichou…"

He met Renji's eyes for a moment, then flash stepped away. Renji stood at the door for a long time, looking in the direction he had gone with troubled eyes and a hand over his tormented heart.

"Shit…" he whispered, "Great going, Abarai…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya sat quietly at the dinner table beside Tohma, listening as Rukia recounted her latest mission. The prince was smiling and chatting lightly with her, and asking Ichigo about the mission that had brought him to the Seireitei. His heart ached at the worry beneath Rukia's smile…at the furtive glances from Ichigo, but he kept his expression calm and his reiatsu quiet all through the meal and politely excused himself for a walk when he was finished. He had left the garden and was nearly to the waterfall, when he heard Tohma's flash step and the prince appeared beside him. Tohma smiled and slipped an arm around his shoulders. When they reached the top of the waterfall, Tohma spent several long minutes burying himself in Byakuya's warm mouth, making comments about how lovely the moon looked. Byakuya smiled at him and answered every question he was asked…but beneath the posturing and forced responses, he ached with loneliness. He still felt Renji's warmth radiating around him, still remembered being held in his arms…the way it felt when Renji kissed him…the taste of the redhead's lips…

"What is it?" Tohma asked him softly.

The prince slipped a palm beneath his chin and lifted his eyes.

"It's working, isn't it? You are starving for him. No…don't apologize. You are serving me well, Byakuya. But…you were not successful."

Byakuya met the prince's eyes warily for a moment. Tohma gave him an odd smile.

"Summon your zanpakutou."

Byakuya gazed at him questioningly, then made senbonzakura appear in his hand. Tohma's hand settled over his on the hilt of the weapon and he rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder, smiling as Byakuya winced. He slipped his fingers beneath the noble's shihakushou and stroked the bruised area.

"You see what happens when you stimulate a pain response, ne?" he said quietly, "You learn to block it out. Your pain makes you stronger. Now…I gave you a mission and I am sure that you tried hard to complete it. But as you did not, I think you need to strengthen your body and your resolve. Summon your ban kai."

Tohma watched and nodded in approval as the pink blades rose around them. He stepped forward and bared Byakuya to the waist, then did the same to himself. He held the noble against him with Byakuya's head rested on his shoulder.

"Enclose us in the blades."

The blades fluttered into a huge, beautiful pink sphere around them, cutting them off from the outside world.

"Your zanpakutou is a part of your own soul. And you have mastered that part of yourself beautifully. And the way that you mastered its abilities is through competition and struggle to dominate the spirit within it…to make it obey your commands. Now you will apply your expert control to force your blades spirit into making a single attack…controlling the exact pattern of cuts on our skin…controlling precisely the length and depth, and the places the blades will make contact."

"No," Byakuya objected, pulling away and staring at him, "It is not in this blade's nature to injure me, nor is it in mine to ask to be injured. I cannot do this."

Tohma's eyes glinted dangerously.

"Really, Byakuya? What of the zanpakutou rebellion, did he not attack you readily enough then?"

"He was under the influence of…"

"And in all of your battles, have you not found it once necessary to inflict damage on yourself, using your own blade?"

Byakuya froze, remembering.

"It is only a small shift in the state of your mind. Your zanpakutou attacked you because you lost control of it to another…and you cut your own body because it defied your control too, ne?"

Byakuya stared at him breathlessly.

"Now, you will show your dominance over zanpakutou and body. Go on…"

"Tohma…I…"

"Do you think, Byakuya, that you are in a position to disregard what I say?"

The prince held their bodies tightly against each other.

"Of course not. You are royal by blood, and I noble and sworn to serve you, but…"

"And I decide the way you will offer that service. I gave you a mission, which, try or not, you failed…and I have ordered you to take this action to make yourself stronger and more resolved. Do this now or you will receive a harsher punishment."

Byakuya looked back at him, unafraid.

"Then punish me however you will. I will not do this," he said quietly.

The prince's eyes grew stormy and his lips tightened.

"You refuse to obey me?" he asked in a dead calm voice.

Byakuya stared at him wordlessly.

"Then…if you will not exert power over your weapon and body, I will do it for you this time…only…remember that if I invoke my royal power to gain control of your zanpakutou, I will not have the precise control you do. Think carefully, Byakuya…"

Byakuya pulled away and willed the sphere of petals to fall, then froze as laughter sounded behind him and the petals around the two spun faster.

"You have refused to obey me and have forced me to steal your weapon's destructive power. Now, you will pay the price for this disobedience."

Byakuya caught his breath as the reiatsu rose around them to a staggering level. As vast as his own power was, the birthright power of the spirit king's son was overwhelming. He broke out in a sweat and struggled for breath. It took every bit of his strength just to stay on his feet.

_I won't…fall…_

The petals swirled wildly around them now, the prince's reiatsu making them shiver and become erratic. Tohma closed in on the trapped noble, wrapping his arms around and turning his face into a protective shoulder. His own head bowed and his face burrowed into the noble's throat. Byakuya closed his eyes and clung tightly to the prince as the power around them raged and began to move inward.

"Sen…" Byakuya whispered.

_I am sorry, Master…_

He tried as a last resort to use a kido spell to deflect the incoming blades, but held in such close proximity to his royal superior, his own powers failed. As the blades reached the two, he let his breath out in a terrified hiss, hanging on to nothing more than a resolve not to scream as the pain exploded through his body. The scents of blood, sakura and fire swirled in the air around the two. Byakuya felt the sting of a multitude of cuts…and the sensation of blood cooling on his skin. A light-headed feeling passed over him and his legs threatened to collapse. He took a cautious breath and opened his eyes.

The sphere of petals still spun dizzyingly around them and refused to dissipate at his command. He lifted his head from Tohma's shoulder and met the prince's eyes warily.

"You wonder why we are still enclosed, don't you?" Tohma asked, surprising him with a firm kiss, "Those two back at the manor…your sister and her friend, are attempting to use stealth to watch us closely. They are in the trees, watching now, because they have sensed the use of our power. It is necessary for us to mislead them."

He ran his tongue lightly over one of the many cuts on the noble's shoulder, employing healing energy to make the wound disappear.

"This is none of their business. It is between you and me. We will heal each other before opening the sphere…and then…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Rukia and Ichigo watched silently from within the trees as the petal sphere spun and danced ahead of them.

"They've been in there for a long time," Rukia whispered finally, "and the level of power has been staggering."

"This is bad, Rukia," Ichigo replied softly, "It probably means that he is already aware we are watching them. This is going to be harder than we thought."

They fell silent again as the petals slowly dissipated and revealed two entangled bodies lying in the place where the petal sphere had been. The body on top dragged the other onto his knees and the two exchanged a torrent of steamy kisses.

Rukia smacked Ichigo on the head.

"Ow!" the substitute shinigami hissed.

"Or they _could_ have just wanted to make love under the light of the moon and wanted their privacy, idiot! Just because the man is hurting my brother, doesn't mean he does it every time they're alone together…"

"Well," said Ichigo, "One thing's for sure. We don't want them to know we were watching. Come on…"

Rukia looked back one more time, an icy feeling entering her blood as she watched the two men setting their clothes back in place. Her brother's movements looked unusually shaky and lacked their normal grace. And before he covered himself, she could see that he looked unnaturally thin.

"Nii-sama…" she whispered worriedly.

"Rukia," Ichigo said, more urgently, "Come on. Let's get out of here!"


	14. The Fading

**Chapter 14: The Fading**

Renji looked up as Byakuya entered the office and he felt a pang of worry go through him. Although he held the usual calm expression and greeted Renji readily enough, his movements seemed to lack their usual smoothness and his eyes seemed more shadowed. He sat down and began to work immediately as Renji left to make his tea. He said nothing as the redhead set the tea at his elbow and barely touched it as he continued to work without so much as looking up. Renji found himself glancing over every so often, and each time, he noticed something else that put him more on edge.

_He looks thin…and his eyes look almost hollowed out...and his hand is shaking. That never happens. Damn! What can I do? This gets worse and worse. And ever since that day when he tried to kiss me, he won't even talk to me beyond 'hello' and 'goodbye.' On the surface he seems normal, but he's not normal at all…_

"Renji," said the noble quietly, "It is time for us to train. Come…and bring Zabimaru."

"Ah," Renji said, looking down at his work, then back up at the noble, "I'm kinda behind…"

"That is no excuse to neglect your training. Put that aside and come with me."

His heart throbbing painfully, Renji picked up his zanpakutou and followed Byakuya down the hallway and out to the Squad Six training grounds. They took up their normal positions and raised their weapons. Almost from the outset, Renji could feel the shakiness and the lack of rhythm in his movements. His timing was poor enough that Renji broke through his guard numerous times and nearly took his weapon from his hand twice. They moved into freestyle combat, activating shikai and using kido to unsettle each other's fighting style. Byakuya's body was bathed in sweat and his chest heaved softly. Fear crept into Renji's heart as the noble was forced to one knee, defending against his shikai and barely sidestepped a kido blast that wouldn't have come close before. The noble raised his weapon and let it fall, and Renji watched the great swords of his ban kai rise around him. But as the swords dissolved into a sea of cherry blossoms, there was an odd shiver to their movement. Renji's eyes widened and he released his own ban kai. The spinning petals moved toward him and he sent the skeletal snake at them.

"Hikotsu Taihou!"

A red blast fired from the beast's mouth and, to Renji's surprise and dismay, shattered the petals, throwing them aside and leaving Byakuya defenseless in the face of the incoming attack. A bolt of terror went through Renji as he realized that the noble was not going to be able to block the attack and it was too late to stop it. He launched himself at Byakuya flash stepping fast enough to leave a fire trail and pulling the noble out of the path of his attack as the skeletal snake slammed down into the place he had been. The two shinigamis rolled clear of the attack, slid to a stop and froze.

Renji looked up, a shudder going through him as he spotted Senbonzakura lying broken on the ground. And, he found, Byakuya was not just being held by him, but was clinging to him, burying his face in the redhead's strong shoulder and shaking. The coppery scent of blood struck his senses and, looking down in surprise, he notice fine cuts on Byakuya's skin that couldn't have come from Zabimaru.

"What the hell…Taichou…?" he stammered.

Byakuya pulled free of him and stood. As he did, Renji inhaled sharply at the realization of just how much he had been hurt by his own zanpakutou's blades.

"Taichou…your blades…hurt you…" he whispered, staring.

"There is nothing to worry about, Abarai," Byakuya said, turning back and bending gingerly to retrieve his weapon, "I simply became careless."

"Let me heal you," Renji said, stepping forward.

Byakuya's hands came up and stopped him.

"I said it is nothing to worry about," he repeated.

"I'm not going to leave you in pain, Taichou," the redhead insisted.

Byakuya met his eyes squarely.

"When one is careless and falls short of his goals, pain is a natural punishment…and a means of growing stronger."

Renji caught his breath and stared in surprise.

"Don't look so stunned. I am not unable to bear pain. It has become so much a part of my existence that I do not feel it anymore."

He turned and flash stepped back into the building, leaving Renji staring after him. The redhead sheathed his sword and walked back inside, sensing that the noble had gone into his quarters. He knocked gently and listened for an answer, but heard none. A moment later, he realized that the shower was running. He left to make tea, then slipped into the room and set the tea at the noble's bedside. He was about to leave when he heard an odd sound in the bathroom.

His heart began to race softly and he moved closer to the bathroom. There were no other sounds at all, just the water running. He walked to the door, pushed gently and found that it opened. He peeked around and gasped in dismay.

"Byakuya!"

He could see through the glass that Byakuya was lying curled on the floor of the shower, the water raining down onto him. Tiny streams of blood ran down his skin, mixing with the water and draining away. Ignoring the fact that he was still fully dressed, Renji entered the shower and dropped to his knees beside his unconscious taichou. He lifted the noble's upper body and let it rest against him as he began to address the multitude of cuts that seemed to be all over his body. Healing light flared around his hands and he worked his way steadily from the marks on the porcelain cheeks, over throat and shoulder, down the slim torso, over arms and legs…down to his very toes, erasing the seeping cuts. When he finished, the noble lay in his arms, fully healed, but, Renji noticed, he looked too thin and felt to light in his arms. He turned the water off and dried Byakuya's body, then wrapped a yukata around him and carried him back to bed. As he set the noble down, the dark eyes blinked open and he looked up at Renji cautiously.

"I'm calling for a healer," he said quietly, "Unohana taichou needs to know what is happening, Taichou."

"No," Byakuya said, letting his eyes close again, "You are not to say anything to anyone."

"But Taichou…!"

"It will only make things worse. We have been through this before. I cannot prove anything against Tohma…nothing. And trying to do so will only make him angrier. Go Renji. Just go back to work. Leave this. There is nothing you can do."

"But you're barely on your feet! You are not able to fight because you can't even fend off your own zanpakutou's petals! Taichou, you are dying right in front of me and I can't just stand here and watch it! Please…let me call for Unohana taichou…"

"I told you, no. It would only raise the tension between us, and I can barely manage things as they are. I thank you for healing me. I will regain strength if I do not incite his anger and invite more damage."

"B-but…as long as you've been with him, you haven't been able to stave off his anger. He's going to keep hurting you until there's nothing left…until you fade away and disappear! How can you ask me to stand by and watch that happen? Byakuya…Taichou! I love you! I can't just watch you die like this!"

Byakuya looked down at his hands and said nothing. Renji sat down next to him.

"We won't let him know we're on to what he's doing. We'll have Unohana taichou tell him that you are ill and require hospitalization. And I will come to take care of you there. I'll help you get well. Tohma can't hurt you while you are there. And while you are getting well, we will continue to try to collect proof that will stand up in the royal court. Byakuya, if he tries to hurt you in the hospital, it will be recorded. We will have objective proof, taken in a public place. He won't be able to deny it. He'll have to let you go."

He moved closer and wrapped his arms around Byakuya's shoulders.

"And when he does, you and I can be together," he promised, "It will be all right…but you have to let me help you. Let's get you to the healing center, where you'll be safe from him, Taichou."

Byakuya turned and reached up to touch the redhead's face.

"Arigato, Renji. I am very touched by your desire to help me. But I will not take the chance of making him angry at me and at you as well. He would find a way to hurt you…and I could not bear that."

He looked down at the tea on the tray.

"I think the tea has grown cold, Renji. Will you bring some fresh?"

Renji stared at him for several tense moments, then sighed in resignation.

"Hai, Taichou. I will be right back with it."

Byakuya watched as he left the room. The noble slipped out of bed and into a fresh shihakushou, then left his quarters and the Squad Six offices. He turned in the direction of Kuchiki Manor and began to walk. He realized several steps later that he had gotten out of bed too soon. Dizziness swept over him and he stepped closer to one of the buildings and leaned against it. He heard a concerned voice, but couldn't understand the words. His mind registered that he was looking into the concened faces of Ukitake taichou and Kyoraku taichou. He tried to answer, but couldn't speak. Everything went unbearably bright around him and he started to fall. He heard the other taichous' voices echoing around him and felt someone catch him as he fell.

"I'll take him to the healing center," Kyoraku said, "and you go and find Abarai fukutaichou."

He heard footsteps running away and felt that he was being carried somewhere. A few minutes later, he was brought into a building. The coolness of the air inside made him shiver softly and he smelled scents of antiseptic and clean linen. He was laid gently on an examination table and a few minutes later, Unohana taichou arrived. He tried to move, to speak to her, but his body refused to obey him. A few minutes into the examination, Renji arrived. Byakuya felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach as Renji relayed to the healer exactly what had been happening. He felt hard shivers inside thinking of what Tohma would do to him when he was healed and had to return to the manor.

"Kuchiki taichou is suffering from blood loss, likely from the injuries you said he received during your training, but also from exhaustion and poor nutrition. Abarai fukutaichou, I will need to contact Prince Tohma, as he is Kuchiki taichou's spouse and is the only one who can speak for him right now."

"But he'll probably just try to get him released!" Renji objected, "The guy is beating the hell out of Taichou! He's making him so depressed that he can't eat or sleep properly! How can you let that guy…"

"I am sorry, Abarai-san, Tohma is the only one able to decide this."

There was a long silence.

"Unohana taichou," Renji said in a low voice, "I can't stand by and let him kill Byakuya. I can't stop him either. What am I supposed to do? Isn't there something you can do?"

The healer thought carefully for a moment.

"There is one thing," she said softly, "If Kuchiki taichou told someone that he wanted to stay here, we would respect his wishes. I will see if I can raise his consciousness enough to gain his permission."

She leaned over the noble, raising her reiatsu until Byakuya felt himself begin to surface. His eyes blinked slowly open and he gazed dazedly up at the healer and Renji.

"Kuchiki taichou, can you talk?" asked Unohana.

"Y-yes," he answered in a trembling voice.

"I want to keep you here in the healing center…to see to your treatment for exhaustion and malnutrition. Does this meet with your approval?"

"No," said the prince's voice from the doorway.

Renji and the healer looked up in surprise as the prince moved to Byakuya's side and placed an arm around him.

"I heard you had taken ill and came as soon as I could," he told the noble, glancing back at Unohana, "Come, I will take you home and call the clan healers."

He started to lift Byakuya into his arms, but stopped as Unohana's soft hand touched his arm.

"Just so you understand," she said, meeting the prince's eyes, "In cases like this, I am required to file a report of release, in which I record that he was taken against my wishes. There would be a hearing to decide if there was impropriety on either side…and though you would obviously win the decision, it would be very public. Alternatively, you could allow me to treat him here and there will be no hearing."

"Unohana taichou," Byakuya said, looking warily up at Tohma, "This is unnecessary. I will be fine. The clan healers are more than capable of treating me…"

"No…" said Tohma, his eyes flaring softly as they met the healer's, "You need to stay here, Byakuya. Unohana taichou is more capable than even the best of our healers…and kami knows, I want my lover to have the best of everything. Now then, I think it's best if we are left alone with Unohana taichou. Abarai-san, will you please excuse us?"

Renji glared at the prince, but felt Byakuya's eyes watching him closely.

"Sure," he said evenly, "No problem."

He walked out and Tohma watched, smiling as the door closed behind him. Unohana continued her examination.

"I am recommending that he spend a week in our recovery ward. We shall monitor his food intake and see that he gets plenty of rest. You may visit Byakuya as often as you wish, but I must ask that there be no sexual contact and that he be left alone to sleep at night. After the week, I will evaluate his progress and will determine if he can return home."

"Very well, then," Tohma said, nodding.

Unohana taichou left the room and Tohma sat down next to Byakuya, slipping a hand into his.

"We must be exceedingly careful," he said softly, "Unohana taichou would not understand the lengths we go to in order to achieve your next pregnancy. And once you are in the recovery ward, they will likely monitor your room. Be quiet. Allow yourself to heal…and when Abarai comes to see you, show him your gratitude. He feels like he is saving you from me…and I want him to have that perception. Byakuya, we are getting close to getting what we want from him, but I have to be sure that you do not give us away. Relax and look at me."

Byakuya's eyes met his warily.

"Good."

The prince placed his hands on either side of the noble's face and focused his power. His eyes bored down into Byakuya's and the noble's shimmered and grew hazy.

"You will not speak to anyone but Abarai about us. You will only confide in him and will not let on to anyone else. You will follow all of the healer's instructions so that I can bring you home as soon as possible…and if you have an opportunity to seduce Renji…you will do so…"

"I understand," Byakuya said dazedly.

The prince lowered his reiatsu and sat back as the door opened and Unohana taichou stepped back inside.

"We have a room prepared for you, Kuchiki taichou," she said, smiling, "If you will sign these forms, Isane will take you to your room."

Tohma leaned over him and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"I will see you as soon as they have you settled," he promised.

A shiver went through Byakuya as he looked up at Tohma and nodded, his eye catching the unsettling sight of Renji standing outside the door watching, his eyes glowing red with fury.


	15. Taken in

**Chapter 15: Taken In**

Renji sat quietly in Unohana taichou's office in a chair next to Rukia, with Ichigo sitting on her other side…all of them frowning worriedly as they waited for the healer's return. The fourth division taichou walked into the room and all eyes watched as she sat down at her desk, holding an examination report in her hand.

"First," she said softly, "the three of you need to understand the precariousness of our situation. I am allowed under our rules to release information to Rukia and Tohma directly…and to any others only with the permission of one of those two. The information regarding Kuchiki taichou is confidential and you must not repeat what I tell you to anyone. It could interfere with our ability to use that information to prove domestic abuse in the Royal Court."

She looked down at the papers in front of her, then back up at the three.

"I have made several important discoveries related to Kuchiki taichou's current condition. The first concerns his general health. He appears to be suffering from clinical depression in that he is suffering from poor nutrition and lack of sleep even though the provisions for those things are more than ample at Kuchiki Manor. Subordinates and friends have noticed an unusual tendency towards reclusiveness and among the taichous, he has been reported as seeming remote, even inattentive…as though he cannot concentrate properly. Poor concentration and control were also noted in the training that preceded the injury that caused him to be brought here. One can argue that it is a sign of domestic abuse…but where we lose that argument is in that Kuchiki taichou recently lost a child. It could be argued by the prince that the depression is a result of that loss. Certainly, the Royal Court would find that argument plausible."

"But what about the bruises I saw on him?" objected Renji, "And Torio came to me having witnessed Tohma beating Byakuya. Tohma beat Torio too!"

"But Torio was the only witness to this. He would have to come forward personally, but unfortunately, he was lost in the same attack that caused the loss of Kuchiki taichou's child. And even if Torio was still alive, we would face the problem of protecting him. We would have to give notice to the prince's legal team of our intent to use Torio's testimony and that would leave him vulnerable in the case that Tohma takes covert action to silence him."

"Damn," muttered Ichigo, "We almost had Torio…if not for that hollow attack…"

"Yes…it seems that losing Torio made this situation very difficult, but as I said, even having Torio's testimony might not have been enough. Witnesses of that sort are often lost to unfortunate 'accidents' in these cases. And in any case, we would have needed more to have the prince convicted. It goes back to the definitions of two words…'punishment' and 'abuse.' Prince Tohma is a member of the royal family, and Byakuya, as a noble lord, is considered, although a spouse…also a servant of Tohma's. Under our laws, Tohma has lordship over Byakuya, just as the spirit king has lordship over his subjects. And that being so, Tohma is allowed to 'punish' Byakuya for disobedience or wrongdoing, just as he would punish any other servant. The punishment is supposed to fit the offense and it is supposed to fall within humane bounds. But you can see how trying to prove that Byakuya was 'abused' and not just 'punished' would be difficult."

"So what do we do?" asked Rukia, "It seems as though Prince Tohma is holding all of the cards! How do we fight him when he has so much advantage?"

"We have one thing working in our favor for the time being. We have Byakuya hospitalized. While he is here, he will be safer, and we will be monitoring his physical and emotional state. Assuming he improves in this environment, we can note a suspicion that something in the home environment is causing his depression. It would give us leave to study and monitor his living situation more closely. A domestic abuse councilor would be assigned to conduct an investigation that would include questioning staff and setting monitors in common areas to study possible sources of stress. And all of this would mean that there would be official proof that something wrong was occurring within the home."

"That doesn't solve the problem," said Renji, frowning.

"But it does give us a record of incidence, which we will need when we are ready to take this to the Royal Court."

Unohana Taichou set the papers down and met their eyes with concern.

"I must inform you of one more issue…and this one could cause problems when we go to the Royal Court. It involves the injuries that Kuchiki taichou received from his own zanpakutou during your training. I assumed, as you did, that the injuries were caused by physical exertion occurring in a situation where he was weak from malnourishment. It is a reasonable finding, except for one thing."

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked, wide-eyed.

"Unohana taichou, what are you saying?" asked Renji, worriedly.

"When I examined Kuchiki taichou, I also found reiatsu traces from former healings…repeated incidences of the same injuries. These injuries occurred in the same patterns on his body and were healed shortly following each incidence. There are only two possibilities of how this could happen. One is that, as either abuse or punishment, Tohma could have used his royal privilege to force Senbonzakura to attack Byakuya in this way."

"What?" exclaimed the three.

"Any royal family member can overcome any zanpakutou and invoke its powers. But there is no way to conclusively prove whether Tohma did this to Byakuya, or whether Byakuya did this to himself."

"Y-you think that Byakuya forced his own zanpakutou to attack him like that?" Renji gasped, "You think he meant to hurt himself? Unohana taichou, I was with Kuchiki taichou when he was injured during our training. I never had the sense that he meant to harm himself."

Rukia caught her breath sharply.

"Ichigo!" she gasped, "You remember when we saw them at the waterfall that night. They were using Byakuya's petals, we thought, just to conceal themselves for privacy. But…but what if it wasn't simply for privacy? What if that's what he was really doing?"

She turned to Unohana taichou.

"When they emerged from the petals, Nii-sama looked shaky and weak…"

"Which would fit if Tohma had used his powers to force Senbonzakura to do his bidding," the healer concluded, "but the problem proving this in the Royal Court would be extreme. Kuchiki taichou would have to be willing to force his zanpakutou into manifestation in the courthouse and be willing to let him speak. But him being a part of Kuchiki taichou's own soul, he would be willing to lie if Byakuya ordered him to do so. And with Byakuya's emotional state and his control over Senbonzakura being affected, it is not certain Byakuya would allow this…"

"Unohana taichou, please tell me something," Rukia said quietly, "Why would anyone think for a moment that my brother would purposely use his own zanpakutou to hurt himself?"

Unohana sighed softly.

"I am not convinced that he did. But I will say that in cases of this kind of continuous violence, it is not unheard of for the victim to reassure self-control through such means. It is a dangerous emotional condition that can end tragically if not treated."

"But you feel that this is not what is happening?" Rukia asked.

"I believe that it was initiated by Prince Tohma. His pattern of behavior makes me believe it was a means of controlling Kuchiki taichou's behavior and affecting his emotional state. And there may be more going on as well. I noticed that he seems to lose focus, or is distracted by things around him sometimes. Tohma's control over him may be more than emotional and physical. He may be affecting Kuchiki taichou mentally. And so, I need the three of you to think carefully and tell me…Have you sensed or witnessed any times when he seemed to lose focus like that and did or said something out of character?"

The three frowned and thought carefully.

"Well…" Renji said finally, "I did notice something like that the day Taichou came back to work."

"And what did he do?" asked the healer.

"He kissed me," Renji said, his frown deepening.

"But if the prince was controlling Nii-sama, why would he want Nii-sama to kiss you?" asked Rukia.

"Yeah," said Ichigo, "We all know how jealous he is of you and Byakuya."

"It _is_ puzzling," mused Unohana, "And before we can get to helping Kuchiki taichou, we must understand what is driving his behavior."

"But Tohma has hardly left Taichou's side since he arrived," objected Renji, "How do we get close enough to tell?"

The healer smiled.

"I am not certain," she said softly, "but I do know the three of you to be very industrious. Now, if you will excuse me, I have rounds to make. You may remain in here for privacy if you wish to discuss what I said."

"Arigato, Unohana taichou," Rukia said as the healer left.

"So…now we have a week to try to figure out exactly what's going on and to try to get Tohma to slip up," mused Renji.

"That's going to be tough," Ichigo said, frowning, "So far, he's managed to work around everything. But that doesn't mean we won't find a crack in his defenses. I remember hearing Byakuya once say that no matter how strong the defense, eventually an attack will get through. But I think we'll need help. I'm going back to talk to Kisuke and Yoruichi. If anyone can think of something to do, they can."

Rukia smiled at him sadly.

"Thanks, Ichigo. Renji and I will stay here. We will try to spend time with Nii-sama when Prince Tohma is not around."

"Yeah," said Renji, "Maybe without that jerk around, he'll open up."

He thought for a moment.

"You know…I still don't get why the prince would want Taichou to get involved with me again. I mean, how stupid could he think I am, anyway? All sleeping with Taichou would get me now is a one way trip to the Sokyoku."

All three froze with shocked looks on their faces.

"Oh my kami…" Renji breathed, "Maybe that's it. Tohma knew that Taichou told me that the baby was ours. He couldn't have me killed for something like that, that occurred before they were married. So maybe he thought he'd find another way."

"But if you are exposed and executed, Byakuya would be as well," argued Ichigo, "And Tohma seems to still want Byakuya for himself…"

"Hang on…" said Renji, "Tohma already knew that the baby was mine…but he just kept Taichou quiet about it. He didn't try to harm the baby. In fact, he was very protective…like he wanted the baby, even though it wasn't his. Now…after the baby was lost, he might be trying to get Taichou to sleep with me again…"

"Are you saying that he wants Nii-sama to get pregnant by you again?" Rukia asked, her face paling, "Why?"

Renji shook his head.

"I don't know. It doesn't make sense, but it's all we've got. We need to find a way to use this…"

"But Renji," said Rukia, "We don't even know for sure that the prince put Nii-sama up to that."

"That's right," said Renji, "but…I think…I can find out for sure. I think I might know a way."

"How?" asked Rukia.

"What if Taichou becomes convinced that I slept with him?" Renji asked.

Rukia scowled.

"How could you even suggest fooling Nii-sama? And he would tell the prince and…"

"And he might do or say something to reveal himself. Remember, Byakuya is being monitored," Ichigo reminded her.

"But it isn't right to…"

"I won't really sleep with him, Rukia," explained Renji, "I will slip into his room tonight and make him a little loopy, then make it look like we were making love. He will be convinced it happened and if we are right and the prince is trying to make this happen, he may reveal something."

"Or Nii-sama could be hurt!" Rukia objected, "Renji…"

"Well…do you have any other ideas?" asked Renji, "cause I don't hear you offering any. If this works, then Tohma will try to spring whatever plan he has going. If he's trying to get me executed, he will have me arrested."

"Then I could lose Nii-sama and you," Rukia said unhappily, "Renji…if you do this…you have to be really careful. If you do this, you must not get caught!"

"I won't get caught," Renji said, "because you're going to watch for the prince while I am with him. I'll slip into his room tonight and you'll keep watch."

"Rukia's right," Ichigo said solemnly, "Renji, we need to be really sure that you don't get caught. Maybe I'll put off my trip to Karakura Town until morning. Rukia can be a lookout on the inside of the hospital…and I'll watch the outside."

"Are you sure about this, Renji?" asked Rukia.

Renji sighed softly and nodded.

"I have a feeling that this will tell us what we want to know," he said, closing his eyes for a moment.

"I hope you're right," said Rukia worriedly.

"Yeah," said Ichigo, "me too…"

"I'm right," Renji said, his eyes opening and narrowing determinedly, "I'm going to prove that bastard hurt Taichou and we'll get Taichou away from him!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tohma lay on the bed beside Byakuya, his head on the noble's shoulder and his lips close to Byakuya's ear.

"They are suspicious," he breathed, so quietly that the monitors could not hear, "We will have to be very careful while you are here. I will leave soon and I'm sure that now that you are not at the manor, they will come to you when they sense I am not here. I have to stick to the visitation rules carefully so that they do not gain anything. But I will be back in the morning. Remember…if Abarai comes to you, use your charms to seduce him. He is vulnerable because he loves you and he wants you to get well. And soon, he will give us what we want. Byakuya, you deserved to have a child to hold and to love. You had that stolen from you because Renji made you lose faith in me."

He kissed the noble warmly and ran his fingers through the long black strands of hair.

"This time, things will be different. This time, we'll be more careful. As soon as you are pregnant, we will go to stay in the spirit dimension. No one will bother us there. We will have our baby there. I know we planned to live at Kuchiki Manor, but my father will understand that after losing our first child, we will want added protection…and if he doesn't. I know my brother will help. He is sympathetic to me. He will help convince our father to welcome us into the palace. Everything will be all right. Everything…"

He kissed Byakuya again and rose as the announcement came over the speakers for the end of visiting hours.

"Good night, Byakuya," he said quietly, "Aishiteru yo."

"Aishiteru yo…Tohma," came the soft reply.


	16. Sweet Deception

**Chapter 16: Sweet Deception**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Take me in your arms and hold me tightly. Ours is a doomed romance, but we seek each other's lips desperately and love with abandon. Given that this moment is all that we have, let us embrace it...**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya sat quietly in his hospital bed, gazing out the window at the lovely moon and trying to stave off the feeling of illness that had come on after forcing himself to eat the dinner that had been brought to him. It wasn't that there was any problem with the food itself, but the very act of eating made him feel ill…and though he knew he must eat and rest to get well and to be allowed to return home, the feeling persisted stubbornly.

And as much as he ate, he couldn't seem to reach any level of satisfaction from it…

He continued to feel as though he might be slowly starving…

Gradually, the nausea became overwhelming and he slipped silently from his bed and loosed the contents of his stomach as quietly as he could, then rinsed his mouth, took a few small sips of water, and returned to his bed.

_Kami, how will I ever get well enough to leave if I keep doing this? I know I must eat to gain weight…and I must gain weight before they will let me go home, but…this awful feeling inside…this constant feeling of illness…it's almost like…_

His thoughts were interrupted as his door opened and an attendant slipped into the room.

"Ah…" he said apologetically, imagining his discomfort had been sensed, "My apologies, I…"

He broke off as the other quickly approached him and sat down on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around him and covering his mouth with a warm, calloused hand.

"Shh…" he said softly, "I've rerouted the monitors for now, but we still have to be quiet so no one passing by the room hears. Don't worry, we have friends watching in case Tohma tries to come here."

Byakuya's heart twinged painfully.

"Renji!" he breathed as the hand left his mouth.

His arms wrapped around the redhead and he dropped his head onto Renji's shoulder, closing his eyes and breathing him in, hardly believing that he could really be there.

"I've missed you," the redhead whispered, kissing the top of his head gently, "I've missed you…too much…"

Byakuya met his eyes gratefully.

"Renji…we've been working together for…"

"That's not what I meant," Renji said, stopping his lips with warm fingertips, "I just meant…that I missed feeling close to you…the way we used to…before."

Byakuya nodded, his eyes misting over as Renji's arms tightened around him.

"It was beautiful," Renji went on, his voice soft and affectionate, "the time we spent falling in love. I know that we fought…and we struggled for a while, but it was all worth it…just to be with you…just that one time. Byakuya, that meant everything to me!"

The noble blinked back threatening tears and nodded again.

"The memory of that evening with you," Byakuya said softly, "of sharing dinner and conversation…of that nervousness I felt, not knowing how you would react when I told you. And then the moment came…and I couldn't say the words. You had to say them for me…"

Renji's cheek brushed lightly against his and he was sure he felt those warm lips touch him there. He remained frozen against the redhead, waiting for something to interrupt them, for the door to open again and someone to catch them, for Tohma to arrive as he always seemed to…something. But the hallway outside the room remained quiet and Renji did not disappear. His head turned and very tentatively, his lips found Byakuya's. The noble felt the breath leave his body and he sagged against the other.

"Are you all right?" Renji asked quickly, "Should I bring a…"

"No…I'm…I'm fine. I just…I thought that you said…"

"I know," Renji sighed resignedly, "I know it's wrong for me to kiss you…to want to hold you…to want another night like the one we had. But Byakuya…I feel like I'm starving for you. I hurt inside because I want to be with you so badly."

_Could this be what Tohma did to me? Could it be having an affect on Renji as well?_

"I tried to do the right thing…or what I thought was the right thing," Renji went on, "but it tore me up to sit there watching you suffer…and not doing anything to help you. Byakuya, I can't let you go on suffering like this. And I know what I risk by doing this. But…I…can't help it. I love you too much…and if it will help bring you back to life inside…if it will help you to have hope…and to get well…then I would do anything…anything at all to save you! I would die for you, Byakuya…"

"You still love me that much?" Byakuya whispered, "After everything? Even when it seems that there is no hope left for us? Renji…"

His words were stopped as the redhead's hot mouth captured his and Renji kissed him into silence. He turned and laid down next to Byakuya, leaning over him and kissing him harder, as though straining to hold back, but not being able to any longer. Byakuya's arms tightened around him painfully, and it seemed that they couldn't be close enough to each other. So they tore away their clothes and Renji rested his body on top of Byakuya's, his head spinning at being so close again to this person he loved with such abandon. He had thought to keep his head while seeming to seduce Byakuya, but as the heat of their closeness took hold of him, the temptation raged all around him.

_He's close…so damned close…but I…can't…can't let myself lose it._

He panted against the noble's soft white throat, trying to catch his breath and regain control. He almost had, when Byakuya's body shifted and he overturned the stunned redhead. He rose up over Renji, a lovely white aura curling all around him, enchanting Renji and leaving him breathless and unable to move as Byakuya moved on top of him, sliding their lengths against each other and releasing his name in hungry, soft whispers.

"Renji…" he moaned hungrily, "Renji, watashi no koi! I can't be without you anymore! I want you, Renji…I want you inside me…"

Renji was held spellbound as Byakuya's body writhed hotly against his, sending beautiful twinges through body and loins…making him gasp for breath, making him desperately sad that he had to stop it, that it couldn't be real…couldn't be allowed to happen. Agony broke over him as he caught that sweet, pale face in his hands, as he sent a shock of kido that made the noble collapse on top of him. He kissed Byakuya's closed eyes and unresponsive lips, tearfully apologizing repeatedly for what he was doing.

With heavy flares of guilt eating away at him, he turned Byakuya onto his back and checked to be certain that he was completely unconscious. He moved quickly then, as much to be done before his own emotions could overwhelm him, making him do something he'd regret, as to complete the task he had set before himself. He leaned over the noble, kissing him and carefully preparing him. Then pushing his fingers deep inside, he released a carefully prepared kido spell that sent heat coursing into the noble's body. Feeling Byakuya begin to stir at the intense sensation, he carefully placed touches of his reiatsu on the noble's body, then rested his body on Byakuya's and brought him into a state of semi-consciousness.

"R-ren…ji," the noble moaned dazedly.

"I'm here," Renji whispered against his lips, reaching down and wrapping his hand around Byakuya's warm and swelling member, stroking him and kissing him, open mouthed as the noble began to regain his senses and thrust into the hand that pleasured him.

"Renji…Renji…I missed you so…Renji…" he whispered, sounding barely coherent, "I tried to forget you…but I…I was aching all over to be with you. It was like being starved for you…and I couldn't think of anything else…"

Renji met the dark, tormented eyes warmly and kissed the words away.

"I missed you too, Byakuya," Renji whispered back, "I'm sorry…I tried to forget you too, but I…Byakuya, I just couldn't help myself! When you…got on top of me like that…I just…lost control. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go all of the way. I thought we could stop ourselves…"

"W-we…?"

"Yes," Renji said, kissing him and continuing to caress his hardened length, "It was…amazing…but…you don't think…you don't think…he'll find out?"

Byakuya shook his head and thrust harder into his lover's hand.

"N-no…this…this hospital…has… ah…he can't see clearly…ah…Renji! Renji!"

Renji wanted to die, watching the serene expression that erupted onto the noble's face as hot seed pulsed out of him, into Renji's hand and onto Byakuya's lower abdomen. He kissed and soothed Byakuya into a deep sleep, then carefully spread some of the sticky fluid where it would leave the impression that they had, indeed, made love. He remained for a long time after, stroking the noble's soft hair and skin, kissing him lightly so as not to wake him, and feeling the seething flashes of guilt over what he had done.

But there was no other way to be sure of why…

_Now, Tohma will make whatever move he has planned…_

_Whether it's to get rid of me…to maneuver Byakuya into a corner or something else, he will follow his plan and we will all be watching very, very closely. He won't get away with whatever he's trying to do. We won't let him!_

He burrowed his face into Byakuya's shoulder, breathing in the lovely scent of sakura and feeling the loss of Byakuya even more keenly.

_I'm going to end this! I'm going to get you out of this, then we will be together, Byakuya. I promise it. I swear it!_

He was brought out of his reverie as a soft tap on the door sent him rolling out of bed and flash stepping across the room. He sensed Rukia and opened the door.

"The morning crew is coming on," she told him, "We have to go."

They moved to the window and climbed out, then flash stepped down to where Ichigo waited for them.

"You weren't seen?" the substitute shinigami asked softly.

"No," Rukia said, "and I reset the monitors so no one will know that we tampered with them. But we should go. Tohma is sure to arrive soon."

As though on cue, the three sensed the prince's approaching reiatsu and flash stepped away.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tohma slipped into Byakuya's room and touched the noble's face gently, then leaned forward and kissed him. He froze with his lips pressed to Byakuya's, his senses piqued at the look of surprise in the noble's expression and the presence of someone else's reiatsu on his body. A smile crept onto his face that sent a jolt of tension through Byakuya.

"He was here?" Tohma asked so softly that the monitors would not pick up the sound.

Byakuya gave a barely perceptible nod.

"And you…managed to seduce him?" the prince queried.

Byakuya nodded again.

Tohma's face seemed to express an inner struggle of some kind, but he quelled the hot swell of rage that flared as he reached beneath the blankets and searched Byakuya's body, the sticky evidence there underscoring the noble's admission. Tohma swallowed the dark emotion and his smile trembled slightly.

"This is…good. You have done well. But let's get this off of you. I feel somewhat ill thinking of…what happened. Come with me."

He helped the noble out of bed and the two entered the bathroom. Tohma helped him out of his clothes, then kissed him lightly.

"Do you need me to stay?" he asked softly.

"No," Byakuya said, turning towards the shower, "I can manage."

Tohma returned to the hospital room and sat down near the window, looking outside and trying to force down the anger that raged inside him. He knew it had been necessary, but he hated knowing that Renji had laid hands on Byakuya again.

"If not for needing this child…" he whispered to himself.

_But as soon as our heir is born, I can dispose of him. I can do it easily. Then, Byakuya will never again be touched by anyone but me…_

His smile returned as Byakuya climbed back into his bed and Tohma took his place beside the noble. He talked and chatted lightly, but beneath the joviality, Byakuya sensed the gathering storm of emotions. He knew better now than to think that Tohma would quietly accept what he had done. Even though he had required it of the noble, he couldn't help but be upset at having Renji make love with Byakuya. The jealousy raged hotly, and Byakuya knew that it was only a matter of time before that anger erupted into violence. He looked around the room, his eyes touching on the monitors that carefully watched. They kept him safe for now, but all too soon, he would be returned to Kuchiki Manor and the torment would continue. He felt the weariness and stress of the situation press against his mind, and the feeling of sickness returned. His stomach turned as his next meal was set before him and he wasn't even able to climb out of bed before he was overcome. Tohma wrapped his arms around Byakuya and whispered gently in his ear.

"You must stop this…this…odd behavior. They must see improvement or they will not allow you to leave…"

He paused as a healer entered the room, examined the noble briefly, then left, and returned several minutes later with Unohana taichou. The healer leaned over Byakuya, examining him carefully, then stepping back.

"Prince Tohma," she said quietly, "I do believe that I told you that it was important to Byakuya's recovery that you not engage in any sexual activity. It is interfering with his treatment."

Tohma sighed softly.

"I am sorry, Unohana taichou. I know it was wrong, but…we are very much in love. I gave in to him because he seemed so very lonely here without me. I fear this is not having a good effect on him…this being away from me. I want to see Byakuya get well. I wonder if perhaps the healers in the spirit dimension would have more success in treating him…"

"I think as long as his body is subjected to sources of stress, he will continue to languish. I must ask you again to please refrain from any sexual activity…if you want me to release Byakuya any time soon."

Tohma's eyes narrowed a bit dangerously, sending a shiver through the noble.

"I understand your concern…and Byakuya and I will be careful not to go against your recommendations again. We both are anxious for him to return to Kuchiki Manor."

The healer nodded and left them alone again with an admonition to Byakuya to wait thirty minutes, then begin drinking small amounts of liquid…then increase the amount and add foods gradually.

"I will make sure he follows your instructions to the letter," promised the prince, glaring hotly at her back as she left the room.

He turned back to Byakuya, sighing impatiently.

"She is ridiculous…" he mused, "You would not be so ill if you ate food made by your own staff and not this peasant's fare. I will have the staff prepare your meals from now on. I will do whatever it takes to get you released, then as soon as we confirm your pregnancy, we will go back to the palace. We will be away from all of these stupid, intrusive people. That is all we really need, watashi no koi, just to be free of them. And we will be. We just need to wait to see if your seduction of Abarai Renji results in a child for us."

He smoothed the noble's long strands of black hair and kissed his lips.

"Your forced stay here will end soon, Byakuya, I promise you."

"That is good," the noble replied, half-heartedly.

But inside, he knew exactly what would happen as soon as they reached the manor and the bedroom doors closed behind them. He sighed and leaned against the prince, the hopelessness welling up inside him and bringing the darkness back.

_He's going to punish me for sleeping with Renji…_

_I know he will…_


	17. Restraint

**Chapter 17: Restraint**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**The sin is painted on your skin in full, vibrant color. I cannot erase it, nor wash it off, nor cut it away. And now, when I look at you, all I see is that stain…poisoning your flesh, invading my mind and leaving me mad with wanting to see it gone from you…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"You look so much better," Tohma said, smiling and leaning forward to kiss Byakuya as he fed the noble bites of ripe strawberries, then gently licked the juice from his lips, "Watashi no koi, you taste heavenly…and I cannot wait for you to come home today. I know Unohana taichou is going to have to allow you to leave now that you are eating well and sleeping more comfortably."

"I will be glad to leave this place," Byakuya said, looking around, "I long to walk in the fresh air…to walk along the edge of the lake with bare feet…to watch the trees sway and the sakura blossoms flutter on the breeze."

"Then we shall do all of those things," the prince promised.

He took Byakuya's hands in his and kissed his fingers.

"Things will be much better now," he promised, "Now that we have likely conceived our child, there will be nothing to disrupt the peace and beauty of our lives. Byakuya…as soon as you are pregnant, I am going to have you recommended for service in the king's hogosha. It is the elite protection unit that guards him personally. You are more than qualified. I know they will accept you…and then we can move to the spirit dimension and have our child there before you assume your post."

But…Tohma," Byakuya said, blinking, "I am a taichou here. I am a clan leader. I had thought to…"

Tohma leaned close again and pressed his lips to the noble's ear.

"You will retain your clan leadership…and the post with the king's hogosha is far more prestigious than a taichou's position here. You need to get away from this place. I think there are too many memories that might hold you away from happiness."

Byakuya saw the look of warning in the prince's eyes and fell silent, simply nodding in assent as Tohma continued talking.

"I know you love long walks in the moonlight…and we'll walk every night in the King's Garden. You cannot get closer to the moon than that. Also, there is a set of lovely waterfalls, and the tree spirits gather there for a festival in the spring. They get drunk on sweet nectar from the flowers and engage in a very hypnotic mating ritual you would not believe. And there are many balls and parties at court. I imagine we will be busy nearly all of the daylight hours…and we will make love every night, ne? It will be beautiful, Byakuya. I promise you. We can forget all of the unpleasantness that happened here…"

"It does sound as though there is much to look forward to," Byakuya said softly as Tohma fed him another strawberry.

They looked up as Unohana taichou entered the room, smiling and carrying Byakuya's medical chart in her hands. She paused and glanced down at the chart before speaking to the couple.

"Well, Unohana taichou," said Tohma, "please do not keep us in suspense. Byakuya and I are anxious to know when we will be reunited at home. We have put a great deal of effort into his recovery…and he seems to be so much better now!"

The healer nodded.

Kuchiki taichou has certainly made good progress over the past several days. He has regained some weight and seems to be eating and sleeping more normally. The counseling sessions he attended this week have been helpful, I think…as has your commitment to following my recommendations."

"So…I am to be…released?" asked Byakuya.

"Yes," said the healer, "But it is with the understanding that you will continue the prescribed treatment at home."

"Wait," said Tohma, "This does not mean that we still cannot…"

"Sexual activity may be resumed, but reintroduced slowly and moderated. Just because he has made progress and is going home does not mean that he is fully healed. And for the present, I would like Kuchiki taichou to return weekly for checkups and counseling…just to be certain that his progress continues."

"Well," said Tohma, "I will put you in contact with the palace healers to make plans for those things as Byakuya and I will be returning there to live."

"I see," said Unohana, "Is this a recent decision?"

"Yes," said the prince, "I realized that there are pressures living here that we didn't expect to encounter…and in the spirit dimension, we will be away from those things. In addition, I have recommended Byakuya for advancement to the King's Elite Guard…The Hogosha. So as soon as I receive confirmation from my father, he will be moving up in rank."

"My," said the healer, looking calmly at Byakuya, "I imagine that congratulations are in order."

She paused for a moment, studying the chart in front of her, then looked up again.

"Prince Tohma," she said, turning, "If you will accompany me to the discharge clerk, I will give you the home care instructions for Kuchiki taichou."

Tohma nodded, then turned and kissed Byakuya.

"I will be back momentarily, my love," he said, smiling, "and then we will be out of this place."

"Arigato, Tohma," Byakuya said, his eyes following the prince as he left the room.

He sighed softly as the door closed and looked down at the remaining food on his plate, then set it aside. A moment later, the door opened and Renji stepped into the room. Byakuya gave him a silent look of welcome as he sat down in the chair Tohma had vacated.

"So, I hear they're letting you go," he said quietly.

Byakuya nodded.

"It seems that the treatment here has caused me to improve enough to complete my healing at home. Tohma is handling the discharge papers."

"I know," said Renji, looking back at the door, "and the clerk is going to keep him busy so I can talk to you before you go. I uh…I thought that I…owed you an apology for…what happened that night."

Byakuya looked down at his hands.

"You haven't been back since," he said softly, "I worried I had upset you somehow."

"No," said Renji, shaking his head firmly, "I just felt bad about…about what I did. It was wrong of me…considering. And I…I will be sure to avoid doing such a thing again when you return to work. I just wanted to make sure that…"

"Renji, please stop," Byakuya said, looking up at him, "We both gave in to our feelings that night. I don't want you to feel bad about that. I wanted you too…and I…I am…glad that we had that time together. It will be a comfort to me…"

Renji's smile faded.

"Taichou…Taichou, you're talking like you're going away or something. I mean, Tohma likes to keep you to himself, but…"

"We're moving to the spirit dimension."

Renji fell silent, staring.

"He feels that there are too many dark memories here and that the change of scenery will be good for my recovery."

"But…but I thought that the king wanted you here because you were to retain your title of clan leader…your taichou's position…"

Byakuya gave him a sad smile.

"Tohma has recommended me for advancement into the King's Elite Guard, The Hogosha. As soon as the promotion is finalized, we will return to the spirit dimension to stay."

Renji's face paled and he was quiet for several long minutes, then he looked up at Byakuya and nodded.

"It is well deserved, Taichou," he said quietly, "even though we both know that is not why he recommended you. But…I want you to be happy."

He stood and gazed at Byakuya sadly.

"I know better than to hope to see you at the division," he said softly, "So…I'll say my goodbyes now."

"Renji," Byakuya said, meeting the sad, brown eyes bracingly, "Arigato. Just so you are aware, I will tell you that you have been my closest friend here…and I will think of you often. I am sorry that things…did not work out between us. I am especially sorry that I was not able to bear our child successfully…"

"Taichou…stop," Renji said quickly, "That wasn't your fault. You know that."

They broke off as the door opened and Yoruichi stepped into the room.

"Renji-san," she said quietly, "we must go. Tohma will return momentarily.

Renji nodded as the woman turned to Byakuya.

"Greetings, Byakuya. It's been a while."

"Hai," Byakuya answered, glancing up at her, "You look well, Senpai."

"You look like hell," the purple-haired woman said matter-of-factly, "but I'd heard you were worse before, so I'm glad you've improved."

"Yoruichi-san," said Renji, "Taichou just told me that Tohma has recommended him to join the King's Elite Guard."

"The Hogosha?" asked Yoruichi, raising an eyebrow, "That's very impressive. And certainly, I can see why they would want you to join them, but…does that mean that…"

"Tohma and I will be moving back to the spirit dimension upon my confirmation," Byakuya affirmed.

Worried registered on her face, but then disappeared quickly.

"Well," she said, leaning forward and kissing the noble's cheek, "All of the best to you, then. Be sure to give my regards to your grandfather."

She bit her lip and her eyes darkened slightly as Byakuya gave her an affectionate look and nodded.

"Be well, Senpai."

Yoruichi nodded, then turned to Renji.

"Hurry up and say your goodbyes. I will hold the prince back for as long as I can."

"Thanks," Renji said, turning back to the noble.

The two looked at each other quietly for a moment.

"I didn't know you and Yoruichi had gotten so close," he commented.

"Oh…well. After we lost…well…after…she was really good to me. And she and Kisuke have been investigating the prince's activities. You should know…that they think that the prince might have had something to do with the explosion at the palace that night. They haven't got anything definite…but…"

"What makes them think he was involved?" asked Byakuya, giving Renji a curious glance.

"Well…because Torio was tied up in his room…and Kisuke found signs that someone had induced your sleep. That's why you were so groggy when you arrived in Karakura Town. He obviously was up to something…and they don't think it was coincidental that the explosion happened that night. But the prince is good at hiding things…"

He trailed off, looking sadly at Byakuya. That's why we're in the situation we're in, Taichou."

"No," said Byakuya, "That is why _I_ am in the situation I am in. This will cease to be your problem upon my leaving."

Renji stepped forward and placed his hands on the noble's shoulders, looking into his eyes.

"You're wrong, Taichou," he said firmly, "Your well-being will always be my problem. I don't care where he takes you. He can't take you far enough to escape me. You and I have a lot of friends helping us. We're going to come through this okay. Just…the one thing I will ask is that you try to put off that move to the spirit dimension for as long as possible. We are really trying to help you…but it's taking time. Kisuke and Yoruichi are investigating the prince. Ichigo and Rukia are setting up the manor for your return. And I am here for you. No matter how many walls and barriers that guy puts up, I will find a way to reach you, Taichou. It's going to be okay."

Byakuya gave him a small smile and nodded.

"I know it will be," he said, slipping a hand into Renji's, "I trust all of you. I am sorry that my situation prohibits me from doing much in the way of my own defense…but things are…complicated when dealing with royalty…"

"Well, Prince Byakuya," said Renji, smiling warmly, "I can handle complication…because I know what's on the other end of this. I really believe we'll get through this. We'll get you away from him. And you and I can build our own little kingdom, ne?"

Byakuya breathed in deeply and closed his eyes.

"Arigato, once again, Renji," he said softly, "You make me feel hopeful…"

"And you make me feel alive," Renji answered, leaning forward to kiss him.

He realized as their lips touched, that the door had opened and hastily shifted his body to block the prince's view.

"Abarai-san," Tohma said in a low voice, "What are you doing?"

Renji turned and looked into the prince's dangerously glittering eyes.

"I was saying goodbye," he said simply, "I understand the two of you will be moving to the spirit dimension…and I figured I wouldn't be likely to see Taichou again before you left."

"You figured correctly," the prince said coldly, "Byakuya and I will be much too concerned with preparing for our move for him to return to the sixth division."

"But you will attend my taichou's exam, won't you?" Renji asked Byakuya.

"Please stop annoying my spouse," said Tohma, a bit too patiently, "We need to be on our way. Come, Byakuya."

Renji stood quietly, his eyes flaring hatefully as Byakuya took Tohma's hand and climbed out of bed. The prince set a warm cloak around his shoulders, then cast Renji a withering glance as they left the room.

"Stay strong, Taichou," Renji whispered, "We'll get you away from him…"

XXXXXXXXXX

Torio walked along the riverbank, carrying his happily gurgling charge in a front pack, He sat down beneath a tree to rest and held Koichi in his lap. The infant cooed and reached up to touch the youth's face.

"So then…" Torio said softly, "You want a story, little prince? Then you shall have one."

He looked out over the river, his eyes softening.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful, strong man named Byakuya. He lived in a huge manor with the most lovely gardens in the three worlds and many, many sakura trees. There was one in particular that he loved to sit beneath…to watch the moon on warm spring nights. And as he watched the moon pass over him time and again, he found himself wishing for something. He already had all that money could buy…and he had power, being a taichou in the Gotei 13. But Byakuya-sama was lonely. And more than anything else in the world, he wanted to find love. He had been married once, but his wife had died and he had no children. And so…as he sat under the sakura tree, he wished for love to find him. And one day, it did. It wasn't in anyplace he ever expected, nor with a person he would have expected to find it with…but he found love with his very handsome and devoted fukutaichou, Abarai Renji. Realizing that what was between them was love, he invited his fukutaichou to his home…and as they stood beneath the sakura tree, he confessed his love to his fukutaichou…and happily for both, Abarai-san returned the feeling. But even as they exchanged love's first kiss, the sky darkened…and word came from their powerful king that Byakuya-sama had been chosen to wed the king's son. Byakuya-sama knew that to defy the royal order would only get both of them killed, so he said a tearful goodbye to his love and traveled to the king's palace, where he married the prince and returned to the Seireitei with his new husband…and the title of Prince Byakuya. On the surface, Prince Byakuya seemed happy, but his husband was a wicked man, who hurt Byakuya-sama when he got angry…and even hurt the servants who had been with his family for many years. Byakuya-sama knew not to hurt the prince back, but he refused to let him hurt his faithful servants…and in protecting them, he was hurt worse. It came to be that Prince Byakuya was with child…and unknown to any, the child was not the prince's but Abarai Renji's. Knowing the prince would be angry, Prince Byakuya sought to reach his friends in the living world so that they would care for his servant. Unfortunately, on the way, he and his servant were attacked and they would have been killed except for the arrival of Abarai-san. He slayed the hollows with his zanpakutou and got everyone to safety. And he was with Prince Byakuya when their child was born. The two lovers knew that it would not be safe for Prince Byakuya to return, so they hid the baby prince and left his servant to tend the child…all the while planning for Prince Byakuya to escape his awful husband and…"

Torio trailed off and looked down into Koichi's wide, beautiful eyes, feeling tears building in his own. He thought carefully for a moment.

"I am sorry, Koichi-sama," he said softly, "I don't know how the story ends. I imagine that we must wait and see. But I think things will be all right. Abarai-san is a good friend to Prince Byakuya. Prince Tohma is a monster…and if this was a fairy tale, then Abarai-san would fight him and kill him, then bring all of us home again."

He sighed softly.

"However, this is real life…and is much more like a nightmare. I miss being with Byakuya-sama. I worry for him."

He looked out over the water again and stiffened his lower lip stubbornly.

"We will just have to be strong and remain hopeful, Koichi-sama. Sometimes, that is all we can do."


	18. The Homecoming

**Chapter 18: The Homecoming**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**I see him in the smile on your lips, in the flutter of your hair…in every step and move and expression, I know he is with you. I would erase him from mind, heart and body…but when I try to part you from him, I see that you are bound in spirit…and I have no choice but to break it…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya stepped through the entry doors to Kuchiki Manor and was met by the tearful housekeeper. She dropped to her knees in front of him, crying softly and kissing his hand.

"Come now," said Tohma, "You are making a fuss. My spouse is weary and still recovering. Go and have the cook prepare our lunch."

A chill went through Byakuya as the woman stood, her small frame trembling slightly and her movements somewhat ginger.

"Matsuko…?" he said questioningly, "Are you all right?"

He didn't miss the visual exchange between the housekeeper and Tohma.

"I am fine, Kuchiki-sama. I will have the food made."

She left the room as quickly as her somewhat shaky legs could carry her.

"Come," Tohma said quickly, "You will want to lie down until lunch is served, I am sure."

"Actually," said the noble, "I would really enjoy walking a bit in the garden."

Tohma frowned.

"I think you are not ready for such an excursion. You should come and lie down."

Before Byakuya could object, he took the noble's hand and started down the hallway, giving Byakuya little choice but to follow. They entered the bedroom and Tohma closed the inner and outer doors. Another soft shiver passed through Byakuya and he looked up at Tohma warily.

"I think it would be good to bathe and get yourself clean after having lain with…" the prince paused and closed his eyes for a moment, "…after having lain in the hospital amongst the ill for a week."

"But I bathed this morning," the noble objected.

"And we will bathe again…now," said the prince, firmly.

Sighing softly, Byakuya allowed himself to be turned into the bathroom and disrobed. He stepped into the shower, lowering his eyes as Tohma joined him.

"I am sorry," the prince said, leaning forward and kissing him on the lips, "I don't know why I feel this way, but…but I…I look at you…and even knowing that you only allowed him to have sex with you because I required it of you, I am heartsick at thinking of him touching you. I love you. I cannot help loving you so much that I would kill anyone who touches you…"

Byakuya gave him a stricken look.

"You…won't kill Renji…?" he asked softly.

Tohma moved closer.

"Do I need to?" he asked, "Do you still want him? Do you think back to what you felt when he was inside you and want it again?"

Byakuya shook his head, his eyes widening as he felt the dangerous shift in Tohma's reiatsu.

"No…" he said, his voice shaking slightly, "No…I felt nothing when he was with me. I only let him take me because you asked it. I no longer desire Renji."

Tohma gave him a fleeting smile.

"Good…very good," he said, taking the soap and washcloth and moving closer, "Now…let us see about cleaning away the stain on your body from this."

"But I…"

Tohma's mouth covered his, cutting off his objection as he kissed the noble forcefully.

"You seem to have forgotten your place," Tohma said with a hint of malevolence in his voice, "Need I remind you that this is why you ended up in the healing center? I would never have required those punishments had you not defied me. Now stand quietly while I wash away the stench of him from your skin."

Byakuya's head drooped in resignation.

"Of course, Tohma," he said quietly.

The prince's hands guided the washcloth over Byakuya's soft skin, gently at first, then with growing intensity. Byakuya watched with dismay as Tohma stared at the skin he was washing and frowned unhappily.

"It does not seem to want to come off…" he muttered in annoyance.

"Tohma…" Byakuya said, shifting uncomfortably as the pressure and roughness on his skin increased.

The prince scrubbed his skin, making the noble flinch uncomfortably, studying the area closely, then scrubbing harder.

"What's this?" Tohma said, his eyes widening, "It is still there? Can you see it?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"Tohma, there is nothing there…"

"There is!" the prince insisted, rubbing harder and making the noble flinch uncomfortably, "It's right there! I try…but…it will not…it…"

Byakuya caught his breath as redness began to well up on his tormented skin and blossomed on the washcloth.

"Tohma!" he said urgently, grabbing the prince's hand.

Tohma's other hand rose threateningly and Byakuya pulled away, staring at him in dismay. The prince froze, gazing at the blood on Byakuya's skin and shaking his head as though coming out of a nightmare.

"B-byakuya…" he said, staring at the bloodstained cloth, "b-but…I…"

A terrified look flashed in his eyes and he fled the shower, flash stepping out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He started towards the garden doors, but was stopped by Byakuya before he could open them. The noble took hold of a naked arm and pulled the prince into his arms. Tohma's legs collapsed and the two dropped to the floor together.

"I…I hurt you," the prince whispered, tears flooding his eyes, "You're barely home from the hospital…not fully healed. I…I swear I meant not to harm you! I didn't want to hurt you again! Wh-what's wrong with me?"

Byakuya's arms wrapped around him tightly and the noble's cheek rested against his.

"Stop," Byakuya said quietly, "Don't do this to yourself…"

"What?" the prince sobbed softly, "Why are you saying that? I hurt you! All I ever do is hurt you! I hurt everyone…you…myself…your…your Torio…our baby…yes, even our baby, because I hurt Torio and he fled…and you were hurt and our baby and Torio killed when you tried to defend him. I hurt…my mother…my father…my brother…"

"Tohma?" Byakuya queried, "What are you talking about? How did you hurt them? How did you hurt your family?"

The prince caught his breath sharply and bit his lip, then swallowed hard and met Byakuya's eyes.

"I…I just meant…that I…dishonored them…with my behavior," the prince managed.

Byakuya froze for a moment as a dark memory flashed across his mind.

_I was not born of the queen…_

_…there was only one more piece of her evil to contend with…_

His lips frowned as he looked up at Tohma.

"You…you said something…" he whispered, "I…remember…"

He never saw the kido blast that struck out of nowhere, leaving him unconscious on the bedroom floor.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya?" Tohma's voice said softly, breaking into the silence around him and making him open his eyes.

He blinked several times, trying to remember how he had ended up asleep in his bed. He had a vague memory of arriving at the manor…of seeing the shaky housekeeper…and then walking with Tohma down the hallway. After that, everything was blank.

"Are you…all right?" the prince went on, "I was really worried…the way you collapsed like that…"

He suddenly remembered a burning feeling on his skin…and blood…

"What happened?" he asked softly, "I don't remember what happened."

"Shh…" said Tohma, wrapping his arms around the noble.

It struck Byakuya then that he was naked. He looked down at his body where he still felt a slight burning in his skin.

"I was bleeding?" he asked softly.

Tohma frowned.

"What?" he said, "No…no, Byakuya, you weren't bleeding. We came home from the healing center…and you were weary, so I ordered the cook to make us some lunch. You were so tired that…you fell asleep here and only just now woke. Are you hungry? There is food here."

"N-no…"

_Byakuya…the woman…my mother. Her surname…was…_

"You look pale, Byakuya," said Tohma, "Why don't you try sleeping some more?"

_What did I…?_

"Lie down, watashi no koi, rest…" Tohma said, pushing him down and crawling into the bed with him.

"T-tohma…I don't…feel well…" Byakuya said in a shaky voice.

"Shh…" Tohma said soothingly, "We have been apart for a week. No wonder you are so out of sorts. But we'll make it right."

He curled his bare body around Byakuya's and the noble had the feeling of being slowly strangled. He forced his breathing to slow and looked up into the prince's calm expression.

"There now," he said bracingly, "Isn't this better than that hospital room? We couldn't even touch each other. I longed for you so badly…so badly that I…I laid in our bed all alone…thinking of all of the beautiful things we would do when you came home. And now you are here…"

He kissed the noble's lips and Byakuya could feel the intense, burning hunger in his body.

"I know you don't feel well…but I've missed you so much, Byakuya. I would die just to touch you…"

His hands were gentle and he watched Byakuya's face carefully as he ran his hands over the noble's softly trembling form.

"Tohma…" Byakuya whispered, shivering.

"I know…" the prince sighed, sinking into Byakuya's mouth, still gently, but with growing intensity, "I want you too…"

"I cannot…"

"I will be gentle…quiet now…"

He quivered as Tohma's fingers slowly prepared him and the prince turned and laid his body on top of the noble's.

"Unohana taichou said that…"

"She said that we just had to move slowly…" the prince said, pushing into his body in soft, insistent thrusts.

He stopped when he was fully entrenched in Byakuya's body, kissing his eyelids and whispering loving words that sounded genuine. But Byakuya felt a strong sense of something being very wrong with the situation. He knew better than to fight the prince, but as Tohma began moving on top of him, he strained his mind to remember…

_Byakuya…the woman…my mother…_

"Byakuya…Byakuya…" moaned Tohma, "Aishiteru yo…I'm sorry…so sorry we had to be apart. I won't let them take you away again…"

His hand slid down between them and stroked Byakuya's length as he lowered his head and continued to thrust in and out of the noble, the words falling from his lips more carelessly as pleasure took hold of him.

"Mmmm…Bya…Byakuya…ah…ah…I was…so…lonely without you. I won't…let them take you from me. I will die before…I let…anyone…steal you from me! W-we will go back…home…and…and our baby…we will have our baby far away…from him…from them…"

He kissed Byakuya roughly, thrusting in harder and with greater desperation.

"Please say something…Byakuya…" Tohma breathed against his throat, "I want to hear your voice…want you to call out my name…please, watashi no koi! I must hear you…"

Byakuya's glazed eyes blinked dazedly.

"T-tohma…Tohma…stop. I don't feel…"

But the harsh thrusting continued until the prince froze for a moment atop him, then shuddered and pushed into him, releasing pulsing waves of heat inside him. Tohma held him tightly, burying his face in dark, sakura scented hair and moaning loudly. He rested on top of the noble for several minutes before looking down at his face and frowning deeply.

"I haven't made you climax…" he said dully, "Why are you holding back?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"I was just released from the hospital…I…"

"I'm sure you came for him…" the prince said, his eyes darkening, "You did, didn't you?"

"I…I don't even remember," Byakuya said, panting as Tohma pulled away and looked down at his partially aroused member.

"It hasn't been the same between us…since that night," Tohma said softly, "the night you lost our baby. You haven't really healed from that, have you?"

Byakuya gazed at him wearily and said nothing.

"Will you please try? Will you let me pleasure you? You will never be happy again unless you let pleasure take you, Byakuya. I know. I know what that's like."

He moved down between the noble's parted thighs and mouthed the soft sac gently, stroking the skin along the inner thigh, then slowly running his tongue up the noble's length. He took the hardening member in his mouth and sucked warmly, moving up and down and teasing him with a hardened tongue. Byakuya moaned and closed his eyes, lying back on the pillows and feeling an odd dizziness pass over him. Tohma slid his fingers inside the noble's slicked entrance, curling his fingers and pushing into the bundle of nerves inside him. Byakuya's back arched and he gasped softly.

"That's it," whispered the prince, sucking harder, "let yourself feel it…the pleasure. You deserve to feel good, Byakuya. You've been in too much pain."

Byakuya's body went taut, and hot seed pulsed into Tohma's smiling mouth. He swallowed several times, then relaxed between the senseless noble's parted thighs and licked away the last stray drops of his release. He continued licking Byakuya's softening cock, the warm, wet sac, and down where his own release had left its sticky reminder.

Byakuya drifted on the edges of consciousness, his struggling mind trying to make sense of the confusing flashes of memory.

_What is wrong with me?_

_Why can't I remember?_

_And is this really memory or am I only dreaming that I heard it?_

_I need to know…is this real?_

_And if it is…then…what was it? What was it that I heard?_

Tohma's mouth returned to his to share their mingled tastes, but Byakuya barely moved.

_Byakuya…the woman…my mother… _

_Why does it keep repeating in my mind?_

_Why do I keep hearing him referring to the queen?_

_Byakuya…the woman…my mother… _

_Byakuya…the woman…my mother…_

…_there was only one more piece of her evil to contend with…_

_The queen? He was saying that she was…evil?_

Tohma's hands ran slowly over his body, finding the tension and caressing the tight muscles until they calmed and Byakuya began to drift off.

"Yes…" Tohma whispered, "Rest now…now that we have renewed our love."

_Byakuya…the woman…my mother…_

Tohma's hand touched his face and he mind began to spin away.

_Byakuya…the woman…my mother…_

_I was not born of the queen…_

_…her name was…_

_…her name was…_

_…Aba…_

His mind turned around the words and he sank down into the darkness, where they slipped away again. But the last thought that entered his mind was a promise.

_I will…remember…_

_I…will…_

_I…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji flash stepped out of the senkaimon and through the park, turning in the direction of Kisuke's shop. His mind burned inside, wondering what had made Kisuke send him the confidential hell butterfly just asking him to come to Karakura Town. He ran down the street and burst into the shop, panting softly as Kisuke walked into the room.

"Abarai-san," he said, nodding, "Thank you for coming so quickly. Yoruichi and I have found some information that we thought you should know."

"Yeah?" the redhead inquired, "What did you learn?"

"Well…we started by going back to old records…and she was able to get her hands on some notes that were taken down by Naoki just before he was taken into custody. He concealed them carefully in his personal effects and only when she searched more carefully did she find them."

"What do the notes say?" Renji asked.

"They say that Tohma keeps a dark secret about his past…about his mother."

"The queen?"

Kisuke nodded.

"The spirit king's wife…Tohma's mother…was killed. It was said to be an accident. The king issued a statement. He first banned the information from being leaked out of the spirit realm…and then, he declared that there need be no investigation as it was clear there was no foul play."

"His wife was killed and he didn't let anyone investigate? And he covered it up? Why?"

"Naoki's notes claimed that Tohma was the one who killed her."

"What?"

"And they said something more. Renji…Naoki said that the queen did not give birth to Tohma…but he wasn't sure who did. Put that together with him killing her…and his probable involvement in the king and crown prince's injury…"

"I saw blood on his sword…" Renji said suddenly.

"What?" asked Kisuke, "When?"

Renji sighed.

"It was the night Byakuya lost our baby…when he came to take Byakuya away…"

Kisuke caught his breath and closed his eyes.

"Then…that makes sense."

"What?" Renji mused.

"Renji…that night…a group of men was found brutally murdered just outside the spirit dimension. I think…I think they may have been Tohma's cohorts…the ones who were helping him. Damn! He failed in his mission to kill the king and crown prince…and he took them out to protect himself."

"So what do we do? How does this help us? If the king, himself, hid the information about the queen's death…then…"

"He was protecting Tohma…or maybe the new queen, if she had anything to do with it…"

Kisuke furrowed his brow, thinking.

"Renji…we need some of Tohma's reiatsu. I want to try to do a lineage check."

"Isn't that a little dangerous if the king is involved?" Renji asked warily.

"Yeah…well…what we've done already is pretty much grounds for execution. You'd better hope we find some answers soon or we are going to be in some really deep shit…"

"So…you want me to…"

"No," said Kisuke, frowning and furrowing his brow, "I'll send a message to Rukia."

"I don't like her being caught up in this," Renji complained.

"It'll be okay," Kisuke assured him, "She still has Ichigo helping her."

But the more he thought about it, the less sure Renji was that anything Rukia or Ichigo could do would stop the prince. He sighed in frustration and slammed his hands down on the table in front of him.

"Damn it!" he hissed, "Damn it, this had better be worth it! Byakuya is barely holding himself together…and if anyone makes a wrong move, Tohma will kill him!"

"Then we'd better not make any wrong moves," Kisuke said wryly.

Renji's narrowed eyes and furious expression told the shopkeeper just how likely he thought that was…


	19. Cautious Footsteps

**Chapter 19: Cautious Footsteps**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**See how the night has closed in around us, how the stars have ignited and burn so hot all around. Beauty is dangerous and passion can incinerate. When everything comes apart and explodes, we are left with only ashes…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tohma stood outside the open garden doors, looking up at the stars and breathing the cool night air. He tried to calm the gnawing concerns inside, and glanced back over his shoulder to where Byakuya lay sleeping.

_He is so beautiful…and he is mine. So…why do I keep having such feelings?_

He stepped back inside the room, stopping to close and seal the doors, and approached the bed slowly, gazing down at the pale, moonlit form lying curled around the pillows. He reached the bed and carefully deepened Byakuya's sleep, then rolled the noble onto his back and knelt next to him. He spread out the open yukata around him, then arranged the lengths of black hair more attractively around his head. Leaning forward, he kissed the deeply sleeping noble's lips, then settled back, his eyes sliding down the body he had so recently taken, and suddenly feeling an intense need to do so again.

_Why? What are these emotions inside me? What is happening?_

He studied the noble's lovely face in the moonlight, feeling a twinge of guilt at the tension in that beautiful visage, even in sleep. He touched Byakuya's face with his fingertips and soothed the worries away.

"Yes…sleep peacefully, my lover. Let your cares fall away…"

But his own cares, it seemed, would not leave him. He had been unsettled ever since bringing Byakuya home…ever since realizing that he could see the stain of their lovemaking on Byakuya every time he looked at his spouse. He tried to push the insecurity away, but it hung in his tired mind, tormenting him and making him shake softly with building rage.

_I have to stop it…I have to. He only did as I instructed him to. He said he doesn't even remember Abarai taking him. I have to stop thinking about it._

But the thoughts lay heavily against his mind, causing the heady anger inside him to flare again. He leaned forward, letting his shadow fall across the sleeping noble's lovely form.

_I hate him…_

_I hate him for being so beautiful…_

_And for fucking that redheaded peasant…_

_Even though I ordered it, I hate him for it…_

_It feels like a betrayal, even though I know it was not…_

_Still, he committed adultery…and we must pay for our sins…_

_Well intended, though they may be…_

Tohma's power rose around him.

"I am sorry," he whispered apologetically to Byakuya, "but you must pay for your sins."

Pink petals rose into the air all around them. Tohma positioned them carefully, then one by one, released them to leave their markings on Byakuya's body. At the first cut, the noble's body flinched. His eyes blinked open and found Tohma's. He said nothing, but his eyes went wide and his chest heaved softly in anticipation. Petal after petal fluttered down and left their markings on his skin. Their eyes remained fixed on each other throughout the exchange.

_You know that you deserve this…_

_It is the only way to erase the guilt…the sin…_

_So you accept the pain gracefully, because you know that you deserve it…_

Byakuya's eyes blinked suddenly and seemed to regain some lucidity. He gasped softly and tried to pull away, but Tohma's eyes froze him in place and his hands pushed down on the noble's chest, holding him physically.

"T-tohma," Byakuya whispered, "Please…stop this…"

A chill went through him at the dazed look in the prince's eyes.

"You still want him…" Tohma whispered.

"No…"

"You are lying to me…"

The petals still hovering in the air shuddered threateningly.

"No…I do not desire Renji. I am yours…"

"I can see it written everywhere he touched you," the prince went on, sending another few petals down to leave their markings on his skin, "I hear you calling out for him in your mind. Do not lie to me and say that you don't think of him. I know that you do…"

"No…I don't…"

"Liar!" screamed the prince, grabbing him by the throat.

Byakuya's hands rose and a sharp kido blast sent them tumbling onto the floor. Byakuya tore free and flash stepped towards the garden doors, only to be brought down just short of them. Wide gray eyes met deadly golden and Byakuya tried to pull away. Tohma's hands wrapped tightly around his wrists and he glared into Byakuya's eyes, his power flaring around him dangerously.

He felt wetness under his fingers and looked more closely, seeming to just realize that there was blood on Byakuya's skin. He stared at the blood dazedly, his mind straining for understanding.

"Byakuya?" he said in a trembling voice, "B-byakuya…what…what happened?"

The noble stared at him disbelievingly.

"Byakuya…who…did this to you?" he asked, confusion swirling in his mind.

Byakuya forced down the feelings of dread and touched the prince's face gently.

"You do not remember?" he asked softly.

"I…"

Tohma stopped and sank wearily into Byakuya's arms.

"I don't know what is wrong with me…" he said wearily, "I am…confused."

"You need to rest, Tohma," Byakuya said calmly, bringing them to their feet and starting back towards the bed.

The prince went along quietly, allowing Byakuya to guide him to the bed. He laid down on his back and reached up to stroke Byakuya's cheek lightly.

"Arigato…" he said softly, "It is nice to know that there is someone in the three worlds who cares what happens to me…although…I don't know why you do. All I ever seem to do is to hurt you…"

Healing green light rose around his fingertips and he let his hands travel slowly over Byakuya's body, carefully erasing the damage he had caused.

"There now," he said softly, "it's all gone now. I've erased it. Do you need something for the pain?"

Byakuya shook his head silently. He watched as Tohma drifted off, then rose and started towards the garden doors. Halfway there, sickness rose up inside him and he flash stepped back to the bathroom, where he fell to his knees and emptied what little there had been in his stomach. He rested quietly against the wall afterward with a hand on his abdomen, rubbing gently. After a few moments, his eyes widened in surprise and he stared down at his body.

_Am I…?_

He felt the soft swell of a new reiatsu beneath his hand and caught his breath in surprise.

_So soon? Can it be?_

He glanced warily out the bathroom door at the prince's sleeping form.

_I have to be more careful this time…_

He shook softly, remembering…

_He is so unpredictable…_

_I should tell him…but he…he might…_

_He is already so sensitive about Renji fathering the child…_

_What do I do?_

Tears rose up in his eyes and panic set in. He dragged himself to his feet and tied his yukata in place, then swallowed hard and slipped past the sleeping prince to the garden doors. He tried the door and found it locked. Yet, even when he released the lock, the door refused to open. A hand touched his shoulder and he turned, placing his back against the wall.

"T-tohma?" he whispered, "I thought that you were sleeping…"

The prince's hazed eyes bored down into his.

"Where were you going?" Tohma asked.

"I…I just wished to walk in the gardens…"

"Were you going to fuck him again, behind my back?"

"No…" said Byakuya, shaking his head, "I do not want him…I don't. You are all there is for me…Tohma."

Power seemed to fire itself out of the prince's eyes and through Byakuya. His chest heaved uncomfortably and his heart ached from beating so fast.

"Am I?" the prince asked in a low voice, "Am I really?"

"Yes…" Byakuya whispered desperately, "There is only you."

"I want so much to believe you…"

"What do you want me to do?" the noble asked softly, "How can I help you to see…"

A gentle hand touched his face.

"You have to stay with me…hold me…love me…Byakuya. Everything is beginning to fall apart around me. I need you to be the one thing that does not fall away…"

"I am here," Byakuya said, bringing his lips to the prince's, "I won't leave you."

Tohma smiled weakly.

"Arigato…thank you, Byakuya. I am sorry for being a burden to you…"

His hand reached up and released the seal on the doors.

"Go then," the prince said, nodding.

"What?" Byakuya breathed.

"You said you wanted to walk in the gardens. I trust you. I will wait for you here. Go and enjoy your walk. Just…do not leave the gardens or overextend yourself. You have only just returned from the hospital…"

The prince turned away and returned to their bed. Byakuya stood quietly for a moment, his body frozen with indecision, then slowly, he passed through the doors and started down the garden path.

_What will I do?_

_How will I keep this from him?_

_He is so unbalanced now…he could kill us…_

Tears rose in his eyes and leaked out onto his face as he made his way silently down the dark pathway.

_What can I do?_

He turned a corner and suddenly found himself looking at Rukia. His sister stared up at him, stepping forward and reaching up to touch a tearstained cheek.

"Nii-sama…"

"Rukia," he said quietly, "You and Ichigo have to leave…now."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tohma felt the senselessness leaving his body and reason beginning to return. He lifted himself out of bed and walked to the garden doors, reaching out with his senses to locate Byakuya and finding him at the end of the gardens and just around a turn in the trail. Sighing, he leaned back against the wall to wait.

A moment later, a hell butterfly appeared and tried to pass him. He smiled at his cleverness at setting a field around the manor so that all such incoming communications were sent to him. He captured the struggling insect and glared down at it. Then, he forced it to yield the message it had brought for Rukia.

_Rukia, Yoruichi and I have discovered some new information and we need something from you. But it will be dangerous. You have to make sure that Byakuya amd Tohma do not learn what you are doing. I need you to collect a sample of the prince's reiatsu and bring it to me. I have a suspicion about him, but I have to have some of his genetic material to confirm it. Just…be careful. And you need to have Ichigo accompany you when you bring the sample. We are getting close on this. But if we want to get your brother out of this alive, we need to watch ourselves…_

A dark, wicked smile crept onto Tohma's face as he crushed the hell butterfly and watched its ruined body fall soundlessly to the ground. He turned back into the bedroom and returned to bed. A short time later, Byakuya came through the doors and approached the bed with cautious steps.

"It's all right," the prince said quietly, "I am not asleep. Come."

Byakuya slipped into bed next to Tohma, holding still as the prince's arms wrapped around him.

"How was your walk?" he asked.

"It was…refreshing," Byakuya said, smiling briefly.

"Did you speak to anyone?"

"Just Rukia," the noble answered, "She and Ichigo will be returning to Karakura Town in the morning."

"Ah," said Tohma, "It will be sad to see them go. I do enjoy your sister's liveliness…and her friend is quite interesting as well."

"I am sure they will be back soon," Byakuya assured him.

"Yes," the prince said, "I do not doubt that."

He turned and began kissing Byakuya, gently at first, then harder and with more passion…opening his mouth and attacking the noble's fiercely. He loosed the ties at their waists and brought their bodies together roughly, holding Byakuya's hands down and sucking hard at the skin of his throat while thrusting into him.

"I missed you so much while you were gone," the prince moaned, "Don't leave me again, Byakuya…you cannot leave me again."

Byakuya held his eyes steadily, his mind whirling and mulling over the prince's odd behavior.

_He is coming undone…_

_His behavior has become dangerously erratic…_

_It is good that Rukia is gone from here…_

_But what do I do now?_

_What will I do?_

Tohma's body convulsed with pleasure atop his, then the prince pulled away and looked down at him.

"You did not climax…again. But…perhaps you are simply too weary. Sleep, Byakuya."

The noble closed his eyes and settled into Tohma's arms. He didn't intend to fall asleep, but Tohma's hand touched his face and he felt a soft shock of kido pass through him. He tried to resist, but felt his consciousness fading.

"Sleep now…I will be back."

The darkness closed in around him.

_I cannot let this go on anymore…_

Sleep pressed in on his beleaguered mind. He fought the sensation, but it pushed him back into darkness several times before he was able to surface. He lay in the darkness of his room, unable to move and not knowing what he would do if he could.

_He is evil…_

_And that evil rests beneath my skin and poisons me…_

_Evil runs everywhere around me now…but it will not win…_

_I won't let it…_

His power flared hotly around his sleepbound form, rumbling through the room and roaring through the hallways. Voices rose up in alarm, but though they pounded on the doors, none could enter. Byakuya's power flared wildly, escaping his control and passing outward. The voices rose into screams as the light of his reiatsu turned to flame and descended on the manor.

Footsteps sounded all around as the buildings caught fire. Servants fled in all directions now, but several continued to throw themselves at his door, screaming his name.

_The evil will die now… It will be burned away…_

He opened his eyes one last time and froze as he realized that he was alone and his power had completely escaped his control.

"Kami…no!" he whispered, rolling to his feet.

He flash stepped to the door and threw himself into it, then sent a blast of power through. There was a breathless moment of terror as his eyes met the faces of those who had stayed behind to help free him from the burning building…then they were thrown to the ground as reiatsu burst from him and the buildings exploded and all that remained was a soft rain of falling ashes.

"Kuchiki-sama…" Matsuko's trembling voice whispered, "Why? Why did you…?"

"My power…went out of control," he whispered, "Go now…before it flares again. All of you…Go!"

The servants looked at each other, as though trying to decide what to do.

"Go!" he yelled at them, "Run!"

His power rose around him again, burning hotly against his skin. He dropped back onto the cool grass as it flared, groaning as it began to consume him. He felt the brushing of a strong reiatsu and looked up. Unohana taichou's eyes found his and her hand touched his face, sending him spiraling into the darkness again.

"You will be all right now. I have sealed away your power…rest."

Other voices sounded and he was lifted and gently extracted from the ruined manor. Byakuya felt his lips curve upward as he realized that Renji, Rukia and Ichigo's voices were all among the voices he had heard. He felt the redhead's hand touch his.

"Thank kami, she sensed what was happening," Renji said, touching his face, "You could have died…"

_And the evil would not have been stopped…_

_I would only have killed myself…_

_But…where is he?_

_Where is Tohma?_


	20. The Lost Prince

**Chapter 20: The Lost Prince**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Like an angel, you rushed to catch me as I fell, but the weight on my heart was too great and I only dragged you down with me. Now, we fall together…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I don't understand why you won't let Rukia and me in to see him!" exclaimed Renji, "He is about ready to go to pieces and he needs his friends around him!"

"I agree that Kuchiki taichou is in a precarious state…and he will need his friends," agreed Unohana taichou, "but you must realize and accept that he has also just possibly made an attempt to end his own life…and he destroyed Kuchiki Manor…"

"B-but…you said yourself that his reiatsu went out of control! If it went out of control, then how is that trying to kill himself?"

"I do not know that he did try to kill himself. That is what I am attempting to find out. If you will please wait here while I talk to Kuchiki taichou, I will assess his condition and as soon as it is possible, I will allow you in to see him."

Rukia set a calming hand on the riled redhead's arm.

"Renji," she said softly, "I think we should trust Unohana taichou to know what is best for my brother. I know you are worried. I am too, but we won't help him by panicking and getting in the way of his treatment."

Renji glared at her for a long moment, then he gave a rough sigh and leaned into her embrace.

"Okay…yeah, fine. You're probably right."

He looked up at the healer, who gave him a bracing smile.

"Do not worry, Abarai-san. I will conduct my examination immediately and allow you to see him as soon as I am able."

"Arigao, Unohana taichou," Renji said, nodding, "I apologize for giving you trouble. I just…"

"You just love my brother and you don't want him to be hurt," Rukia finished, kissing him on the cheek.

Renji sighed heavily again as the healer left them.

"I just hope that we are able to see him soon. He's a mess, Rukia. And he's only becoming more of a mess with every moment!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Come out, Urahara!" Tohma yelled furiously, glaring at the shielded candy shop in front of him, "I know you and that bitch Shihoin are in there! I intercepted your hell butterfly. I know what lies you are trying to spread about me. But you have told your last lie! If you do not come out, I will destroy this place…and _you_ with it!"

Kisuke took a step back from the curtain he had been peeking through and turned to Yoruichi.

"Tessai and the kids are down in the training room, ready to gate out?" he asked.

"Yes," Yoruichi answered, looking worriedly at the window, "Although Tessai wants to be up here helping. We should go, Kisuke. There's nothing to be gained by staying here. He knows we're on to him. If we stay, then he will only kill us."

"Yeah," said the shopkeeper, looking around, "I know. I just…hate to lose this place. It'll take forever to rebuild."

"But at least it can be rebuilt," said the cat-woman, "People can't be. Come on, Kisuke…"

"Your time is up!" shouted the prince, making the two turn in surprise.

A warning swell of reiatsu rumbled through the building.

"Run for the training room!" Kisuke cried, "Go!"

The two turned and burst into flash steps, racing down the hallway as the building shook and roared with the prince's released power. The shop began to shake itself apart, debris raining down on the two as they shot towards the training room entrance. Waves of intense heat and power broke over them, threatening to take them off of their feet.

_We're not going to make it…_

Kisuke turned just short of the training room entrance and brought Yoruichi to the ground with him, throwing a shield over them as the building exploded around them. The air darkened with smoke and ash and Kisuke felt his shield give way. They were thrown through the darkness and pummeled with debris, then slammed to the ground and buried with falling wreckage.

For several long minutes, the air around them remained silent and black…

Kisuke stirred and tried to stifle a cough as consciousness returned. He shifted experimentally and found that he could move somewhat, but was pinned under a large cracked beam. Yoruichi lay near him, her long hair tumbled and marked with several streaks of blood. She lifted herself onto shaky arms and crawled through the smoking debris to Kisuke's side. As she placed a hand on the beam and prepared to break it, Kisuke shook his head and placed his hand on top of hers.

"Don't," he breathed, "He'll hear…"

"He's going to find us anyway," Yoruichi whispered back.

"Go on," said the shopkeeper, looking into her eyes, I'll hold him off so you can escape. You have to get to Torio and keep the baby and him safe."

"I'm not leaving without you!" the cat woman insisted, "If you will just create a little distraction, I can get this off of you."

Kisuke's chest heaved softly and he turned his head at the sound of footsteps on breaking glass.

"Hurry Kisuke!" Yoruichi hissed, "He's coming!"

Kisuke gathered himself and send a small bolt of white lightning into a clump of debris some distance away as Yoruichi simultaneously struck the beam on top of the shopkeeper with a sharp jolt of kido. Tohma turned away as the beam cracked and Yoruichi pulled the shopkeeper free. Kisuke bit back a pained cry and allowed his aching body to be dragged away and forced down behind another clump of wreckage as Tohma found the place where they had been. The prince's lips curled into a cruel sneer.

"You won't get far," he growled, moving closer to where the two were concealed.

He was nearly upon them when a flash step sounded nearby.

"Prince Tohma, sir!" said an urgent male voice, "Word just came that there has been an explosion at Kuchiki Manor!"

Tohma froze.

"Byakuya?" he said, his stomach clenching painfully.

"He has been taken to the healing center," reported the man, "There is no word yet on his condition…but the report says that the manor was completely destroyed and that...that he seems to have done this himself!"

Tohma glared and sent a kido blast at the place where Kisuke and Yoruichi lay concealed. The two were thrown to the ground as the prince's reiatsu burned against their skin and his words assaulted them.

"I will return to Karakura Town…and I will find you. When I do…the two of you will die. I should have killed you years ago…"

He turned and flash stepped away with the messenger.

"He's gone," Yoruichi sighed, sitting up and releasing Kisuke.

The shopkeeper surveyed the mess around them.

"Yeah," he muttered unhappily, "So is my shop."

"So…what do we do now?" Yoruichi asked softly.

Kisuke leaned against her shoulder and pushed himself onto his feet.

"We take Torio and the baby and we go to Soutaichou. If anyone can protect those two from the prince, he can. And we can focus on helping Renji free Byakuya. I'm telling you, that guy is going to kill him…"

Yoruichi nodded and followed Kisuke to the hidden training room entrance. The shopkeeper released the seal on it and the two disappeared inside.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya's head turned and his eyes met Unohana taichou's calmly as she entered the room and sat down next to him.

"Kuchiki taichou," she said quietly, "I apologize for the restraints and for keeping you from your family and friends, but before I can change any of that, I need for you to explain to me exactly what happened at Kuchiki Manor."

"I told you," Byakuya said softly, "My reiatsu became unstable. It went out of control and it started the fire…then it exploded."

The healer's eyes intensified and sank down into his.

"What happened just prior to that instability? What was your physical state? And what was in your mind?" she asked.

Byakuya swallowed and shifted uncomfortably.

"I was in my bed…and I was asleep. When Tohma and I arrived at the manor, he had the staff begin preparing a meal and I went into my room to rest. I had trouble falling asleep and so Tohma induced sleep for me."

"Did something happen between Tohma and you before you slept? Did you have any sort of disagreement?"

"Not a disagreement…no," said Byakuya.

"Did you engage in sexual intercourse?"

"Yes."

"Was it consensual?"

Byakuya blinked.

"We are married. I am required to…"

"That is not what I asked you," said the healer, "I asked if it was consensual."

"Yes."

Unohana leaned forward and touched a palm to Byakuya's bared chest. Frowning thoughtfully, she ran her hands over several areas, then sat back, still frowning.

"I see that you have been injured again by Senbonzakura…and then healed. How did this happen?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes.

"It was…"

"It was no accident," the healer said, anticipating his words, "So if that is what you are about to tell me, then realize that I know better. The pattern of cuts is the same as before."

Byakuya held his breath for a moment, then loosed it in a sigh.

"It was not an accident," he admitted softly.

The healer nodded and met his eyes sadly.

"And did you command your zanpakutou to attack you, or was it Prince Tohma?" she asked.

"You and I both know the answer to that, I think," Byakuya said, "I would not force Senbonzakura to repeatedly injure me."

"And why did Tohma do this to you?"

Byakuya sighed softly again.

"If you had asked me that question before, I wouldn't have been able to answer you. But it seems…it seems that since leaving the healing center, I have begun to remember things…things he said to me, but that, for some reason, I could not remember before."

"But you remember now?"

"I remember. Tohma used this method to punish me when I disappointed him."

"And how did you disappoint him?"

Byakuya blinked several times and took a breath.

"That is between us," he said, meeting Unohana's eyes squarely, "Tohma is royalty and, his spouse though I may be, I am subject to his will. As with any other servant of royalty, I may be punished if he wills it…"

"But that punishment is meant to fit the circumstances," responded the healer, "…so I think it fair and appropriate to ask what you did that required such a harsh punishment."

"And I am well within my rights to decline to answer," Byakuya replied solemnly, "I understand that you have the right to detain me and to refuse to allow me contact with any but Tohma. I will understand if you choose to…"

"Byakuya-san," the healer said, gently, "I am not attempting to force you to answer me. I am only making certain that my patient is not in immediate danger…and that my colleague and friend is not being abused. I will, of course, allow you to see Rukia and Renji. But before I do that, I must make certain that you are taken care of. I must ask a few very pointed questions, and I hope you will answer, and answer honestly."

Byakuya's eyes softened and he nodded silently.

"My first question is…did you attempt to use your powers to end your life at Kuchiki Manor tonight?"

Byakuya considered the question in silence for several minutes.

"Honestly…" he said softly, "I do not know. I want to say with certainty what my intent was for myself…but I cannot. I do know that I was concerned for my staff. As I returned home, it became clear to me that while I recovered in the hospital, Tohma loosed his 'punishment' on members of my staff…people who have served my family for over a hundred years. These people are not ordinary servants. They are dear to my family…and we are grateful to them for their years of loyalty and service. It is not right for such people to suffer in that way."

The healer leaned forward and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"My friend," she said, with sadness and affection, "It is not right for _anyone_ to suffer so."

Byakuya took a trembling breath.

"And I was at a loss of what to do. I could not let it go on…that evil to harm them so. And yes, it was a rash action…and I regret it, because it could have easily backfired…and those people I wanted to protect could have been hurt. So…yes…I did initially loose my powers on Kuchiki Manor with the intent of burning it to the ground…but I never intended to hurt them…"

"Just yourself…and perhaps…_him_?"

Byakuya was wise enough not to answer, but he could see that she knew anyway.

"Unohana taichou…must I remain in restraints?"

The healer looked at him sadly.

"For now, yes. But I will send Rukia and Renji in to see you, now that we have talked. I would order the restraints removed, but for the high probability that your actions were focused on a man of royal birth. When Tohma arrives, he will decide whether or not the restraints are necessary…as our laws state."

She started toward the door, but stopped just short of it.

"I am sorry, Byakuya-san," she said softly, without looking back.

The noble watched in silence as the door closed behind her, then opened again to admit Renji into the room. The redhead's eyes narrowed and anger flooded his expression as he spotted the restraints. He moved forward and sat down next to Byakuya, swallowing hard and trying to contain the furious emotion.

"Taichou…" he managed in a low tone.

"Where is Rukia?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"With Unohana taichou," replied Renji in a weary voice, "I think she is trying to gather as much information as she can."

The two fell silent for several minutes. Renji stared at one of Byakuya's wrists where it was held in a soft restraint and shivered with rage.

"That animal," Renji seethed, "He gets to wander around wherever he wants…hurting people…tormenting them…and he never has to answer for it. But you…I know you. You weren't trying to hurt them…"

He trailed off, tears rising in his eyes.

"But I don't understand…why you would try to hurt yourself…"

"I don't know exactly why I did this," Byakuya said sadly, "I think it was panic…and helplessness. And I was overwrought, learning that you and I had conceived another child…and I worried that I could not protect our child…that I would our child again…as happened before."

Renji frowned in surprise.

"You say…you are pregnant again?" he asked softly.

"Hai…I sensed the new reiatsu only today. And once I did, I knew that I had to protect our child. I will not let him or her be hurt as our son was. Renji…I know it is hopeless for us to run. We will eventually be found. But…I would rather have that small bit of time with you and our child…than to endure this hell…anymore. I would take death's hand quietly, knowing that you and our child are safe."

Renji's lips tightened and a tear rolled down his cheek. Byakuya stared at him questioningly.

"Renji," the noble whispered, "What is wrong?"

"Bya…" Renji sobbed softly, "The baby isn't mine this time."

"What?" Byakuya whispered, his face paling, "But you and I…"

"It didn't happen," Renji whispered, wiping the tears from his eyes and biting his lip to regain his composure, "I didn't have sex with you."

"What?" Byakuya said again, his eyes widening, "Then…this…this baby…"

The door opened again and Tohma stepped into the room. He glared at Renji, then froze for a moment as he took in the pain on his spouse's face. He shook his head to force away the feelings that cut through him and went back to glaring at the redhead.

"It seems to have become a pattern with you to approach my spouse at every opportunity as soon as I turn my back…" he said in a low, dangerous voice, "Leave us. I need to talk to Byakuya."

Renji glared back at the prince, but slowly backed away and left the room. Tohma turned to Byakuya and stepped forward. He sat down next to the noble and let his fingers stroke the restraints on one slender wrist.

"Byakuya," he said softly, "I came as soon as I heard about the explosion at Kuchiki Manor. Are you all right?"

Byakuya nodded wordlessly, his eyes wide and the words stopped in his throat as he looked back at Tohma.

"That is good," Tohma went on, "But I am at a loss to understand. I left you sleeping. And yet, you came awake and your reiatsu went out of control. Something obviously upset you…upset you enough that you lost control. And now, it seems, you are suspected of not only trying to end your life…but trying to end mine as well. So tell me…did you think that I was still with you? Did you try to kill me?"

"I don't know what happened," Byakuya whispered, "I lost control…"

"Why? What unsettled you so? Tell me…so that I can order you freed and we can leave this place together."

"I…I realized that…I…Tohma…I am with child again."

"Really?" the prince said, his lips curving into a dreamy smile, "but that is a beautiful thing…something to celebrate, ne? It is not a reason to lose control. What is it? Did you fear my reaction? Did you think that I would be angry?"

"You had only just given me punishment for…"

"…adultery, yes…yes, I had. But…Byakuya, you must understand. I will not hurt our child…even though you had to commit adultery to conceive him…"

"But Tohma…"

"Shhh…I will not punish you anymore. But I will ask for something. You must stay away from Abarai Renji…from now on. Now that this child is on its way, you must leave all thoughts of him behind. We will go immediately to the spirit realm and never return here. You will leave everything behind…and never look back."

"But Tohma…it isn't necessary to do that," Byakuya said, a smile coming to his lips, "This baby…"

Byakuya froze and went silent as Tohma's hand struck his face. He stared in dismay at the prince's furious expression.

"I said that you will _never_ see Abarai Renji again…never see him…never speak to him…and never let him cross your mind…again. Do you understand?"

Byakuya lowered his eyes and nodded silently.

"Now…I am going to see to your paperwork. I will release the restraints so that you may prepare to leave."

Byakuya watched as he loosed the restraints, then stepped back and turned away. As soon as the door closed, he was in his feet and dressing hurriedly. When he was dressed he started toward the door, but stopped as the door opened and Rukia and Renji walked in.

"Nii-sama, they are releasing you?" Rukia asked.

"Yes," Byakuya said, swallowing hard, "But Tohma intends that we should leave for the spirit dimension now."

"Now?" said Renji, beginning to look desperate, "Taichou…Kisuke and Yoruichi have uncovered something important. I meant to tell you before…but we didn't have time. Kisuke said that Naoki discovered that Tohma wasn't the queen's son! We don't know who his mother was. But we do know that he was involved in the queen's death…and that the king covered it up to protect him…or maybe someone else. You can't leave! Not yet! We have to figure out…"

"He won't change his mind," Byakuya said quietly, "Whatever you do, you must…"

The noble froze as a memory flashed across his mind.

_I was not born of the queen…_

_Her name was…_

_Her name was…_

Byakuya gasped and his face went white.

"Oh…oh kami! Renji! Renji, her name was _Abarai_! That's it! That's why! Renji, that's why he chose me. He _knew_! Renji, he knew I was in love with you…that we were together that night…_everything_! He knew!"

"Whoa…what are you talking about? Whose name was Abarai?"

"I remember now!" Byakuya managed in a whisper, "I remember everything…everything he told me. He said that after birthing their first son, the queen was unable to bear another. But she convinced the king to disguise himself and to go to Inuzuri…to make a child with one of the women there. That woman…her name was Abarai! And Tohma was born…and the king took him away. The woman died that night…but not before…she gave birth to another child…you…Renji! You are Tohma's twin brother."

Renji and Rukia stared at him in disbelief.

"That's why. You see…the queen regretted her decision to make a child that way…and to protect her own son's right to the crown, she treated Tohma cruelly…and had him sterilized. Tohma…broke under the strain of it…and when she abused him, it became too much and he killed her. The king understood why Tohma had acted out, but didn't know what to do. He covered up the crime and quietly remarried…and hoped it would all go away. But Tohma had been deeply affected…and now…"

He broke off, shaking his head.

"It doesn't matter," the noble whispered, "because if this baby is not yours…it can only be his. I wasn't with anyone else. It is over. It is really over now, Renji. He's going to take me to the palace…and he will never let me come back. But at very least…you have the truth. You are Tohma's brother. You are a son of the king."

Renji stared more intently, realization rising in his eyes.

"Byakuya…Byakuya, that's it! I am his brother! I'm royal. Byakuya, I can get you free!"

"But we have to reach the royal court!" Byakuya said desperately, "How will we get into the spirit realm?"

"Soutaichou," said Renji, "He will believe us. He will let us in!"

"But we must go quickly," said Rukia, "before he…"

The door swung open and banged against the wall.

"Go where?" Tohma demanded, his golden eyes flaring, "Byakuya belongs to me! He stays…with me. Get out!"

A sudden flash of kido from Rukia's hands threw the prince off his feet. Renji grabbed Byakuya and flashed stepped toward the window.

"Cover your face, Taichou," he yelled, then the two crashed through and outside.

Renji held Byakuya close and brought them down to the ground, then touched the seal on his powers and released him.

"Run!" he hissed, spotting Tohma in the window.

"But…Rukia!"

"She'll be fine!" Renji promised, "Run for the first division! We have to get to the spirit realm!"

The two turned together and flash stepped away with the prince close behind.


	21. The Hostage

**Chapter 21: The Hostage**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cold steel rests against my naked throat…and hard hands hold me in their grasp. Our eyes meet and we have only that last moment to let the love shine through us. As the moment ends and our fate is upon us, I fall into darkness with your name on my lips. I don't know if I will wake again…and only feel relief that the last thing my eyes took in…was you…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya felt an arm wrap around his waist and before he could speak or react, a flash of power made the scene around him disappear. When he could see again, he found himself falling onto the ground in the meadow below the waterfall at Kuchiki Manor. A body dropped down on top of his, locking against his as curled fingers sank into his hair and clenched. Harsh breath hissed against his skin as the prince's voice sounded.

"You _fool_! You remembered! You told him, didn't you? That's why you finally ran from me, isn't it? ISN'T IT?" Tohma screamed, "You _knew_ that if he went before the royal court, he could get you away from me! So you betrayed me to him! Damn you, Byakuya! You ruined _everything_!"

"Tohma…wait…listen…"

"You bastard! You lying, cheating whore!" the prince screamed, repeatedly slamming his fist into the noble's pinned body, "Damn you! Damn you! I'll kill you and that bastard brother of mine!"

"No…no, Tohma, no!" Byakuya panted, "You don't need to hurt Renji. I won't leave you, I promise!"

"Lies!" snarled Tohma, his fingernails digging into Byakuya's pale skin and leaving red trails, "Don't tell me anymore of your damned lies! I don't want to hear them! The royal court will side with him, and you know it! The baby in your belly will be proven his…and they will give you to him!"

"The baby is _yours_, Tohma!"

"The hell you say! You know I'm sterile. You _know_! I told you! I cannot father children!"

"You did this time," Byakuya said desperately, "This child is yours. I swear it, Tohma!"

Byakuya felt a chill go through him as Tohma froze against his back and descended into something between tears and mad laughter.

"Oh…oh my lying, adulterous, backstabbing little playmate! This is the most evil, wicked lie you have concocted yet. I had thought my false mother, the former queen, was much worse than you…but to play on my pain like this…and you think I am that stupid? You think I will let you go because I believe this nonsense? No…no we cannot go back now. We will have to disappear…to drop out of sight…but no…even that will not be enough…if they involve the king. What can I do? What am I supposed to do?"

He lay, panting against the back of Byakuya's shoulder, considering. Slowly, his breathing calmed and his hands unclenched. And when he spoke again, both his words and his deadly calm voice sent fresh chills through Byakuya.

"It is over," he said softly, stroking the trapped noble's soft skin, "There is really nowhere we can go…and nothing that will stop Abarai from taking you now. And that means…that there is only one way for us to remain together…Byakuya."

He moved their clothing aside and forced himself into the noble's unprepared body. Byakuya gasped in pain and reeled at the shock of it, his fingers clawing at the soil in distress.

"But before we take this last step into darkness, watashi no koi…let us join one more time. I love the way it feels to be inside you. That is what I want to take with me as we leave this world."

"Tohma…stop," Byakuya whispered, ignoring the pain as the prince began to thrust into him, "Stop…the baby is yours. I will stay with you. You don't have to harm anyone. I won't leave you. I won't leave you. I won't…"

"No, my sweet sakura blossom…you will not leave me. I will not let you go. We will be joined in death…and they will not be able to take you from me."

"Tohma…" Byakuya whispered, sliding a slender hand down the prince's muscular arm, then lacing their fingers tightly together, "Tohma…watashi wa anata no mono. Please…leave this. Do not do this. I will give you everything you want if you will only take me…and our baby…and walk away from this. We can disappear from this place…go somewhere far from here. We can forget the spirit dimension…and Seireitei…go into the living world and conceal ourselves. I will never try to leave you. And all I wish in return…is for you to set aside your anger…your hatred…your desire to kill the ones who tried to help me. Love me with what's left of your broken heart…and I will give you mine…Tohma…"

The prince's body fell still and his weight came to rest on Byakuya's back and shoulder. He breathed in the sakura scent and rested his face against Byakuya's.

"Tohma…" Byakuya whispered again.

"Watashi no koi…" the prince whispered, almost feverishly, "I…I want so much to believe you…but…"

Byakuya's body calmed and his fingers stroked Tohma's gently. The prince continued to rest against his shoulder, now listening.

"Tohma…I accepted from the beginning that it was your right to require me to marry you. And given that I agreed to the marriage and that it was both legal and consensual, the royal court will honor your right to remain married to me, despite Renji's claim. The reason that they will do this is because I will not contest the marriage. I will remain at your side willingly…and the reason I will do that is because there is something worthwhile for both of us in doing so. The ones who I would protect would be made safe…and knowing that they are would free my heart from worry, even though I will never see them again. You would lose nothing by granting me this. We could go wherever you wish to go…and we would have our child to raise. Tohma…we could finally bring an end to the darkness that enslaves you. You would know peace…contentment…and love. Do you not want this?"

The prince's mouth found his and the two exchanged several slow, deep kisses. Tohma's body relaxed in stages and several long minutes later, he lifted himself away and pulled Byakuya up onto his lap. The noble took Tohma's length inside him again and met the prince's golden eyes warmly.

"You do not have to compete for my affections," Byakuya whispered, "and my needs are very simple. Just leave with me…let go of all of this. Forget plots to gain power…plans for revenge…and anything else that is a burden. Bury yourself in me. Love me…and I promise you…we will both know happiness again. We can find our way out of this dark place. We do not have to hurt anymore…Tohma…"

The prince's eyes locked on Byakuya's as their bodies moved in slower, far gentler thrusts. His lips moved more gently too and his tongue caressed the noble's affectionately.

"Byakuya…" the prince whispered, "My Byakuya…you would stay with me despite everything? Could this be true?"

His hands slid down Byakuya's back and settled on the noble's slim hips, holding them tightly as their pleasure began to peak. They disappeared into a flurry of penetrating kisses, then fell silent and still, just holding each other and staring into each others' eyes.

"So…we will leave, then?" Byakuya asked softly.

Tohma looked up into his spouse's lovely eyes and hopeful expression, hating himself for what he was about to do.

"We will leave," Tohma whispered against the noble's soft lips, "and I will not hurt the others…but…Byakuya…Renji must die. I cannot leave Renji alive, being who he is. And we would not find happiness having to run forever. I will kill him and then, we will return to the spirit dimension. I will accept what punishment I must for what I have done, but I will not lose you and our child. I must at least have this. No one will ever take us away from each other…and no one will ever hurt us again…"

"Tohma…please…I can accept my own death, if indeed I must…but…Renji…"

"…must die. He has to, watashi no koi. I am sorry. I am truly sorry."

Byakuya slid off his lap and stood on unsteady legs, setting his clothes back in place. Tohma watched quietly, adjusting his own clothes, then stood and quietly approached the noble.

"I know this distresses you," said the prince, standing and wrapping his arms around Byakuya, "You still love him. I accept that…and I know that a part of you will hate me for killing him. But you must understand…he has to die…and only then will the last of this travesty fall away…the wicked queen…the poison she placed in me. I will be free of the fear of losing you and our baby. It is driving me mad! Byakuya, you feel the madness inside me…and how it has taken root inside you. We have to stop it."

He held Byakuya against him, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against the noble's.

"I know Renji will fight, so he will die a painful death, as well I may because I must be the one to fight him. But you…I will protect you and this little one inside you. I could not stop myself from hurting you before, but now I will make it so the hurt ends…"

The prince took Byakuya's face in his hands and kissed him lingeringly.

"Now then," he said softly, "Sleep…so that you will not feel the hand of death when it takes him…"

A flash step sounded and Renji appeared in the meadow.

"Let go of him."

Tohma's eyes closed for a moment and he pressed his lips to the noble's one last time.

"Do not worry," he breathed to Byakuya, "I have to threaten you to make him attack, but I will not hurt you, my love. Be still…"

He turned the noble to face Renji. A long knife appeared in his hand, and he brought it to Byakuya's throat. Byakuya's body remained relaxed and calm in his arms, though Tohma felt a soft shiver pass through him.

"Byakuya," whispered Tohma, "I will cut you, but I will not kill you. Let yourself react…"

The prince's hand tightened and began to draw the knife across the noble's throat. Renji caught his breath sharply as Byakuya's hands took hold of Tohma's and held them tightly. Blood welled up beneath the blade. The prince's eyes flashed and his reiatsu began to rise.

"So…" he said, his eyes on Renji's, "You have not accepted your death quietly. But your resistance means nothing. You will die anyway…"

A heavy kido blast suddenly erupted from the prince's hands, jolting Byakuya's body and sending him crashing to the ground at the prince's feet. Tohma slipped the long knife into a sheath at his hip, then drew his zanpakutou and raised it over the fallen noble.

"Curse you Abarai, for trying to take Byakuya away from me! His blood is on your hands!"

He slashed downward, but felt it stopped mid-fall, and looked up to find that a long, jagged sword had blocked its path and shoved the prince away from Byakuya's fallen form.

"Over my dead body," Renji growled, "You'll only have him once you've defeated me."

The redhead flash stepped forward and set a protective field around the unconscious noble. Tohma regained his feet and stood opposite Renji, his eyes glowing golden. Keeping his eyes on the redhead, he raised a reiatsu cage around the three of them.

"Very well then…_Brother_. We fight to determine this man's fate. This cage will keep others out while we fight. Whoever wins…decides. Whoever loses…dies."

"Take your best shot," said Renji, the red light of his reiatsu swelling around him, "and make it good…because I am going to defeat you…prince or no prince!"

"You're going to defeat me?" sneered Tohma, "Truly you _are_ more stupid than you look, Abarai Renji. There is no way you can defeat me. I am far stronger than you!"

The prince's lips curved into a dark smile.

"However, I am willing to lower myself slightly…and I will still defeat you."

Tohma focused on the blade in his hand, and Renji watched in dismay as it blurred and slowly re-formed into Senbonzakura. The prince laughed softly.

"Yes…you have never defeated Senbonzakura…not once, Abarai Renji. And this zanpakutou has only gotten stronger since the last time you met!"

He lifted the blade, point upward.

"Scatter…Senbonzakura…"

Zabimaru cut across the distance between them, stopping the release of Byakuya's shikai. The prince disappeared in a flash step and Renji took his blade out of shikai to block a flurry of slashes. The redhead locked his blade against Senbonzakura and glared into the prince's eyes.

"You made a mistake using his blade against me," Renji said in a low voice, "I may have fallen to it before, but I have gotten much stronger since then. And each time it cuts me…I only feel stronger!"

Tohma pulled Senbonzakura free, then slashed, sending Renji flash stepping back. The prince followed, releasing Byakuya's shikai and sending a wave of petals at Renji. He followed with a hard kido blast, then waited warily as the dust from his attack cleared. To his surprise, Renji had disappeared. The prince turned just in time to fend off another volley of hard slashes. Red fire erupted from Renji's hands and sent the prince flash stepping away. They circled each other slowly, each man panting softly, their skin touched with sweat and tracings of blood.

"You are going to die, Abarai Renji," the prince growled softly, "Byakuya is mine. I claimed him, as is my right. His zanpakutou…his body…his very life belongs to me…by the right of royal privilege."

"You may have had a right to him," said Renji in a low, dangerous voice, "but as Byakuya told me, rights and privileges come with responsibility. You had every right to take Byakuya and to make him yours…but that assumed that you would treat him with love and respect. Had you done that, I would have let him go willingly. But you hurt him…again and again…though he tried to make you happy, you hurt him!"

"I hurt him because he hurt me!" shouted the prince, loosing another volley of petal blades, "I loved Byakuya! I wanted to give him everything! But all along, he could never let go of his love for YOU! It ruined everything!"

Renji flash stepped away again, blood running freely on his skin.

"Damn!" he muttered, "I have to find a way to…"

He broke off, flash stepping away and slashing wildly at the incoming blades.

"Damn it! There has to be a way…to…"

The redhead's red-brown eyes widened, and as he flash stepped away again, he loosed a round of red fire blasts and disrupted the dust around Tohma, leaving the prince unable to see. When the dust settled, the prince found himself facing down Renji's skeletal snake.

"Ban kai…Hihio Zabimaru," breathed Renji.

"You should give up…" Tohma said in a softer voice, "You have no chance of defeating me. Watch, Abarai Renji. Watch me cut your little reptile to pieces…Ban kai. Scatter…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi…"

Renji watched calmly as the great swords rose around the prince, then dissolved into millions of tiny blades and flew in his direction.

"Hikotsu taihou!" Renji shouted, launching Zabimaru at the incoming attack.

The two forces struck each other and red and white light flared around them, the released power shaking the ground and rippling the grass they stood in. The reiatsu swelled and the ground shook harder as each man threw himself into the attack. Finally, the two opposing forces flared brightly and parted. Renji flash stepped to the side, coiling the snake around him as a heavy barrage of blades crashed down. He laughed loudly as the dust and blades settled, uncoiling the snake so that he could see the prince's angry face.

"Nice try," he said calmly, but you are going to have to do better than that if you want to kill me!"

"You want better?" snarled the prince, "How about an attack he didn't have back then? See how you fare with this…_Brother_…Gokei…Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"

Renji watched quietly as a sphere of spinning blades formed around the two of them and Tohma's smile widened triumphantly.

"A sphere of millions of spinning blades, attacking from every possible angle…with power unlike any he possessed when you fought before. Even your coiled snake will not protect you now…Abarai Renji. This is the end…"

Renji's eyes widened and he took a steadying breath, focusing on the hilt of the blade in Tohma's hand and praying he wasn't wrong in his thinking. He sealed his weapon, watching surprise light the prince's golden eyes as the skeletal snake disappeared and the sphere of blades collapsed inward. As the petals exploded around him, Renji shielded as well as he could, his eyes still focused on the prince as realization crossed Tohma's features and he also tried to shield himself. Renji's shielding shattered and he was thrown down and struck with thousands of the blades. He gasped in pain and fell facedown, the petals still raining down on him. The field went silent and still around him as he sank down into the darkness.


	22. Freed From the Darkness

**Chapter 22: Freed from the Darkness**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**A hand took mine and pulled me free of the wreckage I lay in. His smile brought the warmth of spring sunshine and his words the fresh breath of life. There is no way to express what is in my heart. If I had a lifetime, I could not find the words…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji felt the life coming back into his aching, stinging body and lifted his head brushing the long red hair and flowing blood from his eyes.

Tohma lay unmoving on the ground, blood flowing from cuts all over his body. Renji lifted himself to his hands and knees and crawled toward Byakuya. The noble was awake and lay quietly on the ground where he had fallen, his eyes on Renji as the redhead reached him and lowered the shield.

"Baka…" Byakuya whispered shakily, "You could have been killed. And how did you know you could fight him for control of my zanpakutou?"

"I wasn't sure," Renji admitted, "Unohana taichou said that she wasn't sure whether it was you or Tohma who had been making Senbonzakura cut you. She said that royals could control the power of any zanpakutou…and I have royal blood. I figured that if my brother could do it, then I could too. I waited for him to use the gokei attack because it would enclose both of us and hide what I was doing until it was too late. And since Tohma only used one zanpakutou at a time against me…I reasoned that I had to seal my blade so that I could try to control yours. I didn't have it fully under my control…which is why I got cut up too…but…he's been defeated. You are free now."

"I am yours, by right, you mean," Byakuya said softly, "You are a son of the king…and you have won the right to take me from him by defeating him. I belong to you."

Renji curled an arm around the noble, pulling him close.

"You don't belong to _anyone_, Taichou. You decide what you want. I would never treat you like some object to be won. You're free to do as you will."

"I _will_ that you be taken for healing," Byakuya said, allowing a small smile to rise onto his lips, "You are a mess, Renji."

He ran his slender fingertips along several loose and bloodied strands of the red hair, then brought his lips to Renji's gently.

"Arigato, Renji," he said softly, "Nothing I do or say will ever be enough to…"

He paused, turning his head and noticing that the reiatsu cage still glowed around them. He inhaled sharply as Tohma rose up from the pool of blood he lay in, and his own zanpakutou appeared in his hand. The prince closed in on the two kneeling shinigamis, his eyes filled with hatred and his reiatsu rising dangerously.

"Aren't you declaring victory a bit too soon?" the prince asked, raising his weapon, "You may have been able to gain enough control of Senbonzakura, but you won't be able to do that if I fight with my own weapon! You are going to die, Abarai Renji…and I will kill you in a single strike. It is too bad that you were raised a peasant…too bad that you were never instructed in how to connect with your divine power as a son of the king. But you have never cared much about that kind of thing…only about being strong so that you could protect what was dear to you. But you have even failed in that. You are going to die protecting him…and I will take him from you anyway. I want you to die, knowing that Byakuya will remain alive and well…and at my side. We will raise our baby together in the spirit dimension. I will have to serve time in the tower for my wrongs…but in the end, I will have everything…and you will be gone…a failure from beginning to end…yes…"

"Huh…" said Renji sarcastically, "I guess it runs in the family…"

Tohma's eyes blazed.

"How _dare_ you! You insolent peasant!"

Power blazed around Tohma, the light becoming painfully bright.

"We are not allowed to use our divine power outside the spirit realm…unless enclosed in a reiatsu cage. This protects the Seireitei and living world from the overwhelming forces. It is unfortunate that you will never know what it feels like to wield such power, Renji. It could have helped you to rise above the failure you are…to actually be able to protect Byakuya. Watch now, as I take him from you, once again…"

His eyes flicked to the silent noble, who knelt next to Renji.

"Move away from him, Byakuya," the prince said quietly, "You and our child must be kept safe…"

"Do as he says," Renji said, glaring up at Tohma, "This is my fight."

Byakuya rose onto unsteady feet and backed away as Renji and the prince raised their weapons and prepared to strike each other.

"Use your greatest power," Tohma told the redhead, "It won't matter, but at least it will provide some level of resistance…"

"Ban kai, Hihio Zabimaru!"

The skeletal snake rose up and curled around Renji, fangs wide and ready to strike. Across from him, the prince's sword glowed and transformed into a huge black cobra. The beast coiled and hissed, then shot forward, spraying a blast of poison that struck the skeletal snake as it rose up to counter. Renji watched in dismay as the poison shot through the skeletal snake, breaking it apart and dissolving it into nothing. He stood defenseless, his eyes wide and disbelieving as the cobra closed in on him.

_He…defeated my ban kai? So easily?_

The cobra seemed to fall toward him in slow motion, its mouth opening wide and the wicked fangs extending. Renji closed his eyes and waited for the end. Power exploded around him and he was thrown off his feet. Strangely, he didn't feel the fangs cut into him. He opened his eyes and looked up, his breath hitching as he spotted Byakuya standing over him, the cobra's fangs buried in his chest and shoulder. Renji tried to move, but Tohma's power froze him in place on the ground as the prince made a sound of dismay and flash stepped forward, making the cobra disappear and catching Byakuya as he collapsed.

"No!" Tohma gasped, "B-byakuya!"

He eased the noble to the ground and leaned over him, healing light flaring around his hands.

"Byakuya…you have to live! Our baby…you are having our baby…"

His hand found the noble's abdomen and focused the healing power there.

"Kami…the poison…Byakuya…you have to…or I…oh no…oh no!"

The prince's eyes widened and tears rose in his eyes.

"I can't feel it anymore! The baby's reiatsu…I can't feel it! Byakuya! Byakuya!"

The prince's voice rose into terrified screams and his hands shook as he took the noble by the shoulders and tried to wake him. The force holding Renji down shattered as the prince dissolved into unintelligible sobs.

The reiatsu cage faded and the meadow reappeared around them. In the distance, Renji could see familiar faces. Soutaichou…Unohana taichou, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ichigo, Rukia…followed by a unit of oddly white uniformed men that Renji belatedly recognized as the royal guard. The guardsmen parted and the spirit king stepped forward, followed closely by the crown prince. They approached the place where Renji knelt near Tohma, who was holding an ominously still Byakuya in his arms and sobbing the noble's name. He looked up at the king and his half brother and sobbed harder.

"Go ahead! Kill me…I know you never wanted me anyway!" he raged, his shaky body threatening to collapse, "And now I know why. It was always within me to destroy things…that poison she put in me with her hatred…I took it…and I put it into Byakuya…and it would have infected our child and lived on. We were all poisoned…all of us! But it is gone now…all except for me. So go ahead father, strike me down! End this travesty!"

The king moved closer, gazing down at the grief stricken prince with sad eyes. The crown prince stopped at Renji's side, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"I'll be fine," Renji said, swallowing hard, "But Byakuya…is he…?"

"Keep your courage, Brother," the prince said softly, "Have faith."

Ahead of them, the king reached Tohma's side and slowly knelt in front of him. He met the prince's teary eyes and reached out, carefully taking Byakuya and lowering him to the ground again. He leaned forward and placed his hands on the noble's chest, lowering his eyes and sending his power into the quiet, pale form. His eyes lifted again as Byakuya quivered under his hands and stirred softly. He looked sorrowfully at Tohma and shook his head.

"The baby's reiatsu has disappeared," he told the prince in a gentle tone, "I can save Byakuya, but your child is gone."

"Mine…?" Tohma whispered, "How could it have been mine anyway? You know what she did to me…"

"I know," the king agreed, "but apparently, her attempt to deny you fatherhood failed…because before it disappeared entirely, I sensed it. The child was yours."

Tohma's head drooped and a final, heartbroken sob sounded.

"I've destroyed everything…haven't I? Byakuya had already agreed to stay with me…and the baby was mine. I had everything I needed to be happy…but I threw everything away because of my poisoned heart. Father…I am weary. I don't care what happens to me now. Just…just end it."

The king touched Byakuya's forehead to make certain he slept comfortably, then he looked up at Prince Tohma again. One hand reached out and took his son's.

"Tohma," he said quietly, "Many years ago, I made a horrible mistake. I acted out of love, but my actions resulted in terrible pain for many people…"

"I know," Tohma sobbed, "I was a mistake…"

"No," said the king, "You were not a mistake. The mistake was that when you were born, I did not see the danger she posed to you. I thought that she would love you as her own…as she had said she would. Neither of us realized at the time how badly her emotions would turn. By the time I realized how bad the situation was, you had already suffered terribly. I didn't know what to do from that point…and I have not known what to do since. But even not knowing the right steps to take, we must move forward…"

Tohma nodded solemnly and rose, picking up his zanpakutou and driving it into the ground. He raised his power around him and gazed back at the king.

"I am sorry," he said quietly, "for everything."

He looked down at the sleeping noble.

"I am sorry, Byakuya."

His eyes lifted to the crown prince and Renji.

"I am sorry, my brothers."

His eyes rose and looked up at the clouds.

"I am sorry, my child…"

"Tohma…" whispered the king.

The prince's eyes met his.

"I have nothing left to live for, Father…and even if I did…I would only destroy it."

The king rose and walked slowly to Tohma, then rested a warm hand on the hilt of his blade and quietly sealed it.

"What are you doing?" asked the prince wearily, "I deserve to die for what I've done."

The king shook his head.

"No. You certainly must answer for your crimes…but as you do, you will not be alone. Your brother and I are committed to seeing that you have the help you need to be brought out of this darkness. I do not know what will heal you…only that we will make the best effort to do so. You will face confinement and you will be without your powers while you are healed…but someday…I hope you will be freed from this. Come, Tohma. It is time return home."

The prince nodded silently as the royal guardsmen moved forward and several of them took up positions around him. He offered his hands to be bound and stood quietly as his wrists were set in restraints. The king returned to where the crown prince stood, and offered Renji a hand. The redhead came to his feet slowly, keeping his eyes lowered.

"Your majesty," Renji whispered breathlessly.

The king observed him quietly for a moment.

"Abarai Renji," he said softly, "I believe that I owe you my deepest apologies. I was not aware of your birth. Now that you have been revealed as my son, you must return to the spirit realm with us. We have much to say to each other."

Renji looked up into the king's wise eyes.

"I can't…" he said softly.

"Because of Tohma?" the king asked.

"Because everything I know is here. I have friends…colleagues, people who depend on me…and I have Byakuya. You have your crown prince. So…you don't really need me. Look…I'll come and talk to you…visit. I mean…I do want to know you. I've never had any family before…"

"Well…you have family now. And we will be pleased when you visit. I shall have our guard captain come to the Seireitei to teach you how to release your divine power. If you plan to live outside the spirit dimension now that your identity is known, then you must have those powers to protect yourself…"

He glanced down at Byakuya.

"…and the ones you love…"

The king's eyes strayed to Tohma, then returned to meet Renji's again.

"What will happen to Prince Tohma?" Renji asked.

"Your brother will face a long period of confinement…but…he will have the best healers and counselors we can provide…and he will have his family. He will be removed from the line of succession, but will retain his title. Byakuya also, though their marriage will be annulled, will retain his royal title as well. And you…Abarai Renji…you will be coming to the spirit realm to be officially welcomed into the family and given your title. But for now, we must take our leave of you. Thank you, my son…for showing such strength, despite everything…"

"Father," said Tohma quietly, "May I have your permission to speak to Byakuya before I go?"

The king hesitated, then knelt again beside the sleeping noble and touched his face gently to wake him. Byakuya's eyes opened and blinked, focusing on the king…then Renji…then on Tohma, where he stood, restrained by the royal guardsmen. The guards led the prince forward to Byakuya and Tohma knelt and took the noble's hands in his bound ones.

"Byakuya," he said in a voice barely above a whisper, "before I go to begin to pay for my crimes…I want to tell you…I am truly sorry. I did unspeakably horrible things to you…things I will always regret. The greatest mistake I made was not really loving you from the very beginning. If I had…we could have been happy. We would be having a child together…and planning the rest of our lives. I destroyed our future…and I hurt you too badly to expect forgiveness…but I will do what right I can. I will not contest the annulment of our marriage…and even should I ever be released from confinement, I will never trouble you again."

He leaned forward and kissed Byakuya lightly on the forehead.

"Goodbye…Prince Byakuya. I will never forget that of everyone…you tried the hardest and gave the most to try to save me from the darkness inside me. I still do not know if that is possible…but I have new hope, because of you. Arigato…"

Byakuya held the prince's gaze in silence as Tohma was helped to his feet and led away. Renji moved close to him, wrapping an arm around him as the royal senkaimon opened and the king, his sons and the royal guard passed through and the doors closed behind them.

Silence fell over the meadow as Renji helped Byakuya to his feet and they turned to face the others.

"Kuchiki taichou needs to be taken to the healing center for treatment," Unohana taichou said softly, "and Abarai fukutaichou, you will also need your wounds tended to."

"But before you go," said Kisuke, stepping forward, "Yoruichi and I…Byakuya, Renji, I know you're going to hate us for this…but…with the prince so out of control…and you and Renji caught up in everything. We…we didn't want what happened to Naoki to happen to you…and we didn't want Tohma to hurt Torio or the baby…so…"

He nodded to Ichigo and Yoruichi, who stepped aside, revealing Torio and an infant that the attendant carried in his arms. Byakuya caught his breath and his body went taut against Renji. Renji gave a hard gasp and gripped Byakuya tightly as Torio stepped forward and set the infant carefully in Byakuya's arms. The two men stared silently into the eyes of their son as Renji's arm fell around Torio's shoulders and pulled him close.

Kisuke turned to Torio.

"I am sorry that we lied to you about Byakuya knowing. You wouldn't have been able to stay in the safe house under our protection knowing that Byakuya thought you both were dead…"

Byakuya kissed the infant lightly on the forehead and set him back in a surprised Torio's arms.

"Kuchiki-sama?" the youth whispered.

Byakuya met his eyes wearily.

"Arigato, Torio," he said softly, "You have given new meaning to the word loyalty. Take care of him. I would…but…I need healing first. Kuchiki Manor was destroyed, so you will need to take him to the sixth division. The two of you may use my quarters until the manor is rebuilt."

Byakuya turned to Kisuke and Yoruichi. They looked back at him warily as he hesitated, searching for something to say.

"Urahara-san…Senpai," he managed finally, "I understand. I know why you acted as you did…and I will not condemn you. Tohma was a dangerous man. He would likely have killed them. I am grateful that you did not let that happen…and I am glad that all of you did not end up paying with your lives."

"I'm not angry either," said Renji, "You did what you had to do."

Byakuya looked up at Rukia.

"Arigato, Rukia," he said softly, "I hope you will spend some time getting to know your nephew…"

"I will, Nii-sama," Rukia said, smiling.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said, meeting the substitute shinigami's eyes briefly, "You have my gratitude for watching out for my sister…and for trying to assist me, as well."

"Forget it," said the youth, "I didn't really do anything. It was you and Renji who finally stopped Tohma…"

"And now, it is time to see their healing," said the head captain.

Renji turned Byakuya towards the trail that led back to the manor. Byakuya took several steps, then stopped and leaned heavily against the redhead. Without hesitation, Renji lifted the noble into his arms and flash stepped away. The others watched them disappear, then turned to follow.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Ichigo asked Unohana.

The healer smiled at him gently.

"With time," she said quietly, "With time…and treatment."

"Byakuya seemed awfully rattled," said Kisuke, uncertainly.

"Who wouldn't be?" asked Ichigo, looking in the direction the two had gone, "After what they've been through…"

"They'll be all right now…" Rukia said determinedly, "We'll make sure they are."

"With that kind of support," Unohana said softly, "They will find their way…"

They fell silent again, listening to the soft sounds of the birds and taking in the scent of sakura as they made their way down the trail and turned towards the fourth division.

**(A/N** This is not the end yet. There is more! In the next chapters, Byakuya will begin to face down his inner demons, and will soon make an important decision about his future…Thanks for reading!)**


	23. Monster

**Chapter 23**: **Monster...**

**(Argh! I know I said Byakuya would be making an important decision...and he will soon, but first, he has some things to deal with...)**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**You have gone, but your words still echo in my mind and your cruelty still torments my heart. And when I look in the mirror, it is your face that looks back at me...and smiles at my helplessness...**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya let go of Renji's shoulders and settled onto the examination table to wait. The redhead paused uncertainly, looking down at him and trying to think of something to say. But the overwhelming rush of everything that had happened left his mind spinning helplessly, and he knew that if he was in such a state, then Byakuya had to be a complete wreck inside. Still, the noble wasn't one to crumble. He was more likely to force down his emotions. But there was, Renji understood, only so much that a person could endure…and having been forced to quietly endure Tohma's violent behavior for so long, Byakuya might simply be unable to do that anymore.

"You should go to your examination room," the noble said, startling him, "I will be fine."

He knew Byakuya was far from fine, but given that Tohma had kept the noble under such close control, Renji thought it better to yield Byakuya a measure of space.

"Yeah…okay," he said, nodding, "Just…send for me if you need me."

"I told you that I am fine."

"I heard you," Renji said calmly, "And I know you're full of shit. No one would be 'fine' after something like this. We're a damned mess, Taichou. But we will be fine. We will be."

He turned and left the room, feeling Byakuya's eyes on his back as the door closed behind him.

Byakuya sat quietly on the examination table, his mind still trying to wrap itself around the whole of the situation…his loss of control that destroyed his home…the sudden return of memory that had made him run…Tohma's deadly fury at Byakuya's betrayal…the desperate battle and the loss of the life within him…then suddenly being freed…having Tohma ripped away, as though he had never been there…and the blindingly beautiful and equally painful return of the child and attendant he had thought lost.

He simply couldn't make sense of all of the emotions roiling inside of him. He should, he thought, have stronger feelings about Urahara and Yoruichi's betrayal…but then, Tohma being so dangerous and his anger at himself for being so damned helpless to stop the prince made anger at those others seem impossible. Still, it was like a blade in his heart to have been lied to…to have been allowed to be broken in such a way. He wanted badly to be angry at them for hurting him so…but they were protecting Torio and the baby, whose name he didn't even know…not just protecting them from Tohma, but from Byakuya too.

Because…he had been a part of it. He had been Tohma's victim and had stood helplessly by as the others around him suffered for his weakness. He couldn't forgive himself for that…

_But that isn't all, _his tormented mind whispered, _It is as he said…the queen poisoned him with her hatred…and he, in turn, has poisoned me. _

He could feel it burn beneath his skin…and it burned hotter than the cobra venom that had stolen his baby's life and nearly killed him.

_Oh…kami, I feel it! I feel that poison inside me!_

His heart pounded inside his chest and his body began to shake uncontrollably. He thought he might have heard footsteps in the hallway outside and suddenly couldn't bear the thought of facing their questions…of seeing their eyes as they discovered how he had been tainted. And having been tainted, he would be a danger to others. As the poison had poured out of Tohma, so too, would it escape him. It just waited inside as his future victims gathered around him…Renji, of course, but the others too…Rukia, Torio, Urahara and Yoruichi…ichigo…and the staff he had tried so hard to protect. But most poignantly…he worried for that tiny, innocent child. He was so small…so helpless. And the poison inside Byakuya was so toxic…

He would have to be taken away…

They would take his child away, bind his hands as they had Tohma's…and he would be led away and secreted in some quiet room, and forgotten…

The thought of it was too much to bear…

He leapt from the bed and flash stepped to the window, slipping out onto the ledge as the door opened inside the room. He knew better than to hesitate, but flash stepped down to the ground, then disappeared as a face appeared in the window and someone called his name. He ran blindly, and only realized where his feet were taking him when he passed through the rubble at the entrance to Kuchiki Manor and continued past the ashes of the buildings, across the dying gardens, out the back gate, up the forest trail and to the sakura tree at the top of the waterfall.

He slid to a stop as he reached the tree, his mind taking him back to the night he had fallen underneath Renji and had allowed himself to be taken…only to be torn away again and handed to Tohma…to be used repeatedly and slowly broken apart…then abandoned.

_And Renji is that man's brother…_

He stared at the sakura tree and the ground beneath it, hating the shock of memory it created inside, just to look at it. He tried to remember it the way it was when he was with Renji, but the redhead's face changed in his mind…and the memory blended with one much darker…

_Golden eyes glared down into his and froze him in place as his body was bared and the storm of pink petals rose around him. And as painful as the blades were where they cut him, even more painful was the sob of despair from Senbonzakura as he was bent and twisted to be used by the prince to torment his own master…_

"Sen…" he whispered.

The blade appeared easily in his hand.

_Sen…_

There was no answer…

He felt that the zanpakutou's spirit was present and tried again.

_Senbonzakura…_

His call was met again with silence.

"So…" he whispered, "you too have abandoned me."

_No, not abandoned, _he reminded himself, _He fears the poison inside me…but it is already a part of both of us. We have both been tainted by it…he must see that…_

He placed a hand on the hilt and felt as though it had been ages since they had connected. And, in truth, it had been. He realized suddenly how he had avoided connecting with the spirit after Tohma had begun using the blade's release to cut him. He hadn't blamed Senbonzakura, of course, but he had avoided him…more because he wouldn't have known what to say to the spirit. He was supposed to be the zanpakutou's master, but in all of the time Tohma had been tormenting him, he had never once acted like the blade's master. He had sat quietly and let his blade be used to hurt him…and he had let others around him be hurt while doing nothing useful to stop it.

And that made him more than a little responsible…

_If I had just been stronger…_

He tried to imagine how Ichigo or Renji, or any of those others around him would have fared in the same situation, and came to the conclusion that they would have fought the prince…would not have given in to him. They might well have died for it, but they wouldn't have let themselves become helpless and trapped as he had. He tried to remember why he had allowed Tohma to use him so…and the words responsibility and honor came to mind. It was considered an honor and a deep responsibility to be called to join the royal family. And once one did, there was also a responsibility to act respectably, to keep up appearances…to make everything outwardly perfect and beautiful.

It had nothing to do with reality, he realized. Hidden beneath the smiles and polite words were signs that so much of what was seen was a lie.

He thought back to the rows of peasants who had lined the streets to watch him go to wed the prince…how they had marveled at his beauty and at the honor he had been chosen to receive. Any of them would easily have traded places with him…but even then, he had wished inside that _he_ could be one of _them_. Because there was no nobility in being noble…no honor within the upper class…no reality in the pretty exchanges that happened in the public eye.

_How many of those lovely faces_, he wondered, _have to be healed on nearly a daily basis? How many of their smiles hide the tears of broken hearts…hidden hurts…shattered dreams? And how many quiet deaths go unexamined…with the ones around knowing there is more than what is seen, but not daring to look beneath the surface, because they don't want to see? And they call this nobility? I call it a mountain of carefully constructed lies. But watch how the morning will change things. Tomorrow, the peasants will line the streets again as the king's secret son is led into the spirit dimension and given his place among the powerful. My one consolation is that Renji is wise enough to understand and to shield himself. He is stronger for having seen me fall apart. But he will never look at me the same way again. I will always be weak in his eyes. I will always be lesser…_

Tears filled the noble's proud eyes as he stood, seeing his body on the ground beneath Renji's, bared and in the throes of new, passionate love.

_I felt strong then…but like everything else around me, that strength was a lie. Because even before we caught our breath, before the giddiness of release had passed, the truth was thrown in our faces. I am nothing. My body and power belong to the spirit king. In the end, I do not decide my own fate, but am granted some freedoms to mitigate the pain for those times when there are no choices. I am little more than a slave…and everything I have is given to me by the king…and can likewise be taken away by him. I look powerful and privileged outwardly, but it is like the glassy surface on a frozen pond. One wrong step will uncover the lie and expose it…not that we don't know it is there. We only try not to see it._

"I am weary…" he whispered, "I want to go home…"

But his home was a pile of ashes and rubble, the lovely gardens damaged and dying…and it had been made so by his own desperate hand.

_I want it back, the peace of waking in my own room, looking out the garden doors and into the colors and life of the gardens. I want to feel silk slide across my skin and hot water run down my naked body. I want to sit on the garden patio and share tea with my sister, while she nervously sputters and talks too quickly…to take long walks through the quiet trees, hearing little more than birdsong…cicadas…the sound of my footsteps…my soft breaths…my own heartbeat. But I destroyed it…all of it. I wonder if it is as Tohma said. Am I poisoned, as I seem to be? And will I only destroy what I love? Is there no way to find peace again?_

He stared harder at the place where his body had lain…taken with love and passion, then cut with anger and viciousness. The two visions blended insanely in his mind…with even the faces of the two brothers weaving themselves together. He felt a sudden ache in his hand and realized that he was gripping Senbonzakura's hilt tightly.

_Sen!_

There was still no answer…not that he had really expected one. The zanpakutou was no longer his to control. Senbonzakura had seen his weakness and would no longer lend him his power. Fury gripped him at being abandoned in such a way and he tore the sword from its sheath and flung it hard, out over the waterfall. It spun madly in the air, flashing with sunlight as it turned and fell slowly to the ground. It sliced into the ground, point down as the noble turned back to the sakura tree and reduced it to splinters with little more than a thought. But it wasn't enough. He still saw the stains of lovemaking and blood on the ground where they had lain. So he raised his power again and struck the ground repeatedly until the tree had turned to dust and the grass and flowers had disappeared beneath the coarse, damp soil. He flash stepped down the face of the cliff, sliding to a stop at the edge of the water, staring in surprise at his reflection.

_I can't even see myself anymore…_

His eyes flared with fury and despair and his body burned with emotion. His blood went cold as Tohma's face appeared on the surface of the water next to his. Byakuya whirled and loosed a gasp of dismay at finding himself alone. He felt the chill in his blood increase as it always did when Tohma was near.

_Do not let them do this to you…_

_They cannot get away with this, watashi no koi…_

_Take your blade in your hand…_

_Force it to do your bidding…_

He panted softly, his body trembling with memory and his feet already moving. Step by shaky step, he moved closer to the place where Senbonzakura lay sheathed in the soil. As he grew closer, Tohma's voice sounded more loudly in his mind.

_I know you tried your best, but you did fail…_

_The pain will make you stronger…_

_You do not fight this because you know that you deserve it…_

_…for your weakness…_

"I was weak," he whispered, remembering, "pathetically weak. I would have laughed at the thought that anything could reduce me to such a state…and yet…I see the weakness…the glaring faults…the vulnerability. But I won't be weak now…not anymore…"

He wrapped his hand around the hilt of Senbonzakura, tearing the blade from the ground and thrusting himself into the inner world they shared. He sensed the spirit where he had concealed himself and flash stepped to where he knelt on the ground beneath a small sakura tree. His furious eyes glared down at the masked samurai and his heart went icy and black in his chest.

"How _dare_ you not answer _me_!" he hissed.

"I answer to the will of my master," Senbonzakura told him calmly, "I know my master's heart…and you are not him."

"I _am_ your master! I proved it long ago…and I am not above proving it again if you need a lesson!"

He was shocked into silence as the warrior stood, walked toward him and stopped in front of him. He reached up silently and slowly removed his mask. Byakuya froze, staring into the lovely, guileless face of his zanpakutou, a face that only he had ever seen, and wondering how they could have been pulled apart in such a way.

"Byakuya," the samurai said quietly, "Leave this place. You are not yourself…and I will not allow you to use me again until you are."

The noble stood in breathless silence, facing the zanpakutou spirit, then, of its own accord, his hand rose and struck the spirit hard across the face. The samurai reeled and stepped back, staring at him in shock.

"You will not _allow_ me to use you?" he said in a cold, dead calm voice, "I think you have forgotten just who is master…"

He wrapped a hand around the spirit's throat, his heart numb inside him as Senbonzakura's dark eyes widened in distress and his hands clenched the one that held him.

"B-byak…"

"You will call me _'Master'_," he hissed, tightening his hand, "Do not _dare_ to use my name…"

"My master has a strong heart," the spirit managed, "You have let weakness corrupt you."

Byakuya nodded.

"Yes…I have. And that is why I am here. You are going help me to rid myself of that weakness…Senbonzakura."

He glared icily into the spirit's eyes.

"I did try, but I failed…" Byakuya said softly, his eyes glazing over, "The pain will make me stronger…"

"Master…" whispered Senbonzakura, "Master…please…stop…"

"The pain will make me stronger," Byakuya went on, "We will not resist because we know that I deserve it."

"Master…no!"

"Senbonzakura…"

"Please…do not make me…"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura…"

Power exploded around the two and Byakuya found himself being torn out of his inner world. There was a moment of intense disorientation, and then he found himself standing near the waterfall with Senbonzakura held tightly in his hand. Pink petal blades fluttered wildly in the air around him, and smoke and dust filled the air. He looked around to see what it was that had stopped his blades from touching him and saw Renji standing several feet away with Zabimaru in its shikai form.

"What are you doing?" he asked the redhead quietly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Renji said, "but before I could, it became more than clear. You need to stop this, Taichou. You have to stop it before you lose yourself."

Byakuya met his fukutaichou's eyes sternly.

"Leave."

Renji shook his head and gripped his weapon in battle readiness.

"No," he said firmly.

Byakuya held his eyes for a moment longer, and then attacked.


	24. Ghosts

**Chapter 24: Ghosts**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Our pain ravaged eyes meet and our swords cross…each stroke cutting away a piece of the newly laid mask I wear. Spirit and flesh retrieved from beneath hollow bone, I am brought to my knees before you. We both long to find the person I once was, but are pushed by fate and choices into this new future…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Renji imagined that no one alive had crossed swords with Kuchiki Byakuya as many times as he had…first in raw challenge, then as enemies, then as comrades striving to grow alongside each other. He knew every move that Byakuya made and the intelligent mind, resolved heart and pure spirit beneath the flesh. And knowing his taichou and the love of his life as he did, he was deeply saddened to find nothing of that person in the man who faced him now.

The sword that clanged against Zabimaru was roughly laid and filled with raw emotion. Gone were the skillful cuts and parries, the graceful turns of his body and the sharp resolve that had cut down so many of his enemies that Renji couldn't even remember them all. The man who stood opposite him was thin and shaky. The hands that swung the blade shook softly and his movements were disjointed. His eyes were angry, but more burdened with pain and regret and instead of undoing Renji with intelligence and power, Byakuya strained against him, the weight of fighting quickly sapping what little strength was left.

He knew that the only right thing to do was to end the fight quickly…

He shattered a wave of incoming petals and took the noble off his feet with a well-placed kido spell. Flash stepping in, he reached for Byakuya's blade, but was forced back by a surge of half controlled blue flame that, although its wielder lacked strength and control, managed to still be somewhat dangerous. Their swords crashed together repeatedly, and each time, Renji sought never to cut the noble, but only to block and throw Byakuya off balance. The noble's eyes flared with impatience and frustration, two things he had nearly never seen cross that lovely visage before.

"Taichou," he said solemnly, locking their blades together and meeting the dark, tormented eyes, "Your heart isn't in this fight. You're still hurting from your injury. You need healing. Stop this and come with me to the healing center. We'll see to your injuries and we'll figure things out…"

But Byakuya was beyond speech. He yanked his weapon free and slashed at the redhead again…and it was then…watching the weakened noble continue to fight to the ends of his strength, that Renji began to understand what this fight was truly about. It had nothing to do with him at all…nothing to do with anything he had done or anything that had passed between him. Byakuya, was not fighting Renji…but his own weakness and helplessness. Forced to endure months of torment at the prince's hands, having watched with nothing he could do as Tohma struck out at everyone around him, his incredible powers and strength made useless and his resolve shattered by forced obedience, Byakuya had crumbled inside.

And now, the man who had spent countless hours…years even, bringing Renji to the peak of his abilities, had been reduced to the half-mad shadow who faced Renji with achingly furious eyes, a failing body and a badly broken heart.

But even having lost everything else, Byakuya still had pride…and that was what he used to batter himself, to force himself to stay on his feet long after he should have fallen, to rage against Renji with everything he had left, pouring it out until he was emptied and too exhausted to stand.

Renji felt his body calm. His weapon remained controlled in a relaxed hand, absorbing each shock as it was placed and allowing the pain ravaged noble full release of everything inside him. He sidestepped and easily evaded the heavy, intermittent bursts of kido and the swollen half-controlled swells of petals, using Zabimaru to protect himself and the distressed noble from serious injury.

Gradually, Byakuya's strength faded. His sword arm lowered and his body heaved with weariness. Renji said nothing and continue to block each move flawlessly. And when he saw a clear opportunity, he disarmed Byakuya, brought him to the ground and pinned him in place. To his surprise, Byakuya did not fight his grip, nor did he utter a sound. He lay quietly, facedown and restrained beneath Renji's body, his face turned aside and pillowed on his now-empty sword hand. The tension slowly drained out of his body and the dark eyes lost their fury. Now, they only looked sad and weary…and they didn't seek Renji at all, but cast themselves out across the dimming meadow, watching as the sun set and the stars began to appear. And as the last of the light faded, Renji felt cold fingers lace themselves together with his. He let himself relax then…releasing his hold on the defeated noble and nuzzling closer as they lay quietly in the meadow together, watching the moon rise.

"Taichou," Renji said finally, "you still need healing. Will you let me take you to the healing center?"

There was silence between them for several long minutes. Then the noble sighed softly in resignation.

"I would prefer not to go to the healing center as of yet," Byakuya said quietly, "I must speak with you privately first."

"Not here?" Renji asked, looking around.

"No," Byakuya answered, "Not here."

"Then…where?"

Byakuya thought for a moment.

"Karakura Town."

"Urahara's shop?"

"Only for the healing…then…I own a beach house. We will go there to talk."

Renji simply nodded, then rose and helped Byakuya to his feet. He opened a senkaimon and the two stepped forward to enter. Byakuya managed a few steps, then his eyes glazed over and he began to fall, Renji's arms simply captured him and pulled him close, then the redhead continued on through the precipice world and into Karakura Town. He carried the sleeping noble to Urahara's shop, waiting silently at Byakuya's side as Orihime was summoned and Byakuya was healed. Weary himself from all that had happened, he simply dropped down beside the deeply sleeping noble and curled his body protectively around him for the night.

He rose again at first light and gathering the still-sleeping noble into his arms again, he followed the shopkeeper's directions to the ocean's edge and brought them to the beach house Byakuya had mentioned. He carried the noble inside and laid him in a comfortable bed, then remained beside him, looking out over the pounding surf until the day ended and he curled up next to Byakuya and slept again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt life re-entering his body in stages. At first, he couldn't even open his eyes, but he felt the gentle weight of Renji's body against his back, scented the nearby ocean and heard the steady ebb and flow of the tides. He knew time was passing, but not how quickly. He was aware that days had gone by with Renji coming and going, bringing him food and coaxing him into taking a few bites here and there, before cleaning away the dishes and settling calmly at his side again.

It seemed wrong for Renji to have to carry the weight of things…to have to bear away the remains of the once strong person he had loved…a person who now lay in pieces.

But, he thought, as long as there were pieces, he could still somehow find a way to put himself back together. And as he did, he knew that part of what would strengthen him again, was seeing to the healing of the red-haired man who had remained so steadfastly at his side.

Yes…he wasn't the only one who needed healing. Renji needed him too. And now that he could breathe again, Byakuya wanted very much to go from being a source of Renji's pain to being a source of support and healing. They needed each other…now more than ever. He thought about the tiny infant, whose name was still unknown to him. Their child waited safely in Torio's protective arms and it was their sacred duty and responsibility to make themselves fit to be suitable parents for their child.

So he began with the small things. When Renji entered the room, he met the redhead's eyes warmly and expressed gratitude for what he was given. He ate what he could and fought the instant nausea that even the smell of food brought on. When Renji laid down next to him, he turned toward the redhead and curled into his arms. And when he saw sadness in the gentle red-brown eyes, he smothered Renji in kisses until he smiled again. But even as they supported each other, he knew there was work he had to do on his own. He had nearly ended up on the pathway that had led Tohma to ruin…and he wasn't going to allow that…not now. So, he gathered his courage, and one day when Renji walked into their bedroom, he took the tray of food from the redhead's hands and asked if they could talk for a while.

"Sure," Renji said, looking a little uncertain, as though he sensed that something was in the offing and wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

"I need you to do something for me," Byakuya said quietly, "…something important."

"Sure…what?"

Byakuya looked out over the crashing waves of the ocean, listening to the soothing sound that had helped his mind to settle and his heart to calm. He swallowed hard and forced the words out.

"I want to see our son."

A smile crept onto Renji's face.

"You do?" he asked, as though not quite believing.

"Yes," said the noble, "It is shocking that I do not even know my own son's name…"

"Koichi," said Renji, "I have to confess that I've been sending hell butterflies back and forth with Torio…and I've even slipped away a few times to see Koichi."

Byakuya smiled.

"I imagined you would have done right by him, even while dealing with me. Arigato, Renji."

He took a short breath.

"Do you have a picture of him?"

"Yeah," Renji said, "I have a few."

He reached into his breast pocket and removed a handful of photographs. Byakuya looked at them one by one, his eyes soft and adoring. He took one of the pictures and handed the rest back to Renji.

"May I hold on to this one?" he asked softly.

"Sure…hell, yes! Keep it. I'm…really glad to see you want to."

Byakuya met the redhead's eyes solemnly.

"I've been very selfish," he said, sighing and gazing down at the picture in his hand, "letting myself go in such a way that I haven't been there for him."

"Byakuya…you've been through a lot. Don't…"

"I am still this child's parent. And I will do right by our son. And you, Renji…I will do right by you as well."

Renji looked at him hopefully.

"Does that…mean we'll be going home?"

Byakuya studied the crashing waves and drew his knees up to his chest.

"I would like it if you could bring Torio and Koichi here. I would like for our family to be together. I will say more, once you return with them. Will you bring them here, Renji?"

"Yeah," said the redhead, starting to climb off of the bed.

"Wait," Byakuya said, placing a hand on the redhead's arm.

Renji gazed back at him questioningly.

"Renji…" Byakuya said softly, "Yesterday, while you were out walking, an official notice arrived from the spirit dimension. My marriage to Tohma has been dissolved. I am no longer bound to him."

He paused for a moment, watching the reaction in Renji's eyes. It was, he thought, a look of relief, but Renji still looked worried.

"I am not ready yet to make any long term decisions," he went on, "but…I do hope that despite how difficult things have been…that you still see a future for us."

Renji's lips curved into a charming smile.

"You don't have to worry about that, Byakuya," he answered, "I want for us to be together…even if it takes time to get that way. I told you how I felt that night we were together…before all of this started. I still feel that way…and I am…so glad that you feel that way too."

"Then…let's make a promise, Renji. Let's promise each other that, whatever happens, we will always stay together…in whatever way we are able. I don't know what form that will take…but I look forward to discovering it day by day with you and our son. And there is something else…"

"Huh?"

"Renji, I am going to adopt Torio into the family. He has been far more than a simple attendant. He has been devoted to my well being, and to that of our son. He endured a great deal…and is deserving of a better life."

"I think that's a great idea," Renji said, his smile widening, "And what about me? Will you adopt me into the family too?"

"You are already family," Byakuya assured him, "Official steps can be taken later, when we are ready…but I am already yours…if you still wish it."

"You know I do," Renji said quietly, "I'm never letting anything tear us apart again. Not ever…"

"Then…we are decided," Byakuya said softly, "Now, Renji…I want you to be with me. We haven't been together since…"

"Yeah…"

"I think we've waited long enough."

Renji answered with a gentle storm of kisses. Byakuya let the emotion settle over him like water running up onto the shore. He disappeared into the redhead's touches, and for the first time since they had made love beneath the sakura tree at Kuchiki Manor…since the night they had made their son, he _wanted_ to be touched, to be held, to be kissed until he couldn't breathe. Renji yielded all that he desired and more, carrying him into breathless delight and the peaceful darkness of contented sleep that followed. When morning came again, Byakuya smiled and kissed the redhead, then watched quietly as he entered the senkaimon and left to bring Torio and Koichi.

He waited a moment, his mind replaying the lovely feel of Renji's body joining with his and his eyes straying to the picture of their son, then he summoned a hell butterfly.

_Unohana taichou, I must ask a favor of you. I have made a decision about my treatment…and I need you to assist me in making preparations…and in explaining to my family. I thank you for your patience and counsel while I made this decision. I know now that it is the right one…_

He breathed in deeply and let the breath out, watching as the hell butterfly disappeared. He left the bedroom then and walked out onto the beach and stood silently, watching the waves spin and dance as they rolled in towards the shore.


	25. Just Byakuya

**Chapter 25: Just…Byakuya…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**There is no easy way to take my leave of you. You have become one with my own heart…and we live and breathe together. But if I do not take these steps, then all that we have suffered for will be lost. Throughout the quiet hours now, do not forget the forces that hold us together…faith…hope…and love…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya rose as the door to the beach house opened and Renji entered, carrying Koichi in a sling on his chest, with Torio on his heels. They stopped just inside the entry, registering that the noble was not alone. Unohana taichou stood beside him, smiling at the ones who had just arrived. Byakuya guided them onto the outdoor balcony and they sat down to eat the meal that Byakuya had prepared for them.

Renji stole furtive glances at the noble, already having a sense that something important was going to happen, but being uncertain as to what, exactly, it would be. Byakuya seemed calm and relaxed. He took Koichi from the sling and held him quietly, resting his face against the infant's soft hair, speaking in whispers and nuzzling him gently as the newly joined family shared the meal and engaged in casual conversation.

"You wouldn't believe how different Kuchiki Manor looks, now that the construction has gotten underway," Torio reported, "I've never seen builders work so quickly. They already have the foundation rebuilt and the walls up. The main building will be finished early, I think. The rest won't take long either. But I am concerned about the gardens. Apparently, no plans were made to restore them."

"I have that taken care of," Byakuya said quietly, "It will be seen to after the construction of the buildings is finished and I return home."

He took a steadying breath and looked around the table at the others.

"Renji…Torio…there are some things that I must discuss with you. You see…when I was in the healing center before, Unohana taichou was kind enough to offer to recommend for me, a program that would address the effects of the recent events on me. I refused the program at the time, but have since reconsidered. I have asked you here, because it does require that I seek voluntary commitment at a facility in the upper Rukongai."

"C-commitment?" Renji repeated uncertainly, "you mean…like…to a…a…"

"It is not a mental facility of the kind that you are thinking. This center houses those who have voluntarily given themselves over for treatment of a range of conditions."

"But…you have a choice about being there…right?" Renji asked nervously.

Byakuya glanced at Unohana taichou and nodded.

"Entry into the facility is voluntary," the healer explained, "but each patient is assessed upon arrival and that person's needs are then determined. The length of stay is decided based on each patient's progress."

"So," Byakuya continued, "by choosing to enter the program, I agree to abide by the recommendation of my personal physician and counselors. Unohana taichou will be personally responsible for my physical treatment and for overseeing my interactions with the counselors there. She will have the final word on when I am to be discharged. I think you will agree that she is quite trustworthy."

"Yeah…" Renji said, swallowing hard, "But…ah, will we be able to…see you? While you're there?"

"Because of the program in which Kuchiki taichou will be placed," Unohana taichou said softly, "visitation will only be allowed after the first thirty days."

"Thirty days…" whispered Renji, "We can't even see you for…"

He stopped himself and shook his head firmly.

"If that is the program that Unohana taichou thinks is best…then we will just have to bear with the separation. It isn't forever…and I think we all want what is best for you, Byakuya."

"I have been assured that the program is a well respected one…and the counselors are all very experienced."

"Okay," Renji said, taking a shaky breath, "then, if that's what you need…that's what you should do. I will…I'll take care of things here…at home. I'll see to the…"

"No," said Byakuya, shaking his head, and gazing into Renji's eyes, "that is exactly what I do not want."

"Wh-what?" Renji asked uncertainly.

"I gave a great deal of time and thought to this decision, Renji. And the most important question I asked myself as I struggled with what to do was how to see to, not just my needs, but our family's needs. I am not the only one who is struggling and I am not the only one in need of support. I cannot give you all of the support you need right now…but I can take steps to see that you have it."

"Byakuya…I am fine," Renji said softly, "I wasn't the one who…"

"No, you weren't the one Tohma physically tormented, but you had to stand and watch him take me apart, piece by piece…had to struggle with the loss of our bond, the loss of our child, the sudden revelation of who you are…"

"Byakuya, it is true I didn't have you at my side, but I was surrounded by my friends. Tohma isolated you. I may have been struggling too, but…you were struggling alone…"

"No. Renji…I was never alone. Because, even at the worst and even when you weren't physically present, you were always there for me. And when the end came and Tohma was out of control, it was you who stood with me. So…now, I will return the favor. Even though I won't be here physically, I will see that you are surrounded by those who will support you. I will relieve what pressures I can, and I will give you space to connect with your father and brothers."

"What? How?"

Byakuya yielded Renji a small smile.

"While you were in the Seireitei, Unohana taichou was not the only person I contacted. I also arranged for you, Rukia, Torio and Koichi to live at Grand View Towers while the manor is being restored. Members of my staff from Kuchiki Manor will attend all of you while the manor is being rebuilt."

"Grand View Towers?" Renji breathed, "That place is…it's like…ah, doesn't the royal family stay there when they come to the Seireitei?"

"Yes," said Byakuya, "which is why I felt it an appropriate choice for you. You will have staff to make you comfortable and to help you care for our son. That should ease your burden somewhat. Another action I took was to contact Soutaichou and to arrange a leave of absence from the division for both of us. While you and I are on leave, our division will serve on home front detail, here in the Seireitei. They are quite capable of managing without us in that capacity."

"Ah," said Renji, "but if I'm not working and I have help with Koichi, then…what _will_ I be doing?"

Byakuya met his eyes warmly.

"I will ask only two things of you. First, I want you to travel to the spirit dimension and to get to know your family at court. It will be easier for you to do this without the awkwardness of having me there…for obvious reasons. I know that what happened with Tohma left you with mixed feelings about being a part of the royal family, but this is a path you must travel. I will join you there in the future, but you must lay the groundwork while I am away."

"Okay…" said the redhead, looking encouraged, "What's the second thing?"

"I have arranged with Yoruichi to see that you take the final steps in preparing for the taichou's exam. I have arranged with Soutaichou that the testing will take place just after my release…so that I will be there as you are tested and will be the one to place your haori on your shoulders, as is customary."

"Is that all?" Renji asked, looking confused, "That's really all you want from me?"

Byakuya gave him an amused look.

"I think you will find that is quite enough to burden yourself with, Renji. Yes…make yourself at home with our child, get to know your new family and train for your advancement…and do not worry about me. I will have the support I need at the treatment facility."

Byakuya sighed softly and took a sip of his tea as Renji leaned back in his chair, absorbing everything they had said. He thought for a moment, then looked up at the noble.

"When will you leave?"

Byakuya blinked slowly and looked down at the child he held.

"Today."

Renji bit his lip and nodded silently.

"Now," the noble went on, "Before I go, there is something I need to say to Torio."

The youth's eyes widened and he met Byakuya's warily.

"Arigato. I do not know how I would have managed what happened if it hadn't been for you. I am grateful to you for fighting to protect me…and for taking care of Koichi while Renji and I fought our way out of this situation. You have acted as far more than an attendant…and because of this, I would very much like it if you would consider allowing me to adopt you into the Kuchiki family. As you are still a minor, you would be our son…and an older brother to Koichi…if that is acceptable to you?"

Torio's eyes filled with tears.

"Kuchiki-sama…" he whispered, "This is like a dream…"

"Then…I take it, that is a 'yes?'" Byakuya asked.

"Yes," the youth half-sobbed, "Arigato, Kuchiki-sama…I have never had a family. Your family was the only one I ever knew."

"And now, that family will be yours as well. But there is one condition. You must not refer to me so formally."

"What should I call you?" Torio asked, "Father?"

Byakuya shook his head.

"You are nearly grown…and you have earned my respect. You may call me Byakuya…just Byakuya."

"Oh…" said the youth, "I…I couldn't. Byakuya-sama. I will call you Byakuya-sama."

"As you wish, then," Byakuya said, nodding, "I will have the documents prepared immediately. And as soon as the main building of Kuchiki Manor is completed, I would like for you, Renji, Koichi and Rukia to move back in. I will join you there as soon as my course of treatment is complete."

"Arigato, Kuchiki-sama…I…mean, Byakuya-sama," sputtered Torio gratefully, "We will all be very glad when you come home to us."

"I will be as well," Byakuya agreed.

He rose and handed Koichi to Torio, then turned his eyes to Renji.

"Renji…I need to speak with you privately now."

The redhead nodded and rose to follow him down from the balcony and onto the beach. They walked in silence for several long minutes, then came to a stop on a small rise, looking out over the ocean. Byakuya moved closer to Renji, slipping his arms around the redhead and resting his head on a strong, warm shoulder.

"Do you feel as though I am deserting you?" he asked softly.

"No," Renji answered calmly, "I think you are doing right by us. Koichi and I…need you to be whole again, so that we can be a family. I need my captain to be fit again, so that he can be there when I promote. And you have done more than enough to see that I'm not overburdened. I will miss you…but I will be well taken care of while you are gone, Byakuya. Arigato…truly…I am grateful. You see…when I left you this morning, I thought you might be leaving for healing purposes…but I thought that you would be gone when I returned. I underestimated your commitment to us…and I am sorry that I did. You have seen to all of our needs…not just yours or mine, or our son's, but all of ours. I really feel like we're a family now, Byakuya. No matter how well I get to know my father and brothers…they will never give me the feeling of family that I have with you…Rukia, Torio and Koichi."

He nuzzled closer to Byakuya, feeling a shiver pass through the noble as the sea wind blew past them.

"I don't know what I'll do…not seeing you for an entire month…" Renji whispered, "I'll miss you…"

Byakuya closed his eyes and burrowed more tightly into the redhead's arms.

"I will miss you too, Renji. Aishiteru yo."

Renji closed his eyes and breathed in the scents of sea and sakura.

"Aishiteru yo, Byakuya," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya paused and took a steadying breath, looking up at the entry to the Falcon Ridge Recovery Center. He was comforted by the fact that it was located in such a lovely, forested area, and that it seemed a quiet, restful place. He became aware of Unohana taichou's eyes watching and stepped forward, taking a last breath of freedom before surrendering himself to the process of recovery. They were met at the entrance by a facility attendant, a healer with dark hair and gentle brown eyes, who smiled easily and greeted them cordially.

"Good morning, Unohana taichou, Kuchiki taichou," he said, bowing, "I am Haru. I will be helping Kuchiki taichou to settle in today. Unohana-taichou, our facilities head will meet with you while I prepare Kuchiki taichou for his stay."

The healer nodded and turned down a hallway, leaving Byakuya alone with the attendant. Haru turned and met Byakuya's eyes warmly.

"Unohana taichou was kind enough to forward your medical history to us. I understand you have been through a difficult time…and I think you will find peace again here."

"I hope to, Haru-san," Byakuya said quietly.

"It is just Haru," the attendant said, smiling, "Between our patients and staff, there are no honorifics. We leave all differences at the doors…and we meet on equal ground. It may feel strange to one such as you who is used to being treated with deference…"

"No," Byakuya said, shaking his head gently, "I feel somewhat relieved."

"Difficulties come to all people, Byakuya…regardless of class or position…and all meet on even ground in this place. All of the staff you will meet, except for the facilities head and Unohana taichou are former patients. When a new patient arrives, he or she is matched with an attendant and counselor who has endured a similar situation. I was chosen to attend you for that reason. The reason I came to Falcon Ridge is because I was forced to marry a rival clan leader to improve relations between two warring clans. My husband was a vicious man…malicious and highly manipulative. I was beaten, repeatedly raped, and I and my attendants were ritually tortured. I endured a five-year marriage to him before I escaped and sought assistance here. The counselor assigned to me assisted me in ending my marriage and finding peace again. At the end of my program, it was deemed too unsafe for me to return to the Seireitei. My former husband is a powerful man…and would likely seek to take me back into his household. Outside of this place, I would have little means of protection. My location was never revealed to him…so, I am safe here, and have made a much more useful life counseling others. I hope to be of assistance to you, Byakuya."

Byakuya felt an unintended smile tug at his lips.

"I think you will be, Haru. Arigato."

The attendant nodded and led him to a small changing room.

"The first thing I would like you to do is remove everything…shower…and then change into the clothes I have laid out for you…and as you bathe, I want you to think about the reasons you are here, the things you endured that made you need to come to this place. I want you to hold them in your mind…and then let them fall away. And every time you let water touch your body, you will return to this and wash away all of the things that darken your heart. As you free yourself from the darkness, remember the things that matter to you…the things you want to keep. Hold those inside you, and let everything else go."

Byakuya nodded and walked into the changing area. Haru stood at his side, taking each item as he removed it and storing it in a small box. The attendant carefully folded his kimono and set it inside first, then accepted the ginpaku kazahana no uzuginu and kenseiken. Byakuya gazed quietly at the markings of his status and family before sighing softly and handing them to Haru. His attendant smiled and nodded.

"I do not know about you," he said, seeming to read the noble's thoughts, "but I thought it a relief to surrender such things and just for a time to live a much simpler existence. You will, of course, have to return to your clan and resume your responsibilities, but by then, you will have progressed to where that is more feasible. For now, you will leave this part of your life behind and focus on healing body, mind and heart. When you are whole again, you will be able to focus again on those other things."

He noticed a picture that had fallen out of Byakuya's pocket as he undressed. He picked it up and studied it quietly for a moment, then set it on the table beside the white yukata and hair tie he had prepared. Byakuya blinked and looked back at Haru questioningly.

"I am not expected to leave that behind as well?" he asked tentatively.

"Byakuya," said Haru, touching the picture of Koichi gently with one pale fingertip, "you should never forget the things that are motivating you to be successful in your treatment."

He sighed softly and glanced out the window.

"I had a child as well…or was about to have one…but…I was injured in escaping my husband and lost my baby…and the attendants and friends who helped me to escape…"

"I am sorry," Byakuya said softly.

"There was nothing that could be done…and I have made peace with it. I try to use the life left in me to honor their sacrifice. Each time I help someone like me to regain his or her strength, I feel that there is meaning, even in loss."

Byakuya slipped into the shower and washed slowly, Haru's story running through his mind. He walked through the timeline of his own marriage to Tohma and as he went, let the pain fall away until, by the time he finished, a calm, sleepy feeling had overtaken him. He stepped out of the shower and dried off, then set the yukata around his thin frame, tying it at the waist, then combed out his hair and restrained it in the white hair tie. Haru approached him, carrying two small metal bands. Byakuya stared at them in silence, feeling a shiver pass through him.

"As part of your treatment, you will be required to have your powers sealed away," the attendant explained, "With your permission, Byakuya…"

The noble hesitated for a moment, then offered his hands and waited as the power restraints were set in place and activated. Haru's eyes watched him steadily as the seal took hold and nodded in understanding.

"Come now," the attendant said, turning toward the door, "It is nearly time for dinner. I think we will need to talk before then. I understand you feel ill when you try to eat."

"Yes," Byakuya admitted.

"Oh…" said Haru, stopping at the table and picking up the picture they had been looking at before, "Here, don't forget this. I think it will give you a lot of motivation."

"Yes," agreed the noble, his eyes on the image of Rukia, Renji, Koichi and Torio, "I think it will."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji looked down at the baby he carried as he approached the outer walled gates of the royal palace. He watched silently as he was announced and the gates were swung open to admit him. He stepped forward and stopped as a white garbed guard met him and bowed.

"Abarai-sama," the man said respectfully, "I will take you to his majesty."

"Arigato," Renji said, following as the man turned away.

He felt an odd mix of confusing feelings. He was pleased to find that he had a family, but it was very present in his mind that King Tatsuo was also the man who had forced Byakuya to marry Tohma…and had ordered Byakuya whipped when the prince had forced the noble to engage in disgraceful behavior. He was highly aware, as well, of Tohma's presence in one of the towers, where he served time and underwent treatment for his problems.

"Shit," Renji muttered, beneath his breath, "and I thought the Kuchiki clan was pretty fucked up…"

He followed the guard into the throne room and knelt quietly before the king.

"Welcome, Abarai Renji. I am glad you have come."

He studied his son's bowed head for a moment.

"I hope that Byakuya is well. I am sorry that he could not accompany you."

"I don't think that Byakuya would feel very comfortable here," Renji answered, looking up, "There are a lot of bad memories for him here."

Tatsuo nodded sympathetically.

"I am sorry for my role in Kuchiki Byakuya's discomfort. As I said, I hope he is well."

"He's a fucking mess, thanks to Prince Tohma," said Renji, earning raised eyebrows from the king's gathered advisors, but Tatsuo's expression remained calm and unruffled, "He is in therapy…which has given me time to come and…"

He paused, not knowing quite how to finish. Tatsuo stood and approached the redhead, raising him and meeting his eyes warmly.

"I realize," he said, "that my poor handling of Prince Tohma's behavior resulted in painful consequences for more than a few innocent people, and I do wish to do what I can to make amends."

He turned to the guard.

"Please make ready the room nearest mine…and let us know when dinner is ready. We will be in the gardens."

He looked back at Renji.

"Now…will you please introduce me to this little one?" the king requested.

"Koichi," Renji said, looking down at his son, "This is Byakuya's and my son, Koichi."

"Prince Koichi," said the king, smiling down at the baby as Koichi took hold of his finger, "I am honored to make your acquaintance. He is charming, Renji. He has lovely notes of both you and Byakuya."

"Yeah…" Renji agreed, smiling as he followed the king out into the gardens.

Tatsuo led him along a quiet trail that led away from the palace.

"I don't know quite what to say to you, Renji," the king said, as they walked, "I think we are going to have to figure things out as we go…"

"Well…I do a lot that," Renji replied, "so I think I'll be right at home."

The king stopped.

"I do want you to learn to feel at home here," he said, looking off into the distance, "Despite how things have happened to this point, I believe we can successfully navigate this. I hope someday to be at ease with each other."

He turned his eyes to a lonely tower behind him.

"But there is much we must attend to first."

"Yeah…" Renji said, following his eyes, "there is."


	26. Finding Strength

**Chapter 26: Finding Strength**

XXXXXXXXXX

_**I thought I had to leave you behind to learn to be myself again. But as the fire of constant pain left me and I began to breathe again, there was a face imprinted in my mind and a heart attached to mine that would not let go. And as I struggled to find myself again, I finally discovered where I had been held and protected, even amidst my suffering. We have always been in each other's hearts, and we will always be…**_

XXXXXXXXXX

"You look very peaceful, sitting there beneath the trees, Byakuya," Haru commented as he approached the resting noble, "What are you thinking about?"

Byakuya's lips curved upward and his eyes brightened.

"I am eager to see my family," he said quietly, "I have missed them terribly."

Haru nodded.

"But you have also made excellent progress in your treatment. You have begun to eat normally again. You have gained back some weight, and your nightmares have eased. I am still concerned for you, because you will, at some point, have to deal with the fact that your abuser is still within your family. He is royalty, and Byakuya, despite his having appeared to accept the annulment of your marriage, he will likely continue to have periods of disturbance over what happened between you. If his issues are not properly addressed and dealt with, then he may harbor a dangerous interest in you that could flare up and cause him to resume his violence. At some point, the two of you will have to cross paths again, and I want very much to see that you are as prepared as possible for that day."

"I want that as well," Byakuya said quietly, his eyes gazing out over the valley beneath them, "I do not know what it will take for me to prepare myself, but I have given myself to this task, and I will see it done."

"Yes," Haru agreed, smiling, "You have proven to be very committed to your recovery. And that is why I think you are ready to start reassembling your life. We are going to take an important step forward today."

Byakuya's eyes remained calm, but his heart ached inside his chest as Haru presented him with Senbonzakura, then touched the metal bands on his wrists to allow him limited powers. He studied Byakuya's guarded expression and smiled supportively.

"I know that it has been a long time since you and your zanpakutou have connected with each other. You have explained to me as well, what happened when the two of you last interacted. And you should know that before bringing Senbonzakura back to you, I used my own zanpakutou to counsel the spirit in your blade. He has indicated his willingness to interact with you."

The brown-eyed counselor placed Senbonzakura in his hands and then, paused, curving his palms around the noble's, leaning close to him and speaking in a low, quiet tone.

"The bond between shinigami and zanpakutou amounts to a sacred agreement, a trust, if you will. When something causes that trust to break apart, both shinigami and zanpakutou suffer greatly. Before that trust can be regained, the two of you must reconnect and face together the damage that was done to you. I have told Senbonzakura to be honest in his communication with you…to explain to you what he suffered as you suffered also under the weight of your abusive relationship. Remember Byakuya, that the zanpakutou is an extension of the shinigami's own soul. Your soul created Senbonzakura and gave him his powers…powers that he allows you to use when you do battle together. Senbonzakura told me that prior to your marriage to Prince Tohma, he had perfect faith in your connection. And because you shared that same faith in him, the two of you began to resonate with each other, and your powers grew very strong. But as your body and heart weakened under the strain of your husband's cruelty, and he began to force Senbonzakura to cut you as punishment, your zanpakutou's faith in you was shaken, and the strong resonation faded. In the end, he found himself unable to lend you his powers, because he could no longer trust you. You will not be able to resonate and bind your powers until you have mended the broken pathways between you. But that is what I want you to do now. I will leave you in solitude with Senbonzakura now. I will sense when you have reconnected."

Byakuya did not answer, but merely nodded as Haru released his hand and left him alone with his zanpakutou. As soon as the counselor was out of sight, Byakuya set the blade down on the grass beside him and went back to gazing out over the valley. He breathed in the cool air and enjoyed the way it brushed the hair against his skin. He wanted to move forward, yes, but he had been avoiding thinking about this part of his therapy, knowing how difficult it was likely to be. He thought back to how helpless he had felt as Tohma used Senbonzakura to injure him.

_"Your zanpakutou is a part of your own soul. And you have mastered that part of yourself beautifully. And the way that you mastered its abilities is through competition and struggle to dominate the spirit within it…to make it obey your commands. Now you will apply your expert control to force your blades spirit into making a single attack…controlling the exact pattern of cuts on our skin…controlling precisely the length and depth, and the places the blades will make contact."_

_"No," Byakuya objected, pulling away and staring at him, "It is not in this blade's nature to injure me, nor is it in mine to ask to be injured. I cannot do this."_

_Tohma's eyes glinted dangerously._

_"Really, Byakuya? What of the zanpakutou rebellion, did he not attack you readily enough then?"_

_"He was under the influence of…"_

_"And in all of your battles, have you not found it once necessary to inflict damage on yourself, using your own blade?"_

_Byakuya froze, remembering._

_"It is only a small shift in the state of your mind. Your zanpakutou attacked you because you lost control of it to another…and you cut your own body because it defied your control too, ne?"_

_Byakuya stared at him breathlessly._

_"Now, you will show your dominance over zanpakutou and body. Go on…"_

_"Tohma…I…"_

_"Do you think, Byakuya, that you are in a position to disregard what I say?"_

_The prince held their bodies tightly against each other._

_"Of course not. You are royal by blood, and I noble and sworn to serve you, but…"_

_"And I decide the way you will offer that service. I gave you a mission, which, try or not, you failed…and I have ordered you to take this action to make yourself stronger and more resolved. Do this now or you will receive a harsher punishment."_

_Byakuya looked back at him, unafraid._

_"Then punish me however you will. I will not do this," he said quietly._

_The prince's eyes grew stormy and his lips tightened._

_"You refuse to obey me?" he asked in a dead calm voice._

_Byakuya stared at him wordlessly._

_"Then…if you will not exert power over your weapon and body, I will do it for you this time…only…remember that if I invoke my royal power to gain control of your zanpakutou, I will not have the precise control you do. Think carefully, Byakuya…"_

_Byakuya pulled away and willed the sphere of petals to fall, then froze as laughter sounded behind him and the petals around the two spun faster._

_"You have refused to obey me and have forced me to steal your weapon's destructive power. Now, you will pay the price for this disobedience."_

_Byakuya caught his breath as the reiatsu rose around them to a staggering level. As vast as his own power was, the birthright power of the spirit king's son was overwhelming. He broke out in a sweat and struggled for breath. It took every bit of his strength just to stay on his feet._

_I won't…fall…_

_The petals swirled wildly around them now, the prince's reiatsu making them shiver and become erratic. Tohma closed in on the trapped noble, wrapping his arms around and turning his face into a protective shoulder. His own head bowed and his face burrowed into the noble's throat. Byakuya closed his eyes and clung tightly to the prince as the power around them raged and began to move inward._

_"Sen…" Byakuya whispered._

_I am sorry, Master…_

Byakuya's breath caught painfully in his chest and he reeled as he remembered more…

_"I was weak," he whispered, remembering, "pathetically weak. I would have laughed at the thought that anything could reduce me to such a state…and yet…I see the weakness…the glaring faults…the vulnerability. But I won't be weak now…not anymore…"_

_He wrapped his hand around the hilt of Senbonzakura, tearing the blade from the ground and thrusting himself into the inner world they shared. He sensed the spirit where he had concealed himself and flash stepped to where he knelt on the ground beneath a small sakura tree. His furious eyes glared down at the masked samurai and his heart went icy and black in his chest._

_"How dare you not answer me!" he hissed._

_"I answer to the will of my master," Senbonzakura told him calmly, "I know my master's heart…and you are not him."_

_"I am your master! I proved it long ago…and I am not above proving it again if you need a lesson!"_

_He was shocked into silence as the warrior stood, walked toward him and stopped in front of him. He reached up silently and slowly removed his mask. Byakuya froze, staring into the lovely, guileless face of his zanpakutou, a face that only he had ever seen, and wondering how they could have been pulled apart in such a way._

_"Byakuya," the samurai said quietly, "Leave this place. You are not yourself…and I will not allow you to use me again until you are."_

_The noble stood in breathless silence, facing the zanpakutou spirit, then, of its own accord, his hand rose and struck the spirit hard across the face. The samurai reeled and stepped back, staring at him in shock._

_"You will not allow me to use you?" he said in a cold, dead calm voice, "I think you have forgotten just who is master…"_

_He wrapped a hand around the spirit's throat, his heart numb inside him as Senbonzakura's dark eyes widened in distress and his hands clenched the one that held him._

_"B-byak…"_

_"You will call me 'Master'," he hissed, tightening his hand, "Do not dare to use my name…"_

_"My master has a strong heart," the spirit managed, "You have let weakness corrupt you."_

_Byakuya nodded._

_"Yes…I have. And that is why I am here. You are going help me to rid myself of that weakness…Senbonzakura."_

_He glared icily into the spirit's eyes._

_"I did try, but I failed…" Byakuya said softly, his eyes glazing over, "The pain will make me stronger…"_

_"Master…" whispered Senbonzakura, "Master…please…stop…"_

_"The pain will make me stronger," Byakuya went on, "We will not resist because we know that I deserve it."_

_"Master…no!"_

_"Senbonzakura…"_

_"Please…do not make me…"_

_"Scatter, Senbonzakura…"_

Byakuya found himself on his feet and flash stepping before he quite knew what was happening. His mind spun with memory and his vision barely registered. His stomach ached and pitched warningly as he swept down off the rise, and almost immediately, he was overwhelmed by the strain of flash stepping while his powers were set at such a low level. He dropped to his knees in the shade of a cluster of trees and began to retch uncontrollably. He was somewhat comforted that at least the sickness gave him a reason to feel tears in his eyes and for his body to sweat and shake. He threw up until nothing was left to expel, then dropped onto his back on the ground beneath the trees, spots dancing in front of his eyes and too exhausted to move.

He didn't have the presence of mind to feel embarrassed when he felt Haru's reiatsu approach. His counselor said nothing at first, but merely dropped down on the grass beside him, loosening his yukata and infusing his body with healing reiatsu. Byakuya held perfectly still, wondering why, after nearly a month, it still felt strange to him to encounter failure and to be treated with only kindness.

And he wondered, more darkly, why he thought he deserved to be hurt.

"You didn't fail, Byakuya," Haru said quietly, looking down into the noble's damp eyes.

Byakuya blinked and stared in surprise, uncertain that he could have heard those words. He sat up next to Haru, looking at him questioningly.

"You wonder how it wasn't a failure when you did not connect with your zanpakutou, and then encountered a setback physically."

"H-how did you know?" Byakuya asked softly, smoothing the front of his yukata with trembling fingers.

Then he remembered.

"Of course," he whispered, "Of course you would know."

And there was, he found, tremendous healing in being understood.

"Byakuya," Haru said, slipping an arm around the noble and continuing to infuse him with healing reiatsu, "I went through this same struggle with my zanpakutou."

"You forced your zanpakutou to cut you?" Byakuya asked, breathing slowly to let the tension drain away.

"Sometimes," Haru affirmed, "I thought that it would make me stronger…more numb to what my husband was doing to me. It was a way of regaining control. But it broke the heart of my zanpakutou and shattered our resonance. And, like you, when I even thought about connecting with him afterwards, I became horridly ill. It's only natural. You were damaged…poisoned with your husband's wickedness, and you needed to feel in control in some way. So you exerted force upon your zanpakutou to give yourself a feeling of being in control, even though you were really spiraling out of control. But Byakuya, you are not out of control anymore. And once you connect with Senbonzakura, he is going to feel that. He is going to reach out to you."

"And you think he will forgive me?" Byakuya asked, "Even after I treated him with such cruelty?"

Haru smiled and tightened his arm around Byakuya.

"I think that Senbonzakura forgave you instantly. But now you have to forgive yourself. You have to be able to look into Senbonzakura's eyes and feel that the two of you deserve to be together again. Right now, you still doubt yourself, but think of the progress you have made. Keep that in mind, and when you are ready, reach for Senbonzakura with confidence that he will respond to you. And when he tells you what he went through, do not hear the accusation, but the longing for healing. Once you let go of the blame and sincerely believe in your bond, you and Senbonzakura will be joined again."

Haru's power slowly faded, and he stood.

"Haru," Byakuya said soflty, looking down at the ground, "Does my setback mean that I will have to wait longer to see my family?"

Haru took Byakuya's hand and helped him to his feet.

"Don't tell me," Byakuya said, brushing a stray tear away from his eyes, "You anticipated that question as well."

"Of course," the counselor answered, motioning for Byakuya to look up at the top of the hill, "And there is your answer."

Byakuya swallowed hard and gazed longingly at the top of the hill, where Renji stood, holding Koichi in his arms, and next to him stood Torio and Rukia.

"Haru, they…didn't see…"

"No," said Haru, shaking his head, "but even had they seen, they are aware that you are in recovery and will experience such things from time to time. Let your mind be at ease, Byakuya. Go and spend some time with them. We can talk afterwards."

Byakuya looked up at his family, then gave Haru a grateful smile.

"Arigato, Haru," he said softly, "Once again, you have given me hope."

Haru nodded and watched with nostalgic eyes as the noble walked up the hill and curled happily into his lover's embrace.

"You are going to be all right, Byakuya," he whispered, "You are nearly ready to return to them…"


	27. Reconnecting

**Chapter 27: Reconnecting**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**We stand face to face…two souls who once knew each other. Now our eyes meet tentatively, like the eyes of strangers, and we touch each other questioningly. Trust is regained slowly, and the hardest of my trials is to learn to trust myself again with you.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya flash stepped into view in front of the ones who had come to see him, pausing just short of them and gazing into their eyes. And he was touched to see the looks of longing and joy that were equal to his own. He allowed a smile to touch his lips as he briefly embraced Rukia, then Torio. He stopped in front of Renji, his eyes torn between looking into the eyes of his lover or gazing into the eyes of the little miracle they had created together.

"Renji…" he mouthed almost soundlessly.

Renji looked back at him, relief and deep affection flooding his eyes as he took in the sight of his taichou and lover. Odd as it might be to see Byakuya without his uniform and the markers of his status, Renji couldn't help but think he looked lovely dressed in just the simple yukata and sandals the other patients wore, with his long, raven black hair loose around his shoulders and partially covering one gray eye. His color, Renji thought, seemed much better and the gauntness his body had taken on before was gone. And when Byakuya closed the distance between them and folded himself into Renji's embrace, the redhead could feel the returning strength in his body.

"You look…really good, Byakuya," Renji said, lowering his head slightly to meet the noble's lips.

"I look like an inmate in a mental facility," Byakuya said, with gentle sarcasm.

"What are you talking about?" Renji asked, kissing him again, "You look beautiful. You look…so much better!"

"I have my counselor, Haru, and all of you to thank for that," Byakuya said quietly, leaning into Renji's embrace and kissing Koichi on the forehead.

"I think Byakuya is being quite modest," said Haru, walking up onto the hillside, "His dedication to his healing has been commendable. He is very motivated…and I think that you can look forward to having him back home with you again soon."

"Soon?" repeated Renji, "Like, are we talking a week? A month? A few months? What?"

"I cannot say, exactly," said Haru, "but Unohana taichou will be coming to meet with me to set a tentative release date tomorrow. We will review Byakuya's case file and all of his progress reports and medical reports to make the final decision. And when we have done that, he will contact you to let you know."

"That's great," Renji said, smiling, though his eyes were damp, "So…what should we do now?"

"There are gardens where we can enjoy that picnic lunch you brought with you, by the lake," suggested Byakuya, "Or we could just sit here on the hillside…whatever you like."

"Anywhere's fine by me," said Renji, hugging Byakuya tightly, "Anywhere close to you, that is!"

"Well," said Haru, "I have some things to do back at the center. Byakuya, I will see you there after you have enjoyed your visit with your family."

"Arigato, Haru," Byakuya said, nodding.

"Well," said Torio, "This looks like a really nice spot."

"I think so too," agreed Rukia.

"I'll bet you spend a lot of time under this tree, don't you?" asked Renji, smiling, "It looks like a place you would like."

"It is," Byakuya said, nodding, "I come here every day to work on a reflection journal. The fresh air and light help me to clear my mind."

"Yeah, it's really tranquil here," Renji agreed.

Torio laid out a blanket and Rukia set out the food, while Renji and Byakuya sat down alongside each other and Renji set Koichi in Byakuya's lap. The wide-eyed infant gazed up at Byakuya and reached for his face.

"be-be-be…" he babbled, "da…be."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"Is he trying to…?"

"Yeah," said Renji, nodding, "We show him pictures of you every day, and we told him you're Daddy Bya. I'm Daddy Ren."

"Da…da-da," Koichi babbled, his eyes on Renji.

"He can't quite manage my name, but I'm just Dada, right now."

"I'm Toe," said Torio, grinning.

"And I'm Ki," said Rukia.

"I hope you don't mind the nickname," Renji chuckled, "It'll be awhile before he can say Byakuya-sama."

"I don't very much mind what he calls me," said Byakuya, his eyes misting, "That he knows who I am…"

"Of course he knows who you are," Renji said wrapping an arm around Byakuya and squeezing gently.

"I should have known you would do something like that," said Byakuya, "but being away from everything like this…I wasn't sure. I'm…very grateful to all of you for making sure he would know me, even though I have to be here."

"It's the least we could do," Torio said, reaching out to tickle Koichi's fingers and listening to his soft cooing, "You've done so much for all of us."

"I haven't done so much," Byakuya said, lowering his eyes, "I've had to focus so hard on fixing what's wrong with me, that I haven't been of much use to anyone."

"Hey," objected Renji, "Don't talk like that. That's not true. Before you left, you made sure we were all taken care of. And we're all doing fine."

"Are you preparing for your promotion exam?" the noble asked, looking up at Renji.

"Yeah," the redhead grinned, "although since Hotaka sensei at the palace trained me to use my stronger powers, I mostly have to focus on practical knowledge. Komamura taichou has been really helpful with that. He's helping a group of us that Soutaichou identified as the strongest candidates for advancement."

"That's good," Byakuya said, nodding, "So, you have been to the spirit dimension?"

"Yeah, I've been there a few times. I've gotten to know Tatsuo-sama and the crown prince, Yoshihiro. There are a bunch of other relatives, but you know because they were at your wed…"

He stopped himself suddenly, a flush coming over his features. Byakuya smiled in understanding and took his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"It's all right, Abarai. You can mention my wedding…my marriage to Prince Tohma. I am not attempting to avoid thinking about it. In fact, I've thought it through in great detail, analyzing it repeatedly. I used to do so to admonish myself for not being stronger, but Haru and the others here have taught me to use those periods of reflection more positively. And now, I don't think that way to batter myself, but merely to acknowledge what happened."

"Th-that's good, I guess," Renji said, still looking somewhat angry at himself.

"Have you been to see Tohma?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Yeah."

"I hope he is…well."

"He's fine," Renji said, looking away, "They keep him in one of those towers…and let him out with an attendant for exercise and therapy sessions. We've talked a couple of times…but it's hard to know what to say. I know we're brothers, but…hell, after what he did to you, I just can't think of him that way. I guess I just can't cope with the fact that he and I are related. I can't believe that someone connected to me by blood…could be so…"

He stopped and shook his head.

"Anyway, he asked me to give something to you. I asked Haru if it was a good idea, and he looked it over and said that I should give it to you. You're supposed to read it after we leave…and then Haru will talk to you about it."

He handed a large, white envelope to Byakuya, who glanced at it, then set it down next to him.

"Did you read it as well?" asked Byakuya, "Do you know what it says?"

Renji tightened his lips and shook his head.

"He said it was for you…and I thought that, while someone should make sure it was nothing that would hurt you, you should have control over who sees it. If you read it and you want to tell me about it, then I'll listen. But I won't invade your privacy."

Byakuya brushed his face up against Renji's and tightened his fingers on the redhead's.

"Renji, watashi no koi, how do you do this? How do you make me feel so peaceful inside? I thought that I would never feel like this again. Arigato."

"Then…you're not mad at me for going to your counselor before you?" Renji asked, turning his head to kiss the noble.

"Of course not," Byakuya said, emphatically, "Renji, the reason I'm here is to regain control over my mind…my emotions…my choices. For all of the time I was married to Tohma, I lost control of those things. I had…no choices, and had to shut away what I felt. I would not have known what to say if you had approached me before talking to Haru. In many ways, my judgment and confidence have returned, but there are still times when I am lost as to what is best for me. You did the right thing. And I know it wasn't easy, but you put my needs first. I cannot thank you enough for that!"

Renji gave a relieved sigh and settled against Byakuya, enjoying the warmth of the afternoon sun and breathing in the fresh air.

"This place is really peaceful, Byakuya. I'm glad you chose it."

"I'm glad the Unohana taichou recommended it…and that she is able to oversee my medical treatment. I don't know many I would trust enough to place myself completely in their hands this way. But she understood exactly what my needs were and she handpicked Haru to be my counselor. He was a perfect choice."

"He does seem to be really in tune with you," agreed Renji, "We sat down and talked with him earlier, before we came out to see you. He's really great."

"He has been where I am, Renji. He has been made helpless…brought down to near oblivion and then come back again, and that means that he knows, often before I do, how I will act or react. And not only that, when I react to something, he is there to explain, to comfort, to reassure…whatever it is that I require. And there are few who could do something like that in this situation. But because he has been there, he knows."

"That's good," Renji said, nodding, "And he said that you'll be coming home soon."

"Yes," Byakuya said quietly, "but I think before that can happen, there is one important step I have to take."

"What's that?"

"Senbonzakura," Byakuya said, looking out over the hillside with sad, distant eyes, "I haven't yet reconnected with him. I think I have to do that to move forward from this point. It sounds like such a small thing…for us to connect, to talk to each other. And before all of this, I didn't think that there was anything that could make it painful to me to think about speaking to him. But we were both parties to what happened, and we have both had to deal with the fallout."

"So it's not that he won't speak to you?" Renji inquired.

"No, he has indicated his willingness. But…it's hard to explain. When I touch him, the memories of how Tohma used him to injure me…and how eventually, I betrayed our trust and tried to use him to injure myself and you…Renji, those are heart-rending things to remember. And before I can reconnect with him, I have to contend with the emotions connected to those things. Again, it doesn't sound so difficult, but my emotions and memories and my physical responses are still dreadfully entangled. I don't know a better way to explain it than that."

Renji sighed and let his fingers run slowly over Byakuya's where they rested on a sleeping Koichi's soft cheek.

"You don't have to explain. I understand."

"I know you do. And that is a source of great motivation for me."

They fell silent then, leaning against each other in the shade of the tree and looking down into their son's peaceful, sleeping face. Some time later, Byakuya handed the sleeping infant to Torio, who joined Rukia in a solemn farewell, then Byakuya and Renji stood on the hillside and watched as the two left with Koichi. They remained on the hillside for a long time after, with their arms wrapped around each other, and exchanging slow, gentle kisses.

"I want to be back at that beach house with you, right now," Renji whispered in his ear, "I miss being with you."

Byakuya smiled.

"I am not prohibited from being with you sexually, if we wish it," he said softly, We will not be bothered if we wish to be alone together in my room. It is perhaps not as lovely as the beach house, but…"

"It doesn't matter," Renji said, stopping him with a kiss, "I just want to be as close to you as I can be…if that's okay with you."

Byakuya didn't answer, but slipped a hand into his and led him back to the center. They climbed the steps together to the second floor and walked down to the end of a long hallway. Stepping inside the room, Byakuya closed and locked the door behind them and set Tohma's letter on his dresser. They stood quietly then, face to face next to the bed, the fingers of one hand entangled and their free hands touching each others' faces as they exchanged hungry, open-mouthed kisses.

"Kami, I've missed being able to kiss you like this!" Renji sighed, "It feels like I've been in love with you forever, but we've hardly been together like this at all."

"We're together now," Byakuya whispered, "And we will be together every night, once I come home."

"I can't wait for that," Renji mumbled, kissing him with more urgency, "It's hard falling asleep without you there. I know we didn't have so many nights together at the beach house before you came here, but it doesn't seem to matter. It doesn't seem right to fall asleep without you next to me."

"I feel the same," Byakuya said, his dark eyes locked on Renji's as the redhead wrapped his arms around the noble's body and lowered him onto the bed, "And even when I do finally sleep, I dream about you."

"Me too," Renji whispered, his breath shortening as his hands peeled away Byakuya's white yukata, revealing the soft, pale skin beneath, "I dream about you and I wake up aching all over to touch you…to breathe in your scent…to hear your voice. Damn…"

He groaned heatedly as Byakuya's hand wrapped around their touching lengths, sliding up and down and rubbing them together as the two men continued to kiss. Byakuya smiled at the shiver of impatience in the redhead's body, in the urgency expressed in his hands as they caressed the noble's body. Renji, he could tell, was holding back the full force of his desire. He sighed and closed his eyes, loving the redhead even more for his restraint, but feeling inside that such a thing was not a necessity.

"Renji," he whispered, tracing the shell of an ear with his tongue, "I won't break. I promise you. You can be yourself with me."

He couldn't tell at first if his words had registered with the redhead, but then he felt a shift in Renji's reiatsu, and the hands that explored his body, touched him with greater intensity. He smiled then, enjoying the feeling of Renji's strength, of being held tightly, with the redhead's heat and masculine scent surrounding him. He relaxed into Renji's touches, closing his eyes and letting mind and body fall under his lover's spell. He yielded easily to the rough, calloused hand that slid up his inner thigh, parting his legs as the redhead settled between them. He raised his hips, eagerly meeting the probing fingers that pushed into his entrance, thrusting, stretching and probing deeply, leaving the noble sweating and panting for breath. Renji's fingers hooked and found the pleasure center inside him, making him moan almost helplessly into the redhead's open mouth. He was already nearly undone when Renji lifted himself and removed his fingers from within the noble's trembling body.

There was a long, breathless moment while their eyes met and both men smiled.

Then Renji's body moved and the slick, wet head of his thick erection touched Byakuya, making the noble's skin blush, making his eyes close and his lips part in a lovely, sweet moan of surrender. The redhead's hips moved, taking him in short, gentle thrusts, although Byakuya could feel again, the careful restraint in his movements. His hands tightened on the redhead and his smiled widened, but he said nothing.

Renji paused, fully joined with him, and looked down into the dark, affectionate eyes, and Byakuya couldn't help but wonder, a bit poignantly, how long it would be before they were completely relaxed with each other again. But it didn't matter. Full healing would take time. And it was, in any case, pleasant to feel respected, valued and carefully protected by his red-haired fukutaichou and lover.

His head fell back and his half-closed eyes glazed over, his hips rising to meet each hungry, longing thrust. Renji planted kisses on his face and throat, but he hardly felt them as arousal awakened him inside, and heart and spirit purred with an intense, beautiful warmth. It flooded his body from end to end, sending shivers of delight through him as Renji's body coaxed his into a long, shuddering fall into completion. Renji's intense heat filled him inside as his own body seized in pleasure and loosed it again in splashes of warm wetness that pulsed onto their skin.

Byakuya fell still and laid beneath Renji, spread legged, calm and deeply sated, with Renji still buried in his body and feeding him kisses as he wandered aimlessly somewhere between wakefulness and sleep. It was with half a heart that he finally pulled free of the redhead, and the two indulged in each other again as they showered, before slowly dressing and seeing to the solemn task of letting go. After the redhead left, he sat quietly on his freshly made bed, gazing out the window and feeling Renji's heat still radiating inside him. He ached with renewed loneliness, but felt buoyed by the knowledge that Renji and the others were free to visit as often as they liked now. And even though he had to release them at the end of each day together, there need be little waiting before he could see them again.

"Byakuya?"

He looked up at his counselor and smiled wearily.

"I take it you enjoyed your family's visit."

"I did…very much, arigato."

"But it was difficult saying goodbye to them again, ne?"

"Yes. It does help, though, knowing they may come to see me any time now."

"You have worked hard to reach this point," Haru commented, "Renji came to see me as he left. He said that you seemed greatly improved over the last time he saw you. He is right about that. You have come a long way. But these last steps will be difficult, as you begin to reconnect with your life and encounter the fallout of all that has happened. As much as this is a safe place for you, you will have to relearn how to cope outside of these walls, how to use what you have learned to move forward. You will never forget what you endured, but you will move beyond it. You and I will take these next steps together, one by one, and soon…you and your family will be reunited."

"I look forward to that."

Haru's eyes strayed to the letter that sat on top of Byakuya's dresser, then to the sheathed zanpakutou that rested on a stand in the corner of the room.

"Good night, then," he said quietly, "I will see you in the morning."

Good night, Haru."

Byakuya continued to gaze out into the now-darkened sky, breathing slowly and focusing deeply on the memories of touching Koichi's soft skin, feeling the warmth of the sun as they sat on the grass beneath the trees and falling helplessly under Renji's eyes, his kisses, his rough, yet gentle hands. He fell asleep still leaned against the window sill, his head rested on his folded arms and the moon falling gently over his relaxed and sleeping form, making it glow softly.


	28. The Bloodletting

**Chapter 28: The Bloodletting**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Accustomed to pain, I bore the throb of the wound that festered beneath my skin. But as the pressure built inside, I sensed the need for purging. With shaking hands, I peeled away the surface, watching the sickness erupt from within. And I cried then, not because it hurt…but because I knew the hurt was finally leaving me.**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya smelled the scent of flowers and woke to find himself still sitting, leaned against the window sill, but now surrounded by and covered with sakura petals. He blinked to make sure he was seeing correctly, then straightened, making the petals fall away and stretching out his cramped muscles. Something soft brushed against his cheek and he turned his head to find himself looking a long stemmed, dark red rose, being held by a smiling Renji Abarai.

"Sorry to bother you again so soon," Renji said, "but after making love with you, I really like sharing breakfast. I don't know. There's just something special about being all warm and cozy, then sitting down with you, still all quiet and sleepy like that. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Byakuya said, rubbing his eyes, then standing and wrapping a robe around himself, "You are welcome to come any time you want to see me."

"Oh, don't tell me that or I won't go back home!" Renji joked, "I don't have long to visit. I have a training session with Komamura taichou later. We're going to be discussing battle strategy. I've picked up a lot from you, but I still have to fight the urge Zaraki taichou instilled in us in the eleventh…you know, the old 'we'll just bust in and kick the shit out of the bastards, no plan needed' approach."

Byakuya rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That barbarian ruined you," he complained as the two left his room and walked down the hallway to the stairs, "I could kill him for that."

"Oh, don't get him started," laughed Renji, "I still chat with him sometimes when I go to spar with Ikkaku. He's always nudging me to encourage you to spar with him."

"He wishes," Byakuya said, smirking, "as though I would lower myself. But when I spar, I like to do so with some aim in mind besides having my sparring partner try to gut me and violating the rules of friendly engagement. Not that I wouldn't like to shed a bit of his blood and teach him a lesson, but it's better, I think, not to encourage him. He's annoying enough when I ignore him."

Renji shook his head and chuckled.

"What is with that? I've always wondered why you two despise each other like that. I guess opposites don't always attract, ne?"

"No, not always," the noble agreed, "But since you indicated an interest, I have never enjoyed his company. He has all of your rougher edges, but where you have purpose to the power you wield, he lifts his sword for the enjoyment of bloodletting. I just cannot respect that. It is less like a shinigami and more like the attitude of a hollow."

"He told me you got pissed because he once asked you to go to bed with him."

"That too…" Byakuya acknowledged blithely, "That almost made me draw my sword."

"What stopped you?"

"Knowing that it would only excite him more. So, I walked away."

Renji loosed another soft laugh and followed Byakuya into the commissary. They stopped talking as they made their selections, then moved out onto the outdoor patio and sat down at one of the tables. They tangled together the fingers of one hand as they quietly ate and took sips of hot green tea.

"Oh, Torio will be bringing Koichi over later. Rukia's on assignment, but I might come by also, if I'm not too busy at the division. I just returned from leave…"

"Oh, I hope things weren't in too much disarray…"

"No, actually, since we were assigned to home duty and I talked to the guys off and on during my leave, just to make sure, everything's fine. I just want to make sure it stays that way."

"Well, I hope you can come by as well, then," said Byakuya, "I'll just be working on my journal this morning and meeting with Haru later this afternoon."

They finished eating and walked back to the center gates, sharing a final embrace and kiss before Renji turned away and Byakuya silently watched as he disappeared into the distance. He walked back to his room, intending to gather his journal, but turning instead to the letter that still sat on top of his dresser. He thought for a moment, then picked it up, walked to his bed and sat down, before opening the letter. He shivered softly at the light traces of his former spouse's reiatsu on the paper, and it took him a moment to gather himself and to read the words Tohma had written.

_Dearest Byakuya,_

_I know you will have mixed feelings about hearing from me, but I will keep my comments brief and try not to stir up bad memories for you. I hope that you are well. Renji visited recently and said that he hadn't seen you yet, but that he had spoken with your counselor and you seemed to be coming along. I too, am undergoing treatment, here at the palace. But even once my treatment is done, I will be incarcerated here for a time. Perhaps you think that is too weak a punishment, and I would agree, but rest assured, I suffer daily thinking about what a fool I was to throw away my chances of happiness with you. I don't know if I will ever cross paths with love again, but because of you, if I do, I will know to treasure it and try not to destroy it as I did when we were married…though I wonder if such redemption is possible._

_I think about the wreckage I left in my path…Aika, Naoki, our child and you, and I pray that the madness will finally leave me and I can spend the rest of my days quietly atoning for what I have done. And so, I'll let you go with the words that will never be enough, and are only the beginnings of my regret for how I've hurt you._

_I am sorry…truly sorry._

_I don't ask for your forgiveness and you should not yield it. I still love you and I will miss you to the end of my days. But it is better, I think, that we never lay eyes on each other again. May kami walk with you and may you know true happiness again._

_With heartfelt regret,_

_Tohma_

_P.S. Enclosed is a last gift. Do with it as you will. I have been painting as a way to relieve stress and made this from memory of my time at Kuchiki Manor._

With softly shaking hands, Byakuya withdrew the small painting inside the envelope, nearly dropping it as he realized it was a picture of him, kneeling beneath the sakura tree where he and Renji had made love for the first time, with a tentative smile on his face and a hand resting on his swollen abdomen.

And all at once, the careful control he had seemed to regain over himself slipped away, and he dropped the picture and ran into the bathroom, sobbing and retching. His reiatsu swelled beneath the limiter he wore on his wrist as the emotion rose within him and he emptied his stomach violently and descended into tears on the cold bathroom floor.

And he couldn't make sense of it…how he could be so undone by Tohma's admission of guilt, his willingness to take responsibility and his desire to mend what he had broken. His aching mind railed at him, berating him for reacting so strongly, for not maintaining control, for letting the pain overwhelm him like that. His reiatsu burned hotter under the limiter and he felt the device shudder and begin to fail.

He was too powerful and his emotion too great to be held back anymore. The band on his wrist shattered and the reiatsu exploded around him. He crawled out of the bathroom and collapsed on his bedroom floor as the door was thrown open and Haru flash stepped in, accompanied by several attendants. He didn't mean to fight them, but when Haru's arms wrapped around him and his counselor's reassuring voice sounded in his ear, his reiatsu only burned hotter, threatening to destroy the two of them and everything around them. His breath came out in long, hard sobs as he tried again to gain control and failed, then felt his power swell again. Haru made a sound of pain and a sea of hands latched on to him. His sobs rose into screams and he felt as though his heart was breaking apart inside him.

Somewhere, deep inside, it registered that the explosive power around him was beginning to consume him, and he heard Senbonzakura calling out to him to regain control before the fit he was in turned him into a hollow. For a moment, everything disappeared into a dark, fireshot memory.

_"Do you wonder why I simply held you and did not tell you to stop? Why I never once dried your tears, but let them run freely? It isn't the way we were taught, ne? No, we were taught to keep everything inside…to bottle it up and push the emotions down. We were taught to tighten our lips against pain and overcome it without surrendering to tears. But you and I are first hand witnesses to the poison that pain becomes if left inside. It crawls through your body, infects your thoughts and robs the strength from your heart. It roils the darker emotions, forcing them up from the depths inside and turning you into a monster like me. It makes you a prisoner…"_

_Byakuya's fingers touched his lips gently and he yielded them a soft kiss._

_"You can see it as it happens…as it steals you away from yourself and makes you lash out at everyone around you. And even though you hate that you are inflicting your pain on others, tearing at them…infecting them too, you can't stop yourself. And if you are too powerful…no one can stop you."_

_He met the noble's dark eyes longingly._

_"Do you know that, deep down…I want to be stopped? I want a stronger hand to take mine and hold it and tell me that my pain has been felt…sensed…accepted. I want someone to open the doors to my heart, to tell me it's okay to let the pain pour out, that no matter how many tears must fall, there will be an end to them. And this darkness around us will fade…and morning will come again. But there is no one strong enough…not even you, though you do try."_

_The prince smiled at Byakuya sadly and kissed him warmly on the mouth._

_"That's why I wanted so much to help you. I didn't want to see your pain infect you the way mine has infected me. Because when the pain is left to fester for too long, it becomes a part of the soul. It is odd, that. It becomes part of the very soul it devours. The soul loses hope as the poison overwhelms it…and eventually, the soul dies, Byakuya. All that is left is a shell of a person…all that is left is a hollow. Look into my eyes. You see it, don't you? When my death finds me, I won't be taken back into the cycle of birth and rebirth, but will be shunted off into that place where it is always dark and cold. I will wear a bony mask on my face and have a hole where my heart once existed. But that is where someone like me belongs."_

_Tears came to his eyes and he took Byakuya's face in his hands._

_"That is not what I want to have happen to you. There was no one to protect my heart when I was suffering. Now, the pain's poison has strengthened me with hatred and rage. I cannot go back and change that. But I can be there for you. I can give you a place to let out the hurt…to drain away the sorrow, so that your soul will not have such a burden to carry. Let your tears fall here and be absorbed. Let the pain out before it eats you away inside…Do not let it destroy you as it has destroyed me…"_

Byakuya flinched as he felt Senbonzakura's touch inside and Haru's on the outside. The two forces worked to anchor him as his screams faded and he sagged against the counselor, tears still coursing down his face, but with a deeper, more profound purpose. He didn't hate himself for being weak and he accepted them as the way the pain was meant to exit his body.

"That's it," Haru whispered in his ear, "You have control now. Just let everything drain away. It's okay. This was to be expected at some point. I did not know when it would happen or what the trigger would be, but this is a part of your healing. This is not a step backwards, but a big step forward. Relax…relax and let everything drain out of you."

Exhaustion swept over him and he closed his eyes and leaned against Haru, listening silently as the counselor's words soothed him and Senbonzakura's presence comforted him. He was nearly asleep when he felt himself being lifted and placed in his bed.

"Should we use the restraints?" asked one of the attendants.

"No," Haru said quietly, "No restraints and no limiter now."

"Are you sure?" asked the attendant, uncertainly.

"I am positive," said Haru, slipping a hand into Byakuya's, "I know this patient very well."

Byakuya felt the retreat of the attendants and the continued presence of Haru at his side as he began to drift off.

"Haru," said a voice from the doorway, "Abarai Renji is here. He is waiting in your office."

"Thank you. Tell him I will be there shortly."

Byakuya felt Haru's hand touch his face and his mind began to drop away into sleep.

"This is a sedative kido," he explained, "It will allow you to sleep deeply, without dreaming. Sleep now, the worst is over."

He disappeared into the peace and darkness of sleep and woke later to find that it was night again and he was lying in bed with Renji's body wrapped tightly around his. His eyes met the redhead's in the darkness for a moment, then Renji smiled at him and coaxed his head back onto the pillow again.

And even though no words passed between them, Byakuya felt as though they had just passed through a doorway and re-entered the world they had left that day that seemed so long ago, when they had first surrendered to their love for each other.

_Haru was right, yet again. This wasn't a setback, though indeed, it felt like one. The pain had to be bled off. All the while I was telling myself I was doing so well because I was calm and in control, Haru was waiting for this. Because only once I released the pain from the wound inside, could I really begin to heal. And as soon as I did, he was there…Senbonzakura was there…Renji was there. It still hurts inside, but the pressure has been eased…_

"Hey," said Renji softly, "stop thinking so hard. Go to sleep. You can think all you want after you've rested."

"You're staying the night?" Byakuya asked softly.

"Yeah, as long as you behave and sleep like you're supposed to."

"Koichi?"

"Torio's got him. And he has a billion attendants doing everything for them. Sleep."

"Renji?"

"That doesn't sound like sleeping to me. That sounds like talking."

"Aishiteru yo."

"Aishiteru yo, Byakuya…now sleep."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya watched as Renji walked away, then turned back into the recovery center. He walked up the stairs and back down the hallway to his room, where he started to sit down on the bed, then thought better of it and walked across the room to the dresser, where the attendants had set Tohma's letter and painting. He picked them up again and reread the letter, noting that this time, the words didn't hurt so badly to read. Looking at the picture wasn't so painful either. It was as though he was farther away from what had happened and the emotions and sensations were slowly fading. He quietly slipped the picture and letter back into the envelope and placed them in the top drawer, then turned towards the place where Senbonzakura rested in the sword stand in the corner of the room. He felt the calm presence of the samurai spirit and reached out with his hand. He was nearly touching it when shouts rose up downstairs and he heard Haru loose a bloodcurdling scream.

With no more thought, his blade was in his hand and Byakuya was running towards the stairs, sensing before he reached it, what was happening in Haru's office downstairs.


	29. Shatter the Ice

**Chapter 29: Shatter the Ice**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cruelty is a face I know well. It lurks beneath the loveliest surfaces, waiting for the letting down of defenses…the slightest opening. But even though it cuts and makes me bleed, it now only lights the fire of renewed resolve. Take but one more step in my direction, and feel my wrath descend upon you…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Byakuya flash stepped into Haru's office with his sword drawn and glowing pink, and was met by several white-faced attendants. His eyes found the spatters of blood and the broken window the counselor had been dragged out of, and he followed after, ignoring the shouts behind him, calling for him to stop. He could feel his quarry ahead of him, moving at flash step speed, and every now and then, a splash of blood on the ground told him that he was moving in the right direction. Several times as Haru's attacker fled, carrying his captive former spouse, Byakuya glimpsed the large, well-muscled leader of the rival Akasawa clan and slung over one shoulder, the limp form of the abducted counselor.

He closed the distance as the Akasawa clan leader touched down in a lonely valley of loose, dry rock, dying trees and brown grass. He paused and set his captive down, then waited as Haru slowly regained awareness and realized where he was. The counselor sat up and brushed away the blood on one pale cheek, then he met his former husband's eyes warily, swallowing hard and waiting. Byakuya edged forward and knelt behind some dead brush near them, listening.

Tsuyoshi sat calmly opposite Haru and bound his hands, then looked into the counselor's frightened, brown eyes.

"You are afraid of the punishment you'll face for running away, ne?" he asked quietly, "What is it that you think I'll so with you, Haru? Do you think I'll kill you? That I'll break your legs so that you can't leave again?"

Haru stared back at him silently. Tsuyoshi turned away for a moment, sensing the area around them to be certain they were alone.

"You act as though I'm a monster for wanting you to pay for humiliating me. I'm not a monster. I understand that you weren't used to living under proper rules. Yours was a very relaxed clan. It was difficult for you to adjust to our stricter rules. But as I told you, given time you will adjust. And you will have me to help you when you need to be brought to your senses."

"I am in control of my senses now," Haru said softly, "And I know that there was no love, no affection in anything you did to me before. Tsuyoshi, I was a possession to you. You chose me because I was the gem of my clan, and then you took the shine off that gem yourself with your cruelty. You destroyed me inside and left me as dead as this valley. There is no way in the three worlds that I would willingly return to you. And what you did today was just another expression of your cruelty. You do not care about my wishes at all…only about your own. That is why we cannot be together. It is why I ran."

"You make me sound so selfish," said, Tsuyoshi, frowning, "yet you act as though you are too good for me. You act so self righteous and prideful, just like the rest of your arrogant clan!"

"It is not selfish to want to be held gently, to desire warmth and affection. And it is not wrong to want to avoid pain and domination…cruelty and injury."

"You are so sure I'm going to hurt you?" Tsuyoshi said, reaching out to touch his face, and making Haru flinch, "Truly, you think me a demon, ne? I am not as bad as you think."

He leaned forward and kissed the restrained counselor on the lips, stroking his cheek and healing the cuts on his face.

"I am sorry for hurting you just now, but it was necessary to get you out of that place. I wasn't trying to do damage, but you made it so difficult to get near you. I had to wait for when you were alone. You always seem to be with other men…patients of that facility. I saw you embracing Prince Tohma's cast off yesterday and I wanted to burst in then and kill him for the way he was clinging to you."

"Byakuya is a patient. He was in the midst of a distressful episode and I was…"

"It's all right. I only brought it up because I wanted you to see I've learned to not act so rashly. I waited. I waited to see if he was what was keeping you from coming back to me. I watched to see if you would go to him to offer him some sweeter form of healing…"

"I would never become physically involved with a patient," Haru said softly.

"Oh, but come now," said Tsuyoshi, taking hold of Haru's face and boring down into his eyes, "You must have been aware of him, ne? Those lovely gray eyes of his…that sweet pouting mouth. And he is vulnerable right now. That makes him even more attractive."

He moved his lips close to Haru's ear and went on.

"That slender, white fleshed body…long, graceful fingers. He's just irresistible…no, don't tell me you didn't notice how attractive he is."

"I haven't had a lover, nor have I wanted one since leaving you," the counselor said quietly, "As much as I have learned to deal with the pain you left me in, I haven't reached the point of healing where I would seek love again."

"And why seek anyone else?" said Tsuyoshi, leaning back to look into his eyes again, "You belong to me."

"Our marriage was dissolved."

"No. I never agreed to that. And no piece of paper can tell me that you do not belong to me. You promised to remain bound to me for life. And you will."

"I made that promise, yes. But it was based on our promises to love, honor and cherish each other. You did none of those things, Tsuyoshi…none."

"You make it seem as though I was the only one. You leave out your unfaithfulness with your attendant…and your scandalous escape that left me looking like a fool!"

"I will not apologize for loving Akira. He was a kind and gentle person, who eased my pain and healed the damage you caused."

Haru crashed roughly to the ground as Tsuyoshi's fist struck him. In the nearby bushes, Byakuya's hands clenched tightly and he moved into position to attack. Tsuyoshi took hold of his former spouse by the front of his shirt, tearing the material and scratching the fine skin beneath it.

"Again, you show you are determined to be unreasonable!" the Akasawa leader said, shaking him, "I come to make peace and bring you home, and all you want to talk about is that sorry slave you were fucking behind my back! Fortunately for you, that little bastard died helping you escape. But now you're probably screwing Tohma's little uke princess, ne? You two share stories of how you were wronged and then fuck each other to ease the pain?"

"I told you. Byakuya is a patient. I would never jeopardize his healing by crossing those boundaries."

"He even looks like that slave boy…and he is the leader of that arrogant Kuchiki clan. You probably thought he could protect you. But you were wrong. No one is going to be able to keep me away from you, Haru, my love. You belong to me…and I am taking you home now."

"No. I will not go with you."

Tsuyoshi smiled and shook his head.

"I never asked if you would. I am willing to use force if I must. And things will be different this time. There will be no servants for you to seduce this time…no one to help you escape. I will take you into the tower…and the only one who will know you are there is me. You will depend on me for everything…for food, shelter, company…your very life, Haru."

Byakuya's lips tightened as he watched the fear in Haru's eyes turn to terror.

_"Senbonzakura, I know we have much to resolve, but may I count on your assistance in dealing with Tsuyoshi?"_

He felt the warmth of the samurai's smile as he answered.

"_Master, I will always be with you. You needn't even have asked. But be cautious. The surge of uncontrolled power you experienced yesterday burned your spirit centers. Be cautious in using your powers."_

"_Arigato, I will."_

"You are mine," Tsuyoshi said, forcing the counselor down onto the hard, dry ground, "I will have you in my life and in my bed until I tire of you!"

Byakuya froze for a moment as he watched Tsuyoshi's hands rend Haru's clothing, and a harsh memory ripped coldly across his mind.

_Tohma's power rose around him._

_"I am sorry," he whispered apologetically to Byakuya, "but you must pay for your sins."_

_Pink petals rose into the air all around them. Tohma positioned them carefully, then one by one, released them to leave their markings on Byakuya's body. At the first cut, the noble's body flinched. His eyes blinked open and found Tohma's. He said nothing, but his eyes went wide and his chest heaved softly in anticipation. Petal after petal fluttered down and left their markings on his skin. Their eyes remained fixed on each other throughout the exchange._

_You know that you deserve this…_

_It is the only way to erase the guilt…the sin…_

_So you accept the pain gracefully, because you know that you deserve it…_

_Byakuya's eyes blinked suddenly and seemed to regain some lucidity. He gasped softly and tried to pull away, but Tohma's eyes froze him in place and his hands pushed down on the noble's chest, holding him physically._

_"T-tohma," Byakuya whispered, "Please…stop this…"_

_A chill went through him at the dazed look in the prince's eyes._

_"You still want him…" Tohma whispered._

_"No…"_

_"You are lying to me…"_

_The petals still hovering in the air shuddered threateningly._

_"No…I do not desire Renji. I am yours…"_

_"I can see it written everywhere he touched you," the prince went on, sending another few petals down to leave their markings on his skin, "I hear you calling out for him in your mind. Do not lie to me and say that you don't think of him. I know that you do…"_

_"No…I don't…"_

_"Liar!" screamed the prince, grabbing him by the throat._

Byakuya felt sickness rising in his throat and heard Senbonzakura's voice in his mind.

_"Master, are you all right?"_

He forced the sickness down and flash stepped forward, fury engulfing his mind so that he could barely see.

_"Master! Master, wait!"_

Kido exploded from his hands, driving Tsuyoshi back and throwing Haru clear. The bonds on the counselor's wrists shattered and he came to his feet, calling to Byakuya desperately.

"Byakuya, be careful! You spirit centers…!"

A blast from Tsyoshi's hands sent him tumbling and left him in a senseless heap on the ground. Tsuyoshi stood, glaring at Byakuya, his power rising around him.

"Well," he said, his lips curling into a sneer, "If it isn't the uke princess. What's the matter, Kuchiki? You're shaking all over. And your reiatsu is as weak as his! You're still weak from Prince Tohma beating the hell out of you, ne? Don't bother denying it. Even though your clan has kept things quiet, people talk. Yes…we know all about how he beat the stuffing out of you and left you so weak and addle-brained, you had to be committed! I see they were right. My, how the arrogant have fallen…"

"If anyone is guilty of arrogance here, Akasawa-san, it is you," Byakuya said, raising his power to attack again, "Take one step towards Haru and I will destroy you."

Tsuyoshi's smile widened.

"You think you can in your condition, do you? Well, I warn you. If you stand between my lover and me, then when you fall to me, I will treat you to far worse than your handsome prince did. You will scream his name, pleading for him to come back when you find out that I am capable of delivering much worse torment than he did! Keep coming if you want to know the true meaning of pain!"

"Your threats are as meaningless as the house you lead. You carry on the grand tradition of cruelty and defiance that has marked your clan for the last hundred years. Truly, you do not deserve the noble title you wear."

Tsuyoshi laughed.

"Then come and take it from me," he said, lifting his zanpakutou in challenge. "If you're so high and mighty and I'm so far beneath you, then attack me! And when you fail, I'll make you my servant. You'll be my slave and give me that sweet body of yours for a plaything!"

Byakuya's reiatsu rose around him, making the ground beneath their feet rumble. He raised Senbonzakura, ignoring the spirit's desperate call for caution. Tsuyoshi gazed at him, the arrogance beginning to fade as the noble's power swelled around him. Within Byakuya's body, his spirit centers burned harshly in warning. Pain erupted throughout his body, but he forced it down and began to loose his attack.

As he moved, an odd expression crossed Tsuyoshi's face. He dropped back, lowering his defenses and smiling. Byakuya's mind froze as something struck him from behind. He was thrown off his feet and sent crashing to the ground in front of Tsuyoshi, left unable to move. He heard a flash step and Haru's nearly incomprehensible sob of dismay. The counselor's hands touched him, and Byakuya heard him speak softly as he leaned over the fallen noble's frozen form.

"I am sorry. I couldn't allow you to loose that attack. It would have overwhelmed your spirit centers. Stay still. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. And when we leave, go back to the center and forget you ever saw me. He is too dangerous, Byakuya…and I cannot bear to see another life lost on my behalf."

"Well, that was rather clumsy of you," commented Tsuyoshi, "or…did you kill him to protect me?"

Haru's sobs echoed through the deserted valley.

"Byakuya…Byakuya, what have I done?" he wept, touching the noble's face and carefully invoking a kido spell.

Tsuyoshi moved closer, then leaned over Byakuya and studied him for a moment.

"C-can you help him?" whispered Haru, "P-please Tsuyoshi-sama, I'll do anything! I'll go back willingly. I won't try to leave you again! Just…just please!"

Tsuyoshi scanned the noble's body and shook his head.

"I would actually help you if I could, my love, but…you struck him too hard. There are no life signs. Byakuya is dead."

Haru collapsed against Tsuyoshi, sobbing piteously.

"You…you mean I…I…?"

Tsuyoshi's eyes narrowed and a wicked gleam entered his eyes.

"Shh, hush now," he said, lifting the distraught man into his arms, "I've made sure there are no traces left behind. No one but you and I will know what you did. I will take you home and you will never say a word about this, ne? We'll pretend you never left and carry on as if you didn't try to escape. But I warn you. If you try to leave me again, the deaths will continue, Haru. And anyone who tries to help you get away will end up dead, like him!"

"I won't try to leave you again," Haru sobbed, more softly, "I promise, I will never do anything like that again! Just, please can we go home now? Please, Tsuyoshi-sama?"

Tsuyoshi smiled gently.

"Of course. Rest a bit, now. We'll be home soon."

As Tsuyoshi flash stepped away, Haru gripped his shoulders tightly, stealing a final, teary-eyed glance at Byakuya's motionless body.

_You'll be okay once that kido wears off. You'll be okay. Then, just forget. Don't burden yourself with trying to rescue me. I didn't heal you so that you could throw yourself away like that. You deserve the love and peace you have around you. Go back to them, Byakuya. Don't hurt yourself trying to help me. I couldn't bear it if you really died…after all we endured in making you well again!_

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji saw the rush of movement ahead of him in the center and turned to Torio, who held Koichi in his arms.

"Hang back, okay?" he said, breaking into a run.

"Of course, Renji-san," Torio answered, pausing and watching him as he left them.

Renji flash stepped into the center, where the center's security forces had gathered and were huddled around Haru's office. He heard the shaking voice of an attendant, explaining what had happened.

"A man burst in," said the frantic attendant, "He…he started throwing everyone around like rag dolls! He went into Counselor Haru's office and…and knocked him out…and crashed through the window. And…the Kuchiki clan leader…he came running in and then ran after them!"

Renji's eyes darkened and he reached out with his senses. He couldn't sense Byakuya, but Haru's presence was strong enough to guide him. He flash stepped in the direction he had gone, following reiatsu traces and splashes of blood, catching small traces of Byakuya's scent and reiatsu. He crashed heedlessly through the brush, flash stepping wildly to try to catch up.

The trail led him over several large rises, then down into a parched looking valley. His breath left him suddenly as he spotted a huddled and motionless form on the ground. He ran forward and dropped to his knees, lifting the limp body into his arms.

"Byakuya…" he gasped, searching for signs of life, "Oh god, no! Byakuya!"

Clenching his teeth against the swell of emotion that rose up inside, he gathered Byakuya in his arms and flash stepped as fast as he could in the direction of the fourth division.


	30. Reigniting the Flame

**Chapter 30: Re-igniting the Flame**

Renji flash stepped into the healing center, holding Byakuya's limp body in his arms and yelling for a healer. Isane appeared in front of him, inhaling sharply as she tried to sense any sign of life.

"This way," she said, turning the distraught redhead towards a treatment room.

Unohana taichou appeared as Renji laid Byakuya on the examination table. Renji stood back, his body shaking all over as he watched the two healers. Isane approached him and he shook his head firmly as she tried to coax him out of the room.

"I can't leave him. I swear, I'll stay out of your way, just…just please don't make me go. Think about it. Think about what you would do if it was your taichou. Please…don't make me leave!"

"Allow him to stay, Isane," said Unohana taichou, still leaning over Byakuya.

Renji sighed in relief and moved forward, sitting down quietly and taking a cold, pale hand in his. He watched closely as the fourth division taichou placed her hands on Byakuya's face and chest, then caught her breath softly and narrowed her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Renji, "You _can_ help him, right? He's…going to be okay?"

"He'll be all right," Unohana taichou reassured him, "Someone used a high level kido spell to induce a deathlike state, but he will be all right. I just need to wake him."

"That guy who took Haru did that?" Renji mused, "Why?"

Unohana taichou looked up at Renji, frowning.

"It was not the one who took Haru-san," she said, resolutely, "It was Haru-san himself who placed this kido on Kuchiki taichou."

"What?" Renji gasped, "Haru attacked Byakuya? Why?"

"It wasn't an attack," the healer went on, "I believe he meant it as a way of protecting Kuchiki taichou."

"Protecting him by making him seem dead?" Renji asked, confused.

"If the one who took Haru-san believed Byakuya to be dead, then he would not have reason to harm him. I would suggest that Haru-san wanted to be sure that Kuchiki taichou did not follow where he was being taken. Likely he did this because he realized that Kuchiki taichou's spirit centers had sustained some damage."

"He told me it happened yesterday. Taichou read a letter from Prince Tohma, and he had a bad episode of some kind. He was okay when I got there, except Haru said he needed to rest and not tax his spirit centers, because they were burned by the sudden explosion of power when he went out of control."

"I see," said the healer.

She placed her hands on the noble's chest and sent a shock of kido through him. Byakuya's body twitched and a moment later, his eyes opened and he took a dragging breath and sat up. Unohana taichou pushed him back down gently as Renji breathed a sigh of relief and squeezed his hand.

"Damn it, Taichou! Please don't scare me like that again!" he said, slipping an arm around Byakuya and kissing him on the cheek, "I think you scared at least ten years' life off of me!"

"Haru," Byakuya said, still looking distressed.

"You were alone when I found you," Renji said, "I guess whoever took him got away."

Byakuya's eyes darkened, but he sagged back against the pillows, looking weary.

"Are you okay now, Taichou?"

Byakuya nodded, but Renji could see the deep distress in his eyes.

"What happened?" he asked softly.

Byakuya took a slow, steadying breath.

"I caught up with Haru and Akasawa Tsuyoshi in the valley where you found me. I confronted him and tried to free Haru, but when I sought to attack Tsuyoshi, Haru attacked me to stop me. He worried that I would have burned out my spirit centers. They were…"

"…damaged yesterday when you…reacted so strongly to Prince Tohma's letter. That's why he called me and I stayed with you last night. He thought it would help you sleep more deeply if I was there. But he was right. You're not up to fighting right now. You need to rest."

Byakuya looked as though he wanted to argue, but then glanced up at Unohana taichou, gave a sigh of capitulation and leaned back against the pillows with a defeated expression on his face. He remained quiet and cooperative as the healer finished her assessment, then Unohana taichou straightened and gazed down at him.

"You will recover fully," she said quietly, "but you must rest."

She gave Renji a sideways glance.

"You must also remember that you are still a ward of the Falcon Ridge Center until they deem you fit to be released."

"Aw, come on!" Renji complained, "Anyone can see that…"

"Renji, it's fine," Byakuya said quietly, "Unohana taichou is right. I will rest here and then return to the center. I would be of little use to Haru in my current condition anyway. I will use the time to think about strategy, because we are not just talking about retaking Haru from Tsuyoshi. It will be much harder to infiltrate another clan's manor."

Renji gazed at him for a moment, frowning, then nodded and lowered his eyes.

"Whatever you think is best, Taichou," he said reluctantly, "But Haru…"

"Tsuyoshi wanted to retrieve Haru…not kill him. If we are to be successful in helping him escape, we cannot rush in unprepared. For all that the Akasawa clan is less powerful, they are powerful enough to warrant due caution. I will give this some thought. Renji, would you mind bringing tea?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Ah…okay, Taichou," he said, shaking his head and sighing, "I'll be back in a few minutes."

He turned and left with the two healers.

Byakuya waited until they were gone, then slipped out of bed and moved towards the window. He looked out at the evening sky, remembering all that had happened and how Haru had worked so hard to help him regain control over mind, body and heart after Tohma took him apart. He was whole again because Haru had understood what he had been through and had been at his side, calming, reassuring, understanding, and carefully directing, until Byakuya could stand on his own again. There was no way in the three worlds that he was going to allow anyone to hurt the man who had done so much for him. He knew he risked much. If he was sensed invading the tower, he would not just face Tsuyoshi, but the strength of his security forces and his family as well.

So he resolved that no matter what happened, he wouldn't allow himself to be discovered.

And if he was, he would fight to the ends of his strength.

Because deep down inside…down in a place Tohma's cruelty could not breach, where no pain inflicted could pass through and no force could overwhelm…Byakuya's resolve to protect still existed. Haru's voice came back to him from out of their many therapy sessions, when Byakuya's mind was still so clouded with confusion and pain, he could not find his way.

"_From all you have told me, all that I know of you, one thing stands out. You have a powerful desire to protect what you hold dear. You do not simply lead, you proudly defend what is most important to you. Prince Tohma's cruelty took its toll on you, yes, but that isn't where the most damage was done. Your worst losses were the attacks he made on the ones you love…and how he separated you from them and isolated you so that you could no longer protect them. The illness you feel when you seek nourishment is pent up guilt over what you see as your greatest, most personal failure. If you fail to protect, you imagine you do not deserve the simple comforts of food and drink and peaceful, proper rest. You deny yourself as an admonishment to be stronger, while at the same time draining your own strength. Had you continued down that path, you would have slowly killed yourself. Eventually, your systems would have collapsed and you would have simply faded away and ceased to exist. But by coming here, you have committed yourself to regaining the strength and power Tohma stole from you. We will do this by slowly healing and rebuilding strength in body, mind and heart, so that you can again connect those three sources to regain your full powers."_

And Haru had delivered on that promise.

As Byakuya cared for his body and grew physically strong again, he kept in mind always that mission to protect. A weak man could not protect his family and friends, so he must take care of himself to ensure that he would be there for those who needed him. He must train his mind to defend against others who would attempt to harm the ones around him, and he must use the strength of his will to stand up for them. He had resolved in his aching heart to persevere until he met the goals that he and Haru had crafted together. And Byakuya knew that without the help of this man who understood him so well, it was as Haru had said, he would have eventually destroyed himself.

And despite knowing that Haru, too, desired to protect those he cared about, including Byakuya, himself, he decided as he stared out the window, that he could not simply let the counselor go and return to the recovery center. He had to do something. And that fact had him opening the window and preparing to slip out onto the ledge. He was just passing through the window when the door opened and Renji unexpectedly walked back into the room.

But it shouldn't, he thought belatedly, have been unexpected, given that Renji knew exactly what a godsend the counselor had been in the wake of Byakuya's disastrous marriage to the prince. And more than that, Renji knew him better than anyone else, and of course, would have known better than to give him time to escape.

Byakuya turned back and faced Renji, his dark gray eyes intense.

"I was right not to turn my back on you for a second," the redhead said quietly, "I knew you would slip out of here and go after him."

Byakuya froze, his eyes on Renji's and hardly able to draw a proper breath.

"And I understand why. I really do. But you _know_ that Haru was right about your spirit centers. You know. So I'm going to ask you to do something for me."

Byakuya's eyes widened and he caught his breath softly, starting to shake his head against Renji's words.

"Don't, Renji," he said in a voice barely above a whisper and his eyes tearing, "Please don't tell me to sit here and do nothing! I just got my mind back! I'm only now beginning to be able to protect what's important to me! Don't you see? If I lose the ability to do that _I will lose myself again! _And this time, I might not be able to find my way back! Don't, Renji…don't tell me not to go after him!"

Renji moved closer and reached out with both hands, placing them on the sides of Byakuya's tear-stained face and fastening his eyes on the noble's. And as he looked into his lover's fierce, penetrating gaze, he saw the returning strength, the force of will and the steadfast resolve of the man he had fallen head over heels in love with. He fell on the noble's surprised lips, kissing him hard and breathing his affection in only partially intelligible words. Byakuya met him kiss for kiss, his body shaking softly with emotion.

"I won't ask you not to go after him," Renji breathed against the noble's hungry lips, "That wasn't what I was going to say. Remember, Byakuya, I _know_ you! I know my taichou. And _he_ is the person I need. You see, I'm not asking you not to go after Haru. I wouldn't try to hold you back…and I too, feel indebted to him for giving you back to me when I thought I was going to lose you! He doesn't deserve to be dragged off by some creep like that! I know you're afraid for him. It hasn't been so long since you were Prince Tohma's victim…being beaten and cut down to nothing. You sense that's what will happen to Haru if we don't act, and your heart won't let you hold yourself back. I_ get_ all of that, Byakuya."

He took a breath, searching for the right words.

"But the person who can go into that other clan's territory? The one who can go in there and get Haru back without losing himself in the process? It's not Tohma's victim. It's not the guy who was beaten down until he nearly lost the will to fight. And it's not the guy who ran desperately after them and was ready to fry his spirit centers in order to get Haru free!"

His arms tightened around Byakuya, holding him still as he focused on the intense gray eyes and took a steadying breath.

"The guy who can do this is the same guy who I have known and loved almost since the moment I first saw him, the one whose reiatsu alone could crush an enemy, whose mind can think circles around anyone who would try to hurt the ones he loves…and he's the one who survived everything that Tohma threw at him and came back to me when I thought for sure he was gone! The man I'm talking about is my taichou, my lover and my very closest friend! But that guy isn't one who would run heedlessly, blindly and alone into that fortress. My taichou would have a plan…a good one. And he would not leave to save Haru without that strategy…_and without me at his side_!"

"Renji!" Byakuya breathed, staring at the redhead in surprise.

And he realized the rightness in what Renji was saying. He was right that Byakuya had lost some part of himself as Tohma's abuse overwhelmed him and slowly made him helpless. He had lost even more of himself as his family and friends were pushed away from him and he was left with nothing he cared to defend…not even himself. And that self was warped and twisted into the desperate creature who had destroyed Kuchiki Manor…who had turned on Senbonzakura and attacked Renji…who had run heedlessly after Haru and had foolishly thought that his force of will alone could defeat Tsuyoshi. He saw everything then and knew beyond doubt that Renji was right and he was going to have to carve out a better plan…one that used their strengths and offset any weaknesses. It was the only way to see Haru was successfully freed. He looked back at Renji, the strength building in his gray eyes and the resolve firming inside him until his reiatsu began to flare around him. Renji smiled at him.

"There now," he said, taking Byakuya's hand and squeezing it gently, "I knew you were still in there somewhere. Welcome back, Taichou. It's been…too long."

"It has, Renji," Byakuya replied, moving closer and wrapping his arms around the redhead, "But I finally see now. I see what I was doing. Even having put what happened behind me, I was still reacting blindly to everything that occurred…Tohma's letter…Haru's abduction? I didn't realize. To truly come back from that place, I have to regain control of myself and think things through. I have to have the strength to be patient, the capacity to plan carefully, the intelligence to recognize and identify what we will need to do to assure our success and the drive to carry out those plans and to not give in until we have what we have back what was taken! I see it all now, thanks to you! Arigato, Abarai fukutaichou, for bringing me to my senses."

Renji's smile widened and he took Byakuya's face in his hands again, kissing him passionately. He pulled away and met the fierce gray eyes happily, treasuring as he did, the full beauty and intensity of his taichou. And if there were any doubts in his mind about Byakuya's fitness to plan and carry out Haru's rescue, they were swept away as the noble's reiatsu blazed softly around him and he stepped out onto the ledge with Renji at his side.

"Hey Taichou," said Renji, "You think Unohana taichou will try to stop us? She did say that you were still a ward of the recovery center…"

"She did," Byakuya agreed, flash stepping down from the building and onto the street outside the fourth division, "But she was really just sending me the same message that you were…that it wasn't enough to just want to save Haru. I will have to use everything in my arsenal to defeat Tsuyoshi. But I have just regained the ability to do that. And _nothing_ and _no one_ is going to stop me!"

The two men froze for a moment as flash steps sounded all around them. They tensed, preparing to fight their way free, then caught their breath in surprise at the faces of the ones surrounding them.

_Rukia._

_Torio._

_Kisuke._

_Ichigo._

_Yoruichi._

"Damn," Renji breathed, "It looks like the cavalry just arrived!"

He turned to the ones around them.

"Thanks, guys, for getting here so fast. I held him for as long as I could, but you know how stubborn Taichou can be when he's determined to do something."

He turned back to Byakuya.

"Now…let's get to work on that rescue plan!"


	31. The Hands That Shall Release You

**Chapter 31: The Hands That Shall Release You**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**Rest easy within your bonds. Know in your heart that although the unworthy one taunts and torments you, you are no longer without hope. I have lain within those bonds, and seeing you there has made me feel the chains cut my skin and deadly fury take my heart. Every prayer whispered with your bleeding lips and every tear that falls will be answered with the raising of my renewed blade. You gave the power back into my hands…and these are the hands that shall release you…**_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_I think that deep down, some part of me knew that, even having escaped him…I would not be free until I returned to this place. I know that I have gotten stronger, because even here in these chains, facedown, beaten and bleeding, my heart does not give in. There is no fear left in me, nor desperation, nor hopelessness. Because I have learned…no matter what he visits upon my wounded flesh, this man can no longer reach me._

Haru flinched reflexively as the heavy whip was drawn across the unhealed, bruised and battered skin of his back. He heard a soft laugh from somewhere behind him, and a moment later, the beating began.

And he understood the message…

_There will be a long line of days like these, of pain and torments inflicted in retaliation for my escape. As though the losses I suffered along the way were nothing, the tears I cried were meaningless. And to him, those things ring true._

_But I know better now…_

_No matter how many times the whip falls upon my flesh and no matter how his words assault me, my heart is no longer his prisoner. He will not be able to make me bend and my defiance will force him to kill me. His own hand will end my servitude and my pain, and I will be freed. And I will take death's hand proudly, knowing I did not belong to him…I never yielded…and I never lost hope. In this way, I will honor the ones who sacrificed themselves for me that day. I will see your face again, my Akira…_

After a few carefully placed strikes, the gag was removed from his mouth, and Tsuyoshi's fingers stroked the painful places on his back. As the pain struck, Haru let his mind disappear into a deep well of defensive abyss.

"What? No angry words? No sounds of pain? No arguments?" chuckled Haru's captor, "Does this mean that you have given in, my love? You are sorry for leaving me, ne? You regret the lives you were responsible for ending that day and you resolve not to leave me again? Say the words then and I will end your punishment."

_I do not fear you._

"No," Haru said calmly, "I will never give in to you and I will never fear you. You will be forced to kill me and I will be free of you. You will never break my will again, Tsuyoshi. And if there is any justice, your own cruelty will undo you."

There was an angry hiss and the whip snapped across his back again. After the first few stings, he hardly felt it anymore. He gave a shuddering sigh as the whip rose and fell and blood leaked out of his body, dribbling lazily down onto the bed. And when he didn't respond, the whip struck him harder, and Tsuyoshi's voice assaulted his ears.

"You are _nothing, NOTHING_! Do you hear me? You are the muddy puddle I step in, then have to clean off my shoes! You are weak and powerless, and no matter what insolent words you say, you are mine to do with as I please! And I will not kill you, and I will not let you die! You will be here, chained to this putrid bed, bleeding and rotting until you call me MASTER! I will _make_ you say those words, Haru! I will drag them out of you!"

The wicked words stopped and the whip dropped to the floor as Tsuyoshi climbed onto the bed and laid down on his back, entering him roughly, then stroking his wounds and whispering threats and insults into his ear.

"You try to ignore me, but that is me you feel inside you. It is my seed that fills you. You will give me the heirs you promised me. I will drag them out of your useless body and you will never even see their faces. I will cover your eyes and mouth so that you cannot see or speak to them and I will stop your ears so that you cannot hear their cries. And when they ask me what happened to their 'mother,' I will tell them how you were a liar and a whore and you abandoned them. This is the price for your defiance. This is your life for as long as I say it is! You are my slave, Haru! You are nothing…just a useless…slutty…fucking…whore…"

Haru felt the other man's body quiver and then stinging pain as Tsuyoshi's seething release filled him. But even as the pain forced tears from his eyes, he held back words and sounds of pain. Tsuyoshi slid down beside him and remained there, running his fingers along the bleeding wounds and watching Haru cry silently.

"How long will you go on like this?" he asked, sounding weary, "All you have to do is to apologize for leaving me, call me your master…and all of this horrid pain will end. You do want this pain to end, don't you, Haru?"

He pulled back the dark, tangled mess of blood-tainted hair and kissed a pale, wounded shoulder.

"I will call the healers in immediately and end your pain. I will let you rest in our bed and have the servants make you strong again. I will not hurt you ever again, as long as you submit to me. Don't you see? There is a way out of this that doesn't involve you being in pain or dying, Haru. You don't…want to die, really, ne?"

A tear glazed brown eye opened and fixed on him.

"I would rather die than submit to you," he said in a choked voice, "And I will die proudly…resisting you even to my last breath. You will _never_ make me say those words…never!"

Horridly strong hands took hold of his, shattering the bones inside them as they yanked them hard enough to break the kido. Tsuyoshi turned Haru roughly onto his back and trapped his body against the bed. He glared into his captive's widened eyes as Haru's screams of pain filled the air around them.

"Not staying quiet anymore, ne?" Tsuyoshi snarled, squeezing his broken hands again.

"Bastard!" Haru screamed, "You won't win! I'm not giving in! You may hurt me…make me scream with pain…even kill me, but you can't make me obey you anymore! You're a filthy, stinking, moronic beast and no matter what you do to me, you will die like one in the end!"

The enraged clan leader's hands loosed his and began striking at his head. Haru lifted his arms and carefully maneuvering them to avoid moving his broken hands, he covered his face and upper body from Tsuyoshi's unleashed fury.

"How _dare_ you, you insignificant little bitch! You say you want to die, then fine! Die! I'm tired of you. You aren't worth the trouble of breaking! Die, Haru! Go from this hell to the one that disloyal dogs are sent to! I am finished with you!"

He reached down to his hip and removed a wicked looking dagger with a sharp, tapered edge. He raised it high over Haru's body and stared down into the other man's defiant brown eyes.

"This is what happens to stupid, faithless beasts who disobey their master!" he yelled, bringing the weapon down.

Tsuyoshi froze as the hand holding the dagger was caught and held tightly in one that was more slender and several shades paler. He looked up into the icy gaze of the Kuchiki clan leader and screamed in fury.

"How did _you_ get in here? How did you get past my security? How are you even still _alive?_ I thought he killed you!"

Byakuya said nothing, but glared down into Tsuyoshi's eyes and calmly snapped the dagger's blade with his bare hand. Tsuyoshi stared, wide-eyed at the blood that sprang up on the noble's skin.

"Get off of him," Byakuya said in a deadly voice, "This ends now."

"And who is going to end it?" Tsuyoshi fumed, climbing off of Haru, "I don't guess it will be you! You're as weak and pathetic as he is! And anyway, my security team will be here in moments. Enjoy your last moments of life, because you are about to die, Kuchiki Byakuya!"

"Byakuya!" gasped Haru, gazing up at him with desperate eyes, "Byakuya, you shouldn't have come here! Get out of here!"

"Oh," said Tsuyoshi, drawing his zanpakutou, "It is much too late for that! Do you hear those footsteps? All I have to do is wait for them to come and take you down! I don't even have to raise a hand to you myself!"

"Scatter, Senbonzakura," Byakuya said softly.

"Byakuya," Haru sobbed softly, "Byakuya don't…"

The noble looked calmly into his eyes as Tsuyoshi pointed his blade at them and began his release.

"It's going to be all right," Byakuya breathed, "We are not alone."

"Look Haru," said Tsuyoshi, his voice dripping with viciousness, "Another life is about to be lost because of you. You are about to be swept away, Kuchiki Byakuya…Who will save you now?"

The doors to the tower room crashed open and guard forces charged into the room. Haru cried out in terror, cringing as Byakuya helped him to his feet and pushed the counselor back behind him, protectively. Tsuyoshi's attack bore down on them, seething with fire and killing rage. Byakuya stood stock still with a dead calm expression as Tsuyoshi's lips curled into a hateful smile.

The smile faded suddenly as a long, serrated blade extended in front of Byakuya, stopping Tsuyoshi's attack and leaving Byakuya and Haru untouched.

"What is this?" Tsuyoshi hissed, his eyes flashing, "It doesn't matter! He won't be able to stop all of them! Kill them! Kill all three of them!"

Flash steps sounded all around the room and the guards slid to a stop, watching in disbelief as one by one, the elders of the Kuchiki noble council appeared and surrounded Byakuya, Renji, Haru and Tsuyoshi. Byakuya turned Haru over to the nearest of the elders, and the counselor caught his breath in surprise as a gentle arm wrapped around his waist, while the elder's other hand raised his blue zanpakutou. He looked up into the blue-eyed shinigami's surprisingly youthful features and met the other man's smile with a look of deep gratitiude.

"Thank you," he said breathlessly, "Thank you for coming for me…all of you."

The elder nodded briefly, his eyes never leaving the others around the room.

"You gave us back our clan leader," he said, tightening his arm around the counselor, "We owe you for that."

"What the…GET THEM!" screamed Tsuyoshi, and call for reinforcements!"

Kido lamps lit over the heads of each elder and the eight began a soft chant that raised a protective cage around Byakuya, Renji and Tsuyoshi. Seven of the elders charged the incoming fighters, while the elder with Haru, dropped to his knees, coaxing the counselor down with him. His hands curved around Haru's and infused them with healing power. Haru's body sagged wearily and his eyes filled with relief.

"Oh…oh, thank you," he sighed, "Thank you…"

"Tetsuya," said the elder, "My name is Tetsuya. I am Byakuya's cousin."

"Thank you Tetsuya-san," Haru said, more calmly, a soft blush rising on his face as Tetsuya's hands gently trailed up the length of one arm and moved on to heal the bruised and bleeding skin of his back. As the blue-eyed noble worked, Haru turned his head to watch the battle going on inside the reiatsu cage next to them.

"You are welcome, Haru-san," Tetsuya replied, his eyes glowing softly with power as he continued with the healing.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Two against one," Tsuyoshi said condescendingly as Byakuya raised his sword in warning, "What's wrong? Can't you do this on your own? You need your mongrel fukutaichou to hold your hand?"

"I will meet you one on one," Byakuya said quietly, "Renji will only provide defensive power as I have sacrificed my own to manage the power to destroy you."

"Haha! Your spirit centers are damaged, I know!" laughed Tsuyoshi, "You can't mount a ban kai, can you? And without ban kai, you cannot defeat me, even with your Rukon dog providing defense!"

"You are not worthy of my ban kai!" Byakuya said calmly, "I will kill you with my bare blade."

Tsuyoshi descended into mad laughter, his body shifting to full power and taking on a soft, red glow.

"Come on then," he growled softly, "Come and take me down, then, Princess. I will de-fang your dog and make you my bitch, ne?"

"You know, Taichou," Renji said conversationally, "I used to think that all nobles were pretty and good mannered, like you. Now I know there are some disgusting, foul creeps even among the clan leaders."

"Shut up, you mongrel!" shouted Tsuyoshi, sending a kido blast at him, then flash stepping and blocking as Byakuya moved into his senka.

"You think _I_ don't know your signature move, Byakuya?" Tsuyoshi said, sarcastically, sending another long volley of kido, then flash stepping again.

He caught his breath in dismay and pain rose on the flesh of an arm and blood began to leak from the appendage.

"I will bleed you slowly if I must," the noble told the rival clan leader, "But you will never again hold _anyone _prisoner. I will take Haru from you and make him a ward of my clan. You will not lay your foul hands on him again!"

Blue kido fire erupted from the rival clan leader's hands and closed in on Byakuya. Mad laughter rose out of Tsuyoshi as the kido blast struck Byakuya squarely, sending him crashing to the floor. Tsuyoshi flash stepped in, swinging his blade, then barely turned in time to block Byakuya's blade as the copy he had left behind disappeared, and he attacked in a flurry of slashes.

"A pretty move, Princess," Tsuyoshi laughed, "but as you see, it didn't work. You are not going to take me down without ban kai."

He flash stepped clear and raised his blade.

"Ban kai," he said, looking into Byakuya's eyes, "Sever all bonds, Kurokatsu!"

He felt a shiver at how calmly the noble faced down the threat of his power, and was even more unsettled as Byakuya quietly described the power of his opponent's blade.

"Kurokatsu," the noble said, meeting Tsuyoshi's eyes, "the dark divide. Your blade employs an attack that disrupts the bonds between a shinigami and his blade, limiting their capacity to work as one. And when used defensively, it disrupts and breaks apart the cohesion of the attack, limiting the damage you take, so that it is at manageable levels. You are known to use a combination of this and Kido to completely steal the opponent's means of attack and defense and leave him to nothing but basic kido and swordsmanship. So…in truth, the odds have not changed. I am using neither shikai nor ban kai to attack you."

"Yes," agreed Tsuyoshi, "But I can attack _him_ and disrupt your defenses!"

He fired an attack at Renji, and as the skeletal snake curled around him, the dark power of Tsuyoshi's blade struck it, blowing the snake apart into its component pieces. Renji flash stepped free and evaded a volley of kido.

"I'll take you down and then…"

"Have you forgotten me?" asked Byakuya, slashing at him and scoring a slice across his partially turned body.

Tsuyoshi flash stepped clear, chuckling.

"A good hit," he sneered, "but your defenses have weakened, Byakuya. You had best take me down before I land another hit or they will collapse completely."

Renji raised his zanpakutou and the pieces of Zabimaru slowly began to put themselves back together. Tsuyoshi raised his reiatsu and turned towards Renji.

"Damn!" hissed the redhead, willing the snake to rise more quickly.

Tsuyoshi's blade rose and another attack erupted, starting on a path towards Renji, but shifting at the last moment and turning towards Byakuya.

"Taichou!" Renji cried, sending the skeletal snake flying across the chamber, "Look out!"

The dark power struck the noble with a glancing blow. Tsuyoshi laughed as Byakuya tumbled away.

"Baka!" he said, haughtily, "You may not have much power to lose, but my attack can still damage you if it strikes you! You might as well give up. You are beaten and you know it. You should have stood back and let your council fight for you, Princess Byakuya! You are nothing! You are weak and can't stand up to anyone!"

He held his sword ready and advanced on the noble, where he struggled to rise off of one knee and regain his feet. Byakuya lifted his proud and bloodied face, meeting Tsuyoshi's eyes as the rival clan leader slashed at him. Then, he fired himself from the kneeling position into an elaborate spinning flash step, striking twice in quick succession, then landing next to Renji and watching Tsuyoshi collapse in an explosion of blood.

"Beautiful, Taichou," Renji said, smiling and sheathing his blade, "Though I wish you would have let me use my royal powers…"

"Inappropriate," Byakuya said curtly, "You needn't show off for the likes of him. He fell easily enough to normal levels of power. And in any case, he was mine to kill. I only needed ordinary defenses to replace my own for the battle. Thank you for your assistance, Renji."

They started towards the edge of the reiatsu cage, where Tetsuya knelt alongside a recovering Haru. The reiatsu cage shattered and fell away as they walked towards the two. As they approached, Haru's eyes narrowed, then widened in distress. His newly healed hands grabbed the sword out of a surprised Tetsuya's sheath and he launched himself across the room and slammed into Tsuyoshi as the wounded clan leader dragged himself to his feet and took aim on Byakuya's unprotected back. Tsuyoshi loosed a scream of pain and fell to his knees, dragging Haru down with him. His hands wrapped around Haru's throat and squeezed as the blood poured out of him. Tetsuya fired a sharp blast of carefully aimed kido power, throwing the dying clan leader back and making his hands release Haru. Byakuya's blue-eyed cousin flash stepped to the counselor's side and caught him as he started to collapse.

"Are you all right?" he asked quickly, glancing at where Haru had left his blade planted deep in Tsuyoshi's chest.

Haru swallowed hard and nodded briefly, his body shivering as he watched his former spouse collapse and go still.

The Kuchiki elders stood back near the bodies of the guards they had dispatched and held the way open for the rest. Renji smiled in relief.

"The others are protecting our path out of here," he said, following Byakuya's gaze to where Tsuyoshi laid dead on the floor, "Rukia, Ichigo and Torio are guarding and Kisuke and Yoruichi are keeping any troublemakers distracted."

"Very well," said the noble, "Then we should go."

Tetsuya rose and walked to Tsuyoshi's fallen form, then extracted his zanpakutou from the dead man's body. He heard a soft sniff and found that Haru had followed. He cleaned his sword and slipped it back into its sheath, then stood alongside the counselor, who stared down at his former spouse with still-troubled eyes.

"Come, Haru-san," Tetsuya said quietly, "It doesn't do to dwell on the past, ne? It is time to really leave him behind. You are free now."

Haru sighed softly as Byakuya and Renji joined them.

"I just wonder why," Haru whispered, "What did I do that made him hate me that much?"

Byakuya gave him a gentle smile.

"You became strong enough to fight back," he said softly, "He found that he couldn't overpower you anymore and it made him crazy."

He paused, gazing down at Tsuyoshi, then continued.

"A very wise friend said to me…that the sign of the return of emotional strength is the ability to stand firm against all of the attacks, to not let the words and the pain reach that deep inner place where your core self resides. He could break your body, but he could no longer break your heart. The loss of control enraged him."

"Byakuya-sama," said Head Councilor Nori from the doorway, "Come. We will see you all safely home."

"No," Byakuya said softly, "I am still a patient at…"

"Not anymore, Buakuya," said Haru, smiling, "Go home. Go home and be with your family."

"You should at least have an escort to see you back to the center," Byakuya insisted.

"I will see Haru-san safely returned," offered Tetsuya.

Haru's smiled widened.

"You see, Byakuya? I am taken care of. Go now. You have worked hard for this day."

Byakuya met his eyes warmly, then stepped forward and embraced him for a moment, smiling peacefully as the other man's arms closed around him.

"Arigato, Haru. Let me know if you ever need anything."

"The same goes for you, Byakuya," Haru responded, nodding, "My door is always open."

Byakuya and Renji stood watching as Tetsuya and Haru crossed the room and disappeared out the door, then Renji turned to the noble and wrapped him tightly in his arms, brushing the blood from his face and offering him a slow, deep kiss. Byakuya closed his eyes, kissing Renji, then released him and stepped back.

"So," the redhead said, reaching out a hand, "Are you coming home with me? I got word that the main wing of the manor is ready for us."

Byakuya smiled and nodded, then accepted Renji's offered hand and turned towards the door.


	32. Brought Back to Life

**Chapter 32: Brought Back to Life**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_**We live in these simple exchanges…eyes that meet, hands and lips that touch, and hearts that love fearlessly. These are bonds we embrace, and bonds that will throw off all others that try to enslave us. **_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, uh, we don't actually have to stay here, you know," said Renji, watching with an anxious eye as Byakuya approached the gates of Kuchiki Manor, "We can still go to Grand View Towers for tonight, if you want to."

Byakuya held Koichi against his shoulder and smiled at the tiny fingers that tangled into his hair.

"Nonsense," the noble said calmly, "This is our home. This is where we belong, Renji."

"Yeah, I know that," the redhead said quietly, "But you…went through a lot here. A lot happened, and I wouldn't want…"

"I wouldn't give those things the power to force me from my home," Byakuya said softly, "Do not worry, Renji. I know not to expect to have everything as it was before. Being in the program at Falcon Ridge, I learned to accept that some things will be different now. But there are many things that survived all of what happened, and I am grateful that our love…is among the things that survived, Renji."

"Me too," sighed Renji, slipping an arm around him.

They passed through the gates together and smiled gratefully at the two straight rows of servants and house staff who lined the walkway, all offering heartfelt greetings as the family entered the newly restored manor. Byakuya, Renji, and behind them, Rukia, Torio and the Kuchiki elders, met the eyes of each, smiling and offering words of greeting.

"Byakuya-sama," said Nori, "With your permission, we will assist with guard duty here tonight. Until we confirm the resumption of relations with the Akasawa clan, you must be placed under extra guards."

Byakuya nodded.

"Thank you, Councilor," he said quietly, "Feel free to have the visiting councilors make themselves at home in the guest wing."

Nori nodded and followed the councilors joining the house security staff for briefing. Rukia hugged Byakuya, Renji and Torio, then kissed Koichi on the cheek.

"Good night, Nii-sama," she said, smiling, "Welcome home."

"Thank you…and good night, Rukia," Byakuya replied quietly.

"Good night, Byakuya-sama, Renji-san," said Torio, bowing.

"Good night, Torio."

They watched in silence as Rukia and Torio left to go to their rooms, then they turned towards Byakuya's newly finished bedroom. They stepped inside and Renji turned on the light. Byakuya's eyes ran around the room. It was a relief to him that the design of the room had changed somewhat, so that it did not resemble the old room too greatly, and that the furniture was all new and unused.

"Would you like to go have a shower?" Renji asked, "I can take him."

Byakuya shook his head silently and handed Koichi to the redhead. He disappeared into the closet and returned, dressed in a sleeping yukata. He lifted Koichi back into his arms and crawled into bed, waiting as Renji changed, then climbed in on the other side.

"You can put him in the nursery later," Byakuya said, reaching over to brush several strands of red hair out of the baby's bright gray eyes, "I just want to have him near me while I fall asleep."

"Sure," said Renji, "That sounds great."

They rested their heads on their pillows, their eyes on their baby and the fingers of their hands entangled.

"He's so beautiful, Renji," Byakuya said softly, his eyes gently misting, "Every night at the recovery center, I thought about just this…right before I would fall asleep, I would look at the picture of our family and I would think about lying in our bed, looking at our beautiful son and thinking about our future together."

Renji gazed at the noble's pretty, dark eyes as they looked lovingly down at their son.

"Okay, let's do that, then. Let's think about our future."

Byakuya glanced up at him questioningly.

"Our future?" he repeated softly, "You mean…?"

"Marry me, Byakuya," Renji said, smiling.

"Baka," Byakuya chuckled, "You already _know_ I'm going to marry you. As soon as arrangements can be made."

"No, I mean now. Marry me right now!"

Byakuya sat up, staring at him.

"Now? In the middle of the night?"

"Right now!" grinned Renji, "You said when we talked about it that Nori would do the marriage and that you just needed…"

"But the manor isn't quite finished and I haven't restored the gardens, and…"

"I don't care about that," he said, taking the noble by the arm, "We can have a formal ceremony later."

"But…Renji!" Byakuya exclaimed as the redhead scooped up their baby and hustled the noble out of the room, "I'm not dressed! And everyone has gone to bed. I want Rukia there and…Torio…and Tetsuya. Renji!"

"Councilor Nori?" Renji said, drowning out Byakuya's objections and handing the baby back to the sputtering noble, "Could you please marry us?"

Nori's eyes widened for a moment, taking in the sight of the yukata clad couple and their sleepily blinking baby, then softened.

"Of course I will, Abarai-san," he answered, "Give me a few minutes to gather the elders. We will meet in the gazebo in a half hour."

"But…?" Byakuya said breathlessly.

"Byakuya-sama," said Nori, raising an eyebrow, "I think it very appropriate that Abarai-san wishes to safeguard your honor and legitimate your heir as quickly as possible, ne?"

Byakuya looked from head elder to his lover and back again, then shook his head and sighed.

"I imagine you are right, Nori," he admitted, "And at least the half hour will give us time to dress properly."

"No way!" said Renji, smirking, "I want to marry you just like this!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"Thank you again, Tetsuya-san," said Haru, sitting down on the bed and looking out the window as Byakuya's cousin settled down on the bed behind him and gently removed the counselor's top, baring him to the waist, "You don't have to do this. We have healers here at the center."

"It would be wrong for me to leave your healing undone," Tetsuya said, extending his hands over the healing areas, "I couldn't do a complete healing while there was still combat going on around us. So now that things are calm, I will finish what I started. And anyway, my cousin would not want me to leave you tonight. Our council must determine the nature of relations between our clan and the Akasawa clan. You and our clan leader could still be vulnerable to them if they choose to retaliate."

"Hmmm," sighed Haru as the residual pain of his wounds began to fade, "I didn't even think about that. I was so focused on Tsuyoshi that I just…forgot about everything else."

"That's all right," Tetsuya assured him, "You should just rest and let us worry about those things. I will remain here on guard duty tonight, and our clan will meet with the Akasawa clan's new leadership tomorrow."

Haru's brown eyes drooped sleepily and he leaned against Tetsuya as the blue-eyed noble completed the healing he had started at the rival clan's tower. The exhausted counselor rested his head on Tetsuya's shoulder and drifted off as Byakuya's cousin lifted one of his hands, then the other and provided a deeper, more thorough healing. By the time he was finished, Haru was fast asleep on his shoulder. He leaned forward and carefully lowered the counselor's head onto his pillow. He stood and gazed for a moment at Haru's moonlit form, then turned towards the door.

"Tetsuya-san?"

Tetsuya stopped and looked back over his shoulder.

"Arigato."

"You are welcome. Good night, Haru-san. I will be outside your door if you need me."

"Tetsuya-san," said the counselor, "Would you mind asking Counselor Tumotsu to come?"

"Are you unwell?" the noble asked quickly, "Is there something that I can do?"

"Well actually," said Haru, "It is simply that, as a counselor, I know it is best to have someone close by during the night to…"

"…ease your nightmares?" finished Tetsuya, "I know how. But perhaps you prefer a more familiar hand for such a task, ne?"

"No," said Haru, "That's all right."

He looked up curiously as Tetsuya approached the bed and sat down.

"So, how did you learn about dream repressive kido?" Haru asked, "Are you a counselor?"

"Oh…no," said Tetsuya, shaking his head, "I learned it out of necessity…while I was a prisoner in Itamigiri."

"Itamigiri?" Haru repeated, "The half-breeds' prison? The one that…?"

"Byakuya-sama liberated? Yes."

"But you are so young, Tetsuya-san. You must have been only a child."

Tetsuya nodded.

"My father was noble and my mother a peasant. They were incarcerated at the prison and I was born within its walls. I never drew a breath of fresh air until Byakuya-sama invaded the prison and freed the ones he found there. I was one of the few children who survived."

"I see," said Haru, his eyes soft and introspective, "It makes sense now."

"What?" asked the noble.

"Your eyes," said Haru, "They are far too wise for one so young, Tetsuya-san."

He fell silent for a moment as they gazed out the window at the moon.

"So how is it that a half-breed and a former inmate of Itamigiri now serves on the council of elders, and at such a young age?" Haru asked.

"Byakuya-sama and I were determined that the atrocities of Itamigiri should not be allowed to occur again. In the years since my liberation, I have worked alongside my cousin to change the perception of half-breeds as an aberration, and to breed greater tolerance. It is a testimony to the parents I lost that I serve on the council of elders. They would never have dreamed that their son would achieve such a thing. That I still draw breath and that I am allowed the use of the Kuchiki surname would be miracle enough to them."

Haru sighed softly.

"I was a prisoner too, but in a different kind of prison," he said quietly, "My clan sought to foster good relations with the rival Akasawa clan and thought that to offer the finest of their daughters to the clan leader would make things peaceful between us. But Tsuyoshi saw me in the entourage that went along and he asked for my hand instead. I was barely old enough for marriage and completely innocent. I had no idea what I was getting into. He was charming at first, earning my trust and gently instructing me in how to please him. I did sense that he had a quick temper, but I was young and naïve. I didn't realize how dangerous he was until one day when my servants were bathing me and Tsuyoshi saw something he misinterpreted. It was a complete misperception, but he wouldn't listen to reason. He had the slave whipped in front of me, then he took me to our bed and bound and violently raped me. He said that our being married gave him the right, and that I had asked for the rough treatment by trying to commit adultery. I didn't even understand the word."

He shook his head and sighed again, resting his head on his crossed arms in the windowsill.

"After that, he seemed to find things daily that angered him. No matter how carefully I tread or how I tried to pacify and please him, nothing I did was good enough. And after several years of his abuse, I became desperate. Tsuyoshi hired a young attendant named Akira, and I saw him having sex with the attendant against his will. I was able to meet secretly with him and we connected because of the abuses we were both suffering. We fell in love and carried on secretly, knowing that if Tsuyoshi ever found out, he would kill us both. Eventually, we put together a plan to escape. We obtained help from several sympathetic servants and put our plan into motion. But…someone gave us away to Tsuyoshi. He captured us and was going to kill us all, but Akira caused a diversion and shoved me out the tower window. I fell into the river beneath the tower and was swept away. I nearly drowned, but was pulled from the water and taken to a healing center. Unohana taichou visited the center that day and examined me…and when she heard my story, she had me transferred to Falcon Ridge for protection and rehabilitation. And once I finished my treatment, it was decided that it was too dangerous to leave the center. I remained here and was trained as a counselor."

"And according to my cousin, you are truly exceptional," Tetsuya said, nodding.

"I don't know about exceptional," said Haru, blushing slightly, "but I have been through a great deal, and it has given me insight into people. And helping those who have traversed the same difficult path I have, gives them relief…and also gives me comfort that my suffering served a purpose. Just as you found a positive outlet for your pain, I found a positive use for mine. It is an odd twist of fate that placed you in my path…that decided it should be your arm that wrapped around me and kept me safe today, Tetsuya-san."

"I agree," Tetsuya said softly.

Haru settled back down on his pillows and closed his eyes.

"I shall sleep more soundly, I think, knowing that you are here," he said as Tetsuya turned off the light and settled at the end of the bed, beside the window, "Thank you for watching over me tonight, Tetsuya-san."

"Sleep well, Haru-san."

Tetsuya sat quietly on the end of the bed, watching the stars crawl across the sky and looking over every so often to make sure that Haru slept comfortably. After about an hour, he got up and made some tea to help keep himself awake. He was just settling on the sofa, near the bed when a hell butterfly fluttered in and stopped in front of him.

"Tetsuya-san," said Head Councilor Nori's voice, "We need for you to collect Haru-san and bring him to Kuchiki Manor as quickly as possible…for Byakuya-sama's marriage to Abarai Renji."

"Wh-what's going on?" asked Haru sleepily.

Tetsuya smiled.

"Apparently, my cousin could not wait until morning to marry Abarai-san. We have been invited to his wedding, but must leave immediately."

Haru climbed out of bed and slipped quickly into a kimono, then the two walked outside.

"But how will we get to the wedding on time?" Haru asked, "They seemed in a great hurry."

"Do not worry," said Tetsuya, "We won't be late."

He turned his head and emitted a soft, odd whistling noise. Haru stared as a rustling occurred in the brush near them, and a moment later a tall black spirit steed burst out from behind it. He crossed the meadow and came to a stop in front of them. Haru's eyes went wide with amazement.

"This is Arashi," said Tetsuya, "He will carry us to Kuchiki Manor."

He helped Haru onto the horse's back and climbed up behind him.

"Have you ridden before?" the noble asked.

"Yes," Haru said breathlessly.

He held on tightly with his legs as Tetsuya nudged the stallion into a gallop. A moment later, he lost his breath again as the horse began to flash step.

"Amazing…just amazing," he whispered, "Tetsuya-san, you are full of surprises."

Tetsuya smiled and wrapped an arm around Haru's waist as the stallion surged forward.

XXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe we're doing this…and I'm not even dressed!" Byakuya mused, holding Koichi and looking around as the staff gathered in the courtyard, "But I am going to insist on one thing."

"What's that?" asked Renji, smiling at him.

"I am going to fix the gardens."

"But that would take…!"

"Nonsense," said Byakuya curtly, "All it takes is a bit of concentration…and a gift my father left me."

"Oh?" said Renji, "This I have to see."

He took Koichi from the noble's arms and watched curiously as Byakuya moved to a patch of dry earth at the center of the gardens. He knelt down and touched his hands to the prepared soil. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes and imagined how he wanted the gardens to look…every minute detail, down to the last blade of grass. He fixed the picture in his mind, then focused on the ground and loosed his reiatsu.

"Hey, uh, take it easy," said Renji nervously, "Your spirit centers are still healing."

"This is a different kind of power," Byakuya assured him, "It will not affect my spirit centers."

The gardens were slowly swept up and covered by a thick fog. It swirled around, giving the gardens a ghostly look, then slowly, as Renji watched with startled eyes, the grounds around them began to change. Long green grass sprouted out of the ground and flowers sprang up everywhere. Water welled up in the two large koi ponds and sakura trees sprouted up here and there around the gardens. When the noble finally removed his hands from the soil, Renji was speechless. He stared at Byakuya and couldn't think of a single word to say…except…

"Amazing…just amazing, Byakuya. How in kami's name did you just do that?"

Byakuya gave him a warm smile.

"It is a gift that my father had…and he passed it on to me. And perhaps our Koichi will inherit it."

"Wow…" Renji said, overcome, "Just…wow, Byakuya…"

"Now," said the noble, "As soon as my cousin arrives, we should be able to begin."

He broke off as Arashi thundered in through the gates and stopped at the entrance to the gardens. Byakuya and Renji exchanged smiles as Tetsuya slid down off the stallion's back and turned back to help Haru dismount. The two joined Byakuya, Renji, Torio, Rukia, the elders and the house staff in the gardens around the small, white gazebo.

Byakuya handed Koichi to Rukia, then joined hands with Renji. Nori glanced at the two and nodded, then began to speak.

"We are gathered here tonight, under the lovely stars and moon to join these two impetuous gentlemen in the bonds of holy matrimony. Love is a great gift, and Byakuya-sama and Renji-san have set their hearts upon that love, and will make a bright future for their son and the other children they will make to join him. We invite them now to speak the vows they will make to one another."

"Byakuya," Renji said, squeezing the noble's hands gently, "Even at the beginning of the time when I knew you…even when I was obsessed with growing strong enough to defeat you, I always wanted, more than anything, to be close to you. That has meant a lot of different things over the years, but over time, we moved closer and closer to each other, and what I felt for you became stronger and stronger feelings of love. And nothing opened my eyes to that love more than watching how you struggled to survive what no one should have to. You faced danger and pain with the same grace that you face everything that comes at you…and you overcame everything and came back to me in the end. I have always admired your strength and sought to gain strength like yours. And as strong as we have grown together, I know now that we can hold onto each other through anything. So I promise now to love and honor you, to cherish our love always, to make a family with you and to always be the friend you can turn to for anything."

"Renji," said Byakuya, "Our lives have been connected for many years, and always we have acted to protect what was most important to us. We have protected family and friends, our comrades and our home…and we have protected each other. You sought to gain strength to better defend the ones you love, and I am honored to be among the ones you defend. Your loyalty, your love is something I have felt with me through the darkest of times, and having now emerged from that darkness, I am freed to return those gifts in full measure. So I promise now to love and honor you, to cherish our love always, to make a family with you and always be the friend you can turn to for anything."

Nori nodded in acknowledgment and placed his hand over theirs.

"Now having exchanged your vows and promises, Byakuya and Renji, I hereby declare you partners in life, bonded in love and given to each other with the blessings of the council of elders. May your love flourish and bring you great happiness. Now, please exchange a kiss as a token of your affection."

Byakuya slipped his arms around Renji and looked up into his new spouse's lovely red-brown eyes.

"I cannot believe you made me get married to you in my pajamas, in the middle of the night on a moment's notice," he said, smiling, "It is the most impetuous, reckless…and most enchanting thing anyone has ever done for me. I love you, Renji. I am going to love you always."

"I love you too," Renji said, bringing their lips together.


	33. Hope

**Chapter 33: Hope**

**(Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It will have a sequel, tentatively titled In Demon Hands...The king and crown prince are slain and Prince Tohma is accused of the crime. A pregnant Abarai Renji must assume the throne and pass sentence on his brother. But before he can, something happens that forces Byakuya to make a frightening decision. If he makes a wrong move, it could cost Renji and him everything...And yes, Haru and Tetsuya will be a part of the story as well. :) Thanks so much for reading and taking the time to review! Wow! Most reviews of any of my stories! Arigato!)**

"They are going to be very happy together," Haru commented, watching as the newlyweds kissed Koichi good night and placed him in the care of his attendants, then disappeared into their room, "It was always clear to me that they belonged together."

"They would have been together sooner if not for Prince Tohma's interference," said Tetsuya, "I only wish that Byakuya-sama would have allowed me to protect him, but at the first sign of trouble, he had me assigned to duties that took me away from the manor. By the time I returned home, things had spun out of control. But I don't know what I would have done anyway. Tohma's royal title protected him from most things."

"I had the same issues in my marriage to Tsuyoshi," explained Haru, "His was a lesser clan, but there were traces of some royal blood in his family, which gave him additional powers and made him able to make me bear children. Once I entered his household, I was completely at his mercy. There was nothing anyone could do. And in any case, you shouldn't second guess yourself."

"No," agreed Tetsuya, "but it is in our nature to do so anyway. Still, I am glad all of that is over and Prince Tohma has freed Byakuya-sama."

"I only hope that when Byakuya next sees Prince Tohma, that the prince continues to evince regret for what he did…and that he doesn't fall back into his old pattern," sighed Haru.

"I am sure that Abarai-san will make sure that Byakuya-sama is well guarded. Now that he is a recognized member of the royal family, Tohma will not be able to use his status against Byakuya-sama."

Haru tilted his head and frowned curiously.

"What is it?" Tetsuya asked.

"Well," said Haru, "If Abarai-san has taken on his royal position, then why is he still referred to so informally by everyone?"

Tetsuya smiled.

"Abarai-san has his own ways, and he seems unwilling to part with them," he said, smirking.

"Ah," said Haru, "That sounds like him."

The two paused on the walkway outside Tetsuya's room.

"Thank you for sharing your room with me tonight," the counselor said as Tetsuya opened the garden doors and led him inside.

"You could have had a guestroom to yourself," said Tetsuya, "but Byakuya-sama felt that until we know how the Akasawa family will react to the raid and the death of their leader, you need to be under careful guard."

"Well, I don't worry anything will get past you. I think once the dream repressive kido is placed, I will sleep like a baby."

"You must be exhausted," said Tetsuya, leading him to the closet and then waiting on the bed as he changed into a sleeping yukata, "Make yourself comfortable. I will be in the attendant's recess if you need anything."

Haru laid down underneath the covers and rested his head on one of the pillows as Tetsuya leaned over him to place the sedative kido.

"May I ask you a favor?" the counselor asked softly.

Tetsuya nodded wordlessly.

"It may seem an odd thing, given that we have just met, but…I feel very safe with you, Tetsuya-san," Haru went on, "So…I would like to ask if…after the sedative kido is placed, would you stay with me? I do need rest, but I also need comfort…and your close presence is a great comfort. Will you sleep next to me?"

Tetsuya gave him a gentle smile.

"As you wish, Haru-san," he said, touching the counselor's face lightly and invoking the kido, then watching as he drifted off to sleep.

He left Haru sleeping and slipped into a yukata, then returned to the bed and turned out the light. He slid into the bed with the sleeping counselor and settled next to him, close, but respectfully not touching, and fell asleep with a sweet smile on his lips.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, I feel so much better now," sighed Renji, sliding into bed and pulling Byakuya in along with him, "Now, you're mine, and you can't get away from me."

"Not that I would try, of course," said Byakuya, frowning, "but you should know that the only reason you got away with that is because you are royal."

"Yeah," Renji chuckled, "And for once, it's not an annoyance. That is definitely a 'first,' ne?"

"It is good to see you in such fine spirits_, your highness_," Byakuya said, a thin edge of sarcasm to his voice, "Do remember that with rank comes responsibility."

"Like you haven't pounded _that_ into my head. And don't call me that."

"Or _what_? You'll have me beaten?" Byakuya said coyly.

"Hey," said the redhead, taking hold of the front of the noble's yukata and pulling him close, "Don't even _go_ there. It's not funny."

"What's funny is the thought of you having to dress in fancy kimonos and wear a royal circlet…and have attendants all around you, wanting to do everything for you, people begging your attention and trying to get you to behave like a royal," Byakuya said, smirking, "Now, _that_ is an amusing thought. When we move to the palace…"

"We aren't moving to the palace, Byakuya."

Byakuya gazed back at him questioningly.

"I'm staying here," Renji said firmly, "I'm taking a taichou's position in the Gotei 13 and we're going to live here at Kuchiki Manor."

Byakuya was quiet for a long moment.

"Because of me."

"Because of a lot of things," Renji said, sitting up and rubbing a hand over his face, "Look, I've been there and met the king and my brothers. I've learned how to connect with my royal powers and I know what's expected of me. But…they haven't been a part of my life. And all those people have ever done is to hurt you. And there is no way in hell that I am going to take you there to live. Too many bad things happened there. And I don't want you anywhere near that bastard brother of mine. We may not be at war, but I'm not going to forget what he did to you…and you aren't either. We're staying here and going on with life the way we choose together."

"And you don't think I would enjoy a life at court?" Byakuya asked, his smile returning.

"Hell no! I don't care how pretty the gardens are or how great the palace is. It's nothing compared to what we have right here. And this is what I want…it's _all_ I want."

"And _you_ are all _I_ want, Abarai Renji," said Byakuya, sinking into the redhead's arms.

They exchanged a flurry of slow, open-mouthed kisses and dropped down onto the bed. Byakuya felt a tugging on the tie at his waist and then his yukata was peeled away. Renji shrugged off his yukata and laid down on top of the noble, still kissing him. His hands roamed over the soft, pale flesh, and he smiled at the return of the healthy glow around it. He crawled slowly down Byakuya's body, touching and tasting him everywhere, and leaving the noble flushed and writhing. Byakuya pushed his hips upward, moaning softly and seeking lovely friction against the redhead's thick erection. He frowned as Renji paused in his movements and sought the noble's riled, gray eyes.

"Ah…just so you know, we're likely to make another baby tonight," he warned Byakuya, "I'm having a charm made to prevent that, but Urahara-san hasn't finished it yet."

"That is all right, Renji," said Byakuya, blushing, "I have no objection to having as many children as you like. I imagine that since you grew up in a wild pack of children in Inuzuri, you're of a mind to have a big family?"

"Well…I mean, we _do_ have plenty of help around here, so yeah, I think we could manage it."

"I don't know if Soutaichou will appreciate me taking another leave so soon, but it can't be helped."

"Well, then, I have an idea I think he'll like better," said Renji, sitting up and pulling the noble up with him, "Let me put off my promotion for a while and have this one so that you can go back to work and we can have time to fully train Rikichi to replace me."

"Renji," said the noble reprovingly, "We are _not _putting off your promotion…and you are _not_ going to carry a child. It would be unseemly for a male member of the royal family to allow such a blatant admission of…of…"

"I don't give a damn about that," Renji said stubbornly, "I don't live by their rules, Byakuya. I do enough so that I don't dishonor anyone and the rest, I do my way. I wasn't born into this and it really feels pretty damned unnatural, if you ask me."

"Fine, but this pushes one of those fine boundaries of honor. You are a member of the royal family…"

"And what? It means I have to put on some damned show of being dominant? Well fuck dominant. I'm not going to put another kid in your belly while you're still recovering from all the shit they put you through, and if it freaks 'em out a little that their royal son lets his spouse top him once in a while, then…"

"Renji, don't talk like that…it's…"

"C'mere," Renji said, pulling Byakuya close and climbing onto his lap,  
"Shut up and kiss me, okay?"

The noble gave him a somewhat dark stare, but had a difficult time hanging onto it as the redhead lowered himself onto Byakuya's aroused member. He stopped the noble's objections with hard, penetrating kisses as he rose and fell on his lover's length. Byakuya closed his eyes and sucked the redhead's tongue into his mouth, wrapping a pale hand around Renji's tattooed bottom and encouraging it in its swift motion. He curled his other hand around the redhead's flushed length, stroking it in time with their motions as pleasure teased them and slowly overtook them.

The redhead groaned in ecstasy and his head fell onto Byakuya's shoulder as his body shuddered and his hot release splashed onto their skin. Byakuya released his sated member and held on to his hips tightly, gasping as he climaxed and filled the redhead with his heated essence. They collapsed onto their pillows and laid, side by side, facing each other and sharing softer kisses as they drifted towards sleep.

"I'm only letting you do this because we are not going to live in the palace," Byakuya said, frowning.

Renji grinned and kissed his pouting lips.

"Hey…" he said, pretending to look offended, "Just _who_ is the royal prince around here? You may have the title, but you're royal by marriage. I'm royal by blood."

"Oh," said the noble calmly, "Is that supposed to impress me?"

"I don't know. Does it?"

"No, baka," Byakuya said, shaking his head and barely holding off a smile, "_You_ do."

"That's good to know," Renji said, letting his hand slide down onto his flat belly, "Because I think that my ego's going to need a little stoking as my belly gets bigger and I start looking more like a princess than a prince!"

"Well, you _were_ the one who insisted on carrying this child," Byakuya reminded him, "But don't worry, it's going to be quite an adventure for you. Everyone will spoil you, especially me…and you'll have all sorts of lovely cravings, things you wouldn't imagine. You might not like the number of trips you'll make to the healing center for your appointments."

"Uh…hey, they don't…ah…they don't have to give you any extra shots or anything, ne? Because I get a little queasy around needles."

Byakuya smirked.

"You had best get used to them. But don't worry about them making you sick. You'll already be nauseous a goodly amount of the time."

"Are you _trying_ to make me sick right now?" Renji asked, starting to look panicked, "Say, uh, is it too late to let _you _do this? I mean, you have more experience and all. It's kind of more your thing…"

"Don't worry, Renji," Byakuya said, slipping a hand into his, "I'll be with you every step of the way. I coached you in preparing to be a taichou, and I can help you prepare for this too. We'll do this together."

"Okay," sighed Renji, "But giving birth isn't real painful, ne? They can just…knock me out, right?"

"Don't fuss so much," Byakuya scolded him gently, settling into his arms, "You'll be fine."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise."

"I'm keeping you to that."

"Of course, Renji. Good night.

"Good night, Byakuya."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Haru-san?" asked Renji as the foursome passed over into the spirit dimension and entered the palace courtyard, "It hasn't been that long…and he's still healing."

"Do not worry, Renji-san," Haru said, looking down from where he rode in front of Tetsuya on Arashi's back, "Byakuya has come a long way. And this is really an important step in his healing."

"Haru is right," said Byakuya as they reached the palace entrance and the two men on Arashi's back dismounted, "I need to do this. It will help me to really close that chapter of my life and move on."

"Well, are you sure that you don't want me to come along?"

"I will be fine. I trust the guards will have been told to be wary. They will not allow me to be harmed."

"Okay," sighed the redhead, slipping his arms around the noble and offering him a parting kiss, "But if you aren't back in the throne room in…"

"Renji."

"Sorry. I know you'll be fine. You've gotten through everything else. I just hope you know, that I really admire your strength…to come through so much…and to still stand there looking strong, proud, beautiful like that. I love you. I'll be waiting in the throne room."

Byakuya nodded wordlessly, offered him a final kiss, then turned in the direction of the tower.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya followed the guards' directions and stepped into the small garden area below the tower. Although he sensed that the guards were nearby should he need him, he felt odd walking into the area without an escort at his side. He spotted the prince sitting quietly at the edge of a small pond, sprinkling food over the surface of the water for the koi. Tohma sat back, but continued to look down into the pond as Byakuya sat down on the grass near him.

"I knew you were here," the prince said quietly, "I felt your reiatsu as you entered the spirit dimension. So…you came to see the monster, ne?"

"I came to see you, Tohma," Byakuya said quietly.

"Why? You have my apology…my regrets. Do you want me to speak them in person? I will, if that's why you are here."

"I want to know what you feel…what you feel when you look at me. Look at me, Tohma."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I have completely disgraced myself. I don't look anyone in the eyes. And no one looks at me. I told you before…my heart is empty. I don't have a heart anymore. And when death finds me, I will join the hollows in Hueco Mundo. I will have a hole in my chest and a bony mask to cover my hated face. And I won't be angry…or hateful. Those things were torn out of me when I killed our child. All I feel now is regret. And I long for death, because I will never know peace…death is all I have left."

"So, you have given up hope?"

"I never had hope. Every time it tried to approach, I destroyed it. You were my last hope and I destroyed you too."

"Look at me."

Tohma froze for a moment, then slowly lifted his eyes. His eyes widened at the sight of the fully healed and restored noble, dressed in full regalia with his power flaring softly around him.

"What do you feel?"

"Relieved," Tohma whispered, "You look beautiful, strong, healthy. And Byakuya, you look happy. I am glad for you."

"But that is not all that you feel."

"Why do you ask me this? Why does it matter? I set you free. I let go…and I am not going to interfere with you ever again. Why don't you just go back to my brother? I'm sure he's worried about you…being in here with me. Please, just go."

"I will leave you," said Byakuya calmly, "but I will not leave you without hope. I have asked my counselor to look at your files…to sit down with you and listen to you…and when he is done, he is going to place you with someone who will offer you real hope…hope of not being alone with your troubles, hope of being understood, and hope of not having to spend the rest of your days alone."

"Why are you doing this?" the prince said, tears coming to his eyes, "I could have _killed _you! I killed our baby before it ever had the chance to see our faces! I ruined everything. I never asked for your forgiveness…for your pity…for anything. I didn't ask you to accept my apology. I am here alone because of my own actions. I deserve this. I built every inch of this personal hell that I call my life. And I didn't ask for your help."

"I know that. And part of what I am doing is selfish. Because I know that if I leave you here like this, eventually, they will let you go. They will free you. And you will run the risk of making the same mistakes again. I won't be the one you hurt…but I don't want there to be another hurt person. So I am doing what I can…so that if you really want to be healed, you can be. If you do not want to spend the rest of your life alone, you can be rehabilitated."

"And you really believe that there is someone who can help me?"

"I believe there is," said Byakuya, nodding, "but I do not believe you can be healed until you leave this place. There are horrid memories here…and the ones who treat you are not committed to your recovery. You will have to return eventually and face your demons, Tohma…and they will wait for you here, but if someone shows you how, then there doesn't have to be a next hurt person. The next person you love will be safe in your arms. So, I am doing this for that next person. And I am doing it for my own peace of mind."

Tohma bit at his lips nervously.

"So what if I accept? What happens then?" he asked tentatively.

"As I said, my counselor will assess your condition and make a recommendation to a treatment center in the Rukongai. You will be transferred there and be required to remain in that facility until you are released."

"I see. So…when will your counselor come?" Tohma asked, a thin wisp of hope in his eyes.

"He is with me now. When I leave, he will come to see you."

Byakuya stood and Tohma rose with him.

"Very well, then," he said, nodding briefly, "I will see him. I will give this a chance. But…before you go, may I hold you for just a moment? I won't kiss you or overstep any bounds. I give you my word."

Byakuya looked into his eyes briefly and nodded in acceptance. Tohma stepped forward and wrapped his arms gently around Byakuya, bringing his lips close to the noble's ear.

"Thank you," he whispered, "I know you said you didn't do this for me…but there is a part of me? A small child…who was hurt…and who never meant to hurt anyone because he knew right from wrong. It was before I became corrupted and lost. And Byakuya, that child…thanks you…for remembering him…and helping him. Thank you for offering him hope."

He released Byakuya and stepped back. The noble's eyes met his and Byakuya yielded him a faint smile.

"I am glad you understood my gesture. I hope that you make a full recovery…and that when you return, you will find things have changed for the better."

"And I hope that your marriage to Abarai Renji makes you happy. I was…glad to hear…what Urahara Kisuke did to protect your child with Renji and your attendant. You have everything you wanted now, ne?"

Byakuya nodded silently.

"Good. That's as it should be. Farewell, Byakuya…," he said, placing a hand lightly on his cheek, "My solemn prince…Prince of the lovely sakura petals that fall from the trees like tears around your home. Now that your tears have dried, I hope you have no reason to cry anymore."

"Goodbye Tohma," Byakuya said, turning away.

Tohma stood quietly, watching as Byakuya left the garden. He waited until he was sure he was alone, then wrapped his arms around his midsection, dropped to his knees and dissolved into tears. And so intent in his misery, he didn't hear the soft footsteps that approached him. He shrank back in surprise as a hand touched his shoulder, and he stared up into the gentle, pale face and brown eyes of Byakuya's counselor.

"I…" he gasped softly, "My apologies, I…didn't know you would arrive so soon."

"There is no need to apologize," Haru said quietly, "Come with me and we will talk."

He offered the prince a hand and helped him to his feet. Prince Tohma brushed the tears from his eyes and studied the counselor quietly for a moment.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping me?" he asked softly.

Haru looked deeply into his eyes.

"So that what happened to Byakuya will not happen again," he said quietly, "Come, Prince Tohma."

The prince took a steadying breath and followed Haru silently out of the garden.


End file.
